You Can Call My Lawyer
by Miliz
Summary: Life hasn't always been easy on Emma, but now she just landed a job as an investigator in a well renowned Law Firm, so things are finally falling into place, right? Yeah, if she hadn't pissed off her boss in the first day. Sure, Regina Mills is the best attorney in town, and sure, she looks great on a suit, but she's also known as the Evil Queen who happens to own the place.
1. Mills & Blanchard Law Firm

Emma was late. Not terribly late, not yet, but any late was too much for the first day on the job. It wasn't her fault - the train got stuck for almost twenty minutes on the way to Penn Station -, but maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't have stopped for a coffee.

She pulled the café's door and her shoulder ached when it didn't open. She frowned and tried pushing it, but the sticker on the glass instructed her to pull. Great, now she would make a fool of herself trying to get out of a goddamn café.

"It gets stucked sometimes," A waiter told her, passing by. "Just pull it harder."

"Thanks," Emma nodded to him and reached for the door again, this time yanking it open with a lot more vehemence.

Of course, the door wasn't jammed anymore. It slammed open easily and all the force Emma used to pull it made her bounce on her feet. She swang her arm in the air, trying to regain balance and not let the coffee on her other hand drop. Then she felt her hand accidentally hitting someone behind her.

There was a gasp, a splash, a muffled swearing, and then:

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Emma turned around, already saying, "I'm sorry…"

"Look at what you did!"

Actually, Emma was already looking, almost inescapably. And what she saw was a light blue silk shirt - now with a big brown stain over it - and tanned collarbone with drops of coffee that slid down the only way possible, to the valley between the breasts.

"I'm so sorry, the door was jammed and I…"

"And you thought you should yank it open like a savage?!"

Emma's eyes went up to the clouded face. Dark eyes stared back at her, raging.

"I'm really sorry, maybe some cold water…?"

"Yes, sure, let's play the wet shirt contest! You're clearly brilliant."

"Look, I'm trying to apologize. I'm just late for my job, so I was trying to get out. It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Funny thing, I was on time, and now I'm certainly going to be late."

The woman reached for the door, which had closed again when Emma let it go.

Sure thing, it was jammed. The woman took a deep breath, pushed it a little then pulled again, making it slide open.

"How hard," She hissed to Emma on her way out. Then slammed the door shut behind her.

"Damn, that was intense," The waiter had approached her again, a wet cloth on his hand.

"Tell me about it," Emma sighed. "Here, let me help you with that. I'm really sorry…"

"No, chill out, you go. Aren't you late?"

"Shit," Emma glanced at her clock. "Shit, I'm so late."

The waiter waved her goodbye.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Good morning, can I help you?" The secretary gave Emma a sweet smile, taking off her glasses.

"Yes. I'm Emma Swan, the new Junior Investigator. I suppose Ms. Lucas is waiting for me?"

"Oh, right! I'll call her."

"Thank you," Emma backed away and sat on one of the comfortable chairs of the reception area. The place was high class, pastel walls and expensive art work on display. Even if Emma didn't know the kind of clientele that law firm attended, she'd have guessed for that waiting room.

The secretary whispered a few words on the phone then hung up.

"She's coming to get you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Literally," She smiled again and Emma smiled back. "I'm Belle. If you need anything on those first days, don't mind asking."

"I appreciate it."

"Emma," Ruby Lucas showed up by the threshold and Emma got up in a hurry.

"Ms. Lucas," She extended a hand. "I'm so sorry I'm late. The train got stuck..."

"Oh, please, you're only ten minutes late," She waved Emma off. "Hey, Belle," She nodded to the secretary and made a gesture for Emma to follow her.

She also nodded one last time to the sympathetic receptionist before going after Ruby through the hallways.

"It's a big floor, but you'll learn to navigate through the corridors soon enough. In the meantime, don't be ashamed to ask. I'll give you the tour later and introduce you to some people, ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm sitting around here today, some searching work, so unfortunately you shouldn't expect much action on your first day," She glanced at Emma, a smile on her eyes.

"Oh, damn, I was hoping for an adventure," Emma replied and the woman chuckled.

"Yeah, hold your horses, Bilbo Baggins," She opened a door and got in. "Well, this is our office. That is my desk, this is yours. It should have everything you need. I scribbled your login on that post-it."

"Thanks, " Emma walked around and looked at the table. It was all settled, papers, pens, pencils, post-its, notebooks, clips and all, in perfect order. It wouldn't remain like that much longer.

"No problem," She sat on her own chair and smiled at Emma. "And call me Ruby, for God's sake, because I won't stick to 'Ms. Swan' either."

Emma smiled.

"So, Ruby," She sat down too and appreciated for a moment the comfortable chair, "where should I start?"

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Really, Ruby followed the guy for, what, three weeks? The wife swore he was banging the nanny," Phillip Prince said, sipping his coffee.

"And you never found anything?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow at Ruby.

"I wouldn't, because he was _not_ banging the nanny."

" _She_ was," Prince emended, chuckling. "So, Ms. Swan, lesson number one: never trust the client."

Emma shrugged.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I never trust anyone."

"What a cynic," He teased her, shaking his head.

"Lucky you," Ruby said. "There's no better quality on an investigator."

"That's true," Phillip smiled at them, that charming smile Emma could swear sent girls sighing for miles. "Well, I gotta go back to work, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"You too, Mr. Prince."

They shook hands and he smiled again.

"Look at us, being formals. It never lasts two minutes around here."

"So I've been told."

"Ruby," Phillip saluted her and winked. "I see you around."

"He looks nice," Emma said when he walked away.

"Oh, he is. Particularly nice with the newly divorced women that come to his office."

"Occupational hazard, I guess?"

Ruby looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"That's how _he_ calls it."

Emma shrugged again.

"What a cynic?"

Ruby laughed.

"You'll fit right in in here, you know."

"I hope so."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

The blonde nodded and followed Ruby again. They were passing by the lobby near to the entrance when the woman appeared. Emma saw her first. The dark eyes, the serious expression, the fitted suit. And then the shirt - the _yellow_ immaculate shirt.

Then the woman saw her too. They both stopped midway, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked first, her voice as sharp as it was an hour ago, when they bumped at the café.

Before Emma could open her mouth though, Ruby looked over her shoulder and took a step back.

"Regina," She said, standing by Emma's side. "This is our new Junior Investigator, Emma Swan. Remember she was starting today? Emma, this is Regina Mills, one of our partners."

Emma cursed mentally. Regina _Mills_? Like in Mills  & Blanchard Law Firm? _No fucking way_.

" _You_ are the new Investigator?" Regina looked at Emma like she was surprised that the blonde managed to get out of that café at all.

"I am," Emma replied, raising her chin just a bit. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Mills."

"And who availed her hiring?" Regina demanded, all but ignoring Emma's line and turning back to Ruby.

"Mary Margareth, as usual," Now Ruby was frowning. "Do you know each other?" She looked from Regina to Emma and back. "Am I missing something here?"

"You're certainly missing your better judgement, Ms. Lucas," Regina vented, lips pursed. "Please, come to my office later."

Then she walked away, leaving only a trace of fancy perfume on her trail.

"What _the fuck_ was that?"

"Remember that coffee incident I told you about?" Emma said, scratching her forehead.

"Oh, no way."

"Yeah."

"Good lucky, my friend," Ruby mumbled, resuming walking.

"Oh, come on, she won't really hold a grudge, right? It was a freaking accident!"

"I'm sure she won't," Ruby replied, looking at Emma over her shoulder. "We're just teasing around when we call her Evil Queen of Castle Hell behind her back."

Emma sighed.

"For fucker's fuck."

Ruby laughed.

"Enjoy your first day, Ms. Swan."

She better. Cause it might as well be the last one.

"So," Ruby started when they got back to their office. "I guess that is pretty much it. The only one who is not here yet is Mary Margaret. She's in court now, but will probably be back after lunch."

"She is nice, too," Emma commented.

"Yeah… one of the name partners should be," Ruby winked at her with mischievous eyes.

The blonde felt her stomach drop. It was _so_ like her to piss off the boss in the first day of work.

"You graduated in Information Technology, right?"

"So I said in my interview," Emma smirked, trying to throw some jokes to forget about the staining-blouses-more-expansive-than-her-paycheck incident. Should she offer to pay for the dry cleaning?

Ruby laughed loudly.

"I am lying-résumés proof."

"Figures, Senior Investigator."

Ruby made a dismissive gesture and started rummaging through the cabinet in the corner.

"Anyway, I was going to say I'm doing this search online, but you probably know it better than me."

Emma shrugged. Finding things online was her expertise. If it was at any dark corner of the web, she would discover it.

Ruby closed the cabinet and dropped some files on Emma's desk.

"So you don't bore yourself to death today, I was instructed to show you our current cases. Then you can get acquainted to our clients and modus operandi. "

"Thanks," Emma said, promptly grabbing the one on top.

"Sure."

The blonde didn't even get to the other file. Something about that first one picked her interest. The last trial day was scheduled to happen in the next day, so it was pretty recent. On the heading, the case was marked as Regina Mills'. It should probably be a clear sign to stay away, but she found herself reading through it carefully.

Mr. Preston was accused of killing in cold blood a woman he allegedly dated six months ago. He had sent several incriminating messages to the victim, but he had an alibi to the time she was killed.

When Emma got to the client's deposition and read where he had gone that night she sensed something was off.

 _Might as well find out_.

"I am starving!" Ruby burst out, stretching out on her chair.

Emma glanced at her watch. Her eyes popped out when she saw it was already one in the afternoon. She was so focused she didn't notice the time passing.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Emma hesitantly eyed her computer. She was one hour or so to finish her research, but eating alone today probably wasn't the best idea.

"Yeah, let's go," She answered, reaching out for her purse.

"How do you like tacos?"

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma was just finishing saving all the relevant information she collected when a small brunette with a pixie haircut entered their office.

"Hey, MM!" Ruby greeted from her table, not bothering to stand up.

"Ruby!" The brunette smiled at the woman. "Hey, Emma!"

Emma got up and extended her hand, but Mary Margaret just ignored it and gave her a quick hug, catching her by surprise. In the interview the brunette was all handshakes, but now that Emma was hired the salutation ways had apparently evolved; which didn't change how odd was seeing the successful lawyer being so effusive.

"How is your first day so far?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile.

"Great. Ruby showed me around. Great space."

"I am glad."

The woman peeked at Emma's computer.

"Can I ask you what are you working on?"

"Well, just looking through some files. One, actually; the Preston case."

"Oh! The one accused of first degree murder, right?"

"Yeah…" Emma scratched the back of her head. "That is the one."

"He is Regina's client. Have you met her already?"

"Oh yes, you can bet I have," Emma deadpanned.

Mary Margaret looked at her like she had caught on what Emma meant behind her words, but instead of commenting on it, she just continued talking about the case.

"Regina is pretty confident with this one. He has a lot on his back, but thankfully also has a good alibi, so will probably be cleaned of all charges."

"But you know the guy is guilty, right?" Emma blurted before she could restrain herself.

Mary Margaret stared at her like Emma had just grown a second head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah… I mean… I just finished checking his story and…"

"Hold that thought!" Mary Margaret raised a finger.

The brunette stepped out of the office, and was clearly leaving when she spotted someone and made a 'come here' gesture.

"Mary Margaret," Emma listened to Regina's voice, but couldn't quite see her yet. There went her stomach doing strange flips again. "What is it? I need to prepare myself for court tomorrow."

"As a matter of fact, Regina, that's precisely why I called you here. Emma seems to have a relevant input to the case."

"Oh, does she?" Regina drawled, walking into the office like she owned the place. Well, the blonde had to remind herself, technically she did.

"Yes, she was telling me that is guilty."

Dark charcoal eyes bored into green ones and Regina scowled.

"That's quite impossible. He has an alibi. If Ms. Swan had bothered to read until the end of the…"

"I read it," Emma interjected. She had a handful of flaws, yes, but being lazy on her job was not one of them. "The alibi is inconsistent."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. There stood a woman that clearly wasn't used to be interrupted. Emma raised her chin just in case.

"Pray tell, how is that likely?" The woman said every word deliberatively, her stare burning into Emma, challenging her.

Mary Margaret was already sitting on the chair in front of Emma's desk, looking at her expectantly. Regina, on the other hand, seemed rooted to the ground.

The blonde cleared her throat, turning the display of her computer so everybody could see it.

"Both him and his alibi, Ms. Manning, alleged they were at the Pasta Gialo by the time the murder took place. Now, I don't know if you guys have ever been there, but the place is like… crazy crowded."

"Eloquently put, Ms. Swan."

Emma ignored and continued.

"You just can't get inside if you don't make reservation weeks before. And according to the notes, he didn't have one. Now–" She raised her voice just a little when it was obvious Regina was going to interrupt again. "Yes, he could have just given someone money to get in, but that doesn't actually make so much sense, because yes, the guy is loaded, but so is everybody there; he is not famous or anything. And in fact, the restaurant has a policy against bribery. So what is the next assumption? He knows someone on the inside. But according to the internet, and the internet knows everything about social circles, Mr. Preston doesn't know a single employee there."

Emma took a breath and assessed her audience. Mary Margaret seemed a bit interested, but Regina just looked plain skeptical.

"He could have skipped the line," Mary Margaret offered with an apologetic smile and Regina scoffed at Emma.

"Yes, but with the security there? Not probable. Plus, he doesn't have a receipt for the dinner."

"He paid in cash," Regina answered like Emma was stupid.

The blonde had to take another breath to avoid snapping at her boss. That would be the cherry on top of the cake after spilling hot coffee on her.

"It's an expensive place. Who carry that much money on their pocket nowadays?"

"Are you working for the prosecution, Ms. Swan?" Of course Regina wouldn't mind snapping at her.

"I'm working for you, and that's why I am raising those questions." Emma answered calmly, her eyes defiant against dark ones.

"Those questions have been raised already. If you work for us, do try using your time with relevant issues."

Oh boy, now Emma couldn't be more satisfied with the coffee accident.

"Let her speak…" Mary Margaret said gently, but firmly. "It's that all, Emma? It's good info, but as Regina said, it has already been taken into account-"

"It's not all, no. I am just starting," She actually smiled, because if they didn't know, what was to follow would just be the best part. "So a full investigation has been conducted on Mr. Preston, but had the same attention been spared on Ms. Manning? I looked for her online, and it's like she doesn't exist. Not in any social media, not even an email account. What are the odds? Turns out, she does exist. Just not as Barbra Manning."

Emma paused for effect before clicking on a link that opened on a porno website. Mary Margaret could be as red as Ruby's hair locks and Regina was appalled.

"Ms. Swan, that is highly inappropriate-"

Emma coolly scrolled down the page until she found the video she was looking for and clicked on it. She paused in the first three seconds.

"I present you Barbra Manning, or Melody Bomb, as she is known around there."

Emma was quite pleased with herself at the looks on the women face. Even Ruby was now subtly watching.

"She is an American citizen but used to shoot several adult movies in Peru. This was her last one, and has been uploaded just weeks before, but obviously was produced about two months ago, by the time Mr. Preston and her were supposedly already 'dating'," Emma air-quoted. "So I checked with the airlines that have flights from Peru, and what was my surprise," She said sarcastically, "when I figured out that she had just landed in the States last month. Ms. Bomb and Mr. Preston couldn't possibly have met each other in a sunny day at Central Park four months ago, as claimed by them."

Mary Margaret was gaping at her, and Regina was so pale she thought if the woman would take offence if Emma offered her a chocolate.

"Anyway, in this site there is a way you can contact the girls. I… huh… did some digging, and found out that Mr. Preston contacted her three months ago," She finished, letting the conclusion hanging in the air.

"Did you hack their system?" Regina exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the computer.

"That is what you choose to focus on? Your client hired a prostitute to fake his alibi!" Mary Margaret squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"We don't know that yet!"

"We don't- Regina!"

"Mary Margaret, a word." The woman said suddenly through gritted teeth. And then she breezed away, but not before throwing Emma a death glare.

"Good job," Mary Margaret said before quickly following her partner.

Regina stomped her way to her office, trying to calm her nerves as she went.

That woman started the day staining one of her favorite shirts, and now she was pretty much letting her case slide through the sink. And interrupting her! Looking at her like she could ever truly defy her!

She sat on her big president chair and thankfully didn't have to wait long before Mary Margaret walked in, carefully closing the door behind her. She scoffed to herself. Always the princess, Mary Margaret.

"About Ms. Swan… She can't possibly be the profile of employees we want in our firm."

Mary Margaret looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you serious? Were you not in the same room as I was just a minute ago? She is great. And that is the profile of employees we want."

"Even so, why was I not involved in her hiring?"

"Because you said, and I quote, that you can't lose your precious time with wannabes that tell you sappy stories about how law fulfill their lives, or with pretentious fools that can't take their noses out of their behinds!"

Regina scowled.

"What is wrong? You hate all of the recruiting process. All you ever wanted was to see the curriculum of the chosen one and be done with it. And just so you forgot, you validated Emma's!"

"But her attitude!" Regina insisted.

"It's perfectly fine. You just didn't like she found out new grounds on your case."

"It changes nothing!" She said forcefully, narrowing her eyes.

"It changes everything!" Mary Margaret retorted. "You were preparing his defense assuming he was truly innocent!"

"I am very much aware of how I prepared my defense, thank you."

"So you see the flaws in it, right?"

"There is no flaw," Regina drawled. "The defense is perfect. The jury is in our hands, and the prosecution is running after his own tail."

"Your defense would be flawless if he were innocent," The woman pointed out. "As for the prosecution… I spoke to David yesterday and he seemed somewhat smug about this case. I didn't understand then but I sure understand now."

"David Nolan again," Regina rolled her eyes. "Did I terribly miss the target when I asked if Ms. Swan worked for the prosecution?"

"Don't start on this again…" Mary Margaret started, "Don't try to turn this back on me."

"What do you expect me to say? He is guilty, what then? There is a reason I am the Head of Criminal, Mary Margaret. You must live in a fairytale world where we never stand by guilty clients."

"I am not the fool you paint me for, Regina. Though I always hope for innocent clients, I know very well the kind of people we welcome in our firm. I was just a child, and so were you, when our parents joined to found it. And even a criminal deserves a fair defense."

"As attorneys we must fight for their best interests," Regina said, ignoring the sentimental part of the speech. Really, she could as well be one of those idiots who told sappy stories about how law changed their lives in interviews.

"And the best interest of a man guilty of first degree murder is to accept the settlement the persecution is offering for a sentence of second degree murder. Even less with good behavior."

"The best is to be cleared of the charges."

"You are playing a risking game, Regina. If a Junior Investigator found in three hours the alibi is fake, don't you think it's just as easy for someone else to find it? All they have to do is look at the case through a different angle. And you know as much as I do they are thirsty for Mr. Preston's blood."

"We have just one more day to go. If I am playing a risking game, odds are that I am going to win."

"Well, I obviously cannot say how you should deal with your jeopardized case," Mary Margaret sighed and stood up. "But I am telling you that your client killed an innocent woman who did nothing but breaking up with him, and now her two kids are going to the foster system because she has no family left to mourn her," She completed by the door and then left Regina to her thoughts.

Regina closed her hands in fists and contained herself from grabbing the vase of flowers standing on her desk and smashing it against the nearest wall.

She hated when Mary Margaret managed to push her buttons like that. She hated it. The foster system card? Such a low blow. But again, she shouldn't be surprised. It was Mary Margaret.

After several calming breaths, she called her client and the prosecutor Nolan, and by the end of the afternoon, the settlement was signed.

Later, Nolan called her to tell that, if she had waited one more hour, she would have kissed the settlement goodbye, because they were now prosecuting Ms. Manning for perjury.

Her first thought was she would freeze hell over before she told any of this to Emma Swan.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **First, about this fanfic: I know nearly to nothing about Law and stuff. What I do know come from The Good Wife, so… you may or may not expect to find something in here that you can relate to that at some point. But mainly minor details like when they are working on cases and stuff.**

 **Oh! Also, I am not a native speaker, so if you find any mistake (and you probably will), feel free to talk to me, I appreciate it!**

 **Anyway! I really hope you enjoy it, because I am super excited with this :D**

 **If you could let me know, that would be lovely ;)**

 **I hope to see you soon!**


	2. What investigators do

"Hey, baby, wake up," Regina whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Henry yawned, opened his eyes just a little then shut them again. Regina smiled.

"Wake up, baby," She tried once more.

"I'm not a baby," He whined, as he always did, and Regina's smile got bigger, as it always did.

"Ok, but you still have to wake up or we're going to be late."

"Can we be late? Just today?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and moving a little, as to make room for her to climb in bed with him. It was tempting, just hold him in her arms and rest a little more.

"No, we cannot, darling," Regina replied nonetheless, kissing his forehead. "I'll prepare your bath, will you come?"

"Ok…"

"Ok."

She got up and walked to the bathroom, opening the bathtub taps. Henry was there in a moment. That morning routine was easy, familiar to both of them. Shower, dress, breakfast, drive to school. Once Henry was out of bed, the day instantly started, and he was eager to talk to her, to be with her, to have her attention as much as he could. And vice-versa.

When Regina first thought about adopting, she was scared. Not because she thought she couldn't be a mother, that she couldn't handle it, or that she would ever regret. No. She was scared because she wasn't sure about her reasons. How good of a mother could she ever be if her reason to have a child was to mollify her own loneliness? How good could she ever be if she was doing it only because _she_ needed someone so bad?

Perhaps Regina would never had acted on the idea if it wasn't for Katherine.

" _What if there is some kid out there feeling alone and needing someone to hold their hand, and you'll never find each other because you keep questioning your reasons?"_

And then, oh, then Henry came along.

"Mommy," He called her from the back seat as they were on their way to Henry's school, stopped at a red light. Regina paused what she was doing - putting on lipstick with the help of the review mirror - and looked over her shoulder to him.

"Hi."

"Why you put lipstick?" He eyed her purple-ish lips.

"Well, I think it makes me look pretty."

"Hmm," Henry adjusted himself in his chair when the car moved again. "Why boys can't wear lipstick?"

"Ahm, I'd say boys don't _usually_ wear lipstick," Regina said, looking at him through the mirror. "But they absolutely can, if they want to."

"Oh," Henry seemed to give this some thought.

Regina bit on her lip, wondering what she would do if he said he wanted to try on some. What kind of mother she would be if she let him? What kind of mother she would be if she didn't? The truth was, boy or girl, he was way too young for it.

She didn't need to worry, though, because Henry reached an obvious conclusion.

"Well, I don't need lipstick, cause I'm already so pretty."

Regina laughed, relieved, and he smiled too, pleased with himself for saying something funny.

"Yes, that's true. You're _so_ pretty."

She winked at him through the mirror. They were near the school now.

"Look, Ella will come pick you up after school, as always, ok?"

"Ok. Will you be home to eat with me?" He asked in a small voice.

"I'll do my best to be home to dinner, alright?"

He only nodded, looking through the window. Henry knew by now that doing her best wasn't always enough. Regina sighed softly, wishing the mornings were longer and afternoons shorter.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Morning, Emma. Sidney wants to see you," Ruby raised her eyes to greet her before focusing back on the things she was shoving inside her purse.

"Morning. And of course he does," Emma rolled her eyes.

"And he says it's urgent."

"Of coooourse it is," She contained a sigh. Ever since she uninvitedly worked on Regina's case, all she ever got to work on was boring jobs and cases.

Seriously, she was asked to find phone numbers, addresses, and overall basic information that took her all of five minutes to get. And let's not forget all the filing demand of old cases that were suddenly so pressing. So she had a lot of old forms and scanning going on for her.

And yes, the cheating husbands. Since day two she had to spend hours of her day looking into nanny cams recordings to try catching husbands red handed. And when she reasoned with Phillip that they wouldn't freaking fuck anyone at home when their kids were there, he just scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and asked her to keep looking. It has been two weeks now.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Emma asked when Ruby got her coat.

"Flirt my way into a suspect's house," The woman gave Emma a big Cheshire cat smile. "Best case scenario, there won't be anyone there so I'll break in!" Ruby added excitedly, like she had just stolen candy from a kid and it was delicious.

"Oh man, this sounds like Christmas," Emma was just so jealous. What she wouldn't do to finally get to the field right now.

Sure, when she was a bounty hunter the streets were her office. But then she had to chase the scum in seven inches heels, and the payment was shitty; and so was her dignity after some things she had to do to get the job done. But now she would be able to combine everything she liked and was good at without feeling like her self-respect was on sale. Or at least she _could_ , if they fucking let her do the job she was hired to do.

"Sorry, maybe you can go with me in the next case?" Ruby smiled apologetically at her.

Emma shot her a pointed glare, and Ruby patted her on the back.

"The struggle is real."

A strange sound between a chuckle and a snort left Emma's mouth, and she got up to see what Sidney wanted this time.

"Emma! How are you?" Mary Margaret intercepted her in the hallways.

"Hey, great! I'm on my way to Mr. Glass's office," She smiled to the woman.

"He's been requesting you quite a lot lately," The woman frowned.

"Yeah…"

"Is everything ok? Do you have any question thus far?"

She wanted to say, 'How could I have questions if I'm doing jobs a ten year old could?', but settled with: "No, everything's fine. Thank you."

"Great! We have this new armed robbery case that just got in. Are you assisting Regina?"

"Actually, this one is with Ruby."

"Are you helping with Ms. Clark lawsuit?"

"The one that is suing her boss?"

"That's right."

"Nope, also with Ruby."

The frown in Mary Margaret's forehead deepened, and Emma wanted to scream. She wasn't being requested to no anything relevant, and now it would look as if she was lazy.

"I'm helping Phillip too. And some second year associates." With stupid, _stupid_ stuff…

"I see… Well, I'll let you to it."

She nodded.

"And Emma," Mary Margaret called when Swan turned on her heels. "Please let me know if you need anything? My door is always open."

"Of course. Thanks," Emma forced a smile before continuing on her way.

"Mr. Glass. Can I help you?" She softly opened the door to his office.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," The man smiled, devoid of any warmth. "Yes, if you could please continue to file these," He pointed to a pile of paper in the corner of his desk. "I need the digital copies by the end of the day."

"Sure," She didn't even pretend to smile back, just grabbed everything and left the room.

When she sat again on her table and unlocked the computer, an email notification popped out, and it was from Regina. She quickly opened it, thinking she would finally be given an opportunity to do some real stuff.

Emma had a feeling - and usually when she had those, she was right – that everything going on was because of the woman. She was cutting Emma off from the interesting cases. She was asking for the associates to give Emma boring and unchallenging tasks. She was keeping Emma out of the loop. And maybe now Regina finally got bored of just testing her, punishing her or just proving a point.

Yeah, she didn't.

Still testing her, punishing or just proving a point.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma breathed in deeply before knocking on the door.

"Come in," The voice that echoed from inside the office sounded relaxed, but she could bet it wouldn't stay like this for long.

"Good afternoon," Swan greeted her as she entered the room. "I brought you the contacts information you asked for."

Regina arched an eyebrow, eyeing the case in Emma's hand with some suspicious. She had sent the email less than ten minutes ago, and probably thought it was too little time for the work to be done. Great. That was exactly what Emma was going for when she dropped all of the other meaningless tasks to attend immediately to the Evil Queen's request.

"Really? Could you find all of them?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And I added some information in an attached sheet, in case you find it any useful."

"I highly doubt it, since I usually ask for all the information I need. And when I _don't_ ask, I don't expect my employees to snoop around my cases," Mills replied in a cold tone, not making a move to take the case Emma extended to her.

"Well, that is exactly what investigators do," The blonde spat before she could stop herself.

The gleam in Regina's eyes was easy enough to read. _Oh, the nerve!_

Emma offered her a tight smile.

"If you need anything else..."

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I'm aware you are at my service."

The smile vanished. Emma dropped the case in Regina's desk, since it seemed like expect too much for the woman to just reach for it. Then her eyes laid on a picture frame.

A little boy was laughing on the top of a poney, his short dark hair messed up by the wind. He had sparkling hazel eyes and a smile that made Emma smile back.

"Lost anything, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, glaring at her.

Emma looked up at her boss, the eyes making a quick travel; the dark irises, the serious mouth, the hand without a ring. Who would the boy be, if not a son? But how could he be her son? They looked nothing alike.

"No, if that's all," Emma said, shrugging. That was none of her business.

"That is all."

Swan turned on her feet and walked to the exit. She reached for the door knob and let out a muffled swear when it fell on her hand and out of where it belonged.

"You gotta be shitting me," She hissed under her breath, trying to put the it back at its place and open the door.

"What is it?"

Emma heard Regina standing up and sighed before turning to her and showing the loose door knob. Mills huffed.

"What is the thing about you and doors?" She asked, rolling her eyes and bypassing her desk to approach.

Emma didn't respond. She might be strong - or _savage_ \- but obviously she couldn't break a metal door knob and Mills knew it very well.

"Give me that," She ordered and Emma mused for a moment the idea of waiting for her to extend a hand to take it instead of freely giving it. But then she decided to be the better person and handed it.

"It's broken," Emma warned, what didn't stop Regina from trying to put the door knob back. "Really, it's not going to fit back."

Regina didn't pay attention. Emma sighed before walking back to the table and reaching for the phone.

"Hey, Belle, can you do me a favor?" She said when the receptionist picked up at the other side. Only then Mills glared at her over the shoulder. "The door to Ms. Mill's office is broken and we kinda need someone to open from the outside."

 _"Damn, are you two locked up in there? Alone?"_

"Yeah, pretty much. Could you come to rescue?"

 _"Sure. Just... don't accept any apples until I get there."_

Emma chuckled, then contained herself under Regina's stare.

"Right, just hurry, then," She murmured before hanging up. "Belle is coming, no need to try to yank the door open."

" _Ms. Swan…_ " Regina managed to pronounce the name like it was a curse. Emma didn't mind.

"Cute kid, by the way," She went on, indicating the picture frame on the table. "Great smile."

Regina narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything else, the door was open. Damn, Belle must had run. Emma made a mental note to thank her later.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"So what," Mulan Hua said, looking at Emma through narrowed eyes. Or maybe they weren't narrowed. Well, they kind of always were narrowed, and it didn't help that Mulan wore that serious expression all the time. "You're telling me you don't like your new job?"

"Of course I like my new job," The blonde retorted. "I just don't like my new boss."

"It's just one of them," Mulan reminded her, pushing open the door to The Rabbit Hole.

Hua was an officer at the NYPD and she and Emma had met while Swan worked as a bounty hunter. After handing the Police Department a few felons, she got invited for a few drinks. And it wasn't like she had much of a social life, so soon enough The Rabbit Hole and its habitual customers became part of Emma's nights.

That night, for example, she wanted to drink her frustration away.

"You'll find a way to deal with her," The asian woman said. Emma only shrugged in answer. She would find a way, sure, but she didn't know if it would involve keeping her job. But Mulan was the one who indicated her for that spot, and Swan wouldn't be complaining about it now.

Even more because Ruby was waving at them from a table at the corner. And around her were Phillip and Mary Margaret. Emma frowned for a second, wondering what the hell they were doing there. But when she approached and Mary Margaret smiled at her, Emma remembered she was nothing like Regina Mills. Nothing at all.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, good night," Emma said nodding at them.

"Emma, have you met ADA Nolan?" Ruby indicated the handsome man with dark blonde hair that was sitting beside her boss.

"Also known as David," He emended, standing up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Mulan was acquainted with all of them by now, of course. And by the amount of beer they kept coming to the table, Emma had the feeling they would all be very intimate by the end of the night.

"Awful case," David Nolan was saying, shaking his head.

"First we thought it was a hit-and-run, which is pretty usual, but then it happened again the next day. And the next day," Mulan went on, leaning back on the chair. "Same car, same driver. It took us two days to find the son of a bitch, and by then he had killed four people and injured eight more."

"That's horrible!" Mary Margaret gasped, her eyes full of disgust.

"Well, he was just sentenced today with 25 to life, so…"

"The streets are safe again?" Phillip vented, ironically.

"Yeah, never," Mulan mumbled to herself.

"Let's drink, people," Ruby said, raising her mug.

"Here's to the people that spend everyday trying to make justice in our oh-so-random world," Mary Margaret said in a soft voice and Emma's eyebrow arched just slightly when she saw the look Blanchard directed to the ADA. He wore a pretty large ring on his left hand, but returned her look nevertheless.

"Well, I'll drink to that," Swan nodded, knocking her mug against theirs and then all of them took a big sip.

"Hey, look who's here," Ruby smiled as a redhead with pale blue eyes approached the table.

"Aurora," Mulan and Phillip greeted at the same time. Emma's eyebrow went up again and she smiled as the officer and the lawyer hurried to make room for the new guest.

"Your lucky night, Emma," Ruby told her, smiling. "You'll get to know all of the New York Law Enforcement. Say hi to ADA Briarose."

"Man, what did I get myself into?" She murmured, chuckling, as the new girl offered her a hand.

"Oh, don't worry, we're probably the worst gang in town," Aurora said with a wink.

"You say that because you haven't met Emma on her wild days," Mulan teased, smiling at the redhead.

 _Smiling? Mulan?_

"Wild days, uh?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"The past in the past," Emma declared solemnly, only to get Ruby singing " _LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE…_ " in her ear.

"Are you drunk already, Lucas?" David asked, laughing. "Cause I was just going to get the next round."

"Please do," The brunette said, smiling at him. "I have no problem getting drunker. Just don't tell my boss."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes before saying "I'll help you," and getting up to follow Nolan to the bar.

"So, where's Belle?"

"She didn't want to come," Aurora told Ruby with a meaningful look.

"Belle, like, our Belle?" Emma asked.

"Oh, wait, are you sharing now?" Phillip teased eyeing them in a dirty way.

"Shut up, Prince," Ruby snapped.

"No way!" Emma chuckled, staring at Ruby. "You and Belle?"

Lucas shrugged.

"We have been on and off for almost an year now. You know, I'll probably marry her someday and we'll choose a donor together, have a romantic insemination and fill up a house with twins. Live a lesbian fairy tale of sorts. As soon as I find out how to be monogamous."

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to her, most of the year it was Ruby on and Belle off."

Emma laughed when her partner investigator grimaced. Phillip was leaning against his chair, all relaxed, and even Mulan seemed pretty amused.

"You guys are so lame, I don't know why I hang out with you," Ruby whined.

"Because you can't find anyone else remotely interesting in this place?" Emma suggested.

Ruby scanned the room for a long moment, then smiled mischievously.

"Wanna bet?"

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma would never ever partake in bets with Ruby again. Especially those related to having to take shots afterwards.

She was perfectly fine before, but she had to accept bet after bet (because she couldn't possibly lose _all_ of them, right?) with Ruby. How the hell did the woman know what kind of underwear the waitress worn (and then ask her for validation)? Or how could she have imagined that Ruby would indeed climb up the balcony to dance? And of course, stealing a tie from a random guy she made out with was out of the table for Emma, but clearly not for Ruby.

And then she was late, oh so late the next day because of this awful hangover. And Ruby, who obviously was also feeling the effects of the night before, was grumpy for most of the morning, mumbling to herself. Needless to say, Emma wasn't able to focus so much up until she had at least three cups of coffee.

Sidney had insisted he needed his cases organized in a timeline and categorized by colors on that very day. Because so help god if it was finished by tomorrow (or in the next ten years, for that matter). It was clearly a primal task and totally aligned to her payment for hour.

 _Yeah, right._

So she had to stay until almost nine pm. Well, it was her decision to drink her weight in booze the night before, so she couldn't complain. Much.

The lights were almost all off, though she could see one or two on inside the offices of first year associates who wanted to impress.

When she got to the elevator and the door was almost closing, she raised a hand into the narrow space to hold the car. And when the door opened, Emma stared straight into black eyes. She froze for a moment, Regina looking at her like a hawk.

"If you're going to get in, Ms. Swan, I suggest you do it soon or the door will close again."

And in fact, there was a hard noise that indicated just that. She quickly got in, standing awkwardly by the woman's side.

"Thanks," She murmured. She didn't quite know what she was thanking for, though. It just sounded like the polite thing to say.

Emma was met with silence, then fished her phone from her purse and pretended to be busy as she glanced at the glowing numbers that showed the floors.

Regina was rigid as she felt the woman fidget by her side. She raised her eyebrow to no one, her lips curling into a smirk. It was always fun seeing how she could throw people off balance. But with Ms. Swan, she had a feeling that she should relish those moments, because they would not happen as often as she wanted. So she decided to seize it and push some more.

"How are you enjoying your first weeks with us, Ms. Swan?"

Emma raised her eyes from the phone and looked at Regina.

"It's a great place to work."

"Of course. Very busy days?"

"Yeah, the printer and I are quite acquainted."

Regina was actually amused, because she could see the regret painting the woman's features almost instantaneously. She considered pretending she didn't know what Emma was talking about, but that wasn't just as entertaining.

"Someone has to do that job, Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, like an intern," Emma whispered. Regina wasn't sure it was meant for her to hear, but she did anyway. A predatory smile stretched across her face.

"Are you suggesting I should replace you by an intern?" It was more of a challenge than a question.

Emma gazed at her and Regina could practically _smell_ the gears turning and whirling inside the woman's head.

"Maybe you should."

Regina felt her jaw drop.

"I mean," Emma added, probably and rightfully foreseeing a firing in her near future. "I can do more than intern job. But if what I am currently assigned to do is all you hired me for, it's not very well spent resources."

Suddenly, it was like all of the blood in her body raised to her head, amusement long gone.

"Are you implying I don't know how to manage _my_ firm?"

"I am not implying anything," Emma shrugged. She had the audacity to _shrug_! "I'm just saying I am very good at my job."

If her glare could kill, Emma would be dropped dead by now. But instead of recoiling under the pressure of her stare like everyone else did, Emma raised her chin.

"I am afraid we're holding the elevator too long, and this is a high building. Are you coming?"

Regina blinked at the open door - she hadn't noticed they had reached the underground - and scowled at the woman before stepping out, making a beeline towards her car without looking back.

"Have a good night!" Regina heard Swan's voice echo behind her and solemnly ignored it as she got into her car.

She frowned when she tried to start the car and it didn't work. So she tried again. And again. And again.

Nothing.

Regina leaned her head so her forehead was pressing against the steering wheel. All she wanted was to get home to kiss her son goodnight. Because of the late hour she obviously wouldn't have dinner with him.

Unfortunately she had to stay in late because of one new case that would turn, with a little bit of luck and a lot of work, into a very lucrative joint action. But now, sitting on her car that refused to do its _only_ job, Regina started to wonder if it was worth all the lonely dinners she would have until it was over.

A knock on her window made her jump slightly and sit straight.

"Need some help?"

Regina sighed as she watched sparkling green eyes. She opened the door as Emma took a step back.

"It won't start," She said, refusing to look at the woman.

"Can I?" Emma gestured to the key, still stuck in the car.

Regina rolled her eyes, tempted to just snap at the infuriating woman. Before she made her mind, though, the blonde was on her seat. She tried to start the car a couple times, but obviously nothing happened.

"I told you!"

"I just wanted to hear it," Emma nodded to herself.

"Oh! And what fantastic tales did the engine tell you?" Regina just couldn't help the venom that left with her words. She was far too tired and now very irritated to need the woman at all.

Emma gazed at her and arched one eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Was the nonchalant answer.

Regina actually snarled at the woman.

"Leave it, Ms. Swan. I'll get a cab."

But Emma was already opening the hood of the car and inspecting inside.

"Yep. Your battery is dead. Hold on for a moment, I have jumper cables."

And before Regina could protest and _insist_ she would take a cab, the woman was entering an almost criminal yellow _death trap_.

Emma drove and maneuvered her so-called car so it was in front of hers.

The blonde appeared by her side with the cables, doing a quick job at connecting it at both cars.

"Ms. Swan, I am not sure your… vehicle," Regina looked at the yellow thing like it was personally offending her. Well, how could anyone drive that and be alive to tell the story? "Can handle it."

"Hey! It's a great car!" Emma protested. "And the battery is just fine." She shot a pointed look at Regina's Mercedes.

The woman huffed as the woman started the thing. The roaring of the engine was refreshing.

"There, there. Let's just wait five minutes and I think you will be fine to go. Just make sure to look into it."

Regina was about to call her out and tell her she didn't need Emma to tell how to take care of her Mercedes when the woman stepped out of the thing, displaying a big stain of grease on her very _white_ shirt. Before she knew it, Regina was smirking.

Emma followed her stare and her eyes popped out when she noticed the stain. But then she was throwing Regina a knowing look and smiling.

Yes, Regina thought, they were _almost_ even now.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Hello, dear muggles! Hope you are fine in this chilly evening (at least it's chilly here in Brazil). I very much hope you are enjoying this so far, and that you'll tell me a little more about it, if you may.**

 **As this second chapter began to show, I intend to put some more characters into the story. I mean, OUAT has a lot of great - and freaking gorgeous - characters, and I just can't get tired of shipping them. What do you think?**

 **As for the SwanQueen part of it, it'll be mostly a slow burn, but as I get impacient easily, it might turn into a fast burn or sudden burn or whatever. Stay around to check on it!**

 **XX**


	3. Am I interrupting something?

"I think he has another woman," Katherine whispered, repeatedly spinning the ring on her finger.

"I highly doubt it," Regina replied, crossing her legs.

"I know you never gave David much credit," Katherine eyed Regina seriously. "But not even you can deny he is a handsome man. And charismatic. He wouldn't have any problem getting a mistress."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ok, why do you think that?"

"He keeps coming home later every night. He says he's at work or drinking with his colleagues, but I don't know... He never invites me to go."

"He's doing you a favor. You wouldn't want to mingle with them. They are boring and they attend this most horrific pub..."

"See? Even you know where and with who he might be, and I don't know anything!"

"Did you ask?" Regina frowned.

"Well... no. I didn't want him to think I was suspicious or jealous or anything."

"Great, then you can't really complain, now can you?"

"It's not just that!" The blonde woman looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone in the room. "He haven't been... interested in me. You know... sexually."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"He denies you?"

"Not exactly. He just doesn't seem into me. When we're... doing it... his mind seems to be far away."

"And you think he is thinking of this other woman?"

"Yes."

"And does that kill your mood?"

"Of course it does!"

"And you'd say when that happens you become less interested in what is going on in that moment?"

"Yes, Regina, I would say that. Why do I have the feeling I'm in court?"

"Because, dear, all you're pointing out are circumstantial accusations. David has a stressful job, it's not unusual that he stays late and goes out for a drink or two afterwards. You know you married below you, he knows you married below you, I don't find it this strange that he's too embarrassed of the people and the places of his routine to take you with him."

"It doesn't sound like him..."

"And you don't sound like yourself. Where's my confident best friend? I'd like her back, please."

"Your best friend is confident she's being cheated on," Katherine said. "You can say he doesn't seem interested in me because he senses I'm off too, but I don't think that's it."

"Maybe he is gay," Regina vented. Kat huffed.

"Oh, he is not."

"How would you know?"

"We are not in our best moment, but I remember that first month in college..."

"Oh, God. Don't remind _me_ of that," Regina grimaced and Kat laughed.

"Like you were doing anything much different by that time," She teased, but then her face blushed as Regina's smile faded away. "Anyway, what I mean is... He is not gay. He is just... over me. That could only mean he has another."

"That's hardly conclusive, Kat," Regina replied, trying not to let any emotion show on her voice. But something in her throat felt raw. "The thing is... although it pains me to say so, Nolan is too much of a _good guy_ to cheat on you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." She looked into Katherine's eyes intently until her friend let the air out and leaned against the couch.

"You're probably right. I'm being paranoid. It's just... things are bad, Regina. I don't know if I can fix them."

"Maybe it's not your job to do so. What has David done for this marriage?"

Katherine averted her eyes. "Nothing. I don't think he wants this anymore."

"Then he is more of a moron than I guessed."

"Don't say that," Kat scolded slightly.

"I'll say whatever I want, you're not the boss of me," Regina spat back, but playfully enough to make her friend smile. "I'm serious. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're a great wife. If he doesn't see how much he already has..."

"Oh, Regina."

"What?"

"Sometimes you talk like..." Kat trailed off and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Never mind, I'm just upset."

"Tell me."

Katherine sighed. "You talk like you have forgotten what it is like to love someone. Because we are never looking for the qualities, for a resumée. I could be perfect - but God knows I'm not - and that could still not be enough. We don't love someone for who he is, but rather for how he makes us feel."

"Well, that's just plain stupid."

"Exactly. It is. It's love, and love is stupid. I might be a great woman, but if I were a great wife, I'd make him happy," Katherine swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hope you haven't forgot how that feels like too."

Regina opened her mouth, but found out she didn't know what to answer. And that raw feeling was in her throat again, like it would hurt to make even the smallest sound come out. Had she forgotten? Time passed so fast, and it had been so long. So long since she didn't reduce each and every new person in her life to a resumée, to qualities and flaws. So long since she stopped to wonder about how anyone made her _feel_.

"Mommy!" Henry cried out, entering the living room like a small hurricane. "It's time!"

"Hey, what we talked about interrupting when mom is talking to a friend?" She asked softly. Henry looked down.

"Ec-cusmy, mommy," He tried again, sheepishly. Regina smiled.

"Yes, Henry?"

"It's time! Movie time!" He exclaimed, all excited again.

"It's not, sweetheart. I said we would leave at 5, it's still four-thirty."

"It's ok," Katherine said, extending her arms to drag the little boy to her embrace. "We can go."

"Yay! I love you!" Henry shouted, making Katherine and Regina giggle.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"Cause I'm so happy! I'm gonna get my shoes!" He said before he vanished to his room again.

Katherine gave Regina an amused glance. "See? I told you."

Regina couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina stopped at the door-frame and surveilled the room. Mary Margaret was talking to Sidney in a corner; Phillip and Archie chatted near the coffee table. Belle was on her place already, the laptop opened in front of her.

"Are we all here?" Regina asked loud enough to be heard above the other voices, while she entered the room and occupied her chair in one of the large table's end.

Mary Margaret looked around. "Ruby isn't."

"Ruby is out," A voice came from the door. Regina looked up to meet the woman at the threshold. Ms. Swan cleaned her throat. "I mean, she is on field today and she asked me to replace her. If that's ok."

"Of course it's ok," Mary Margaret smiled encouragingly at the blonde woman from the other end of the table and Regina held out a sigh. "Come on in. Ruby usually sits right here at my left."

Emma nodded and marched to the available chair. Belle hurried up to close the door at one glance from Regina, and everyone else took their places as well.

"Shall we begin, then?"

"Yes," Sidney, whose usual place was at Regina's left, started. "As you know, I'm working mostly on the Wilson case for almost a month now and finally..."

It was a weekly meeting and they had established a routine by now; Glass would start it, then it would follow clockwise and Regina would end it. They overall talked about current cases, informing each other of any eventual turn, or summoning up help for any big event.

Regina found it a huge pain in the ass, but she and Mary Margaret agreed it was a healthy habit for the firm to have. Of course, they didn't take the same reasons in consideration. Blanchard was all for socializing and keeping the colleagues together, maintaining the integrity of the team. Regina found those meetings a rather efficient and quick way to keep an eye on everyone's job.

"I should be in court all day tomorrow, but I'll be checking my emails," Mary Margaret explained. "Don't mind telling me if the matter escalates, Blue," She went on.

Regina wanted to yawn. If she made ten cents for each time Blanchard offered help to a less competent co-worker, Regina would be rich by now - well, richer.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret," The woman nodded.

"That's all for me."

"Well, I guess you should go, Phillip. Ms. Swan is just filling a blank," Regina said when it came to what would be Ruby's turn.

"Actually," Emma said, shuffling through some papers. "There are a few things I'm supposed to let you guys know."

"Oh, wouldn't that be kind of you," Regina deadpanned and Sidney chuckled lowly.

Blanchard sent them both a reprimand look. "Go ahead, Emma."

"Ahm, so..." She resumed shuffling, her green eyes running through page after page. "The Jensey case Ruby is working on is developing well. She says his alibi checks until now, but she will be talking to Mr. Jensey's mother today," Emma announced, glancing at Regina for an instant.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I was informed of that earlier, when Ms. Lucas called me," Regina's tone was monotonous.

"Right. Also, the guy at the I.T department..."

"You can be more specific," Mary Margaret told her sweetly.

"Sure. Sorry," Emma checked a sheet of paper. "Peter Delgado. Is he the current I.T department head?"

"Isn't that Tony Green?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'd think that cause Tony's always handling everything. But no, actually Tony is Mr. Delgado's assistant."

"Then why is Tony the one that shows up when we need the I.T team?"

"Because Mr. Delgado is always on a sick leave."

"Should I get him a card?" Regina was getting impatient.

"You should get him fired," Emma spat back with no hesitation.

It was like for a second the whole table held their breath. No one ever told Regina what to do. Ever.

"Pardon me?" Her hands closed in fists over the table. "Did I hear correctly, Ms. Swan? Are you really advising me on a employee matter? Are you insinuating we should release a sick man because he hasn't been able to come to work? Don't you know that's not just unethical but illegal?"

"That's the thing, though," Swan said, at ease. It seemed like Regina's rage was Emma's home base. "He is not sick. Tony hinted me on that one. I did some digging. Turns out his girlfriend is a doctor; she's actually _his_ doctor, so... Yeah, he's been making a fool out of us for awhile and a slave out of poor Tony, who does all the work for a much smaller payment."

"That says nothing. She could be his girlfriend and doctor. Are you accusing a colleague without further proof?" Regina felt something akin to anger and embarrassment at the same time.

"She is a gynecologist," Emma blurted.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, then Phillip broke the silence by chuckling.

"Damn, Swan, you were hired to keep us honest, wasn't you?"

Emma smiled at him.

"Human Resources should have her information on her prescript."

"I'll check on that with Archie," Mary Margaret assured, pressing Emma's arm quickly. "And why it hasn't been noticed before," She added quietly.

Regina didn't know why the gesture bothered her so much. Why did Mary Margaret always act like touching people was so natural? She tried to imagine herself mindless brushing Emma's skin and the thought made an uneasy feeling crawl up her stomach.

"So, Ms. Swan, that's all? Is there any other personal detail of an employee's life you want to share with the team?"

"Please don't mention that thing on my last vacation," Phillip half-whispered, in a silly pleading voice.

Emma gave him a crooked smile, then shook her head. "I don't do that, you know," She said, almost to herself. "I was hired to do a job, and I try to dedicate myself to the firm's best interest, but I don't go through people's life just for the sake of it. Nor for the sake of my curiosity. Never," Those green eyes rounded the table, then she shrugged. "Just thought you should know."

"We're all going to sleep sounder now," Phillip winked, Mary Margaret smiled approvingly, and Regina demanded the meeting to go forward.

Half an hour later, it was her turn. She briefed them on her current cases, rejected one or two pieces of useless advice, then leaned in her chair.

"As most of you know, we are approaching the firm's 30th anniversary." A few claps were heard, then she proceeded. "Belle is already taking care of finding a suitable party planner, and we should have a better idea of what to expect in the next weeks."

"Thirty years," Glass murmured. "It should be quite a party."

"Oh, it will be," Mary Margaret stated, a dreamy gleam in her eyes. "Save the date, guys. I'm sensing that won't be a night you'll want to miss."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma poured some more coffee into her mug and tried to look like she couldn't listen to the conversation going on a feet away. Not that Phillip seemed worried about someone else overhearing, because he sure wasn't worried about being quiet.

"She said she already had plans," He complained while Ruby sipped her own mug and looked at him. "I mean, I invite her to the best Brazilian restaurant in town, and she already has plans? What does that mean?"

"That she has plans?" Ruby suggested, frowning. "Don't take it personally, Phil. Just ask her out again next week."

"Next week? You know how hard it is to get a table at that place? I made the reservation two weeks ago!"

"Wait a minute," Ruby held out a finger, giggling. "You made the reservation _before_ you got the date?"

"Well, I..."

"You cocky son of a bitch!" Ruby punched him in the shoulder, and Emma couldn't help but laugh, what made the other two look at her.

"Shut up. How could I know she would have plans?"

"Aurora is beautiful, and young, and single. How could you not know?"

"Aurora?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow. "The ADA?"

"Yes, the ADA," Phillip spat, putting his mug down a little too forcefully. "With whom I apparently have to make a date reservation two weeks previously, too."

Emma just sipped her coffee, but didn't say anything. She happened to know Aurora's plans for the night, since she had just asked Mulan if she wanted to go grab a bite after work, and her friend excitedly told her she would have dinner with someone else. Well, ok, by 'excitedly' Emma meant she had put a smiling face at the end of the text - what was odd enough for the asian woman. And as she didn't invite Emma to come along, the blonde deduced it was a date. Of course she immediately had her suspicious, but now she was just plain sure Mulan was taking Aurora out. And she doubted very much it would be to any fancy place. And she doubted even more that Aurora would care for that.

"Next time, just make an invitation, wait for the answer, and go from there, ok?" Lucas rolled her eyes at him.

"I was trying to _impress_ her, ok?" He actually managed to blush, and Emma couldn't help but find him cute. "I wanted to be that kinda guy who takes the girl to a nice place, where they can have a nice conversation, and not just..."

"Take her to bed?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but..."

"I'm completely right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, but, anyway... follow the instructions I gave you, Prince."

He served himself more coffee, calmer this time. Emma didn't really think it was a case to pick sides - at least not yet -, but if she had to, she wouldn't have much choice than to be on Team Mulan. But the truth was, looking at Phillip's face right now, and remembering that smiling emoticon at Mulan's text... She couldn't help wondering what was the thing about Aurora. Sure, she was pretty, and really nice. But then again, many women were. And Emma couldn't remember the last time someone cared enough to take her on a real date. Not that she was the date-type, anyway. Swan was aware she was much more of a bar-pick-up-type. At least, that was what a life-long experience had taught her.

"So, do you like Brazilian food?" Phillip asked Ruby, subdued.

"Not particularly," Lucas replied, rubbing her chin. Then she smiled. "But Belle loves it."

"Fair enough," Phillip shrugged. "I'll see if she'll go with me." Ruby punched him again, and he laughed. "Stop that, you are fucking brutal!"

"Don't mess with me, Prince," She warned him, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright, alright. It's nine o'clock. Under the name Prince, of course."

"Great," Ruby smiled brilliantly.

"How do you know _Belle_ doesn't have a date?" Emma asked teasingly.

"I _don't_ know. I'm just confident I'll be a better option than any she already has," Ruby winked before walking away from the coffee room.

"Man, I wish I had Ruby's game," Phillip sighed.

"Don't we all?" Emma said, watching the brunette disappear in the hallways.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"So after the meeting where I told them about the IT asshole, she called me to her office."

"The Snow White boss or the Evil Queen boss?"

"The Evil Queen," Emma nodded, taking a sip from her beer. "And will you quit calling them that? Geez."

August smiled and shrugged, the glint in his eyes telling Emma the nicknames were far from being forgotten.

"And what did she want?"

"My head on a plate."

"I hope you are speaking metaphorically, you know her reputation." August eyes popped out in a cartoony-fashion, a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

Emma punched him in the shoulder.

"Asshole," She smiled.

"So…" He started, "Are you fired or something?"

August said it casually, but the woman could sense he was worried, so she was fast to reassure him.

"No, no. She just said I should never, under any circumstances, talk of a matter like that in front of the other associates. And that I should have gone straight to her, instead."

The man seemed to consider her words for a moment.

"I don't think the Evil Queen is wrong, Ems. Sorry."

The blonde sighed. "Maybe, but it's not like she has this open door policy, right?"

"What about Snow?"

"Seriously, do you even know their names?" He gulped his beer, ignoring her question altogether. "Ok, so I could have gone to Mary Margaret, but I have to prove to Regina that I can do more than filing stuff."

"So you had a strategy behind all the digging?" August smirked, amicably bumping his shoulder on hers.

"Do I look like I care if the IT guy is an asshole?" She deadpanned. Yeah, she was glad that this opportunity to prove herself had showed… but she kind of cared just a bit that the assistant was doing all the work and getting no recognition. She had already been in his position once before. And the look August gave her made clear that he knew that.

"Yeah, about that. This woman totally looks like those old hags that hold grudges forever."

"Believe me, she is not an old hag," Emma said forcefully before finishing her bottle and gesturing for the bartender to get her a new one.

"Is that so?" August raised an eyebrow, producing his phone out of thin air judging by the speed of the gesture. He typed quickly and, a moment later, he whistled. "Damn, Ems! She is fucking hot!"

Emma peaked at the phone to find a lot of pictures of Regina on the Google images.

"So you _do_ know her name."

"I tried 'Evil Queen', but the results were not helpful, can you believe that?"

Emma pointedly stared at him until he chuckled.

"Serious though… She is also smart! Harvard graduated, masters in Columbia…"

The blonde stared at Regina's LinkedIn picture. Did she hire a professional photograph or something?

"No shit, Sherlock… I would have guessed that being partner in a famous law firm was just a fluke."

August chuckled.

"Let's check out Snow now."

"Drop it!" Emma complained, but August was already laughing.

"Oh my God! She looks like the nice neighbor that bakes you cookies when you move in."

Emma actually smiled at that because that really screamed Mary Margaret all over.

"Not speaking from experience, are you?"

"You know I am not," August smiled at her.

It was nice. After all those years of living in crappy foster houses, than in a fucking car together… It was nice that they were able to talk about that without having a meltdown.

"I am glad you've moved to New York," She confessed. He had arrived the day before, but already the city felt different. After living with him during all of her teen years, and then some after that… Emma felt a little out of place when he wasn't within a radius of at least 120 miles.

"Missed me, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up!" Not that she would ever inflate his already gigantic ego.

"I have good news," He blurted.

"I knew at least one of us would have one of those," She grinned.

"I am finally getting my book published. No more just short tales in flopped collaborative books for my résumé."

"No kidding!" Emma dropped back the bottle of beer that was lifted halfway to her mouth. "Congratulations, man! Damn!" She got up, urging him to do the same.

He rolled his eyes, but got up anyway, being instantly embraced in a hug.

"We are here for like what? One hour? You could have told me before I wasted our first drinks complaining about work!"

"You needed to vent," He shrugged.

"Drop the modest attitude! You are getting freaking published! I couldn't be more proud," She dramatically put her hand over her chest.

August laughed, forcing her back to her sit.

"Are you getting sentimental on me now, Swan?" He teased.

She chose to dismiss the outrageous suggestion, and asked about his book instead.

"Fairytales adapted to reality, right?"

"Yeah, apparently it's 'in' right now," he air quoted. "It was unique last year, but the publishers thought it was too out of the box."

"Come one, I bet yours is still the most creative of all," Emma said with confidence.

"You would know if you have read the original," August sing-songed. He didn't seem upset, but his words made Emma's stomach drop.

"I am sorry," She started sheepishly. "I should have read it… You've always supported me and…"

"Hey," He interrupted. "I get it, ok? You've been in a roller coaster for some time now, and then this new job… just don't worry about it."

"Things are settling in, and filing doesn't take much time of my day once I am out of work. It's no excuse, August…"

"Seriously, don't worry about it. Wanna get even? Buy me a stronger drink," He grinned.

Emma chuckled, but was still not comfortable with her own laid back behavior towards her friend. She still had that original somewhere, and she sure as hell would read it as soon as she could.

"Two vodkas. Neat," She said to the bartender and then beamed at August. "Ready to start the real celebration, Booth?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma opened her eyes, a distant noise suddenly reverberating inside her head, making any attempt of sleeping not very effective. Her dizzied sleepy self had managed to dodge all the buzzing coming from her phone – the device now successfully buried somewhere between sheets and blankets. But the doorbell was that much louder.

She blinked, looking around at the empty bed – of her apartment, thank fucking God – and frowned, looking up to finally discern the sound of water running, coming from behind the closed door of the bathroom. She now started to remember, in some deep corner of her hung over mind, that she had received a call when she was in the bar with August, a booty call that her friend didn't mind her to answer.

The doorbell ringed again and Emma groaned.

She clumsily detangled herself from the sheets and got up, legs slightly wobbly and eyes blurred. Who, for fuck's sake, would wake her up on a freaking Saturday morning? Well, if hell hadn't frozen over, or a freaking hurricane alert that would potentially destroy all life in the city hadn't been sent, she sure would give some piece of her mind to the inconsiderate person pressing her doorbell like their life depended on it. Or close the door in their face. Probably close the door in their face.

"I am going!" She shouted. "Geez…"

Emma opened the door with a grumpy, "What?"

And then she had to blink again, because the vision in front of her most certainly was a mirage. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the person standing in the hallway. No… it couldn't be…

Emma followed Regina's stare as the woman gave her a once over, dark eyes stopping in her chest and continuing its way down and down. She immediately looked at herself, her cheeks burning when she noticed she was wearing only a freaking white shirt – no bra because really, who slept wearing a bra, right?! – and very _red_ panties.

 _Oh damn._

Emma snapped her eyes back, finding Regina gazing at her.

She closed her mouth, noticing her chin was still almost touching the floor.

"Emma? Is someone there?"

Emma looked over her shoulder to find her blonde female friend enveloped in a robe – her robe – with probably nothing beneath it and standing in the middle of the living room, leaning her head to see what Emma was doing standing in front of the door.

She just stared, not sure if she could form words that made sense in that moment. Emma slowly turned to find her boss gazing at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Miss Swan… Am I interrupting something?" Were the amused words that left plump red lips. Regina didn't wait to hear her answer as she continued, "Ruby is out of town. Do you think you can handle some grown up job?"

* * *

 **~SQ~**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing this! I am having a blast writing this history :)  
For the one of you who asked if Emma had a gun like Kalinda has... Well... She probably do because she is all sorts of badass! hahahaha**

 **Please let me know if you are enjoying this fanfic and everything else!**

 **Xo,**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Objection

The silence could be lasting for hours now, though Emma was pretty sure just a few seconds had passed. She watched as Regina's eyes roamed around her apartment without so much of subtlety.

It was weird having her there. Emma felt like she had just been sucked by a portal and landed on a parallel dimension. One where it was a common occurrence for your boss - who, mind you, dislikes you - to show up at your doorstep, seeing you in your panties, and become the object of brief suspicion from your friend with benefits. Granted, more benefits than friends. But still!

Emma wanted to curl into a ball as she replayed the last minutes in her mind. After she had introduced her boss to the blonde woman she had spent the night with, the girl had changed and left, murmuring a not so quiet "Well, this is awkward. Call me." on her way out. Then Emma had put on some decent clothes – or additional jeans and bra.

So now… now they were sitting in the living room, and only a counter and two stools separated it from the kitchen. She berated herself for the dirty dishes lying in the sink. And was that a towel in the corner? Well, she was so more organized that that. Her apartment was small, but clean. Of course, not that much clean on the day her boss decided to pay her an unannounced visit.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said finally, deeming her surroundings sufficiently assessed. "You asked for a chance to prove yourself, and I think this is it."

Emma wanted to reply she didn't _ask_ per se, but decided to let it slide. "How can I help you?" She said instead, still feeling pretty awkward about the whole deal. Should she offer Regina something to drink?

Regina's lips compressed into a thin line. So she wasn't that crazy about the _help_ part, heh…

Emma suppressed a smile. Right on that moment, the brunette also didn't look like she was having a walk in the park, sitting too straight, jaw too tight. But Emma could bet Regina still looked more comfortable than her. And she was in her own home, for fuck's sake! So yeah, she would take her victories where she could.

Something about pushing Regina's buttons always seemed too tempting for her. At least, when she pushed Mills to the edge, she showed a little life. She was someone Emma could deal with.

"I have a client, Mr. Johnson, that is suing a pharmaceutical company for making him infertile," Regina started. "He was just taking a medicine for chronic migraines, imagine that."

Emma blinked. "That sucks."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Yes, it most definitely… sucks, as you so articulately put it."

"What then? It was really the medicine that caused the infertility?"

"We have strong evidences, yes. See, we are planning to strike them with a joint-action, as soon as we finish this case. Mr. Johnson's sue sets a precedent, can you understand that?"

Emma expected Regina to be condescending, but her tone was nothing if not professional. This was real. She adjusted herself on the couch.

"Yeah; if it is proved that the medicine led to infertility once, it's presumable that it can as easily happen to others," She nodded.

"So it's primal that we win this for Mr. Johnson; not only for his sake, of course, but also for the sake of a _very_ ," Regina emphasized the word, "lucrative joint action."

Emma found herself nodding again. "So this is a huge deal, right?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Regina deadpanned.

"Yes, of course," Slapping herself was in order at any time now.

"We are very likely to win the case, but the defense attorney just added a doctor on their witness list. Mr. Johnson was just diagnosed with diabetes type 2," Regina continued.

"Let me guess… it can cause infertility?" Emma said with an eye roll.

"Precisely," Regina answered with an eye roll of herself.

"We could go after another victim of the medicine, right? They won't all have diabetes. We'll show what they have in common: the medicine and the infertility."

"Yes, we could do that, but it wouldn't prove Mr. Johnson's diabetes didn't cause his infertility, would it? It wouldn't win us the case. Also, I don't want to reduce our chances for the joint action."

"I don't understand," Emma admitted it.

The brunette sighed. "We have eight people compromised with the joint action that is to follow. Or we had. Three of them seemed to give up suing out of the blue…"

"You think the pharmaceutical is buying them off?" Emma asked, following the train of thought.

"Yes, that is exactly what I think, and I don't want to release any new names they may not have yet, and be giving them any more ammunition to bribery."

"Right. Of course," Emma nodded. "So your plan is to discredit their specialist or outgun him with one of your own." It wasn't a question, and Regina didn't motion to reply. "I'm guessing that's where I come in."

"I need you to try to find something that can neutralize the diabetes factor in the case. We only have one last day in court..."

"So if you can throw some shade on that doctor, that'll be the jury final impression, got it," Emma nodded once more.

Regina's dark eyes bored into green ones. "Do you think you can do that?"

A challenge. Emma smirked. She'd been waiting for this.

And she had to admit it was weird, sitting with Regina, having a civilized conversation without ironies, attacks, or subtle threats to Emma's career and stuff. The parallel dimension was even more blatant in Emma's mind. But… at the same time, it was easy. They both had methodical, logical minds when it came to work. Emma could literally finish Mill's sentences, and her boss didn't seem nagged by that.

They could communicate well.

"What's the doctor name?"

"Mark Stewarts. And here is the file of the case," Regina produced some papers from her purse, her eyes shining with a renewed fire.

"Let's do this."

By 'Let's do this', Emma had meant she would read everything and draw a line of work. She didn't mean for Regina to actually be there to 'do this'. Not that she was doing much, actually. More like watching Emma like a hawk as she did everything.

Emma glanced at her from time to time, waiting for her to get the clue. It didn't happen.

When Emma was almost finishing the file, Regina started to pace around her living room. The blonde lowered the papers and stared at the woman. She seemed really anxious. And worried. That was what prevented Emma from snapping at her for not trusting her with the work.

"Parents?" Regina asked when she found Emma's eyes on her. Mills was in front of a wooden picture frame the blonde kept at one of the shelves near the door; it showed an old couple on a park bench.

"Might as well be," Swan shrugged and Regina arched an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," The blonde made a dismissive gesture. "The picture came with the frame, I just put it out there because it was a gift."

"You are a strange person, Swan," Regina pointed out, resuming wandering by the small living room.

Emma smirked, almost forgetting about the embarrassment from earlier, and for the first time since Regina had knocked on her door, she properly faced the woman. She was dressed in casual clothes; still stylish, but not like her infamous power suits. Simple black button-up shirt and – was that jeans? But yeah, the heels were still there. She looked good in those clothes. Emma was starting to believe Regina could actually pull off any look.

She shook her head and turned back to the papers. But soon enough her eyes wandered back to her boss. Mills was now shuffling through some books on the lowest shelf. Emma blushed as she glanced at the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ cover; it had also been a gift, but she didn't think Regina would believe it.

"That's it," Emma announced suddenly. "You have to go."

"Excuse me?" Regina looked up abruptly, staring at Emma and clearly taking offence.

"I am not kicking you out or anything," She started. But yeah, she kind of was. "I just can't work with you moving around in my living room making a hole in my carpet and supervising my every move."

"Ms. Swan…" It sounded like a warning.

"Look, you work too much," It was an understatement. She continued quickly when Regina's eyes started to narrow. "Now trust me to do my job and enjoy your Saturday. Take some rest. I'll do my best to get you something."

"The trial is on Monday," Regina answered somberly.

"I dealt with worse deadlines before," Emma assured here. "But trust me here, ok?"

Regina stared at her for seconds to count before nodding briefly.

"Keep me posted," She said finally, grabbing her purse. "I can see me out," She added when Emma started to get up. "Also," Regina waved the book before putting it down, and Emma could swear there was a smile fighting its way to her boss's lips "very didactic reading."

Emma opened her mouth, but when she managed to make a sound, Regina had already left. After a moment, she looked around the empty apartment and took a breath, trying not to overthink everything. "Okay," she said to herself. "So _now_ , let's do this."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"I don't like carrots!" Henry protested, looking at the plate in front of him.

"Henry," Regina looked at him very seriously, although her voice remained sweet. "You know very well you have to eat your vegetables, or else you won't get any dessert."

"That's not fair!" He whined, crossing his arms across his chest, frowning and pouting.

Regina glanced at Katherine and David, at the other side of the table, mutely apologising. Henry wasn't usually a difficult kid, but he was a kid nonetheless.

"You know these are not carrots, right?" David intervened, focusing on the little boy.

Henry looked back at him, defiantly, like he knew what David was trying to do and wouldn't fall for it. "Yes, they are."

"Oh, no," David went on, grabbing one of the tiny carrots in his hand. "These are _fingers_."

"They are not!" Henry shouted, but the amusement in his voice was clear enough.

"But they are! Little fingers of boys and girls that pissed the cook off."

"Language, Dave!" Katherine scolded him. Henry didn't seem to mind.

"Fingers are not orange," He tried again.

"They are when they are cooked."

"That's just disgusting," Regina rolled her eyes.

David smiled at Henry and bit one of the carrots in half. " _Delicious_ ," He told the boy. "I would eat them all, if I were you. Wouldn't want to make the cook mad."

Henry looked at his plate again, now an expression of fear and wonder on his face, and sheepishly nibbled at his carrots. David winked at the kid. Regina tried her best not to huff. Great, now she would be raising a potential canibal.

"You know I was meaning to meet the chef, right?" Kat told her husband, a note of impatience in her voice.

"Yeah, I bet Henry wants to meet him too, right, pal?" David teased and the kid widened his eyes and shook his head in a dramatic and forceful way. The man laughed and even Regina had to contain a chuckle.

Katherine didn't seem so amused. They all resumed eating and Regina carefully eyed the couple. Now she got what her friend had been trying to tell her lately. Something about them was truly off. They didn't touch each other, they didn't talk much, they didn't look each other in the eyes.

It was like the whole time they were somewhere else.

The only thing was, it was mutual. And maybe even Katherine hadn't realized yet. She was as far away as her husband. The tense silence was broken by the muffled buzz of Regina's cellphone. She looked at the screen and felt a buzz starting in her stomach too; it read _Door dummy._

Truth be told, it wasn't like her to save the contacts on her phone with anything other than their real names, but Ms. Swan had certainly earned _that_ one.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. Would you mind watching Henry for a moment?"

"Of course not," Kat waved at her and Mills got up in a hurry, the phone still buzzing.

"Behave, you little finger-eater monster," She winked at her son before walking to the reception area and taking the call. "Swan! I've been trying to call you the whole afternoon!"

"Yeah, sorry, I was busy," The voice at the other end didn't sound apologetic at all.

"I hope you were _busy_ finding me something useful," Regina hissed over the phone. "I'll be by your house again in a hour."

"About that," Emma said, cleaning her throat. "I'm not home."

"Then where are you?"

"Connecticut."

" _What_?"

"I found a lead and had to come. I just arrived, actually."

"Are you aware the trial is on Monday? How do you leave town without consulting me first?!" Regina wasn't one to yell in public, but her throat was aching at the effort to contain herself.

"Yes, I am aware! That's exactly why I didn't have time to _consult you first._ Look, it's a good lead. I'll be back tomorrow night, we'll have all Monday morning to go through what I find here."

"Tell me about this lead _right now_."

"I can't, I'm late. I'll text you later."

"Swan!"

"Just fucking trust me on this, alright?" Emma spat back. "I have something on the guy. Just let me do my job."

Regina breathed in deeply. Her cheeks were heated and the buzzing in her stomach was louder. She didn't even know what the hell was that. Rage, probably.

"Then you better do a damn _nice_ job, Swan."

"I will, boss," The blonde replied. "As always." Then she hung up and left Regina fuming at the restaurant hall.

 _If you mess my case, Swan, I'll have your head on a plate._

Well, maybe Henry wasn't the only potential canibal of the family, after all.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma threw herself on the bed, yawning. She had just arrived from Connecticut and her body was sore from the plane. She felt like she hadn't slept for two days now and her head was throbbing.

Of course, one look at the envelope on the bedside and she knew it was all worth. The next morning she would have on her hand one happy Evil Queen. Emma smiled absently-minded at the thought and it took her a few moments to realize the bip coming from her bag.

She groaned before getting out of bed and reaching for her phone. Mulan was calling her.

"Hey, Hua, what's up?"

"Hi," Mulan replied at the other end. "Hm, not much. I was on call this weekend, just got out of the station."

"Yeah, I was kind of on call too," Emma said, muffling another yawn at the back of her hand.

"So, do you want to hang out or something?"

Well, Emma wanted to sleep. But something in Mulan's tone shoot her alarm. That and the fact Mulan never asked her to _hang out._ She would say "let's watch a movie" or "let's grab a bite" or "let's go shooting", but _hang out_? That was weird behavior.

"Yeah, sure. Want to come over? We can order some pizza."

"Pizza sounds good. I'll be there in twenty."

"Alright," Emma nodded to nobody and hung up.

If she wouldn't sleep, she needed a shower. And coffee. She was just finishing the second cup when the doorbell rang.

"Hello, traveling pants," August greeted her when Emma opened the door. He was carrying a six-pack in one hand and a giant pizza in the other.

"Hey, how did you know I was back?"

"There is an app you can use to track flights and stuff," He told her like it was pretty obvious, and trespassed her to enter the apartment.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound stalkerish at all," Emma deadpanned.

"What a guy can do? My first weekend in town and you freaking leave the state!"

"I'm sorry, man. I really had to."

"Don't apologize to me. If the Evil Queen showed up at my door demanding my services… Boy, wouldn't I comply."

"You're gross," Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Actually, I have another friend coming over."

"Come on, the blondie again? It's not one-night stand if you keep doing it on a daily basis, you know?"

"First, we skipped Saturday, so it wouldn't be daily basis," Swan pointed out, looking at the man already very comfortable on her couch. "Second, it's not her."

"Oh, do we have a rotation system going on or something?" He smirked.

"Shut up, it's just a friend. Mulan, remember? The cop who pointed me out for this job."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Booth grinned. "Good, I really want to meet her."

"You do?"

"I do. Along with the rest of this new gang of yours," He said and Emma smirked. Yeah, she wanted them all to get to know August too.

The doorbell rang again and Emma walked back to the door. Mulan nodded at her as they exchanged a few words. She was also carrying a six-pack.

"This is my friend, August Booth," Emma indicated the man, who got up to greet the officer. "August, this is Mulan Hua."

"Nice to meet you," They said in unison, shaking hands.

"So, you said you were on call?" Mulan raised an eyebrow at Emma, when they were all sitting again.

"Yeah. Big case. Ruby was busy, so I jumped in. Had to go to Connecticut yesterday."

"I want to hear this story!" Booth demanded, opening three bottles and handing two over.

Then Emma talked. They drank and ate pizza as August made pontual comments and jokes. Mulan, as usual, wasn't saying much. That wouldn't mean anything, if it weren't for the fact she wasn't even giving away that shy smile of hers that appeared when she was entertained. And, well, August was nothing if not an entertainer.

"And what about you?" Emma asked at some point. "How was your weekend?"

Mulan shrugged. "You know, I was on duty, so…"

"Tough?"

"Yeah. Armed robbery last night. One victim," Mulan trailed off, sipping her beer. "A young woman, you know? Cute. Redhead." She said in a distant murmur, and Emma only nodded.

They were all silent for a moment.

"I'll just hit the toilet, be right back," Mulan said before placing her bottle on the center table and walking out of the room.

"Hm," August murmured when she was gone. "What do you think is going on with her? I mean, isn't she like an experienced cop? One would think she would be a little more used to corps by now, right?"

"Yeah, very sensitive of you," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Booth stared back at her. "I just mean her life will be pretty shitty if that's what the job always does to her."

"She is just shaken because the victim looked like the girl she's dating. It made her realize she likes Aurora better than she thought. She just needs some time to digest it, alright?"

August frowned and gaped at Emma. "What the fuck?! How did you get all that from the fucking two sentences she gave you?"

Emma shrugged.

"What? Do you guys communicate telepathically? Read each other's body language?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

August scoffed at her and sipped his beer again. "Now I'm just jealous."

Emma chuckled and bumped his shoulder slightly. Mulan came back to the room and reclaimed her seat in the armchair in front of them.

"So, tell me about this girl you are dating," August said to her and Mulan's eyes managed to get even narrower.

"Smooth-Booth," Emma sighed when Mulan glared at her.

"It was only one date."

"Ok, and how was that?" The man asked, leaning on the couch and crossing his legs.

"It was nice."

" _Nice_? That's your word choice?"

"Come on, don't start this," Emma half chuckled, half scolded her friend.

"No, come on. I just want you to know, Mulan, that we have words like _nice_ , which is perfectly acceptable. But then we have words like _amazing_ , or _incredible_ , or _spectacular_. So, give it some thought and try again."

Mulan didn't seem particularly pleased with the lecture, but she sighed and said, "It was… wonderful."

"There we go!" August clapped and Emma chuckled as Mulan rolled her eyes. "Why is it so hard to express feelings properly? Jesus, give me a hiperbole-woman at any time."

"Maybe you should look for a queer," Mulan spat back and Swan laughed.

August smiled too. "Maybe I should."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma chose to sit at the back of the court. Something about court rooms always managed to rile her up. Not in a way that made her scream or anything… but well, every time she had got herself into one in the past, it hadn't been a blast - to say the least.

But now she was there for a whole different reason. Work. Who would've thought, right?

The defense attorney was just finishing the questioning with Mark Stewarts, and they had been right: the pharmaceutical _was_ trying to blame the infertility on poor Mr. Johnson's diabetes, instead of on their own obviously flawed medicine.

Regina sat, all composed and in a power suit, in the table before the jury with her second chair attorney and Mr. Johnson. He was so pale Emma thought he could faint at any moment. The woman seemed to notice that too, because she whispered something to him that made him nod fervently and take a few breaths.

They were ready. So ready. Regina scrutinized every bit of information Emma had for her that morning, and oh boy, was that good information…

When it was their time to do the questioning, Regina took her sweet time, arranging the papers on the desk, deliberatively walking towards the doctor and smiling. Smiling a very cold smile that made a chill run down Emma's spine. It was a predator one and it was… exhilarating; for Emma, at least. Not so much for the serious looking but positively sweating Mark Stewarts.

"Dr. Stewarts, good afternoon," She started in a velvet voice.

"Good afternoon."

"So… the defense seems to think that you are a very qualified doctor to rule whether my client's diabetes is a key factor in this case. We'll see about that, I suppose," She grinned sweetly, and it managed to be worse than the cold smile. Emma so didn't want to be in Mark Stewarts' pants.

"Objection! Badgering, your honor!" The defense attorney shouted from his chair.

"Sustained. Ms. Mills, just ask the questions…" The judge said with a bored expression on his face.

"Dr. Stewarts, do you believe that the recently diagnosed diabetes type two of my client is the cause of his also newly diagnosed infertility?"

"I believe it is a strong possibility," He answered quickly.

"Possibility? So you are not certain?" She pressed.

"Objection! Calls for speculation!"

"Sustained. Ask questions, but the ones you can ask, Ms. Mills…"

"Let me rephrase this. Dr. Stewarts, do you have any proof the diabetes caused Mr. Johnson's infertility?"

"Well, not a conclusive proof, but-"

"Then you cannot do anything other than speculate, can you, Dr. Stewarts?"

"I am speculating as much as the doctor that says it was the migraine medicine that caused it," The man argued, adjusting himself on the seat.

"Dr. Stewarts, do you consider yourself qualified to talk about diabetes?" Regina asked him about his professionalism with the same levity she would ask what time it was.

"Objection! Calls for speculation again!"

"Sustained, Ms. Mills…" The judge warned lightly.

The woman beamed apologetically at the judge.

She could be charismatic when she wanted, that was for sure. Emma was on the edge of her sit, because she knew exactly what the woman was doing. And Regina played her part perfectly.

"Dr. Stewarts, am I right to say you have a degree and masters in medicine?"

"Yes."

"Was your masters' research about diabetes?"

"No, but that does not disquali-"

"No? Could you tell me more about your masters, then?" Regina's face was now neutral.

"Well… yes. I have masters in a research on kidney failure in elderly, by the college of Michigan, and…"

"I am sorry…" Regina interrupted, her face still carefully neutral. "You are saying you don't have masters by the University of Connecticut?"

The man's face turned white. Emma could almost count the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"No, I do not."

"Even though you applied for masters there, based on a diabetes type two research?"

"Objection!" And finally, the defense attorney was quick on his feet. "Beyond the scope, your honor."

"I fail to see where a diabetes study of a specialist summoned to talk about my client's diabetes is beyond the scope."

"She is right on that one," The judge conceded. "Overruled. You can answer."

"Well..." The man responded, clearly taken aback and as red as a tomato. "It was a failed attempt."

"It was, wasn't it?" Regina asked rhetorically, and the cold smile made an appearance again. "And why is that?"

There was a moment of silence in court. Regina had them all eating in the palm of her hand. Since she had began questioning, the whole room shifted, but now, now it was the climax, and she was exuding a powerful aura. Emma understood just then why she was one of the best attorneys in town. It wasn't just because of her knowledge… but everything else.

Emma just couldn't stay still. Her feet were moving under her sit, her hands squeezing the hem of her shirt. It was a whole new show… watching Regina break someone that wasn't her… It was, dare she say… _sexy_. Regina was sexy.

"Dr. Stewarts, answer the question," The judge ordered.

"And may I remember you are under oath, Dr. Stewarts," Regina went on.

The man took a deep breath.

"Because I tempered the semen samples of the control group," He said in a weak voice.

Regina smirked as if she just had a banquet and the prey was delicious.

"You tempered the samples of your research, got disqualified for your masters, had to change states to restart your career…"

"Objection! Badgering, Your Honor!"

Regina didn't stop. "And still you claim to be a specialist at diabetes and a reliable witness, Dr. Stewarts? How are we supposed to believe your opinion, your _speculation_ , if when results didn't work for you before, you had no problem altering it to best serve your purposes?"

"Your Honor!"

"That's enough, Ms. Mills," The judge said, with a tiresome sigh.

Regina gave him a brief nod. "That would be all, Your Honor."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Do I think this is the best chapter yet? I do. Do I think next one will be better? I do.**

 **And you guys, what do you think? :)**


	5. Emma Bond

"That was amazing," Emma declared when they left court and said goodbye to a thrilled Mr. Johnson. "Seriously, though, you... amazing."

Regina stopped rummaging through her purse - the car keys she had finally found fell back into the confines of the bag - and looked up to catch the blonde studying her. Emma didn't seem surprised, just… impressed, maybe? Either way, Regina was used to compliments, but hardly any felt to her as honest as that clumsy one.

"Your lexical range never fails to astound me," She fought back the smirk that was working its way to her lips, and turned back to the purse, victoriously fishing her keys.

Regina had driven them there; it was pointless paying two parking fees if they were going to the same place, and her firm reimbursed those expenses. Really, the bad economy was a force to be reckoned with.

She thought Emma was going to talk back at her - the blonde had that unnerving habit, perhaps Regina should suggest the Human Resources to have her tested -, but instead, she heard a low chuckle.

"Come on, did you see the look on that doctor's face?" Emma started, very much amused. "I thought he was going to shit himself!" The blonde laughed freely.

"Language, Ms. Swan," She scolded lightly, but Emma didn't stop laughing, and before she knew it, she was smiling too. "He _was_ quite panicked, wasn't he?" She continued as the excitement started to bubble inside of her. The taste of success was always so sweet.

Instead of answering, Emma threw her head back, laughing even harder.

Regina gazed at her, a little intrigued. In that moment, Emma looked so _carefree_ …

"You know what?" Emma stared at her. "We should have a drink to celebrate it; the four hundred thousand dollar deal and the millions that are to come."

"Have a drink?" Regina repeated, taken aback.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged. "I know a nice pub around here."

The woman answered like it was the most natural thing in the world: to have a drink after a nice day of work. Regina wondered how that felt. Nobody invited her for so long now that the whole concept was foreign to her.

Besides, she never felt inclined to partake in such social conventions. Regina always worked longer hours than any one, or chose not to waste her free time near places that reeked of alcohol and defeat. Anyway, she preferred to keep to herself.

But she wondered… what if the place of Emma's choice didn't reek of loser's tears? And maybe… maybe it wouldn't be such a waste of time. Perhaps just a _little_ waste of time that a good appletini could make up for.

And also… she had never seen the other woman look so cheerful…

Regina glanced at her phone to check what time it was, and a beaming Henry faced her back. She hadn't had dinner with him in week days for ever now. She couldn't miss that opportunity.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Ms. Swan," She didn't mean to sound so apologetic. It was not like she owed her anything.

"Maybe another time," Emma shrugged again, offering Regina a smile.

Regina just nodded, unsure of what to say. The blonde nodded back and walked away, hands shoved inside her jean's pockets.

"Hey, wait up," The blonde yelled from beside Regina's car, a smirk firmly planted in her lips. "Can I at least get a ride?

 **~SQ~**

* * *

The first thing Emma noticed when she entered The Rabbit Hole was that their usual table was already taken. The second thing was that it was Mary Margaret sitting there. The third, she was not alone. A big man with a heavy beard was sitting beside her, leaning forward to get closer to the woman.

Emma hesitated. If Mary Margaret was on a date, she sure wouldn't stay there to witness it. On the other hand, MM knew that was the place where they hanged out, and Ruby and Phillip were already on their way there.

And, anyway, that bar was pretty far from an ideal dating place. She tried for a moment to picture Regina in one of those tables, and laughed. Emma certainly wouldn't take her _there_. She was pretty sure Regina would prefer a fancier place with martinis or other elaborate drinks.

Then Swan frowned to herself. She never meant that invitation to be a date, anyway. Obviously. And, well, Regina had said no. Although she seemed to consider the idea longer than Emma had thought she would.

Before the blonde could make her mind about sitting or leaving, Mary Margaret spotted her there and waved excitedly, gesturing for her to approach the table.

Emma sighed, tucking her hands inside her pockets. She should have left. Now she would play third wheel. Great.

"Emma! So good you arrived!" MM shouted at her, a bit too agitated. Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Hm, yeah. Hi."

"This is George, hm..."

"Hobbes," The lumberjacker completed, nodding at Emma.

"Right. This is Emma Swan, the friend I said I was waiting for," Mary Margaret said with a victorious smile on her lips.

Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. How was MM waiting for her if they hadn't talked all day?

"Oh," Hobbes sighed, then chuckled. " _This_ is your friend?" He asked as if he had been waiting for another kind of friend. Or for no friend at all.

"Yes, I am," Emma spat just because she didn't like the disdain on that dude's face, since she actually had no idea what was going on.

"That's great. My friend Joe is just there in the bar, I'll ask him to join us."

"Actually," Mary Margaret gently placed hand on the man's arm and smiled sweetly. "Emma's had a tough day, and we are meeting here because she really needs to talk."

"I do? I do! Yeah... Crappy day. Need my friend."

Hobbes glared at them suspiciously.

"Just get out of here, man," Swan demanded, losing her patience.

"Yeah, sure," He got up, not seeming very pleased. Oh, well. "Have a good night, ladies."

"Thank you, George. You too!" Mary Margaret waved as he walked to the bar counter. "Oh, God, finally." She sighed when Emma took the chair in front of her.

"I'm sorry, _friend_ ," The blonde smirked. "I would have been here sooner had I known you were waiting for me."

MM chuckled, "I'm sorry. He approached me and I tried to say I was waiting for a friend, but I believe he thought I was lying," She rolled her eyes.

"And weren't you?"

"No!" She sounded offended, but Emma didn't buy it. And a second later, Blanchard cracked a smile. "I was actually waiting for David, but I guess he had... a personal issue. He texted me, but then I figured George wouldn't believe _that_ at all. It would be easier to accept a drink or two."

Emma wasn't even sure how, but she just knew David had stood up on Mary Margaret because of his wife. And somehow she thought that was the reason her boss had chosen to spend some time with that idiotic but stetically viable lumberjacker.

"But I'm glad you're here! How was the trial?" She asked with a big smile.

Emma smiled back at her. That was the thing about her Snow White boss - as August called her -, she always acted like you were really welcome. In her office, in her lunch table, in her happy hour. It was like Emma's sole presence made her day better, like she couldn't wait to hear about her life. Except that Mary Margaret was like that with everyone. It would be so annoying if it weren't so loveable.

"We won," Emma announced. "I mean, Regina won."

If she noticed that Emma used Mills' first name, she didn't show.

"You won too," MM affirmed, smiling. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Emma looked down at her hands for a moment.

"So, how was it? Your first trial?"

"It was something," Emma chuckled. "I mean, Regina crushed it."

"I would assume," Mary Margaret smiled bigger. "She is quite something in court, indeed."

"Right? One should figure that 'fuck you' attitude served her right for something."

Mary Margaret chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, then I wonder what your 'fuck you' attitude serves for."

Emma made her a face, then laughed too. The honest answer for that would be 'survival', but fuck honest answers, right? She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a cough. Emma rubbed at her nose, that felt a little obstructed.

"Are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked in a preoccupied tone.

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you getting a cold or something?"

Emma sneered at that. "No, I never get colds."

"Never?" MM arched an eyebrow. "Are you cold-proof?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Swan nodded and her boss rolled her eyes. "What I really need is some beer."

"Did someone say beer?!" A familiar voice sounded and they looked up to meet Ruby's gaze. Phillip was just behind her. Emma knew August was on a date, but she could call Mulan. Soon enough, Belle and Aurora would be there. The blonde smiled to herself because she just thought they were a great crew.

Then she looked at Mary Margaret's smile. Fake smile. Something was amiss. And maybe it was David's absence. But what blinked in Emma's mind was a picture of Regina looking at her cellphone and saying no.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

" _Just admit it, Ems, no one can beat Jaws. He's the ultimate James Bond villain of all times!_ "

Emma scoffed, well aware that Ruby couldn't see her expression through the phone.

"You like him because he bites people to death. Really, it speaks volumes about your personality," Emma teased.

Ruby laughed on the other end of the line. " _What can I say? I am a biter._ "

Emma chucked.

"Poor Belle, no wonder she likes scarfs so much."

" _Anyway,_ " She heard Ruby clearing her throat. " _Jaws rocks._ "

"Not as much as Ernst Stavro," Emma sing-songed.

" _Hey, suspect is here. Call you back in a bit."_

"Sure you are not backing off from the fight?"

" _Yeah, right,"_ Ruby sneered. " _Just give me five."_

"Go get him, Rubes."

Emma shook her head, smiling lightly. How the conversation had gone from Ruby informing she would be out for the day, to the best tactics to track someone and then to the rank of best James Bond's villains was beyond her.

She was checking her emails when her phone rang again. Ruby got his guy that fast? Damn, she was good.

"This is Bond. Emma Bond," Emma announced on the phone.

There was a moment of silence before a voice that _definitely_ didn't belong to her friend answered. "Emma Bond," Regina drawled, clearly amused. "Do tell Ms. Swan when she arrives that I need her in my office." And hung up on Emma.

The blonde gaped, still processing what had just happened.

"Shit," She breathed out.

By the way she walked to Regina's office, she could as well have been walking to a slaughterhouse.

"Enter," Said a voice after she knocked.

Emma took a breath before obeying. She gazed sheepishly at Regina, half expecting to be yelled at and scolded.

Regina raised her eyes from the laptop, meeting Emma's. "So, Ms. Swan, I assume you got my message," The woman deadpanned.

Emma blinked. So, there was no yelling. And look, was that a barely contained smirk?! She started to scratch the back of her neck. "About this Bond thing…"

"Do I really want to know?" Regina interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I suppose you could live without it," Emma answered as firmly as she could.

"Good. Have a sit, Ms. Swan."

Emma did so, her hands feeling like uncomfortable extensions of her body. She placed them on her lap. "So… What's up?"

Regina glared at her, as if saying ' _really?!'._

Emma cleared her throat.

"How can I be of assistance?" She rephrased in a solemn voice.

The glare was still there, and Emma smiled as a peace offering.

"Do you remember the talk we had in your apartment? About the joint-action and how people had suddenly decided to jump ship?"

Emma frowned, "Yeah."

"Well, I need to get to the-" She trailed off when Emma began coughing.

"I'm sorry, go on," Swan made a gesture, but Regina hesitated. "I'm fine, go on."

"I need to get to the bottom of it," Regina was in business mode, her hands joined over the table and her eyes boring into Emma, conveying the importance of what she was saying.

"What do you need?" She straightened her spine automatically.

"Anything you can get me. We suspect the pharmaceutical bought them off, right?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, I don't need to say that this is illegal, and I want to know how they identified these people. Pharmaceutical companies cannot have personal information of their clients."

"I can do that," Emma assured her.

"This is a pressing matter; I'd like you to start with it now. Here is everything you need," Regina handled her some files.

"Of course," She got up, understanding the dismissal.

"And Ms. Swan," Regina called when she reached the door, "send Bond my regards."

Yes, the smirk was there for sure.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma rang the bell of the suburban house, a fake smile plastered on her face. From what she had previously gathered, Jason Matheson was alone, and she had her plan ready.

The man that opened the door didn't look a day older than thirty (thirty-five on the file), but the lack of hair on the sides of his head gave him this air of father of two and a dog. Emma knew that wouldn't be possible anymore, at least not in the way the Matheson couple probably had dreamed.

"Mr. Matheson, hello," Emma started, smile still firmly in place.

He had kind eyes that Emma didn't anticipate, and stared at her curiously.

"You probably don't know me," She continued, "I work for Mills & Blanchard Law Firm."

"Oh," The apprehension was clear on his features.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions," Emma made her best to use her sweet, inoffensive voice. That was not easy to do when her throat ached at each word she pronounced.

The man seemed hesitant, looking around, probably trying to make up an excuse.

"I promise I won't take much of your time," She insisted.

The man sighed, "Sure, come in."

He leaded her to the living room and gestured to the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I am sure I have some lemonade," He offered, all polite. Emma contained a roll of her eyes as she imagined his wife appearing out of thin air carrying a tray with said lemonade and cookies. She hated the suburb.

Emma pretended she didn't hear him as she subtly scanned the room, until she found what she was looking for on the center table. "I am sorry?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"That would be great!" Emma exclaimed, beaming at him.

As the man excused himself to get her the refreshment, she quickly reached for his cellphone, turning on the bluetooth and accepting the file that would connect her own android to his. When Jason Matheson was back, Emma was exactly where he had left her.

"Thank you," She grinned, taking the glass he extended to her.

He sat in an armchair in front of the couch.

"How can I help you, Ms…" The man started tentatively.

"You can call me Emma," She provided, taking a sip from the drink.

"Emma. I already talked to Ms. Mills…" Jason said defensively.

"I am aware," She answered kindly, "She just send me here to reassure that you didn't give up suing due to something that we did…"

"No, it's not that…"

"Because if that's the case, we'd like to understand which of our actions is not of your liking, and maybe revert that…?"

"I spoke to my wife, and we both agreed that a joint-action was not in our best interests right now. You can guarantee your boss that it has nothing to do with your firm or how you conduct business." Mr. Matheson offered her a painted-on smile.

The man was so diplomatic. According to the file, he worked in the HR of a big company. It made sense.

"But you decided to drop suing so suddenly…"

"It was not sudden for us, my wife and I," He answered, a little less patient than before.

"I am sorry… I feel like I'm being pushy," Emma smiled apologetically. "It's just that when Ms. Mills, Regina, was briefing me, she told me how disappointed you were with the… side effects of the medicine; and how much you both wanted to start a family."

Jason Matheson stiffened.

"I don't mean to come across invasive," Emma added quickly.

The man sighed. "It's fine. We are considering adoption now."

The woman nodded, watching him carefully.

"And maybe it was for the best, maybe we were never meant to conceive…" He ventured.

"Was that what your doctor said?"

If it was possible, the man stiffened even more, and that sent Emma's alarm bells ringing.

"He said we should move on to new possibilities," He retorted vaguely. The blonde sensed she had pushed as far as she could, but also now had a strong feeling she was in the right direction.

"I understand," She motioned to stand up.

"I'll walk you out. Sorry I couldn't help you that much."

"Just know we are here in case you change your mind, Mr. Matheson," She smiled, stopping at the door.

"Of course, thank you."

"I am sorry… can I ask you a question?" The started sheepishly, casually flipping her hair to the side, gazing at him under her lashes. "You know what? Never mind." She raised her hands a second later.

"What is one more?" He smiled at her.

"No… really, it's not proper," She faked a shy smile, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I insist."

"Just… Well, is your doctor good?"

He frowned at her, "I suppose."

"Can I get his contact?"

"Oh… Huh…"

She watched Jason's eyes roaming around as he had done when she told him who she was. He was clearly uncomfortable and it was one more clue to Emma's case.

"Just a name so I can check him online?" She pressed.

"Yes, of course, it's Bob… Richard. Bob Richard." He stuttered.

"Thank you, Mr. Matheson," Emma smiled.

Back in the office, it was simple to find out the lie in Jason's words. Bob Richard, _really?_

She compared the contacts she had retrieved from the phone to a database of doctors in NY she collected online, and soon enough she had a name: Victor Whale. Now she had a clear path to follow. And it proved to be the right one more easily than she thought it would.

Mr. Ridell was friends with Whale on facebook, and after pretending she was the wife of Mr. Woody that was calling the doctor's office to check on an appointment, Emma found out they also had been his patients.

The three men that had dropped the charges had nothing but Victor Whale in common. And Emma was not one to believe in coincidences.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina parked the car and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, as Emma watched her sideways.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Emma tried her best not to roll her eyes at her boss. "All three of them were on this doctor's patient list. This is our guy, he is the one feeding the pharmaceutical with information."

"Ok, but are you sure we have to do this?"

"Well, I could go alone…"

"No."

"Then we have to do this. What do you suggest? That we walk in the reception and say 'please, could you tell Dr. Whale we're aware of that illegal, unethical and immoral shit he's been doing, and would like to talk'?"

Regina glared at her, and for a moment Emma thought she had crossed some sort of line. But then the woman sighed, "Yes, you're right. That wouldn't do."

"Then put on your street face and let's do this," Emma said, leaving the car.

"My street face?" Regina asked, walking beside her.

"Yeah. Street face, poker face, game face."

"I have the feeling you think that should be clarifying…" Regina murmured and Emma suppressed a smirk.

"Just follow my lead, ok?" She said at last, moving towards the clinic's automatic door.

Someone had just passed by it, and the door was almost closing again when Emma activated the sensor and the glass panels stopped moving. The door remained barely open for a few seconds. Emma took a step back to get out of the sensor's reach and allow the passage to close again, since it seemed stucked, but just then the door began to open. Then it closed once again because Emma had retreated.

"Should I follow your lead in this silly dance, Ms. Swan?" Regina drawled behind her.

"It's not my fault if…" Emma trailed off when Regina took a step forward and the door slid open with no further problem. "Dammit."

"Really, I'm not sure how you manage to get in and out of places at all."

Emma cursed under her breath and followed Regina inside.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" The woman at the reception asked as they approached the balcony.

"Hey, hi. My name is Emma Smith, I… we… have an appointment with Dr. Whale."

"Oh, right. Is she your partner?" The receptionist smiled gently at Regina.

"Yes," Emma nodded before Regina could open her mouth. And just because her boss looked so ultimately uncomfortable, Swan placed an arm around her waist and brought her closer. Regina let out a surprised yelp as Emma's fingers brushed the silk of the shirt, soft, smooth, warm with the heat of the body underneath it. She felt Regina stiffening under her touch, but somehow it felt kind of...good.

" _I am_ ," Regina muttered, finally playing along.

"Ok, so the two of you are considering conceiving?"

"Yeah, totes."

"She means this is our plan, but we really need to discuss it further with a professional," Regina emended, glaring at Emma under her lashes.

"Of course. Dr. Whale is very good, he is in this area for quite sometime," The woman smiled encouragingly, a form now in her hand. "I just have to ask some questions, alright?"

They both nodded and the woman proceeded asking for names, ages, chronical diseases and so on.

"Who's carrying?" She questioned finally.

"I am," Regina said at the same time Emma affirmed, "She is."

Then they looked at each other; that hadn't been planned out before. Emma bit on her lip to avoid chuckling.

"That's all for now. If you could wait a few moments, Dr. Whale will see you soon," The secretary pointed to the chairs a few steps away.

"Sure, thanks," Emma nodded and backed away from the balcony, her arm leaving Regina's waist.

They took a few steps towards the chairs and sat down.

"I'm so glad we agree on this," Emma said in a not-so-quiet tone. "You know all of those stretch marks would just ruin my modeling career."

Regina rolled her eyes and hissed a "Shut up" that made the receptionist look up at them, curious.

" _Hormones_ ," Emma mouthed, placing a hand on Regina's knee in what could perfectly pass for an intimate and affectionate gesture.

Mills' hand covered Emma's and for a moment the blonde thought she would push her away. But she didn't. Swan turned her hand up, slowly, and the brunette laced their fingers with some awkward caution. And they just stayed like that, hand in hand, until the receptionist winked and got back to her files on the computer.

Her gaze found Emma's and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had held hands with someone. It seemed like such a silly thing, when you thought of it. You casually kiss, you casually have sex, but you never casually hold someone's hand.

"What did you say to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing, just play it cool," Emma whispered back.

They were faking it for the case's sake, of course, but that didn't prevent Regina from realizing how firm was Emma's grip, really. But definitely not cold, no - her skin was pretty hot. And not sweaty, although it was summer and Regina was definitely less than comfortable in her clothes.

That was not only inappropriate, but plain weird, for sure. But then Emma's thumb brushed the extension of Regina's index finger and it triggered so many tiny waves of…

pleasure…

She let go of the hand as if it burned.

"Ms. Smith?" The secretary called and they both looked up. "The doctor will see you now. Second door on your left."

Less than a minute later, the two were inside the doctor's office. A blonde man on a white coat was smiling at them. He sat behind a large white desk, while Emma and Regina took sits in front of him.

"So, the two of you are considering having a baby?"

"Yes, we are," Regina replied calmly. She was on business mode again, and any hesitation was gone. "We heard from a friend you were the right doctor for it."

"Is that so?" The man smiled an almost childish smile.

"Yes, the Mathesons," She went on. "Of course, this kind of dream is not possible for them anymore, since Mr. Matheson was made infertile by his migraine medicine."

Dr. Whale shifted in his sit. "Well, I actually can't talk about my other patients, but anyway we should really focus on…"

"Yeah, sure," It was Emma's time to interrupt. "Talking about your patients would be unethical, wouldn't it? What about giving away their informations, doc?"

"That would be illegal," Regina responded when it was clear the man wasn't going to.

"Ladies, if you are worried about discretion, I guarantee…" He started cautiously.

"Oh, we are not worried about that," Mills affirmed, a confident smile planted on her lips. "In fact, Dr. Whale, I think _you_ should be worried about that."

The man finally took a deep breath and leaned against his chair.

"Ladies, can I ask where is this conversation going?"

"How can we explain this to you, doc?" Emma tilted her head. "Your secretary told us you've been doing this job for sometime now, so I'm sure you've heard this story before. Huge pharmaceutical company, huge fail in some new medicine. Awful consequences for the patients. Great money loss to the company."

Dr. Whale gulped, but he had _his_ poker face on. "Yes. Unfortunately, I've heard this kind of story before. And it was a shame what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Matheson, but they are a young and health couple, and I'm sure justice will be made and they will move on."

"Funny you talk about justice," Emma spat, but then she felt Regina's hand on her arm, and trailed off.

"You see, Dr. Whale, the part of this story we don't hear much about are the victims seeking for justice. We don't hear much about that because huge pharmaceutical companies have a special way to sweep things under the rug. Specially a concept that is very scary to them: _joint-action_."

"I'm sorry, but this appointment is obviously a fraud, and I have real work to do-" He motioned to get up.

" _Sit down_ ," Regina spoke with such authority Emma was sure even a wild beast would obey. The doctor wasn't a match for her. "Now you can imagine my surprise when, last week, three of my clients decided to drop their charges against the company that was so reckless with their health."

"It's their choice," Dr. Whale said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you are right about that. But you know what is not a choice, but a duty? To keep your patient's files private!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do, and you won't play dumb. Mr. Matheson, Mr. Ridell, Mr. Woody. Three men dropping charges, all of them your patients. And you, Dr. Whale, has a long and healthy relationship with this particular company, having participating in many of their trials. So now, tell me, don't you think that's evidence enough for any judge to break your banking secrecy?"

"I don't-"

"And what would we find out in your accounts, Dr. Whale?"

Emma was finding it a little hard not to smirk. She was learning to fully appreciate Regina Mills in action.

"Of course," The woman continued, after a moment of tense silence, "you could get on a plane tonight. I'm sure you earned enough to buy a first class ticket."

"We just hope you're not much attached to things," Emma shrugged.

"Like this office," Regina suggested.

"Your car," Emma continued.

"Your house."

"Your family."

"Your friends…"

" _What do you want?!_ " He yelled, fist hammering the table. Then he breathed in deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "What… What do you want from me?"

This time Emma smiled, even though Regina stayed deadly serious.

"We want you to do the right thing. They are your patients and they trust you. Talk to them. Explain the _real_ situation to them. That's the least you can do."

"And then you'll leave me alone?" He asked under his breath. His gaze shifted between both women.

"Yes," Regina said emotionlessly.

But Emma immediately knew she was lying. Apparently, you just don't mess with Regina Mills' plans and get away with it.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows and all!**

 **And a special thanks for my friend Manu who served as a tech consultant (and offered to teach me how to hack into phones, so now I wont let her close to mine).**


	6. Ninja reflexes

Emma rubbed a paper tissue on her nose, cursing mutely. She was breathing so poorly she even felt a little lightheaded. It was that or the crazy amount of pills for headache she had popped earlier. Which didn't help, by the way, because there was still a punk rock concert going on behind her eyelids.

She hurried to throw the tissue away before Ruby came back to the office. Emma had already heard enough about how shitty she looked and how she was obviously too sick to work. _As if_. She never got sick. That was probably some allergy, and it wouldn't go away any faster if she laid down.

"Hands up!" A loud voice shouted from the door.

Emma glanced up to see a little boy at the threshold, arms extended in front of him, holding a stapler as if it were a gun. She reacted fast enough, raising both hands in surrender.

"Oh god! Is this a robbery?!" She asked, doing her best to sound alarmed.

"Yes! I'm a thief, my name is Henry Mills and I'm very bad!" The kid announced, entering the room.

Emma contained a grin. That was one easy thief to identify. And she did recognize him from the picture in Regina's office; same brown hair, same sparkling eyes.

"And what do you want, Mr. Thief Mills?"

Henry looked around the office, as if he was trying to find something worth robbing. Then his eyes landed on something on Emma's table.

"I want all of your cookies!" He ordered, and now he seemed really pleased with himself.

"My cookies?" Emma made a sad face, grabbing the pack of cookies and holding it against her chest. "But those are the only cookies I have."

Henry seemed to consider this for a moment, hesitant. "Then half of your cookies," He said at last, and this time Emma couldn't supress the smile.

"Deal," She replied, extending the pack to him.

Henry went forward, the stapler dropping to the floor as he reached for the candy. Swan smiled and leaned back on her chair while he nibbled the biscuit. She wasn't particularly surprised by the boy's presence, since it was Take Your Kid to Work Day, and she had already bumped in a bunch of them. But it was a little strange that Henry Mills was running free.

"What's your name?" Henry asked, waking Emma from her thoughts.

"Emma."

"Hmm... I'm not really a bad guy, you know," He murmured, sheepishly. "I just really wanted cookies."

The blonde laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I also did some crazy things to get some cookies, back in the day."

Yeah, like sneak in the dark with August to steal some of the biscuits their foster mother kept hidden under the sink. Sometimes they would get caught, and beaten up, and the cookies would be hidden in some new place. But they always found them again.

"I wanted to play superhero, but I didn't have a mask. Or a cape."

"Oh," Swan scratched the back of her neck, then smiled. "We can solve that. What superhero do you want to be?"

"Batman!"

"My favorite!" She said, quickly looking for a mask drawing on the internet, which she printed, cutout, then connected the sides with an elastic. "What about that?"

"It's perfect!" Henry shouted when Emma placed the paper mask around his head. "You can print a cape?"

"I don't think so, kid," Her eyes searched the room, looking for something. Then she looked at herself. "But I have an idea."

Sighing, she took off her own black coat. In one moment, she was freezing. Emma placed the coat on Henry's back, tying the sleeves loosely around his neck.

"What do you think?"

"Awesome! I can fly now?"

"I don't know, can you?" She laughed. Then, before she knew it, Henry was climbing to the chair she had vacated, and onto her desk.

"Kid..." She said, but he was already opening his arms, his beautiful eyes on her, full of confidence.

Then he jumped.

Emma catched him in the air and the giggle he let out made it clear he was expecting her to.

"You _cannot_ fly," She said, gasping.

"No. Batman don't fly," He replied, giggling again.

"Smart pants!"

Henry beamed at her, raising a small hand to push her hair out of her face. His touch was very delicate, but felt almost cold against Emma's burning skin.

"Hey, Batman!" Ruby greeted, entering the office.

"Hi, Catwoman!" Henry cheered back, and Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Catwoman? Really?"

"What? Catwoman rocks!"

"I love Catwoman!" Henry defended too. Emma tried to shrug, the boy still in her arms.

"Yeah, but don't you love Wonder Woman better?"

"Don't listen to her, Henry. The fever is cooking her brains."

"You have a fever?" He looked at Emma, his hand back on her face.

"No, I don't."

"She has a really bad cold, and should go home to sleep."

"Do I hear someone meowing?" Emma raised her hand in shell to her ear.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Come on, kid, let's find your mother."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Have you seen Henry?" Regina asked Belle, her eyes roaming around the reception area.

"No," Belle shook her head, then got up. "Do you need help looking for him?"

"No, that's ok. I'll find him."

Regina left the room with a dismissive wave. Honestly, she didn't know if she loved or if she hated Take Your Kid to Work Day. Of course, Henry adored to go to the office with her and spend the day playing with his mom or with the children of other employees. And Regina loved to spend more time with him.

But the truth was that it was always so _chaotic_.

Like now, that she had left her office for exactly two minutes to hand Sidney a form, and she had specifically told Henry not to leave the room, and when she got back he was gone. They were probably walking in circles, Regina looking for him while he looked for her, and that could go on indefinitely.

"Have you seen Henry?" Regina asked when Reul passed her by in the hallway.

"Yes, he passed running by my door a few minutes ago. Maybe he is with Mary Margaret?"

"I'll check. Thank you, Reul."

She should have thought of it before. Henry loved Mary Margaret, and wouldn't miss a chance to sneak out to her office. To be honest, there were few people in the world Henry didn't like, but Blanchard seemed to have a special attraction on him. It was probably that bubbly smile of hers, so childish itself.

"Is Henry with you?" Mills questioned, stopping at the door to her office. "Oh, hello, David. I didn't know you were here."

The man sitting on the grey sofa that occupied the left side of Mary Margaret's room jumped to his feet.

"Regina!" He greeted her, a bit too startled, a plastered smile on his face. "Yeah, I had some things to discuss with Mary Margaret." He looked at the woman, who had also got up from the couch.

"You asked about Henry?" Blanchard smoothed her dress and shook her head. Her face was unusually flushed. "I haven't seen him today, but I would like to."

"Well, he vanished," Regina sighed.

"We can help you look for him."

"No need." She motioned to leave, then turned around to face David once more. "When you two finish…" Regina made a vague gesture englobing Nolan and Mary Margaret, "your business, would you mind coming to my office?"

"No, not at all."

"Thank you." As she left, Regina thought Henry had probably gone back to her office by his own.

And truly, when she got there, there he was. Although not by his own. And not quite how she had left him.

"Henry! Didn't I tell you not to leave the office until I get back?"

"I'm not Henry, I'm Batman!"

"Well, Batman, if you don't follow the rules, you won't come to work with me again."

"Batman _make_ the rules."

"Batman _obeys_ his mother," Regina said very carefully and very seriously, crouching to look him in the eyes, even through the mask. "Understood?"

He held her gaze for a moment, then lowered his head. "Sorry, mom."

"Will you do this again?"

"No, mom."

"Promise?"

"Uhuh."

"Good. Now," Regina stood up again, driving her attention to the other woman in the room for the first time. "Ms. Swan. I hope he didn't give you any trouble."

"No, not at all," She shook her head, smiling at the boy. "He had a cookie, though. I hope that's ok."

"He already had lunch, so I don't see any problem."

"I robbed a cookie!"

"Oh, are you a criminal or a superhero?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow.

Henry pouted, obviously confused by his many identities. "I just really like cookies," He finally said, shrugging.

Regina sighed, then she heard Emma's chuckle and glanced at her. The blonde woman cleaned her throat. "So… any news on the pharmaceutical case?"

"Yes, actually," Regina nodded. "I just got a call from Mr. Matheson. He's back. And Mr. Riddell called earlier, he wants to talk again."

"That's great!" Emma smiled, tucking her hands in her pockets. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to David this afternoon about Dr. Whale, but everything else is settled now. You can go back to your other cases."

"Oh," Emma sounded just a little disappointed. "Alright."

"Ms. Swan," Regina called her when Emma turned to leave the room.

"Yes?" Her gaze was sharp, almost expectant.

"Is this your coat?" Mills asked, detangling the coat from her son's shoulders and handing it to her.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks."

"And Ms. Swan?"

"Hm?"

"Well done," Regina said. She half expected Emma to break into a smile, or blink at her in surprise, or to look flattered, at least. Regina didn't give away many complements. Ever. And she certainly never thought she would direct one at the blonde.

But Swan only nodded and left the room, as if Regina's approval meant nothing. And Mills stood there, wondering what else could Emma possibly be expecting from her.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Where are we going?" Emma asked when they turned in one of the less crowded corners of Manhattan.

"Granny's," Ruby said easily. "It's really great if you like burgers," The woman added.

Suddenly Emma was a little better, despite feeling like shit.

"Though probably everything you eat will taste like sand," Phillip stated.

She showed him the finger as Ruby chuckled.

"Granny's, huh," She said when they got to the diner. It was a small place, but all the tables were packed.

"Yeah…" Ruby said, waving at a few people Emma didn't recognize. "I worked here for solid seven years. All the way through high school and college dealing with your grandma is not something I wish for anyone."

"Hey Rubes! You are late!" An old lady shouted from somewhere behind the counter.

"Hey Granny! Busy day!" The woman shouted back.

Emma stared at her.

"Is that your…"

"Sure is. Can't seem to let me go," Ruby sighed, but something about the way she looked at her grandmother told Emma it wasn't as bad as she let out to be.

"How come we never had lunch here before?"

Ruby just shrugged, but Emma understood. That place obviously meant something to her, and she just wouldn't share it to anyone. Emma felt a sudden wave of affection for the crazy bitch beside her.

A few moments later Granny was at their table.

"The usual?" She asked Ruby and Phillip, who nodded. "And what for you, Ms…"

"Swan. But Emma is fine."

"She is our new investigator," Ruby supplied.

Granny sighed.

"Good luck in that madhouse, child."

"We really are all cuckoo," Phillip nodded.

Granny shook her head and looked at Emma.

"I want a cheeseburger and fries, please. The only thing that can get me through a day of handling with all of these crazy people," The blonde quipped.

"Large coke?" Granny asked.

"You know me already."

The old woman smiled.

"She is sick, Granny," Ruby informed; unnecessarily, because right then Emma sneezed loudly.

"Am not!" She tried, but apparently she had no credibility whatsoever.

"Yeah, no coke. You will have orange juice." Granny decided, scanning Emma. "I also don't know about the burger."

"But it is the only good thing I have left in my life," Emma retorted dramatically.

"Fine. But I'll change the fries for chopped fruit," Then Granny strolled back to the kitchen, leaving Emma to gape at where she had just been.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She hissed at Ruby, but all the investigator did was laugh at her.

"You are lucky she didn't force feed you her chicken stew," Phillip said.

"The chicken stew is great!" Ruby defended.

"Not when a burger is the best thing in your life," He reasoned.

"Yeah… you are probably right."

"You know… I am right fucking here!" Emma interjected.

"Oh, hello Emma!" Phillip waved.

She threw a napkin at him and then stared at the silly smile on his face. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you look all chirpy today?"

"It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, I am having burger for lunch…"

"He had sex last night," Ruby deadpanned.

"Totally."

"Well… I did not," He admitted, "But I have a date tonight."

"Hot date?" Ruby grinned.

"Aurora is finally free. We are having dinner."

Okay, so there was a love triangle happening right on their faces? Emma wondered if Phillip and Mulan even knew that Aurora was practically dating both. But yeah… probably to be considered a love triangle it had to be at least kisses involved, right? And Emma wasn't sure if any of them have had the luck yet.

Should she drop some hint to Mulan? Well… probably not. Not unless the woman brought the subject up. Emma didn't know if Aurora was just leading one of them on, but again, maybe it was not her place to, anyway.

"Prince… you know what you are?" Ruby declared, shaking her phone and producing a whip sound effect.

Emma laughed.

"Don't you just love that app?" Ruby beamed at them as Phillip grimaced.

"I am the one whipped, really?"

And Emma had to give Granny that… she had a great timing; and also, the burgers looked delicious. Not the same could be said about the fruit, though.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Henry stopped coloring the sheet in front of him and looked up to his mother, sitting on her desk, concentrated on some papers.

"You mad at me?" He asked in a low voice.

Regina raised her head, looking at the boy, then smiling.

"You are a naughty little boy, but I'm not mad," She said, calling him to sit on her lap. "I just don't like not knowing where you are. It makes me worried."

"I won't do it again."

"Good," Regina nodded and kissed the top of his head. "What were you doing in Ms. Swan's... Emma's... office, anyway?"

"I was looking for Ruby, but I found Emma instead," Henry smiled, his little hand reaching for Regina's papers, which she pushed away from him.

"Right..."

"I like Emma. She made me a Batman costume!"

"Yes, I saw that."

"And she likes cookies, too."

"I see how she got to you," Regina teased, tickling the boy until he cried out, laughing.

"You like cookies too, mommy."

"I do."

"Do you like Emma?" He questioned, jumping from her lap and finding his black mask again.

"Well..." Regina wet her lips. Henry was so prone to _liking_. It was something she didn't want to discourage, but certainly didn't come this easily to her. "What do you think?"

"I think she is cool," He said, as Batman again, sitting on the floor to look at his drawing. "But also she was really hot!"

Regina did her best not to gasp, but her face felt suddenly warm, and something in her stomach lurched. She had _not_ seen that coming. Henry was looking expectantly at her, but what could she ever say to him?

"Well..." She began, gulping. "I guess some people might say she is an attractive woman, but Henry, dear, you shouldn't refer to women like that. I don't even know where you learned this..."

"Ruby said it," He announced, nonchalantly.

" _What?_ Ruby said that Emma..." Regina trailed off. That was inappropriate in so many levels, she couldn't even...

"Yeah, Ruby said Emma have a cold, but Emma don't like that. She said she never get sick or have fever."

It was Regina's time to look confused. Then, "Oh. _Ohh_."

She was sure she looked like a blushing idiot, but Henry's attention had already moved on.

"I'll draw a dinosaur now!" He announced, lying on his stomach again.

Regina let out a relieved sigh. He was still her baby.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina closed her laptop to assess the people gathering around the table. Of course it wasn't the best thing, doing a meeting on Take Your Kid to Work Day, but the routine was too established by now. They would probably struggle to find another day that fit everyone's agenda. So she had to leave an excited Henry, along with the other kids, with the care-takers hired for the day.

Her eyes landed on the last duo to enter the room. Ruby seemed as cheerful as always, talking and gesturing, her long black hair tied in a high ponytail. Emma, on the other hand, seemed to be half asleep even as she walked.

Yes, Regina had noticed earlier that the blonde wasn't on her A game, but now that she was really paying attention, it became clear Swan was a mess.

The black coat that had been on Henry's back, a couple hours ago, now enveloped Emma's skinny torso, and although it was a sunny day and it was actually warm inside - even with the airconditioner on - she seemed to be shivering. Their eyes met for a moment and Swan immediately straightened herself on the chair, staring back at Regina nonchalantly.

Ok, maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

Mills didn't agree, at first, when Mary Margaret suggested Emma joined them on those weekly meetings, since Ruby already represented the department. But Blanchard reasoned that the two women were dealing with important cases now, so they might as well keep up with everything going on on the firm. Also, what was one more chair?

Well, one more chair was one pair of green eyes upon her.

"Shall we begin?" She asked when everybody had settled down.

As usual, Sidney nodded and began to talk.

Regina, though, couldn't focus. No one seemed nagged by it, no one seemed to have even realized that, but Emma was breathing so heavy it would be better described as _panting_. Somehow, it was a disturbing sound. She wasn't even close to Regina on the desk, but still.

 _She was also really hot_ , Henry had said. But as the meeting proceeded, Regina had to disagree with her son. Emma now looked nothing more than deeply cold. Her fingers clutching her coat and her jaw tense as if she was trying not to teeth-chatter. The lawyer adjusted herself on her seat, uncomfortable. Emma was a grown-up. She knew how to take care of herself.

But after ten minutes of discrete coughing, jaw clenching and nose rubbing, Regina had had enough of it. She could barely listen to her co-workers with Emma gasping for air all the time. It was as if she was breathing on Regina's neck.

Mills flinched at the thought.

With an impatient sigh, she pushed her chair back and stood up. Artie, in the middle of something, shut up to look at her, startled.

"Don't mind me," Regina apologized, with a nod. "Carry on."

They all seemed curious when she walked to Mary Margaret and took the air conditioner control resting on the table, turning it off. She ignored the incredulous looks she got as she walked back to her chair.

Reul wiped her head twice while she tried to inform them of her recent case. Mary Margaret did as much as blow at her own cleavage. Suddenly, they were all much less interested in making the meeting last.

"Is it me, or it's hot in here?" Phillip asked, adjusting the tie around his sweaty neck. "Could we turn the air conditioner back on?"

"The temperature is fine, go on, Mr. Prince," Regina spat back at him, with a cool gaze. The man cleared his throat and obeyed.

And as drops of sweat ran down Regina's back, Emma relaxed a little in her chair and breathed in deeply the hot air of the room. When she exhaled, Mills exhaled with her. Better. Much better now.

"Regina?" Sidney whispered beside her.

She looked around and everyone was staring expectantly at her.

"Right," She cleared her throat before quickly updating them on relevant matters and finishing the meeting.

"Ms. Swan , a word," Regina called when everyone started to gather their belongings to leave the room.

Emma turned her head, the laptop slipping from her hands.

"Shit," She cursed under her breath, grabbing the device before it could fall. She stared at Regina with a victorious smile on her face. "Ninja reflexes."

The brunette raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"It's Take Your Kid to Work day, not bring your inner child to work day."

"You are just as old as you let yourself be; our inner child should accompany us everywhere," Emma shrugged.

"Are you calling me old, ?" Her boss narrowed her eyes at her, her voice dangerous.

She felt all the color being drained from her face.

"What?" She sputtered. "No!"

Regina was still glaring.

"I mean," Emma continued. "Just look at you," She said as that should be enough answer.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" Regina spat back.

"Someth- No! It's just, you are not old at all. Just look at you!" Emma repeated for good measure.

And then she saw the corners of Regina's mouth moving slightly up, and narrowed her own eyes. Her boss was making fun of her!

Emma closed her eyes and counted to five.

"You said you wanted a word?" She asked evenly.

"Yes," Regina approached until she was two steps away from Emma. "You are obviously not well."

Emma frowned.

"I am good, thanks for the conce-"

"Your nose is red," Regina interjected.

"I'm fi-"

"You have dark circles around your eyes."

"I forgot to put on my make-"

This time was a hand placed on her forehead that interrupted her. Regina's hand was soft and cool against her skin. They stayed like that for a while, the brunette having taking another step when she extended her arm.

It was probably the closest they've ever been face to face. Before, when they pretended to be a couple, they didn't actually stare at each other this way. Regina's eyes bored into hers. At this distance, she could see that they were actually less dark than she thought; her eyes were chocolaty brown. Emma's stare dropped before she could contain herself, and found the scar on the red painted lips she had noticed before, but never like this. Emma felt the sudden urge to touch it.

The hand on her forehead ghosted for a moment on her cheeks and then was gone, leaving a shiver to run down Emma's spine.

"You are feverish," Regina diagnosed in a low, husky voice.

Emma just nodded, fighting to find her voice.

"That's why you turned off the air conditioner?" She asked finally.

"What?" Regina cleared her throat.

"The air conditioner. You turned it off, right?"

"I was cold," Regina answered blankly.

She frowned again, choosing not to comment on the fact that the woman was sweating.

"Anyway," Mills continued, "You have the flu."

"Really, don't worry about me," Emma assured her.

"It's not you I'm concerned about. But we have lots of children scampering around the office, and we don't want you to spread the virus, now do we?" Regina was using her court voice, and Emma was not sure if she should feel bothered about it. She did enjoy her in court, but maybe not when Emma was the subject of inspection.

"I-"

"Go home, ."

"But-" She tried to reason, but apparently Regina took the day to interrupt her.

"I am not asking."

Emma sighed before nodding in compliance.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

The last time she had been sick was probably when she was around fourteen. And it was because she had spent the night smoking with August on the rooftop of their foster home in the winter.

Now, it made no sense she was sent home. She was _fine_. She could work.

Mary Margaret had asked for her help in something useful, so she wouldn't have to file and scan shit. But no, she was _clearly not well_. Emma huffed to herself, changing the channel on the television. She was buried chin down in a blanket, lying on the couch like there was no tomorrow since she had arrived.

But then her phone started to ring and by the ringtone she knew it was Ruby. Emma immediately reached out for it. Maybe she was needed back!

"Yeah?"

" _Hi, it's Ruby."_

"I know. You added the 007 ringtone to your contact," Emma chuckled, but only a cough came off.

" _You are a mess, you know that, right?!"_

"So I've been told several times," She rolled her eyes.

" _I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but I guess you shouldn't be out…"_

There was something off in Ruby's voice. She was always so much louder on the phone than that.

"You can come over."

" _Really?"_ Her voice now carried a little more of the enthusiasm that Emma was used to, but it still wasn't quite right.

"Sure, take note of the address…"

" _Don't be silly, I got it,"_ Ruby answered before hanging up.

"Right… senior investigator," she murmured to herself.

It didn't take long for the woman to arrive, leaving Emma with a feeling that Ruby was already around when she called.

"'Sup," The investigator smiled at Emma, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She took a step to the side to allow her in.

"Why you say that?" Ruby made her way in, barely looking around before dropping herself onto the couch.

"I don't know…" Emma started carefully. "You look down."

"MM is coming over too," The woman said instead of answering. "She called me when I was parking here. I hope that is alright."

"I guess." It couldn't possibly be weirder than having Regina over, right? "So… what's going on?"

"Hey, you have Guitar Hero! Drums and guitar?"

"Bass too… somewhere inside my closet."

Emma wanted to point out Ruby was totally deflecting, but she respected people enough to let them open up whenever they felt comfortable, for she expected the same courtesy to be extended to her.

"Wanna play?" She smirked.

They were finishing the second song when the doorbell rang.

Emma opened up to find a bloodshot eye Mary Margaret staring back and holding a bowl.

"I brought you soup," She shoved the bowl in Emma's hands.

"Uh… Thanks. Come on in."

Emma stared in awe at the soup before placing it on the kitchen. It was really thoughtful.

"Hey, would you like something to drink? I have wine here," She shouted.

"I thought you'd never ask, Swan!" Ruby shouted back at her.

"I'd like some, please," MM answered with a smile.

She got the bottle and three glasses, making a quick job at serving them.

"You shouldn't drink, you are sick!" She was bringing the glass to her mouth when Mary Margaret protested.

Emma blinked.

"But I really want to," 'Drink my wine in my house' went unsaid.

"We all want things. But the universe doesn't always comply and we have to accept that sometimes our wishes will not be granted!" Mary Margaret retorted, her hands gesturing like crazy.

Before Emma could do or say anything, tears welled up in the woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry," MM mumbled, her face becoming exponentially redder by the second.

Needless to say, Emma started to panic.

"It's okay…" She mumbled.

Ruby enveloped the smaller woman in a hug. The kind of hug only close friends shared - you know, if that close friend wasn't Emma.

"Hey, here is an idea," The blonde said, carefully. "Let's get really wasted and then talk shit about everybody that's been pissing us off."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ruby nodded and looked meaningfully at Mary Margaret, that took a deep breath and manage to smile.

"You shouldn't get wasted, though," The lawyer told Emma. "You probably need a cough syrup better than you need wine."

"That's a good song for us to play!" Ruby commented, back on the couch.

Emma took a look at the general depressed feeling in the room. "Yeah, I don't think so."

They played a bunch of others, though. And Emma didn't even have time to get wasted, because Blanchard and Lucas dried the bottle of wine. Then they got another one, along with some medicine for Emma. By the time the syrup hit - with that one glass of wine -, the other two women were already drunk.

And soon enough wine gave place to whining. What would be ok, if Emma hadn't needed to use the bathroom and hell hadn't apparently broke loose while she was there.

When Swan came back to the living room, MM was in tears. Actual tears. And Ruby wasn't much better. They were hugging again, and Emma didn't want to be a part of an awkward three-way hug. Also, she didn't know what to say, or what the was even going on, so she was left to stare helplessly at the pair. She looked around and gulped.

"Huh… guys?" She tried, but her only answer was a loud sob from Mary Margaret.

Now was safe to say that Emma was really panicking, and coming to the alarming conclusion that yes, it could be weirder than having Regina over.

"Hey," She tried again. "What happened? The wine ran off or something?"

"We are freaking her out, MM," Ruby announced.

"I know," Mary Margaret sniffed and detangled herself from Ruby, apparently with all the crying at bay. "I'm so sorry, Emma. You must think I am crazy."

"Hey, it's cool. We all have our moments," Emma did her best to reassure the woman. Yes, she kind of thought they were a little crazy, but who in her life wasn't, right? No hypocrisy here.

"Oh my God, we freaked you out," Mary Margaret stated, the tears threatening to start again.

"No…no. See, not freaking out!" Emma raised her hands in a surrender gesture.

"I am really sorry," MM whispered.

Ruby was dusting her skirt like nothing had just happened.

"So… next song?" Ruby tried to smile, but if Emma was to be honest, it was kind of creepy.

"What if we just…" Emma started cautiously, about to suggest something she never thought she would, "talk?"

Ruby swallowed all the contents of her glass. Good, so they weren't out of wine yet.

"I think Belle likes someone else."

"I am a terrible person," Mary Margaret started too.

"I mean, I know we have an open relationship, but it wasn't supposed to be feelings involved for other people…" Ruby continued, ignoring the woman.

"Seriously, sometimes I don't even recognize myself in the mirror," So yeah, MM ignored Ruby too.

"And if it happened, a heads up would be nice, you know?"

"And now I have this dilemma, because I always thought I should follow my heart, but I never truly considered that my heart doesn't quite grasp the concept of moral principles."

"Guys…" Emma called.

"But no… she didn't even mention…"

"But my brain does respect moral principles…"

"Hey guys!" She waved her hands in front of them. "Listen to me."

They both trailed off. Thanks God. Emma didn't think they even realized they were talking at the same time.

"You…" She turned to Ruby. "You don't give me that 'open relationship' crap. You like her and you never told her. You don't talk. Maybe that's the problem. Fucking talk to her!"

Ruby looked down like a scolded dog.

"And you… You are my boss and I really hope you won't hold it against me," Emma raised a finger when Mary Margaret started to protest, effectively shutting her up. "But you and David talk too much."

"Is it that obvious?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but yes. Anyway, you two talk too much, and it's time to take some action, you know? You are young and pretty and don't have to wait around for a guy for the rest of your life. If he likes you back, he has to do something about it. You both have," She said firmly.

Emma looked at both women, assessing the result of her handiwork. Yeah, what had just happened was not how she usually helped her friends, but still felt nice. Conducting interventions and shit.

"So now, how about we finish this wine, eat some fucking soup and rock that freaking game?"

* * *

 **~SQ~**

 **Hi guys!**

 **So, I was in complete awe when I saw the response for the last chapter. Seriously, you are all great! :D**

 **We are facing the freaking cold days in Brazil (and it is not even winter, come on!), so I am foreseeing me as Emma in no time; but fear not, it won't delay the updates.**

 **See you all soon!**


	7. You are mine, Swan

"Ms. Swan, grab that awful thing you call a jacket, we are leaving," Regina announced, entering the investigators' office.

Regina watched as Emma managed to frown and gape at her at the same time.

"You'll catch flies, dear," Regina warned.

The blonde shook her head, clearly dismissing whatever remark she had in her mind. Good.

"We are leaving, like, now?" Emma asked instead.

"That's what I just said," She deadpanned, her eyes flying to the watch on her wrist. "I'll be by the elevators," The attorney was turning to leave when the other woman called her back.

"Wait!" Emma looked at her apologetically. "I have to finish a document for Mary Margaret, and my deadline is before lunch. Could it wait one hour?" The investigator asked sheepishly, really seeming like she was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Regina just stared, not very certain she had heard right. Had the same woman that complained about not getting any cases just refused one?

"I can finish in forty if I hurry," Emma added, probably reading Regina's face correctly.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. So maybe the other wasn't refusing anything _per se_ , but still. She needed the investigator and she needed now.

"Wait here," She instructed and left the office.

"As if I hadn't just suggested that being here was precisely what I'd be doing for the next forty minutes," Emma mumbled to Ruby, the frown on her forehead still firmly in place.

Her friend gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Your jacket is totally cool, by the way," Ruby offered.

"I know, right," Emma answered forcefully. "That lady has some serious issues with my stuff. She called my car a deathtrap the other day."

"That perfectly adorable yellow bug?"

Emma nodded. "Wouldn't call it adorable, though; more like robust, you know?"

Ruby chuckled, "Sure, Ems."

She was going to protest when Regina stopped by the door.

"Mary Margaret said your deadline is extended until late in the afternoon," The woman informed her. And Emma barely got her next words before Regina was breezing away. "You are mine, Swan."

Emma blinked at the now empty corridor.

"Did she just say…" She turned to Ruby.

A whip sound coming from her phone was Emma's only response.

She didn't even dignify that with an answer as she got her – very stylish, thank you – red leather jacket.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"You know," Emma started when the elevator opened at the garage, "I'm not a thing to be _owned_."

Regina, who had already moved forward towards her car only glanced over her shoulder, a slightly curious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Back up there," Emma explained while they entered the black Mercedes Regina owned. The exact same one Emma had lost a shirt trying to fix. "You said I'm yours."

"Oh," Already on the driver's seat, Regina frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

She started the car and drove out of the garage as if the subject was closed. Emma didn't think so.

"Well, it sounded pretty objectifying to me."

Regina's hands grasped the steering wheel with a little more force than would be necessary and Swan knew she was tense. She fought off a grin.

"But-"

"I'm just saying," Emma interrupted her, "If you wanna go all Christian Grey, at least buy me dinner first."

"Now you're just being inappropriate," Regina spat back, but her hands relaxed.

Emma chuckled. "I knew you'd read it."

"I'm not the one who has a copy at home," Mills said and Emma could almost see a smirk making its way to her lips. "Now, could you stop the nonsense for a moment so we can actually work?"

"Yes sir," Swan saluted her, then sat a little straighter when Regina rolled her eyes. "No, I mean it. Put me in the loop."

"Our client is Arthur Hammond, 17," She started, eyes on the road. "He is being charged of hit and run, last night. The victim, Donna Leigh, is in a coma. I don't know much more details, as I just got a call from his parents. He was arrested, and I advised not to say a word before we got there."

"Do you know how they identified the car? Eye witness?"

"A street camera."

"Shit."

"Indeed," Regina sighed quietly. "The car was there, apparently, but Arthur swears he didn't do anything."

"The car is in his name?"

"Yes."

"He was seen driving it last night?"

"Yes. He had a study group around the time of the accident."

"Things are not looking good," Emma shook her head.

"That's exactly why I don't want him to say anything before I get to the bottom of it."

"Do you know him? The kid?"

"Yes, barely. Our families are… old friends. Last time I saw him, he was close to ten, I believe. He was a good boy," Regina said carefully. "Probably still is."

"Yeah," Emma rested her head on the window. "But teenagers are always a step away from screwing up."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Are you speaking from experience, Ms. Swan?"

Emma gave her a crooked smile, turning her head to see Regina's profile. A goddamn perfect profile, actually. The blonde could swear that woman was as symmetric as they came.

"You can't even imagine," She said, at last.

Regina snorted. "Which is probably for the best."

"Yeah, probably."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Arthur Hammond looked pale and scared to death. The room where he was kept, at the station, was small and hot, but still he seemed just a ginger little boy in a big, bad world. Mother and father flanked him, the mom caressing his head and shoulder every minute as if to assure him she was there and wouldn't leave.

Regina tried to picture herself on that situation, picture Henry on that chair, and her stomach flipped. He would be a teenager in less than a decade. _Teenagers are always a step away from screwing up._

"Am I going to jail?" Was the first thing that left the boy's lips.

"Artie! Of course you are not going to jail!" His mother cried out, squeezing his shoulder. He didn't seem very convinced.

Regina, sitting right in front of him and with Emma by her side, laced her hands together over the table.

"Arthur, I don't want you to worry about that. I just need you to tell me exactly what happened last night, alright?"

"I don't know what happened! I didn't do anything!"

"Hey," Emma said, her voice sounding firm and soothing at the same time. "Here," She threw a chocolate bar over the table, "have that."

"Chocolat? Why?" He arched a ginger eyebrow.

"Because right now it looks like a freaking dementor is trying to give you a little kiss, and I think you could use some sugar, ok?"

Somehow, for reasons that were far beyond Regina's comprehension, that seemed to ease Arthur's mind. He took a bite off the chocolate, looking at Emma in a almost amused way, then turned to Mills again.

"I really didn't do it."

"I know. Now tell me at what time you left your house."

"Around five-thirty."

"And where did you go?"

"To Steve's house. We have a study group every Tuesday."

"Who is part of this study group?"

"Just me, Steve and Mark."

"I'll need their last names, ok?"

"I'll give it to you later," Mom said to Regina. "I know them, their families."

"Good. Were Steve's parents home?"

"No. They are doctors, they are almost never home."

 _Which is probably why this 'study group' takes place there._

"At what time did you get to Steve's house?"

"Around six."

"Where did you leave your car?"

"On the street, next to his place."

 _Then no parking ticket._

"At what time did you leave?"

"Seven-thirty? Maybe eight."

"So you stayed in Steve's house from six to eight? All the time? You never left?"

"No, I never left. I drove straight there, then straight home. That street… the street where the woman was hit… I don't even go there, it's not even on my way."

"Alright, Arthur. Let's get back to what happened. When you got back to the car, you didn't notice anything weird about it?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, the way it was parked or any indentation?"

"No, it was at the same place, as far as I knew it. And it's a pick-up, you know, there is barely any indentation. I didn't see anything off."

Regina breathed in deeply, studying his freckled face.

"At what time did you get home?"

"Before eight-thirty."

"And what did you do the rest of the night?"

"I played some video game, then I went to bed. That was all. Then, this morning, the cops… They showed up and… I didn't even know what they were talking about, I swear. It must be some mistake."

"Of course it is, darling. Of course," The mother squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Is that the whole story, Arthur? Is there any detail you think is worth telling me?"

"No," He shook his auburn head. "That's the whole story."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"That is so not the whole story," Emma affirmed as they left the station.

"The bigger problem is really the fact it is a bad story," Regina replied, unlocking the sedan.

"What do you mean?"

"His story implies the car got stolen between six and eight pm, at a suburban street, hit someone downtown and then was returned to the same place, in time for the owner to go home," Mills explained, her voice tense. "Long shot does not even begin to describe this scenery."

"So you don't believe he is innocent."

"What I believe is hardly of any importance."

"It's important to me," Emma found herself saying, before she gave it another thought. "I mean, I would like to know."

Mills took a moment to consider her words.

"I still don't know what to believe, Ms. Swan. I was hoping an investigator would help me with that," Regina said slowly.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. I'm calling his friends to see if they can talk to me sooner rather than later, so we'll know if the story checks. Then we move on from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Regina nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll go with his parents to post bale and see if we can get Arthur home by lunch time."

"Alright. I'm taking a cab to the suburbs, and I'll keep you in the loop."

"Ms. Swan," Mills called when Emma motioned to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"What was that with the chocolate bar?" She arched a dark eyebrow at Emma.

"Oh. I spotted the Deathly Hallows tattoo."

"Perdon me?"

"From the Harry Potter series?" Emma grinned. "It's a symbol that represents the Deathly Hallows. Arthur has it tattooed," She explained, raising a hand to hold Regina's arm and turn her wrist around. "...here."

Emma's pointer finger drew a small triangle in Regina's wrist, then a tiny circle inside, and finished with a line.

"Didn't you see it?" She asked, looking up. And she found Regina's stare on her face, her dark chocolate eyes glimmering with some kind of uneasy Emma had only seen once before, when they held hands on that fertilization clinic. It was a fiery glimmer that could be a warning, yes, but to Emma, it was more of an invitation.

"I saw a tattoo," Regina said, at last, dropping her arm from Emma's grip, "but I didn't know what it meant."

"Well, it means he is a potterhead, so it was an easy way to make a connection."

"Right. Well-thought."

"Thanks."

"Call me as soon as you discover something," Regina demanded, sounding like the Evil Queen Emma knew so well, then disappeared inside her black car and drove away.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm Emma Swan. Nice to meet you," Emma shook two insecure hands before she sat on the armchair of that fancy living room.

She was at Steve Watson's house, and this time his parents were home, as were Mark Simmel's. But both couples had agreed to let Emma talk to the boys alone.

"I guess you know why I'm here, right?"

"Mom said you work for Artie's lawyer," Steve ventured.

"That's right."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he is going to be fine. I just really need to check some details with you guys so we can straight up his story. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Mark nodded, although he didn't sound confident at all.

"So, Arthur told us last night he was here, for a study group."

"We do that every Tuesday." Was Steve's response.

"And what time would you say he arrived?"

"Six," Mark shot straight up.

"Hmm, and do you know at what time he left?"

"Seven-thirty."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Or those guys had serious british blood or they were lying their tongues off. She made a show of taking a notebook out of her purse and shuffling through the pages.

"Arthur says you guys spent the night studying history," She made up, pretending to read the information from a blank page.

The boys exchanged a glance. "Yeah, we did."

"No, I'm sorry. History was last week? This week was chemistry? Is that correct?" She shuffled a little more for good measure.

Mark and Steve tensed up.

"Right. Sorry. I got confused," Steve confirmed again.

Emma put down the notebook. "Look, guys, Arthur never said a thing about what you studied."

"Then you're a pretty good guesser."

"No, it's just that you're a pretty bad liar," Emma replied and Mark chuckled, before Steve elbowed him.

"Fuck off, man!"

"Hey, stop that," She scolded lightly, waving her hands at them. "Listen, I know you want to help, but lying to a jury is a felony, and I don't think it's your job to go this far to cover up for Arthur, ok? Whatever it is that he does on tuesday nights, it's pretty clear that it's not coming here to study."

"There is no way he ran over that woman, alright?" Steve spat, shaking his head. "He is a pussy, he never even breaks the speed limit. And if some kind of accident had happened, he would stay and he would help. He is this kinda guy."

"You know what? I believe that, too," Swan guaranteed, looking the boy in the eyes. "But to prove he wasn't on that car I need to find out where he _was_. I know it's not here. And I'm sure a nice neighborhood like this one has street cameras. So how long do you think it would take for a prosecutor to find out his alibi is fake?"

Both guys exchanged another meaningful glance. Emma waited.

"Ok," Mark said at last. "He was not here. But if you want to know anything else, you'll have to ask him."

Emma nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any good pushing harder on them. But asking that little ginger liar also wouldn't do.

One hour later, Emma was in a Starbucks downtown, her laptop opened on the table. She scrolled through the Facebook page and sighed. Everything on Arthur's profile was locked. Even the picture of him wasn't very clear.

"I'm sorry about that, kid. Really am," She mumbled to herself, before hacking her way into his account.

It was easier than she thought. One look at his earliest chat window and she got a hint.

 _Pretty sure yesterday's study session taught me a few things too ;)_ \- Said some guy named Rob Dean, whose profile picture was an image of the Alpes. Arthur hadn't replied yet. Probably caught up with jail problems.

It was a fake, of course. But the thing about fake Facebook profiles was that people rarely remembered using a fake email to do it. As Emma did some more hacking, the email **robert_johansen86** popped up.

One quick search on Google and Emma found out Mr. Johansen was a teacher. In Arthur's school. Strange enough, but she thought of giving them the benefit of doubt. Maybe Artie was dumping his friends for some professional tutoring?

Well, that idea didn't last long. Turned out Robert Johansen was a _gym_ teacher. Digging a little deeper, Emma found out his address and moved her ass out of Starbucks.

Swan spent forty minutes outside Mr. Johansen's building. And the rest was just connecting the dots.

"Ms. Swan. It took you long enough," Regina chose to say, instead of the simple 'hello' Emma was waiting for.

"Yeah, I know, Mary Margaret will kill me, but I think I have something," She murmured into the phone as she waved at cabs.

"Tell me everything."

"I talked to his friends, and it was pretty clear that study group is a cover up. Arthur wasn't there last night, I don't think he ever goes."

"Then where was he?"

"On a date, I think."

" _On a date?_ " Mills' tone had the perfect amount of surprise and disdain. "Why he would keep that from us? It's an alibi, anyway."

"Maybe because his date was a guy," Emma ventured.

Regina was silent for a moment. "You believe he lied to hide the fact he is gay?"

"In part, maybe. But mostly because this guy is his teacher. His gym teacher."

The silence this time was longer, and when she spoke again, her words sounded really careful. "How did you find out?"

"I hacked into his Facebook account. I know it's not cool, but I had to," She explained even though Regina hadn't said a thing. "I tracked a conversation to this dude, the teacher, then I found out his address and went there to check it out. Guess what? It's pretty close to where the accident happened."

"Are you telling me we have reasons to believe Arthur is guilty?"

"No, not at all," Emma hurried to say. "I actually believe the kid is innocent. But I also believe he was on that teacher's apartment last night. I think he goes there every Tuesday, I think it's a routine."

"Go on."

"I think he has a spot in the garage. I watched some cars come and go, and it's one of those small shared places, you know? Several buildings using the same parking space. So it has a valet service 24-7 so they can move the cars around."

"And you're thinking one of those valets is our guy," Regina deduced.

"Makes sense, right? Someone who would have the key and would know Arthur's routine takes the car to a quick run, hits someone, freaks out and goes back to the garage. Arthur would never know a thing," She said, finally managing to make a taxi spot.

"And young Mr. Hammond lies to protect his boyfriend."

"Exactly."

"I have to talk to Arthur again."

"Sure thing," Emma agreed. "Do I meet you at his house?"

"That's not necessary. You've done enough. And don't worry about Mary Margaret's document either, I've talked to her and it's not urgent."

"But-"

"No but, Ms. Swan. Go home. We don't want that awful virus of yours to make a come back, now do we?"

But before Emma could make up a reply, the line was dead.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma dropped herself on the couch with a tired groan and sipped her beer.

"Come on, don't be so old. Let's go out," August said, standing in front of her, a pleading look on his eyes.

"Where is that girl you were dating? Sarah? Sasha?"

"Sally."

"Sally, right. Where is she?"

It was his time to fall down onto the sofa. "It didn't work out."

"Fuck off, August! How come this always happen?"

"Said Ms. Serious Relationships," He retorted and stole her beer away.

"At least I don't make speeches about how much I want to find some girl to spend my life with and shit."

"But I do! The problem is, everytime I spend time with a girl... they get so boring."

"You're an ass."

"I'm serious. Take Sally for an example. She wanted me to go to this alternative art exposition on Soho."

"So?" Emma asked, taking the bottle back.

"Ems, do you know why I use contacts?"

"Because you're short-sighted?"

"No. I mean, yes, but no. I could use glasses, but I chose to have a beard instead."

"I don't get it."

"Do you know what I would be if I wore a beard _and_ glasses?"

"A manly short-sighted?"

"A hipster, Emma!" He cried out, making the blonde laugh. "I would be a hipster. And I refuse to be the stereotype of a New Yorker writer."

"Ok, ok..." Swan raised both hands when August took away her beer again. "Fair enough. So you didn't go to Soho."

"Oh, but I did. And you know the worst part?"

"You liked it."

"I _loved_ it!" He shook his head in a desolated manner. "By picture three, I was crying."

Emma chucked because she knew he meant it literally. August had always been very sensitive about art.

"And when we finished and I asked Sally what she thought of it, you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"That it was - and I'm quoting - 'quite good'. Quite good? _Quite good_?"

"You realize it's a compliment, right?"

"Yeah, for someone dead inside!" He finished the beer while Emma laughed. "After that, I can't date her no more."

Swan opened her mouth to argue, but then her phone rang over the center table.

"Mulan," She read out loud, before accepting the call. "Hey, what's up?" She asked into the phone, but all she heard back were indistinguishable noises. "Mulan? Are you there?"

"What is going on?" August asked from her side.

"I think she ass-called me."

"Ha! I love when that happens," He said, taking the phone from Emma. "Let's hear what she is up to."

"Grow up, Booth," Emma rolled her eyes and reached for the phone when August put it on speaker.

"Shush it, I wanna hear."

"We can't hear anyt-" She started to say. But then, then they could definitely hear something.

" _Mulan!_ " Moaned a loud voice Emma had no trouble recognizing. "Yes, oh God, _yeees_."

"Shit!" August dropped the phone and Emma stumbled to the floor, fighting with the groaning cell until she could end the call.

They both stood gasping for a moment, speechless. Then they burst into laugh until they went out of breath.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina assessed the courtroom with confidence. Saying she was relieved that Emma Swan had gone as far as coming up with a solid theory was an understatement. The fact she had confirmed facts with Arthur was the cherry on top of it. He had admitted that they were right about his involvement with his teacher. He now was in a whole different kind of trouble, one that didn't have anything to do with staining his impeccable record.

But she bet his parents wouldn't be so harsh on him. They too were relieved Arthur hadn't ran over a woman.

Her job was easy. They would question Arthur and, as rehearsed, he would tell the truth, which would be enough to ask for a forensic analysis of the car or for any tapes of street cameras surrounding Mr. Johansen's building. And then just be done with the case. It wouldn't go past the preliminary hearing.

So yes, it was safe to say that Regina wasn't very concerned as the prosecutor Aurora Briarose stood to interrogate Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur. Can I call you Arthur?" Briarose asked softly with a sweet smile on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes. Aurora had this kill-them-with-kindness method that unnerved her to no end. Really, those innocent big blue eyes fooled no one; except when they did and let her fuming with the stupidity of her clients.

But she supposed it wouldn't be a problem for the boy that had an affair with a very male gym teacher.

"Sure," He smiled back and Regina narrowed her eyes, starting to second guess her assumptions.

"So Arthur, you just turned seventeen, right?" Briarose asked in her annoying honeyed voice.

"That's right."

"But you've been driving since you were sixteen?"

"Correct."

"And have you ever committed an infraction before?"

"Objection, relevance, your honor!" Regina spoke up immediately. The persecution had his record and knew it was perfect. They probably had an ulterior motive behind the question.

"I am just setting a precedent here, your honor," Aurora smiled at the judge, batting her long eyelashes at him.

The judge nodded.

"Overruled, Ms. Mills. He can answer."

"Actually," Arthur frowned. "Not even a ticket."

Regina examined the unfaltering grin on Aurora's face, and, although the answer looked favorable, she didn't like where this was going. She clenched her jaw, realizing the train of thought before Aurora asked the next question.

"So it's safe to say you've never been in a situation where you had to deal with authorities?"

"Objection, argumentative, your honor!"

The man seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"Sustained."

Regina exhaled. They were ok, they were ok. Now Aurora would probably move to the specifics rather than prey around her client. And the specifics they had it down.

"Arthur, is this your car?" The prosecutor pointed the remote to the TV strategically placed in the room.

"Yes."

"Are you aware that we have footage of this car running over Donna Leight between six and eight pm on July sixtieth?"

"Yes."

The woman then exhibited the recording.

"You claimed to be at a study group when the crime happened. We checked your car. And beside the crumple caused by the run over, it has no signs of a breaking in. Were you really at a study group, Arthur?" Aurora asked as if she was gossiping, but Regina paid her no mind. She was getting where Regina wanted her.

"No, I wasn't," Arthur said, his voice trembling slightly.

Regina smirked, relishing on the sudden shock on Briarose's face. That was it. Now all he had to do was tell the truth. That he was at his teacher's apartment. That the valet took his car.

"Where were you, Arthur?" The prosecutor composed herself.

"I was driving my car."

Regina stood up in utter astonishment, her jaw practically hitting the floor. What? What had he just said? _What?_

"Your honor," She had to act. And she had to act quickly before the boy's worm brain decided to lie some more. "We need a brief recess."

The judge looked around almost with amusement.

"I bet you do," He answered good-naturedly. "Let's take two hours of lunch before we continue," The man declared.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Needless to say, they didn't have lunch. Or rather, Emma bought a burger in a diner as Mr. and Ms. Hammond whispered-yelled with their son and Regina wondered how the other woman could eat like nothing was happening around them.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Emma said after taking a long gulp of her coke. "Would you mind if we had a moment alone with Arthur?" The woman asked politely, but the ketchup staining her chin made it very difficult for her to be taken serious in Regina's opinion.

But apparently the Hammond couple wasn't that picky, because they quickly agreed – clearly having ran out of threats and reprimands - and stomped out of the diner.

"Look kid," Emma started, whipping her greasy fingers in a napkin, "I know you think you thought this through… But have you really?"

Arthur was sitting rigid on his chair, his head bowed.

"I mean, I know you are young and shit and you think you are invincible and you have all the crap figured out. Much like Harry Potter…"

"Language, Ms. Swan," Regina scolded lowly, more focused on the damn ketchup than in her words.

"Harry Potter succeeded in the end thought sacrifice," Arthur muttered, his eyes trained on the table.

"On the expanse of his life," Emma deadpanned.

"But he got it back, right?"

"Because it's fiction, and people would murder JK in her sleep if he remained dead!" Emma reasoned. "There is no King's Cross in the end of the line for you, Arthur."

He finally raised his face to face them.

"I'll take my chances."

That was it; she just couldn't take it anymore.

"For Christ's sake, here," Regina got a napkin and leaned in to clean Emma's chin, making the blonde jump slightly, and Regina's fingers to rest on her mouth. Her eyes followed her fingers, stopping there for a moment longer than she intended.

"Thanks," Emma murmured hesitantly, causing Regina to lower her hand.

"You eat like a child," She chastised, suddenly feeling very hot. That summer was just awful.

Regina cleared her throat.

"Arthur, if you are declared guilty, your record will be forever marked. Unlike the real criminal, that hit a woman and ran - this person would go free. Do you think that's fair?"

"I think I'm underage, have a awesome lawyer and ways to help the victim. The criminal you're talking about is from Guatemala and doesn't even have a green card. So no, it doesn't really strike me as unfair," He spat back, defiantly.

Regina breathed in deeply. "You are trying for an Ivy League next year, aren't you?" She said as persuasively as she could.

"I have tons of options." The boy shrugged.

"Options we all have, but are those your _choice_?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"My choice right now is just that. I will not have Robert…" He stopped abruptly, eyes falling back to the table.

"Have him arrested?" Regina pressed. "We can reach an agreement to your parents; maybe talk them into not pressing charges…"

"It doesn't matter," He shook his head. "It would ruin his life anyway."

"What about ruining your life?" Emma jumped in.

He shrugged again.

"Come on! You can't be this careless with your life!" The investigator insisted.

"I love him," He stared at them. "I love him."

"But does he love you back?" Regina thought it was time to play some dirty. "To my knowledge, if he did, he wouldn't ask you to do this."

His hands closed into fists.

"Don't make a mistake right now, Arthur. Lovers come and go."

"Not him!"

"Especially him!" Regina said vehemently.

"I don't care what you say. I won't change my mind. I love him. If nothing else, I can handle the consequences of loving him. And I don't care if you think I am stupid!"

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Fucking stupid kid," Emma vented, shaking her head. "He just made the stupidest mistake of his life."

"Indeed, human stupidity knows no boundaries," Regina sighed, unlocking her car.

"At least he got off easy," The investigator stated, getting in the passenger's seat.

"Well, white boy with rich parents, impeccable record… One year probation and community service is still aligned with the math of the equation. Although I can't wrap my mind around the fact that Ms. Briarose agreed with the settlement. He had just confessed a crime, she could have pushed harder."

"She was in a good mood."

Perhaps it was the way the woman chuckled afterwards, a chuckle that implied she knew something about it, that made Regina glance at her suspiciously.

"She was, wasn't she?" The attorney drawled.

" _Oh, yes._ "

That chuckle again. Regina's fingers suddenly clutched the steering wheel.

"Back to the office?" The brunette asked, ignoring the urge to ask what Emma was hiding.

"Actually, we just had a pretty shitty day," Emma announced. "Do you know what we should do about it?"

"Pray tell," Regina raised an eyebrow, eyes focused on the traffic, but still well aware that Emma was facing her.

"Get some drinks, blow off some steam, you know? I mean," She added hurriedly when Regina didn't answer immediately. "We got on all that trouble and then this shit happens? I could use something to distract me from all of this and…"

"Ms. Swan," The woman interrupted, before Emma could dig herself a bigger hole with all of those expressions. "I don't do lousy and dirty bars," She was actually surprised with herself that she hadn't outright refused the clumsy invitation.

"No kidding," Regina glanced at Emma in time to see the smile on the woman's lips. "I know a place," She started to type on the car's GPS, and the attorney even managed not to snap at her for it.

With a resigned sigh, Regina followed the directions.

She was truly surprised that the place didn't look like a hell hole. It was, the woman dared to say, pretty decent.

The waiters were appropriately dressed, as were most of the clients. Ok, she could deal with this. Regina lead the way, choosing a private table to avoid the excited groups of friends. Though, now that she really took a time to inspect further, the place had more couples than anything else. She blinked. That couldn't be the reason Emma had picked it, could it?

No, of course not. That would be a misinterpretation of her acceptance. And also very out of line.

Emma looked around, almost cursing under her breath. So yeah, she didn't know the place. But she would not, for sure, ask Phillip for tips of places to go ever again. He had sent her to one that screamed first date all over!

She could only hope Regina didn't get the wrong impression.

But then again, why did she get the table in the quietest corner?

Emma shook her head. She was overanalyzing everything.

"Good evening, ladies," A waiter emerged from God knows where, and lit the single candle that rested on the middle of the table. "Should I bring the wine list?"

Emma gulped. _Shit._

"I'll have a beer." She quickly scanned the menu, looking for the most non date related dish they offered. "And garlic bread."

The investigator looked up to find Regina staring at her with a raised eyebrow; Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Just an appletini. With liqueur, not brandy. One quarter of apple juice, be generous on the cider," the woman instructed strictly.

Emma snickered, causing the other to turn her head back to face her.

"What?!" The attorney snapped.

Regina's posture was suddenly too rigid, like she expected the blonde to say something unpleasant.

"Nothing," Emma raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I knew martini was just your type."

The woman visibly relaxed, smirking at her.

"Is that so?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a classic. And it's a fancy drink that comes in this fancy glass... has a strong taste," She shrugged.

"You mean bitter," Regina deadpanned.

"I mean strong. Also, you're having an appletini. Way sweeter than a straight martini would be."

"Are you analyzing me based on my beverage choice?" The extended eyebrow seemed to be a permanent feature on Regina's face, but the teasing tone didn't go missing on Emma.

"I don't know... Are you strong on the outside but sweet on the inside?" She smiled, leaning in and whispering like she was requesting the reveal of a deep secret.

"Oh, dear," Regina smirked, and it carried such mischief that, for a moment there, Emma was actually really interested in the answer, her heart beating a little bit faster. "That's not something one just says."

The investigator felt the inevitable heat coloring her cheeks. She cleared her throat at the same time the waiter was back with their drinks.

"It's crazy, right? What people in love do," Emma blurted the first thing on her mind she thought was safe territory. Not a great opening line, judging by the confusion that crossed Regina's face. "I mean, Arthur really got the shorter end of the stick with his affair."

"Yes, Ms. Swan. As deep as it is, crazy pretty much covers it," The woman retorted after a moment.

"In a sense I actually feel jealous of him, of being so in love that you put your life at risk," Emma ventured.

Regina blinked twice.

"We are _not_ having this conversation," She said, emphasizing the word for good measure.

Emma sighed in relief.

"Thank God…" She chuckled nervously. "Sorry, that was an awful topic. How is Henry? Didn't catch my deadly virus, I assume, otherwise I'd be unemployed by now."

Regina smiled the kind of smile reserved for proud mothers. And that was the icebreaker. After that, the conversation was fluid, and Emma found herself really enjoying the stories the attorney told her about Henry's childhood, then about the creepiest clients she had ever defended, and several tales about nothing at all, really.

"Oh!" Emma yelled out of the blue, a naughty smile painting her lips. "I got you something. It was supposed to be a congratulatory gift, but now it's a consolation prize, I suppose."

Regina eyed her curiously as Emma rummaged through her bag, producing a book after a second and handing it to the woman.

The investigator watched intently as Regina stared disbelievingly at the copy of _Fifty shades of Grey_ , her lips pressed into a thin line, a frown on her forehead.

Regina opened the book, finding the dedicatory: _This is an object. This you can call yours._

The brunette looked up, her face unreadable. Emma leaned back for precaution, really considering that the other would throw the book at her. But then… then the unexpected happened.

Regina laughed. Like, really laughed. Her head falling back and her eyes shining with joy.

And Emma could only stare in awe, very certain that it was one of the most beautiful laughters ever.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Pretty big chapter, huh? I hope you guys like it, because it's definitely my favorite so far. But, you know, I'm an optimist and truly believe next one will be even better. Stay around to check on it.**


	8. Looking good, boss

Regina woke up seventeen minutes before the time her alarm would go off. Usually, it was irritating, but not that morning. She woke up feeling relaxed, as if she had been dreaming of something good she now didn't remember. The space under her comforter felt warm, and the morning outside was greyish, chilly, lazy.

There was one specific thing Regina liked to do when something like that happened - the perfect timing, the easiest morning. She closed her eyes again and slid her hands through her silky camisole until she found the end of it.

Yes, she thought as her right hand went down between her legs, that would be a nice way to start the day.

Under the lace of her panties, Regina found the exact point she was looking for and her fingers moved delicately. It was a familiar gesture, easy, perfected along the years.

Not familiar, though, was the sudden scent that washed over her, together with the distinct feeling that there was a warm body on top of hers, pressing her against the bed. Regina could swear she didn't know that natural, light aloe vera scent. But then she opened her eyes automatically - strangely - expecting to find a certain someone around.

She stopped what she was doing, startled. Of course, there was no one else in the room. There was no aloe vera perfume whatsoever, although she had smelled it clearly just moments ago. Regina's heart was upbeat, and she didn't exactly know why. What had happened?

She shook her head. She was still sleepy, that was all. As her hand began to move again, her hips found their pace. It felt good, really good, getting better...

Her right hand accelerated while the left one clasped the sheets, her fingers diving deeply... _into long blonde hair, guiding Emma's mouth to her neck, where a burning tongue drew endless circles on her sensible skin._

Regina gasped and moaned at the same time, her eyes shooting open to free her from the vivid image. She stared at the white ceiling, heart thundering against her ribcage while her core did its best to match the beat.

What the hell was going on with her? She didn't even usually fantasized while pleasing herself. And definitely not about someone she hadn't slept with! That was just outright inappropriate.

She was more than a little mortified to notice just how wet she was. Regina couldn't even remember the last time she had reacted so fast to something. And the point where her fingers stood - motionless now - throbbed almost painfully.

She breathed in deeply. It was still a good morning. If she just concentrated on the touch, and nothing else, all would be fine. Normal. Average.

But as soon as Mills closed her eyes, Emma was in the bed with her. This time raising her night-gown to uncover her stomach, and then her breasts, which she took in her mouth as if they were hers to have.

"Oh. Oh! _Oh_ , _god_." Regina groaned, her body arching upward.

It took all that she had in her to stop, right on the verge of coming. For one moment, she thought it was too late and she would orgasm anyway. But then the shiver eased away and her body relaxed onto the bed. She moved her hand away from between her legs, where an ache threatened to overwhelm her.

What. The. Fuck.

Regina sat on the mattress, panting. No. No, she would not allow that to happen. Although her mind seemed to be terribly off, her body would certainly not overpower her judgement. Not in this life.

Hell would freeze over before she gave in to that kind of improper, sordid behavior.

And also, she urgently needed a cold shower.

It didn't help as much as she hoped, but there was nothing she could do about it; or rather, nothing she _would_ do about it.

But the hot waves just wouldn't go away, so she angrily removed a dress from her wardrobe. Really… what had just transpired… she couldn't even start to define how absurd it was.

Regina was better than that, and feeling angry with herself was the preferable option, as the other was to acknowledge the shame that was quickly growing roots inside of her. The only solace she took was that she was strong enough to stop herself before she had to face the catastrophic consequences.

But the useless solace wasn't even good enough to make her just forget everything as she got to the office. Regina warily looked around, coming as far as making a little detour by the kitchen to avoid seeing the responsible for her current state. Facing Emma now seemed like an herculean task.

Turned out, she should have stuck with her normal route.

"Good morning."

Mills closed her eyes for a moment, cursing mentally as she turned her head to face the blonde - and the blonde alone, because there was nobody else in the kitchen, what were the odds?

Regina only nodded, the mortification resurfacing and painting her cheeks red.

Not that Emma noticed; because she was too busy looking down at her body. She would just ignore it. She could do that. She could just go to her office and get her work done.

But of course it couldn't be that easy.

"Looking good, boss," Emma blurted when Regina turned on her heels. The investigator noticed it was the first time she ever saw Regina in a dress, and it looked great on her.

Truth be told, Emma didn't mean to say the compliment out loud, but she and mornings never quite got along, so her mind still wasn't completely awake to properly regulate her big fucking mouth. After that, she was prepared for a cutting line or an irony to be thrown back at her.

But Swan definitely didn't see the jump coming when Regina stared back at her.

"Is that a pick up line, Ms. Swan?" The attorney yelped. _Yelped_.

Emma could almost feel her chin hit the ground. She assessed the red face of her boss as she glared at her.

"I-" Emma gulped, praying to whatever divine being above to just let the earth swallow her. "No?!"

It took a second before Regina nodded once.

"Good," The attorney said vehemently before turning on her heels again and stomping out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Emma behind.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

A few hours later, Swan walked in the familiar station, once again realizing how much she did not miss working as a bounty hunter. Being an investigator was much more of her thing, and although she was not bad at chasing scumbags, she was definitely better off helping out in cases. Helping out great lawyers like Regina. And Mary Margaret, of course. But today, really, she wouldn't mind to spend some time away from the office, as she thought Regina was probably still fuming about her huge slip off that morning.

"Hey, Swan, what are you doing around here?"

Emma turned around to face Officer Hua in all her uniformed glory.

"Hello, officer," Swan offered her a smirk. She couldn't avoid remember the accidental phone call, of which Mulan probably didn't even know about. "I came to have a little chat with your captain."

"Why do I have the feeling you're gonna ruin his good mood?" Mulan narrowed her eyes.

"It's just a little chat. He happens to own Mary Margaret a few favors, and I'm here to collect it."

"Right. Probably something from a police investigation that the lawyer should not be aware of."

"Your words, not mine," Emma smiled at her asian friend. "Wanna grab lunch later? It shouldn't take long."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go eat together as soon as you finish pissing off my boss."

Emma smiled again. "Hey, don't hate the player."

Mulan rolled her eyes, but forty minutes later they were having lunch in a nearby diner.

"So, what did you do last monday? August passed by and we tried to call you..." Emma ventured between one and another french fry.

Mulan shrugged a little too casually. "I went out with Aurora."

Swan contained a grin. "And how did that go?"

She almost regretted asking when she noticed the blush on Hua's face. But then again, since she already knew, it seemed fair to make Mulan tell her.

"Pretty good, actually," She murmured, then glanced at Emma. "Don't tell August I said that."

Emma chuckled. "Got it. For all that matters, it was... _dazzling_?"

"Yeah, that will do," Mulan said, chuckling too.

They ate in silence for a few seconds, before Mulan went on.

"We ended up in her place. Things escalated pretty quickly..." She said in such a low tone Emma had to make an effort to hear. "But then, when we were about to... you know. She stopped and said we shouldn't go further before she made sure we were on the same page."

"Really? You had the where-is-this-going talk _before_ the hook up?"

"Yeah, but not quite the way you'd think. At least, it was not quite the way _I_ thought it would be."

Emma frowned. "What you mean?"

"Aurora wanted to make sure both of us were taking things casually. Because she is not ready to commit."

"Oh. Wow. That was..." Brutal? "Honest."

"I guess. And it's a good thing, right? That she was clear about it from the beginning?"

"Yeah, that's for sure," Swan nodded.

"I know it probably means she is dating someone else too. Damn, I bet I even know who."

"And are you ok about it?"

Mulan shrugged. "I can be casual."

"You fucked her anyway, didn't you?"

Hua cracked a tiny smile that was barely even there. "Your words, not mine."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Even after lunch, Emma couldn't erase from her mind the startled face Regina made when she thought Emma was hitting on her. So she thought she should do something nice as a peace offering. Staying on the good side of the woman was so, _so_ much better than the opposite.

Emma knocked on the door and waited for the familiar voice to invite her in. Regina was in her desk, as usual, piles of paper and cases surrounding her. She tilted her head a little when Swan walked in. She wasn't expecting her.

"Hey, sorry, are you too busy?"

"I'm always busy, Ms. Swan," Regina replied in a tone that was colder than Emma was starting to get used to. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's no big. I don't mean to disturb you... more, that is. I just came from the station and in the way I passed a newsstand, and I saw this..." Emma extended a plastic bag in Mills's direction. "I thought maybe Henry would like it?"

At the name of her son Regina's expression eased. Emma had seen it happen before. She thought it was kind of sweet, since it was such a natural reaction. Henry was Regina's soft spot. How could he not be, anyway?

"A coloring book?" Mills said, peaking inside the bag.

"Not just any coloring book," Swan protested. "A Wonder Woman coloring book!"

"Oh. I see."

"It's just that your little Batman got all his comic-girls wrong."

"Does he?"

"Yeah, I mean, kids these days don't know much about Wonder Woman. But to me, she's fucking invincible. Really, she has the Lasso of Truth. No one can lie to her. Ever!"

Regina furrowed at Swan's direction, as if saying ' _Really?_ '.

"I just think she would make a great investigator, that's all," Swan tried to explain.

"I thought Emma Bond was your alter ego?" Regina said with the shadow of a smirk.

"Oh, no. Definitely Wonder Woman."

"You're so humble."

Emma chuckled. "Come on, isn't she your favorite? Look at her! She is like, every girl's dream!" But perhaps only every gay girl's dream. "And her clothes? It's sex in a costume. Wouldn't it look great on me?" Emma blurted.

But then Regina didn't answer her. It would be a lie to say the lawyer gave her a once over, because it didn't get near to that. But her eyes wandered a little, that they sure did. And Emma had the feeling her question was being taken seriously.

Then Regina blushed and Emma gulped. Dammit, did she just sound flirty again? Was Regina pissed? She better get out of there. Why the fuck she couldn't leave all sexual innuendos out of the conversation?

 _Probably because of this dress._

"Well, just tell Henry to reconsider his rank, please?" She said at last. "He thinks Catwoman is the best of them."

"Clearly a flaw in his nurture."

Emma shrugged. "You're the one saying it..."

And then she saw Regina fight off a grin and smiled, relieved. Since she had heard that laugh, the other day, Emma found herself oftenly wanting to hear it again. Still nothing. Somehow, though, it made that moment special. It was always so hard to get so much as a smile from that woman. She contained them all, though Emma could see those lips curving slightly more and more often when they spent time together.

Really, she had no clue why amusing Regina Mills meant that much to her, but it actually did. It made Emma feel special, and that was a rare - so rare - feeling for that blonde to have. She was never special. To anyone.

"I'm sure Henry will like it. Thank you, Ms. Swan," Regina nodded politely.

For a moment, those dark eyes just bored into hers, unreadable. Then Emma blinked and left the office. She imagined she could feel those chocolate eyes burning the back of her head - it distracted her so much she almost bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Sorry!" She said to the blonde woman passing by.

"No problem, dear," The woman replied. And the way she said it sounded so familiar that gave Emma the chills. "Are you the new investigator?"

"I am. Emma Swan," Swan offered her a hand. She had no clue who that woman was, so she better be polite.

"Katherine Nolan." They shook hands as Emma sank in the name. David's wife. What she would be there for?, she wondered.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Ms. Nolan smiled, then walked away.

Swan sighed again. Cute blonde, for sure. But she was team Mary Margaret all the way.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Tell me, is liking women a must-have to work here as an investigator?" Katherine said instead of a polite greeting as she opened the door of the office without any premise.

"Pardon me?" Regina raised her head, not at all impressed by the interruption.

"That new girl. Emma Swen?" Katherine took a sit in front of her friend.

"Swan," Regina corrected automatically.

"That's the one," The woman nodded.

"Why do you say that?" The attorney asked blankly, her curiosity well hidden.

"That she likes women? Well, she just stared at my ass and whistled," Katherine said casually, flipping her hair to the side.

Regina felt her jaw dropping and something akin to indignation burning her insides.

"What?!" She snapped.

Katherine chuckled. "I'm just kidding. The combat boots and leather jacket gave her away."

"Oh," Regina murmured, feeling all sorts of silly and… _relieved_. "To answer your question, no, it's not a must-have and I had nothing to do with her hiring. Obviously." She added under her breath.

"Obviously?" Katherine asked, arching an eyebrow.

Regina dismissed her with a gesture similar to someone batting away an annoying fly. She was in no mood to indulge conversations that involved Emma Swan, and still very much embarrassed with herself because of her little… _incident_ in the morning.

"Not that I don't appreciate your presence here, but can I help you with something?" The attorney asked, trying not to sound impatient. She did have a lot of work to do, but her mind had been distracted all day. Regina was not happy about it.

"In fact, you can," Katherine smiled. "All you have to do is go on a date Friday."

Regina scoffed. "Are you trying to set me up again, Kat? I hate to bring up the record, but so far it hasn't been very satisfactory."

"You don't hate to bring up the record, I actually believe you love to rub it on my face," The woman retorted with an eye roll.

"You're the one saying, let it be clear," Regina smirked. "Now if that's all-"

"Look at you all in charge and trying to treat me like one of your employees," Katherine interrupted her happily. "I promise you are going to like this one," The blonde assured.

"Fine," Regina sighed, leaning back at her chair. "Tell me the specifics."

"He is a handsome man, a politician-"

"I hate politics," The attorney interjected.

"Are you serious, now? You almost ran for the city council a few years ago!"

"The fact that I didn't should speak volumes here," Regina reasoned.

"The only thing I can infer is that you are already making up excuses without even hearing the rest of what I have to say!" Katherine said matter-of-factly.

"I am not."

She was. Truth be told, the last thought on her mind now was getting a date. Regina had enough on her plate. And yes, Katherine's previous choices for 'adequate' dates had proven to be anything but.

"You haven't dated anyone in ages!" Her friend said in an accusatory tone that immediately put Regina on the defensive side.

"Excuse me? What about Cla-"

"Claudia barely counts." Katherine flicked her wrist. "I bet you don't even remember her last name."

Regina opened her mouth to retort, but dreaded to realize that the other was right.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to your preposterous accusations, Katherine," She retorted sternly. The attack was always the best defense, and she didn't even have to go to college to learn that.

Katherine smiled victoriously.

"See? Dear, you haven't been in a serious relationship since Daniel!"

"Don't," Regina warned as her expression hardened.

"It's been seven years, Regina!" Katherine clearly had a death wish, for she continued to press the matter.

"Enough!" Her open hands lowered to make contact to the table, a loud thud echoing around the office.

She couldn't put in words how much satisfaction she felt at the mortified look on her friend's face. Daniel was a taboo. Katherine should know better. She should know the emotions she awoke at the mere reference of his name; and Regina wouldn't, under any circumstance, have that. Not right now and preferably not ever in the presence of someone else rather than her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Katherine looked properly ashamed of herself, and the brunette took a long breath. "But hear me out. Please?"

Regina didn't say anything, and apparently that was enough confirmation for her friend.

"I'm just looking out for your best interests. I don't like seeing you lonely," Katherine said softly.

"I'm not alone. I have Henry."

"Speaking of Henry... Did I mention Robin is a single parent too? He has the cutest two-years old boy," The woman fished her phone and shoved a photo of a smiling baby on Regina's face.

The woman had to admit, he was cute. And also, Katherine knew how to play her cards very well.

"And Robin is a truly decent man," The woman continued in a tone that could rival with Regina's court voice.

"You are not letting this go, are you?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"No." Katherine grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

She sighed as her eyes dropped to the table. The coloring book still rested on top of her papers, and her stomach churned. Maybe… Maybe she could use the distraction; anything that had a remote shot at making her dismiss her momentary insanity maybe was worthy.

"Very well… Eight o'clock. Be a dear and inform him I do not appreciate lateness."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

It was just one of those days. Having finally managed to break free from Katherine and her never-ending list of qualities of Regina's new suitor, Mills decided she needed a cup of coffee. Strong coffee. Good coffee.

Then she set foot out of the building and the rain started to pour, strong and merciless. Regina actually felt in a Hollywood cheeky movie as she raised her head to stare at the sky in disbelief. She couldn't see much, though, as the drops of rain blinded her. Shaking her head, she looked down at her suddenly soaked dress.

Regina clenched her jaw, the promise of good coffee seeming too far away from her miserable reality. She was halfway to go back inside when an umbrella rose to barricade her from the rain.

"Need an ark, Noah?"

The attorney turned her head to the side to find a certain blonde standing way too close to her. She blinked. Was she going crazy or Emma Swan was just _everywhere_ today?

"Um… you are wet," Emma continued, not catching the uneasiness on the other and apparently deciding it was for the best to get even closer.

Her arm was now almost pressing against Regina's shoulder and the attorney was alarmingly aware of it.

"What?" She snapped back, reaching the quick conclusion that the gods were messing with her. She couldn't possibly have heard it right.

"Wet," Emma repeated, giving Regina a pointed once over. "Because of the rain and stuff," The investigator added, eyes back on hers.

"Oh yes, yes," The woman could just hope the realization wasn't obvious on her expression. The smirk on Emma's face wasn't too reassuring.

"Are you going somewhere? I can shelter you, ma'am," Emma announced solemnly, her back straightening.

If she wasn't so desperate to just get inside and put as much distance between her and the blonde as she could, Regina would probably think of a witty retort.

"I actually just got back from the café," The brunette said instead.

She got as an answer a skeptical gaze.

"Really? Your business card should say 'Flash' instead of 'Regina Mills', then," Emma retorted with a smile, probably sensing all the teasing was a little too much.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She deadpanned.

"Right," Emma scoffed. "You closed the elevator in my face not two minutes ago."

 _Busted._

"Really, Ms. Swan, you should consider glasses," Regina answered, her expression carefully neutral.

"Come on, let's grab a cup of coffee, which is what you were going to do, right?!"

There, the arm finally made contacted with her skin. What a crappy, crappy day to leave the coat at home. But then again, Regina was smoldering when she left, that morning.

"Are you stalking me now?!" Regina asked with all the indignation she could muster as she pretended she didn't feel damn shivers running down her arm.

"You just told me!" Emma said, her eyes popping out and screaming 'are you serious?'.

Regina huffed.

"Fine," The word escaped through her teeth, the resignation starting to set on her stomach, "Just a cup."

The attorney caught herself wondering why she kept doing those small concessions to Emma. And worse, why she came as far as running to avoid said concessions. She couldn't quite put her finger on why the other could get under her skin like that; or how the investigator could easily made her forget her better judgment. It was just a cup of coffee, she had to repeat to herself, but much like when she accepted the invitation to go for a drink with Emma before, it somehow felt so much more.

The blonde wasn't her friend. The blonde was her employee, she had to remind herself, and Regina wasn't with the rest of her employees how she was starting to be with Emma. The attorney didn't allow anybody to rise to the same level as hers, treat her like a colleague rather than as the boss she truly was. She would never accept presents for her son, or share details about his life. She wouldn't feel the shudders on her skin if anybody else casually touched her.

The Starbucks was packed, and that much Regina expected, what she didn't expect though, was the thunderstorm that started to fall even harder on the other side of the shop, so she found herself sharing a ridiculously small table with Emma.

"So, do you really think Henry will like the coloring book?" The blonde asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I should probably discount the money of the comic books he will make me buy of Wonder Woman from your paycheck," She smiled, because her son was seriously cute when excited about something; though maybe not so much when he woke her to read for him five in the morning.

Emma chuckled, leaning in slightly.

Regina had to adjust herself to avoid any unexpected touch, but there wasn't much space for adjustment. Her feet were crossed and rested under her chair, and her elbows were glued to her body.

"I'm impressed I have a paycheck at all… I didn't think I would go through the first month on the job," Emma quipped.

"Oh, believe me, dear, I didn't either," Regina said seriously, guessing the smile would fade from Emma's lips.

It didn't happen.

"But yet here we are… Is it too soon to ask for a raise?"

Regina stared at the teasing smirk for a moment longer than she intended.

"Why should I even consider it?" She retorted, the challenging tone no stranger for both of them.

"You know… I did just save you from a natural disaster…" Emma pointed outside as a thunder reverberated loudly right on cue.

Regina scoffed.

"I was ready to go back; if anything, you got me trapped."

"Come on, on the bright side, you are all warm and ingesting good old caffeine," Emma wiggled her eyebrows as Regina rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say warm," She said, regretting in the next second as Emma's eyes lowered to her wet fucking off-white dress… The attorney didn't need to look to know her bra was probably very much on display, as she could feel the fabric hugging her body, soaking the skin underneath it.

Regina raised an eyebrow, expecting Emma to look back at her at any time now, but the other sure took her sweet time, even sipping her coffee as she stared at her chest. A heat started to climb up her neck, contradicting her previous sentence, and it was just ridiculous that she could feel herself blushing. The worst thing: she didn't hate the situation like she thought she would.

And that was what made her clear her throat.

"Here, take my jacket," Emma had the decency to look guilty, and immediately undressed that horrid red piece of clothing.

"There is no ne-" The protest died on her lips when the blonde extended her the jacket. It wasn't the gesture that made her accept it, though, more like the thigh that was now rubbing against hers.

"Just take it. You are shivering."

And Regina took it, because she would let Noah build a fucking second ark before she would admit it out loud that the shivers didn't originate from the cold. The aloe vera scent that instantaneously invaded her nostrils didn't help her cause.

Yes, Regina was very much screwed.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina was in bed for seventeen minutes now. It could have been seventeen years. She was not going to sleep. She couldn't. Even now, after that red jacket was long gone, she could smell Emma's scent on her skin. It was so light, a natural scent, really, like Swan didn't even _try_ to smell like that.

It shouldn't feel so overly sexual to Regina. But it did.

And there was that ache again, swallowing her from the inside. A heat so good, seductive, that all she wanted was to be embraced by it. Also, deep inside, Regina knew it wasn't going to go away.

So she did something she couldn't remember the last time she had done - she gave in.

The moan released from her lips when she touched herself seemed to come from the pit of her soul. Jesus, it felt so good. She closed her eyes to drown herself in thick blonde hair and sweet aloe vera.

And this time, oh, this time there was no cold shower intended.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!**

 **Except for Regina, whose hands are occupied at the moment, of course. :D**


	9. A modern fairy tale

"What is going on here?" Emma asked as she entered the conference room and approached Mary Margaret and Ruby.

The large table where they usually sat on the firm's weekly meetings was now fully occupied with pastries, canapes, hors d'oeuvres and beverages, and two waiters carried trays around. Also, the room was packed. Everybody seemed to be there, eating, drinking and chatting. Nobody looked worried about _working_.

"We are approving the buffet to the firm's anniversary party," MM explained, nibbling a canape.

"But... now?"

"We have one democratic boss over here," Ruby said, elbowing Mary Margaret. "We all have a vote on the food. And I already vetoed that eggplant nonsense."

Emma chuckled and accept a cucumber minisandwish when a waiter offered. "I think we have a party-girl boss over here, that's more accurate," She teased, smiling at Blanchard.

"You are not totally wrong," MM replied with a grin. "But it's just that those things are always so boring, right? And the buffet had to make all of this food anyway. I thought it would make a nice lunch break for us."

 _Not for all of us_ , Emma thought as she checked on Regina at the opposite side, surveilling the room with disapproving eyes. Mr. Glass was besides her, ogling as usual, and Emma had to contain a scoff. The man was pathetic. Regina was barely talking to him as she tasted one or another pastry.

"I, for one, could use a break," Mary Margaret went on, sounding tired.

"Tough case?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, very. Emotionally draining, you know?"

Lucas rubbed her arm in a supportive gesture. "Can we help, somehow?"

Blanchard shook her head and proceeded to tell them the details of the case. It was not that Emma wasn't interested - she had a thing for tough cases -, but when she spotted, from the corner of her eyes, that Sidney had moved away from his position as Regina's personal guard, she found herself excusing from the conversation and moving towards her _other_ boss. It was almost involuntary, really. Like Regina had just allured her closer without so much as a word.

"Great party, huh?" Emma said teasingly and Regina glanced at her.

"In the middle of a working day. I don't know what Mary Margaret was thinking," Mills mumbled between her teeth.

"Oh, you know MM. She is all about sharing the moment."

Regina scoffed and Emma overheard the word 'nonsense' among some indistinguishable others.

"Come on," She said in a light tone, although Regina's stand towards her wasn't very casual. "Are you that busy, anyway?"

"I thought it was already established that I'm always busy, Ms. Swan."

"Does that mean we have our next adventure set up?"

Mills eyed her for a moment, brow slightly furrowed. For some reason, that made Emma smile. She liked that tiny crumple on Regina's forehead.

"Can you translate whatever dialect that you speak to English and reformulate the question?" Regina said at last, and Emma's smile vanished. Not so much because of the words - she had heard worse from Regina, for sure -, but because of that impatient, indifferent tone she wouldn't stop using.

Emma cleared her throat. "What I meant is, I think we made a pretty good team on those last cases, right? And I was wondering if anything new came up."

Regina hesitated, lips pressed, then she averted her eyes before answering.

"Yes, indeed, I am working on a new case, but Ms. Lucas is assisting me."

"What, Ruby?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Ruby Lucas, our Senior Investigator. I believe you are acquainted."

Emma waited, but Mills' eyes didn't come back to meet hers. She was acting weird for sure; one day practically stealing her from MM's service, and the other giving cases directly to a busy Ruby when Emma was free. What the fuck was going on now?, she wondered. Was Regina trying to get rid of her? Did Emma make her uncomfortable, somehow?

"Is everything alright?" Swan asked in the most evenly tone she could managed.

"As long as I'm aware," Regina replied, eyes still roaming the room, watching everyone but the blonde.

"Well, I have something for you," Emma said, almost as a last shot. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Regina. She had been meaning to do that all day, and something told her there wouldn't be many more opportunities now.

"What is it?"

"An invitation. A friend of mine is releasing a book. The book launch party is on this Friday," She started, adjusting herself on the spot. "He is... the closest thing I have to a brother, and I'm really proud of him."

"I see. A modern fairy tale? Interesting."

"Yeah, you bet. He is an awesome storyteller. I'm counting it's gonna be a hit," Emma was smiling when Regina looked up. Really smiling. And this set things spinning inside the brunette's head. "Anyway, I don't know, I thought maybe you'd like to pass by?"

Regina wasn't expecting that. As she read the invitation again, her heart found that upbeat pace that was getting familiar next to Emma. That was pretty much what she was trying to avoid. She couldn't go back in time and forbid herself from building that strange, out of line relationship with Swan, but she could put things back on track. Right?

Maybe if that invitation hadn't sounded so heartfelt. Regina sensed it was a big deal to the blonde. And she wanted _her_ there. But that was the total opposite of putting things back on track. That was getting more and more entangled in Emma's life, in Emma's web.

"I appreciate the invitation, Ms. Swan, but I have a date." The sentence came out before Regina thought it through. _I have a date?_ Since when she gave away that much information? It was not Emma's business.

"A date?" There was just the tiniest displeasure on Swan's tone, but it was enough. When a warm wave of satisfaction made her stomach lurch, Regina knew that was the reason she had said it. Something inside of her wanted to see Emma's reaction.

"Yes, a date," Mills confirmed emotionlessly.

Swan's eyes were fixed on her face, like she was trying to read Regina's expression. Then they landed on her mouth, traveled back to her eyes, and south again to her lips. And this time Regina felt like Emma's stare, somehow, planted flags on her. Conquered land.

"Well," The blonde murmured, after a few seconds. "Have fun."

But Regina didn't think she meant it.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina was not having the best of days. She'd been easily distracted and let her thoughts wander more often than not. Even though she set herself to avoid Emma physically, it seemed to be a tad more difficult to convince her mind to do the same. In that moment, for example, instead of focusing on the document Mr. Gold had just emailed her about his case, she was replaying the dialogue in that ridiculous get-together Mary Margaret stupidly said was such a great idea.

It had been so brief, but Regina was able to catch the jealousy in Emma's features when she told her about Robin. What had been previously so satisfactory turned out to be quite frustrating. Why was Emma jealous? Did she desire her? Of course Regina noticed the staring and light flirting at times, but jealousy? It implied more. It implied all the feelings she was trying so hard to put behind her.

Regina couldn't date an associate. She wasn't even thinking about the legal implications yet, but all the issues that came with having an intimate relationship, of any kind, with someone from her workplace. She couldn't.

Could she?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts from going to dangerous, dangerous places.

"Enter," Regina adjusted herself on the chair, trying to, at least, look busy.

"I have the final approved menu for the party. And I strongly believe that we don't need both red and white wine, if we'll have champagne…" Mary Margaret waved some papers at her.

"If you _strongly believe_ , Mary Margaret, be my guest…" Regina contained herself to avoid rolling her eyes. This party was seriously drawing a battlefield between her business partner and her, and yes, she could afford losing on the white wine as long as the electronic DJ was out of the table.

"Alright…" Mary Margaret looked at her, clearly suspicious by the lack of fighting. "I'll be at my office if you need me."

"I was just reading our conduct code," Regina called before she could completely think it through.

"Oh?" Mary Margaret, who was already heading to the door, turned back with a frown.

"It's been years since its last update," She said blankly.

"So it has. Did you find something worth revising?" Mary Margaret hurried to sit in front of Regina, her eyes already shining. Regina could have slapped herself on cue, because of course the woman would be all excited about it. But now… now it was too late.

"I am just intrigued, actually," Regina said casually. "I'm aware that several of our employees have relationships inside our firm. Ten years ago it wasn't a concern, but now…" She trailed off.

"We have to trust their better judgment," Mary Margaret said immediately, and Regina just wanted to punch her.

"That is it?" She said skeptically.

"Well… yes."

"But is it not frowned upon? Having an affair on the workplace?" Regina pressed. Maybe if she insisted she could get anything out of that conversation.

"I'd hate to get in the middle of two people that love each other," Mary Margaret replied seriously.

The punch was in order at any time now.

"I'm not talking about love," Regina scowled.

"But we never know," Mary Margaret insisted. "And we can't just rule on others' relationship."

"So you think the relationship clausal should remain unchanged?" She had to make sure.

"In our line of work is not easy to meet people. We… we barely have time to find someone outside of our little world. Sometimes we meet them at work, or at the police station, on other firms… It's hard to go further than that." Mary Margaret reasoned, blushing for some reason. Regina ignored it; she wasn't interested in the slightest on the woman's love life. "So yes, let's keep it that way. It's better for our associates," Blanchard concluded.

"And risk legal implications?"

"I believe if the people involved can understand the difference between the professional and personal sides, it's not the end of the world. Everybody here knows about the law."

Regina stared at her business partner for a few moments, absorbing the words. _It's not the end of the world._

"Alright. Let's keep it the way it is, then."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Hey, wanna go lunch?," Emma asked, glancing at her watch and stretching. The morning had flown by.

Ruby didn't even look up to answer. "Sure, just give me ten so I'll finish here."

"A lot of work?" Emma asked tentatively. "Regina mentioned you're helping her on this new case..."

"Oh, yeah," Ruby nodded, absently-minded. "Seems like the Evil Queen finally freed you from her grasp, right?"

"Right," Swan replied, trying not to sound as downhearted as she felt. "Is it any interesting?"

"Not really. A money laundering accusation. And the guy is probably guilty, if you ask me," Ruby huffed, starting to bang on her keyboard a little too forcefully. "You must have seen him around. Some Mr. Gold, uses a cane. What an ironic name, right? Looks like he is boss of a freaking mob."

"I don't remember seeing anyone like that," Emma replied, chuckling.

"Well, I did. Spotted him talking to Belle a few times. I swear it's like watching an old dog drooling on a piece of meat. I told her he is suspicious, but Belle says he is a gentleman. You know how she can be naive."

"Sure," Swan said, raising an eyebrow. Ruby always had strong opinions about everything, but Emma thought she was being a little intense on that subject, anyway.

"You should be glad you're on Phillip's service this week."

"Yeah, cheating husbands beware!"

Ruby chuckled on that and the sound relaxed Emma a little. Her friend wasn't one to hold on to bad moods. The blonde couldn't say the same about herself, though.

She had spent the last two days bothered by her last conversation with Regina. And for the fact their last conversation had been two days ago. They barely even bumped on each other on the hallways. Emma had no reason to talk to her besides a 'good morning' and even if she managed to fabricate a reason, Regina wouldn't allow her to put it to work.

It was like she was being actively avoided. But there was no motive for that. Then again, there shouldn't be a motive for Emma to be feeling like this - this burning mix of lonely and jealous - but she was. Things were not making much sense lately.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's go."

"Finally!" Emma stood up and grabbed her bag. "So, you wanna go together to the bookstore, on Friday? I think I'm calling a cab."

"What?" Ruby frowned at her.

"August's book launch party on this Friday, remember?"

" _This_ Friday? Not next Friday?"

"Next Friday is this Friday, Ruby."

"Come on! I can't _this_ Friday, it's Granny's birthday!"

"You're kidding me."

"No, I thought it was _next_ Friday!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, whatcha gonna do, right?"

"Damn, why do I never get to meet this August friend of yours? What a fucking disillusion," Ruby mumbled, shaking her head.

Emma shrugged and smiled to herself. _Disillusion_. Maybe the universe knew Ruby and August were too much to hold under the same roof.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

The door of the elevator was almost closing when Emma heard the demanding request:

"Hold!"

And, without a second thought, she did.

Lately it always seemed like a shock when both of them met alone, like none knew anymore how to act around each other without witnesses.

"Ms. Swan," Regina nodded as she stepped into the elevator's car.

Emma offered her a smile in return as the door closed.

"You changed your clothes?" The blonde noticed as appreciative eyes discreetly roamed around the black dress Regina was wearing.

"I didn't have the time to go home," Regina answered blankly.

"Oh, right!" Emma exclaimed as her memory finally served for something. "The date," She smiled at the other and even if she couldn't see herself, Emma could sense how fake it probably looked.

"Yes," The attorney said, her eyes diverting from Emma's.

The blonde didn't even need to think of an answer, because suddenly the elevator let out an alarming screech and abruptly came to a halt between what seemed to be the second and the third floor. And then, and then all was quiet, no roaring of mechanism could be heard as the light above them flickered before fading completely.

"Shit," Emma mumbled when the emergency light shone, much less bright than the other light was. "We are stuck," She announced.

"Brilliant conclusion," Regina snarled at her. "How did you reach it?"

The blonde frowned before staring at the attorney. Regina had her hand closed in a death-grip on the metal bar behind her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, because the other didn't seem fine at all with all color drained from her face and startled eyes.

"Yes," Regina retorted before tentatively letting go of the bar. "I'm going to call security."

"It's ok," Emma reached for the phone beside her. "Just… Just hold tight."

"I'm not a child, Ms. Swan," The attorney hissed back.

Emma took a long breath. The phone was not working and she had an obviously pissed off and going full mode into a panic attack boss with her. She thought for a second about her options. Regina was sending her sharp-steel glares. Perhaps update her about their phone condition wasn't the best one.

"Hi, this is Emma. We have a situation here," She pretended to talk to someone on the other line as she subtly scanned around the elevator. It just had to be another option.

There! An emergency button!

"Yes, we are stuck. Yes, thanks. How long will it take?" Emma moved a little, her body shielding the panel from Regina's view as she pressed the button twice for good measure. "Ok. Hurry up. Thanks."

She hung up and sighed.

"They don't know how long it will take," Emma said, praying for the button to just work or else she would be dead; in more ways than one.

"This is your entire fault!" Regina accused with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" Emma's jaw dropped. "How it could be my fault?"

"You and doors!" The attorney growled. "You always manage to get yourself trapped!"

Emma stared at her incredulously.

"So you are telling me that my mere presence compelled the door to just be forever closed?"

"Yes!" Regina yelled.

Emma closed her eyes and counted to three. She had to remind herself that argue with someone that was being irrational never brought any good; especially when certain someone was scared and just lashing out at the nearest person, or, in that case, the only person around.

"Look, I have places to be too, alright? It's not in my plans to miss the release of my best friend's book," Emma said calmly.

Regina's face visibly softened as she clutched the metal bar again. The woman nodded.

"It's going to be okay," Emma softly assured her, and Regina believed.

She didn't like elevators, and overall situations where the control slipped off her hands like that, and she had to rely on others. But… but now that she took long breaths and stared at the investigator in front of her, Regina felt a little better, even safe – if she dared.

Emma leaned against the wall of the car, her hands tucked inside her pockets. The silence was prominent now, and the soft light just heightened the realization that they were completely alone and with nowhere to go. The elevator was big enough for at least ten people, but now it seemed to be much smaller; she could actually hear Emma breathing if she paid attention.

Emma was watching her carefully, like Regina's every move counted. Being scrutinized should probably make her uncomfortable, but it actually sent a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach. Their eyes were now bored into one another's and Regina started to feel again like she had no control whatsoever.

The silence screamed one more time when the familiar stare moved to her neck, down to her cleavage and to her bare legs and then stilettos. Before she could contain herself, she too was analyzing blonde curls, strong arms, flat belly and thighs compressed in tight jeans.

When their eyes met again, Emma's breath was labored, and Regina let out a trembling sigh, the desire starting to run raw through her veins.

 _We are fucked._ Was Emma's thought as dark irises burned her whole being, as if trying to swallow her whole. The tension in the elevator managed to accommodate on the space around them, and she took a small step forward, the cold metal against her back suddenly too much to handle. Regina, on the other hand, pressed herself hard against the opposite wall, almost in a sudden reaction, telling Emma she was just too close – when actually, she wasn't. It was the tension, pushing them forward and backwards on its own will.

The brunette wet her lips, and Emma gazed at her mouth like it was her only option; in a sense, it really was. Her eyelids felt heavy like her eyes couldn't stand the pressure of the desire waves stirring her whole body. She exhaled loudly and Regina blinked slowly, lazily.

When Emma took another step forward, Regina felt some invisible force pushing her out of the wall and towards the blonde. They just gazed at one another, and no word was uttered as they both drowned in the realization that they just wanted to close the gap. They wanted so much.

Emma craved nothing more than to feel any piece of skin she could put her hands on, so she extended her arm tentatively, and Regina mimicked her. When their fingers brushed together, she couldn't tell if the electricity running through her hand originated from her or Regina. It didn't matter.

Regina was quite aware that none of them would go any further than that. Because it was too overwhelming the conclusion that both _wanted_ to.

Her fingers were now entangled on Emma's and neither let go, not even when the technician screamed outside the door, telling it would be just another minute until they were free to go.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

She had seen the guy. In a way, she wished she hadn't, even though she was curious. But, well, she _had_ seen him because the man was waiting for Regina when the elevator finally arrived at the ground floor. And now it was nearly impossible to forget his face, or his well-cut three-piece suit, or the way Regina locked arms with him as they left the building.

The worst thing, though, the worst of them all, was that Emma still couldn't help but expect Regina to show up.

The bookstore was crowded. It looked like August was big on Twitter or something, and a lot of girls lined up to get their signed copy of his book. The buffet wasn't bad either, and Emma thought some people only walked in for the free food, but that was alright too. August looked happy - even complained once or twice that his hand was sore from signing so many pages -, and that was all that mattered.

Now everybody was just chatting, and maybe a little later Booth would read a piece for them. But not now, now he was lobbying or something, talking to his readers and editors and shit. Being his charming self, as he knew how to be. And Emma was by his side, as she was supposed to, but her mind was not there. Her mind was wandering around the city.

Regina wasn't coming, and that became clear as the first hour came and passed. Of course she wasn't coming. She was on a hot date, probably doing with that guy all they haven't done on the elevator. Anyway, Swan couldn't stop looking over her shoulder every time she heard a new female voice, or the click of the door opening. Maybe, just maybe, the date sucked?

Emma shook her head. Wishful thinking never got her anywhere.

"Hey, Ems, what's going on?" August asked in her ear at some point, making her jump a little. As usual, her eyes were at the door. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"What? Me? No. No one."

"Sure? Because you won't take your eyes from the door."

"I just like seeing people come in to celebrate with you."

" _Of course_ ," He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can tell me."

Emma sighed. What was wrong with her? It was an important night for August, and she was there thinking about Regina rolling in bed with some random guy.

Yuk.

"Emma."

"I invited Regina," She admitted through her teeth. "But she said she couldn't come. She had… a date."

"Regina? Like in Regina Mills, aka the Evil Queen?" He rose an eyebrow and Emma shrugged.

"She is not all that bad, actually. We've been working together, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but… You invited her here? And…" His eyes danced through her face, studying Emma's upset expression. "You're really pissed she didn't show up?"

"I'm not. I just thought…" She trailed off. Just thought _what_?

"Oh, shit. You're pissed she _had a date_?" August sounded both astonished and amused.

"Fuck off, Booth. I'm not pissed, ok? Don't you have dumb fans to dazzle or something?"

They fell silent for a moment, while August measured the situation. Emma didn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't. He was too good in reading her, and she didn't need that shit right now.

Turned out, avoiding his eyes was pointless.

"Shit, Emma. Is this for real?" His words sounded tenderly enough. "She is your _boss_."

It was her time to be silent. There was no defense to that accusation, he was right. Regina was her boss. Emma had no business wondering about how her date was going.

"I know. I know, ok? You really don't have to tell me that," She whispered and heard him sighing.

"I'm just worried, because… You know, this kind of shit nearly ruined your life less than two years ago…"

" _I know_ , August," Emma shook her head and touched his arm. "I won't screw up, I promise. Don't worry about me. It's your night. Go have some fun. We don't have to talk about it."

"Really?" August stood in front of her, his blue eyes searching Emma's. "Because you've just managed to stand on your feet again. And I don't want to see you adrift because of this again."

"It's not like that. It's not… Like it was with Mal. Not… even close. Ok? It's not like… It's not." Maybe it was the tremor on her voice, or the pleading gleam in her eyes, or the fact Emma was starting to feel pissed, but August backed away.

"Ok. Alright. Then how is it?"

Swan pressed her lips together, then shook her head. "Hell if I know."

After that, Emma excused herself to go to the washroom.

Every time she got herself into situations where she had to talk about her feelings, she would retreat. She didn't do it on purpose; it was like a safety valve when the pressure started to be too much to handle.

She faced herself in the mirror before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. The moment she shared with Regina not two hours before played in her head, and her fingertips started to tingle. Emma knew if she had made the final move, she wouldn't have been rejected. But she was also aware that it just wasn't the right time. Perhaps…

Perhaps it would never be a right time.

August had such a strong point it pained her to admit. She had fucked up her life big time the last time things got mixed up on her job. Yes, Emma was no fool and could quite well understand the difference between both situations. But still, date her boss? Not sounding like the brightest idea ever.

But yet… she had the clear image in her head of scruffy beard kissing Regina, and the woman giving him the look she had just given Emma: a desired filled stare full of bad, bad intentions.

Emma groaned. No. That wouldn't do either.

She washed her hands and sighed before making her way back to the book store. Emma didn't have to look around to figure she had just been away too long. And that something shitty had already happened or was just about to.

Most of the people in the place gathered on the entrance of the store, speaking in startled voices. She made her way towards the crowd, definitely starting to get alarmed.

"Emma?!"

Emma didn't even have the time to exchange a quick glance with August before everything went downhill.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina assessed the smiling face before her and listened with half interest as Robin told her some allegedly amusing story of when he was campaigning. He was perhaps everything Katherine said he would be.

Handsome. Polite. Funny. Smart.

He had taken her to a nice restaurant, pulled the chair for her, listened to her carefully, like he really cared about what she was saying. He had asked all the right questions and shared just enough of his life to be considered proper for a first date. Yes, he had been a gentleman. Maybe a little _too much_ of a gentleman; but not an insufferable amount, though.

Regina caught herself smiling and even having a reasonable good time during her date. Now, as they waited for dessert, she thought she could kiss this man on the doorstep. Maybe even invite him in for another drink? Katherine made sure Henry would sleep in her house for the night, just in case.

There was just one _small_ set back.

Regina didn't want to. She didn't want to kiss him on the doorstep or have another drink with him or whatever other metaphor for 'this is leading to sex'. It had nothing to do with him, per se… But everything to do with a certain annoying investigator that didn't seem to leave her thoughts lately. If she focused, Regina was sure she could feel herself shuddering again if her mind wandered a little too far.

It was just ridiculous, really, that Regina was in what could be the best date she had in months and, instead of fully appreciating it, she felt a little guilty she wasn't in a freaking bookstore - probably looking around and feeling out of place. Maybe she was doing it all wrong, maybe if she just concentrated enough in the allegedly amusing story, she…

"Excuse me for a moment," Regina smiled apologetically when her phone started to buzz on the table.

"Of course," Robin shot her a charming smile, but that was not what made her heart skip a beat.

It was more like the 'Door Dummy' written on the display of her phone.

"Ms. Swan?"

" _Hi…I-I need you."_

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **So... What the hell just happened?**

 **hahaha spoiler alert guys, you are all up for a fuuuun ride from now on. Or at least a bumpy one.**

 **Fasten up and tell me what you thought of this. ;)**


	10. I trust you

Regina tapped the steering wheel as the traffic light turned red in front of her. Sometimes when she was driving Henry, the boy would claim he had superpowers, and that he just had to blink for the traffic light to go green, only with the force of his will. It was always cute to watch him blink randomly and cry out in victory when it worked. In that moment, Regina wished she had that superpower.

She could almost taste the despair in Emma's voice when the investigator called her, back in the restaurant. She had ended the date right away, even forgetting she had asked for dessert. The blonde had explained something, although, to be honest, Regina hadn't caught much of what the woman was saying. But took good note of the address. A police station, one she knew well. What she didn't know well, though, was the worrying starting to grow at each red traffic light as the most horrifying situations played inside her head. Regina obviously wasn't notorious for her optimism.

Regina found an empty spot to park next to the station, and quickly made her way in. It was not very difficult to spot Emma, really. The woman was sitting in a corner with her hands on her face, but the golden mane was a huge give away.

"Ms. Swan?" She called softly, almost relieved to see that no, there were no handcuffs on her wrists or any kind of surveillance, for that matter.

The investigator immediately dropped her hands, alert eyes rising to find Regina's.

"Regina," The woman answered with a big sigh, like her presence there was such a relief. But there wasn't much time to dwell on this as Emma was already speaking again. "I'm so sorry I called you the middle of your date, I-"

"What happened, Ms. Swan?" She interrupted. So apparently the investigator was fine, but something was still going on.

"August got arrested," Emma sighed again. "I panicked. The police just came in like bulldogs to arrest him and I panicked. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about your date, it was like a reflex, you know? I was going to call you again to clarify it, but I didn't have the time."

Regina blinked, trying not to focus on the fact that _she_ was Emma's call when something happened, and more on the other little piece of information.

"Your friend? The author?"

"Yeah, that idiot," Emma didn't seem very angry with her dropped shoulders. "I mean, I'm sure it's just a mistake. He is an idiot, but not a criminal. Again, I didn't mean to-"

"Did you talk to anyone, Ms. Swan?" She interjected, not interested in any apology.

"Mary Margaret was at the bookstore and came along. I guess she's handling."

"Mary Margaret?" Regina interrupted again.

"She's right there," She turned even before Emma pointed, finding her business partner at the reception balcony addressing one of the cops on service.

"We agreed that I should stay here with Emma, as someone less… worried… talked to the cops," An Asian girl that was beside Emma spoke in a blank voice and Regina turned her head, noticing the woman for the first time. The face wasn't strange to her, but she couldn't pinpoint from where she knew the woman.

"I could talk to them alright," Emma scoffed. Regina stared at her, suddenly realizing that the Asian was probably assigned to contain the investigator and avoid her from making poor choices of acts and words in front of the police.

"Stay here and try to calm down," Regina instructed directly to Emma as she decisively made her way to the balcony. Maybe Mary Margaret could better explain the situation so Regina could handle it herself.

"What's going on here?" She didn't mind to interrupt the conversation.

"Regina," Mary Margaret looked at her, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Swan called me," She didn't know why it was so pivotal to let her business partner know that the investigator had specifically summoned her, but it was nevertheless. "So?"

"August, Emma's friend, has been taken as a suspect for an armed robbery followed by murder, and Officer Gavin here is telling me he is being identified by witnesses right now," The woman glanced pointedly at the man, trying to make Regina include him on the conversation.

"Armed robbery followed by murder?" She hissed. "You know he was in a bookstore, right? Attending the launch party of his own book? So it obviously wasn't a flagrant. Did you arrest a man that wasn't caught in flagrant?" Regina demanded, her hand making contact to the wooden balcony.

"We had a warrant, ma'am," The man replied evenly, but his eyes were huge. "Orders from the Captain."

"Captain Humbert?" Regina narrowed her eyes when Officer Gavin nodded. "Well, so you pick up your radio and inform him that Regina Mills would like to speak to him," She said authoritatively, and perhaps it was her expression that showed she meant business, but the man did it anyway.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret looked at her inquisitively when they stepped to the side.

"I'm taking this case, Mary Margaret," She deadpanned. "Do you have any more information that could be useful?"

The woman looked at Regina, clearly scrutinizing her and trying to find an answer for whatever ridiculous question she had in her mind.

"You don't need to do this. I can deal with it," She said finally.

"I'm more experienced in Criminal, Mary Margaret. I've dealt with perhaps hundreds of cases with the same charges," Regina reasoned, trying to contain an eye roll.

"Why?"

"Why?" She repeated, trying to block the intense gaze she was receiving. "Because I'm Ms. Swan's employer and want her head clear to work properly and make the money I pay her worth," Regina probably could have been less aggressive with her tone, but Mary Margaret was making her lose precious time with stupidities.

"Right," The other answered, not looking very convinced. "But I'll be second chair."

"Fine," This time the eye roll wasn't contained.

"Regina?"

She turned on her heels to find Graham staring at her. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"Graham," She said finally, her back straightening immediately. "Can we talk for a moment?" It wasn't actually a question.

"Sure, let's go to my office," He smiled good-naturally; as it seemed, he hadn't changed a bit.

"Just give me a second," Her smile, on the other hand, was a little restrained. "I'll see what I can find out," Regina whispered to Mary Margaret, ignoring the curious look on her face. "Maybe it's for the best if you keep Ms. Swan company?"

She glanced at Emma. The investigator was eying them like a hawk, her feet bouncing on the floor. She was probably very anxious and in need of reassurance.

"Yes," Mary Margaret followed her eyes. "I'll do that, but keep me on the loop."

Regina nodded before looking back at Graham, who had courteously turned his head to the other side.

"Shall we?" She called.

She followed him through the station, and soon enough he was closing the door of his office. Regina placed her hands on her lap when he sat in front of her in the desk.

"So… How are you?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm fine," She answered simply, and then added, more for the sake of being polite than anything else: "And you?"

"Good, good," He stretched his arms on the back of his chair. "It's been a while."

"Indeed." It was awkward, as awkward as she thought it would be.

"You never called again," And Graham wasn't making it easier. She didn't regret a bit the way she had left things, but that didn't mean she liked those kind of situations, especially when she needed the ones she had not so kindly dispensed.

"I've been a little busy," It wasn't an apology, but Graham seemed to take it as one, smiling gently at her.

"Of course," He cleared his throat. "How can I help you?"

"The man you just arrested for armed robbery followed by murder…" She started, berating herself for not remembering the man's last name.

"August Booth?"

"Yes," _Yes!_ "What's going on here, Graham? It wasn't a flagrant, this is an improper arrest."

"Regina, we had a warrant," The man said softly, wisely not wanting to ignite the woman's fury.

"What were the grounds for the warrant?" She demanded.

"We have a police sketch, he has records, our system did the math and he is a match."

The engines inside her head were tossing and turning. It could be worse, police sketches weren't the best of proofs.

"I wish to speak to him. You did not interrogate him yet, I presume? As his attorney, I have the right to be with him as I'm sure you're aware."

"I didn't interrogate him," He confirmed. "But he has just been confirmed by three witnesses as being the man they saw when the crime happened," Graham continued, his expression apologetic.

Ok, definitely not looking good. Regina cursed inwardly, because really? Three witnesses – it was a lot.

"Is he being persecuted already?" She asked finally, not allowing the sigh to leave her lips.

"He's about to be," Graham answered truthfully. "We have enough."

"The police inquiry can't be over already," Regina said forcefully. "He has yet to be questioned and I need to speak to him before that."

The man stared at her and she raised an eyebrow. Yes, with the evidence they had, they didn't need to wait. But they could.

They could.

"I'm keeping him arrested for forty eight hours as a suspect," Graham told her blankly. "But after that my hands are tied."

"Thank you," Regina nodded.

It was for the best, because with the poof they apparently had? Time before prosecution and trial was their best commodity.

"I'd like to speak with my client now."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina had a theory about extremely calm clients: they were either innocent or possibly a psychopath. When she entered the room where August stood, she was starting to get concerned.

"Mr. Booth, I'm Regina Mills and I'll be your attorney," She started.

The man smiled kindly at her and shook her hand.

"I wish we had met in better circumstances…" He offered, almost amused.

Regina, on the other hand, wasn't as entertained.

"Likewise," She sat in the chair in front of him. "I need to ask you some questions, Mr. Booth."

"Just call me August," He made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

The woman cleared her throat. The amusement was still clear on August's face. He was staring at her like he knew some big, secret joke, and Regina was an unwilling part of it.

"August…" She started again. "You should know that you can tell me everything. I am not the enemy here."

"See... I don't know about that enemy part just yet." His tone was not aggressive, more like a gentle statement.

Regina kept staring blankly at him. She could deal with this. August wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last reluctant client of hers.

"Mr. Booth… August, I strongly recommend that you tell me the truth here. You may not believe in me, but I'm sure you trust your friend… she's very worried about you," She wanted to scream at him to just accept it already, but she feared it wouldn't have the desired outcome. So sweet persuasion it was.

And sweet persuasion scored again. Regina noticed right away his features softening even more at the mention of the investigator.

"Emma?" The man frowned. "I mean, I assumed she hired you, but she doesn't need to worry about me."

"But she has every right to worry. I presume you two are very close…" Regina reasoned softly.

"Yes, but this is just a misunderstanding. The cops said something to me about a robbery and a murder…" He scoffed.

Regina stared at him. He had no idea he had just been identified as guilty by three people, had he?

"Mr. Booth, you were taken into a room with mirrors, weren't you? Behind those mirrors they had people looking at you, comparing your features to a police sketch…"

"Yeah... But there is no way," He said confidently.

"August, three people confirmed it was you in that sketch," Regina deadpanned.

He motionlessly looked at her for a second before breaking into a chuckle, and Regina was now alarmingly concerned about the psychopath part of her theory.

"Emma mentioned you had a subversive sense of humor…" He said with a smile.

Regina's jaw dropped. A subversive sense of humor? Emma Swan would see the _subversive_ … She started to threaten the blonde inside her head, because yes, it was preferable than wonder what else Emma had said about her.

"I assure you I'm not kidding," She said seriously, her eyes capturing his.

August stared at her in disbelief before probably deeming she was being truthful.

"But there is no way," He repeated in a weak voice.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Shall we move forward to the questions now?"

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma was on her feet and almost running towards Regina when the attorney appeared in the hallway.

"So, how did it go? Are they going to release him?" She asked anxiously as her eyes scanned Regina's expression, but her face betrayed nothing.

"Perhaps we should sit, Ms. Swan. I believe Mary Margaret and your… friend would like the update too," The attorney answered, her eyes focusing on some point behind Emma's shoulder.

"They can wait," Emma said firmly.

Regina sighed.

"They had three witnesses. Three."

Emma blinked at her. "I don't get it."

Regina was gazing at her and Emma didn't know what to make of it. At first, when the woman started to take control, Emma had been certain they would be out of there in less than one hour. But almost three had passed and there was the attorney, staring at her like someone trying to find out how to deliver the blow.

"They've all identified him from the crime scene," Regina said finally.

No. She couldn't have heard right.

"He doesn't have an alibi," The attorney continued, her eyes never leaving Emma, like a woman in a mission.

The blonde could as well have been punched in the gut.

"They think August did it? They-" Emma's throat started to contract and her breath was suddenly more labored.

"Ms. Swan…" Regina took a step forward, a frown on her forehead.

She probably thought Emma was weak, that she couldn't control her emotions or some shit. Well, she would prove Regina wrong. Emma closed her eyes for a second, breathing deeply.

"It can't be possible. We have to talk to those people. They must have been drugged to think August would have done something like that," She said forcefully.

"No," Regina replied.

"Seriously, they were on heavy stuff, it's the only explanation. It was at night, right? It could have been anyone but August!" She spat, her head already starting to formulate all the possible theories.

"Ms. Swan," Regina repeated, her voice managing to sound like a reassurance and a warning at the same time. "I won't allow you to intimidate witnesses, we can't do this."

"But maybe the real author of the crime paid them! We have to know who these people are, we just have to!"

"But we don't," The attorney deadpanned, effectively shutting Emma up. "We don't, because I just bought us two days with the Captain. We have forty-eight hours to find out what we can, before the prosecution is involved. And I won't let you waste this opportunity by stalking people." Regina's voice was controlled, but firm.

Emma turned her head as her eyes began to itch. She felt as if she had just been scolded, and although the other made sense, she didn't get it! Regina just didn't get it!

"Ms. Swan, look at me," The attorney called her, and again, almost as a reflex, she followed the voice. "Do you trust me?" And Regina's voice was as soft as velvet.

"No," Emma blurted stubbornly, fighting back the pout, because seriously?

"I want to do what is best. I'm on your side, but you have to trust me."

Dark eyes shone with determination as liquid chocolate drowned Emma.

And she couldn't help but answer, "Ok… ok."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as I got your message," Ruby said as Emma opened the door. It was morning now, early still, barely past seven. Emma hadn't slept, and was now holding her fifth cup of coffee as she allowed Ruby in.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to ruin your night, anyway."

"You wouldn't ruin anything," The brunette replied, heading for the kitchen where Mulan was pouring coffee for herself too. Yeah, Emma wasn't the only one deprived of sleep. "So, fill me in."

"There's not much I didn't tell you on the message. Regina forbid me to go after the witnesses, so…"

"Duh, you can't harass witnesses, it's against the law and wouldn't help your friend's case."

"I know," Emma said in a tired tone. "But we have to find out why the fuck they are lying about August being in the crime scene." Ruby didn't say anything, just accepted the cup Mulan handed her.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "They _are_ lying, Ruby."

"That's a pretty harsh accusation, though," Mulan murmured between one and other sip.

"What the hell, Mulan?"

"Hey, don't misunderstand us," The cop said, raising a hand. "Nobody here thinks August did it. But we have to be smart about his defense. We gotta have pretty brilliant stuff to discredit three witnesses."

"Which we won't, because we can't investigate them," Ruby completed. "So there's no point dwelling on it."

"That's great, just great. August is rooting in jail and we can't do a damn thing!" Emma exclaimed, dragging her fingers through her tangled hair. Jesus, she was a mess.

She knew in her heart August hadn't done anything wrong. But she also knew, from experience, it didn't mean he wouldn't pay the price. People like her and August? They always paid the price.

They had paid the price for their parents mistakes - whoever they were. Then for the system's mistakes, fostering them in houses and with people that didn't have even close enough structure to raise children. They had paid the price of abusive mothers and fathers and siblings and bosses. And, yes, they had survived, but sometimes barely.

She was fucking tired of _surviving_. It was their time to live now, to enjoy life, for a change. August was a published author, Emma had a great job. Why things could never go right for them? She couldn't accept that. She had to do something. _It was their time_.

"I can't just sit tight," She said matter-of-factly.

"No, of course not. We just have to look at it differently, ok?" Mulan said softly, placing a hand in her shoulder. Emma knew her friend had to go to work in a few hours, and still she wouldn't leave her side the whole night. The officer was truly worried about August too, and Emma felt so grateful for it. "If you think that was a set up, let's try to figure out who would do that."

"Yeah, he has an enemy, or something?"

"No, he doesn't have an _enemy_ ," Emma rolled her eyes. "This isn't a fucking TV series. He's not part of a gang, he is a fucking novelist. That's ridiculous."

Ruby exchanged a meaningful look with Mulan that made Emma want to scream. But she wouldn't because lose her cool was not an option, despite her friends apparently thinking she'd already lost.

"Maybe someone he pissed off? An angry ex?" Ruby tried again.

"Yeah, he probably has a bunch of those, but _really_?"

"We are taking long shots into account, Emma," Mulan said firmly.

"Normally I would agree," Ruby replied, biting on her lip. "But we have too little time to go after conjectures right now. If nobody pops into your mind, let's stick to what we know. There was a crime, therefore there is a criminal. If it's not August, it means he is still out there."

Emma's head snapped up, suddenly awake. Of course! That was the only logical thing to do. How did she not think of that before? Jesus-fuck, she was a _real_ mess.

"Yes! Yes, you are so right. We have to go after this guy." Emma ran to the living room and came back with a few sheets of paper. "On the depositions, the witnesses said the man seemed giddy, really nervous, that his hand was shivering."

"Not a pro, then," Ruby pondered.

"Not only that," Emma shuffled through the papers. "Take a look at this address. It's a tough neighborhood, there are at least two drug-dens near the place."

"You think he was high," Ruby followed her train of thought.

"Yeah, I do. And those guys always come back for more, right?"

"Not after you killed someone around there," Mulan said, shaking her head. "And that's considering that you have half a brain left."

"Ok, so maybe we won't bump into the guy, but what I mean is… maybe people besides those witnesses can give us pieces of information, right? People who live or work around, that are used to the neighborhood."

"Yes!" Ruby put her mug down with a get-to-business expression on her face. "You're totally right. Let's go."

They were halfway out the door when Emma turned to Mulan. "Hey, wait. Not you."

"What?" Hua frowned. "What you mean?"

"You're a cop," Emma started. "And worst, you're not assigned to this case. It's out of your jurisdiction."

"But-"

"You can't go," Swan shook her head. "I don't want you getting into trouble because of this."

"But Emma-"

"We'll keep you in the loop!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder, already unlocking her car.

Emma sent another apologetic glance at her friend before hurrying away.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma pressed the doorbell, shifting in the spot, feeling out of place as she stood on that threshold, her dirty boots on that fine welcome rug. She had a bad headache, probably because of the insane amount of coffee she had had. And because she hadn't eaten yet, and it was way past noon by now.

Anyway, there was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She and Ruby had walked around that awful neighborhood all morning, talking to people who would just grunt at them, in best case scenarios. But they didn't give up.

And now Emma had something to show for it.

So she was almost smiling as Regina opened the door for her.

"Ms. Swan."

Emma had called, of course, and Regina had given her that address. But even so the attorney managed to seem surprised, as if the blonde's presence there was a shock nonetheless. It was a feeling they shared.

"Hey, hi."

"Come in."

"Thanks," Emma tried to clean her shoes before going in. It was stupid, really, that she would worry about that when there was so much going on. But entering Regina's house felt somehow sacred. Like she was letting Emma into her real life. She tried not to look as curious as she was. "Is Henry around?"

"No, he is at a friend's house."

"Oh," Swan nodded, hands in her pockets.

"You said you have something I should see?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do."

"Let's go to my office, then." Regina lead the way, while Emma switched from studying the luxurious rooms around her, and studying the luxurious move of the attorney's hips as they crossed hallways.

"So, me and Ruby spent the morning talking to some people that work around the shop where the crime happened. To check if anyone else had seen anything that could help us find the actual criminal."

"And what were your results?"

"That's what I'm about to show you," Emma said, taking a laptop out of her backpack and opening it on top of Regina's desk. Soon enough, there was a black and white video rolling on the screen.

Regina stood in silence as the video came to a halt and Emma hurried to type something on the laptop.

"What exactly did I just watch, Ms. Swan?"

"Last night's footage of a next-door store's security camera," The blonde explained. "It took us a while to get the owner of the shop to give away the film. Some time and some money, of course. But that's a pretty clear view of the sidewalk. And that over there is the store that was robbed."

"I see."

"And that man… Look," She said, sounding a little breathless. "I was able to get a pretty good zoom and clear the image enough."

A new window popped up with a distinct picture of a tall man's profile. A scruffy beard hid most of his face, and a cap most of his hair, so the only part that image gave away was the curve of his neck. That was exactly what Emma was pointing out.

"See this? It's a tattoo!"

"That's what it looks like…" Regina said carefully.

"That's what it _is_! A goddamn yin-yang tattoo, which August doesn't have!" She exclaimed, as if she was trying to make Regina understand some complex idea.

"And what makes you think this tattooed man is our guy?"

" _Because_ ," Emma tried her best not to sound impatient. "It's the right time, the right location, the right description. The guy is wearing the same clothes the witnesses described on the sketch! It's him!"

Mills crossed her legs and leaned back on her chair. Yes, Emma was probably right, that should be their guy. But the truth was that she wasn't seeing any proof that man on the screen wasn't August Booth. Certainly looked like him – tall, white, bearded.

"The tattoo," Emma repeated like she had just read Regina's mind. "August doesn't have a tattoo. That at least could raise a reasonable doubt, right?"

"Ms. Swan," She said the name softly. "For all we know, that could be a fake tattoo. It wouldn't be the first case of a criminal using a trick like that to confuse the investigation. It's, in fact, such a known card that I don't believe it would stick in court."

"Are you kidding?" Swan stood up, facing Regina with narrowed eyes. "We have the scumbag on tape! On a freaking tape. And he doesn't look like August at all!"

"We both know that's not true," Mills said matter-of-factly. She wasn't about to let Emma dive into fantasies.

Emma fell silent for a moment, those green eyes burning Regina's with some fierce determination. Then they melted all at once, glimmering with tears the blonde refused to let run down her face.

"You don't get it. You just don't get it. I know it wasn't him. I know this guy, whoever he is, is not August. I know he has this freaking tattoo, and he is a fucking sick man, and he is not August Booth! You have to understand that!"

Regina got out of the chair to match Emma's stance. "I'm not against you, Ms. Swan. Mr. Booth is my client, and I guarantee all I want is for him to get the best outcome possible. Nevertheless, right now we don't have enough evidence to clear him out of a trial. And I say that to you as an experienced lawyer-"

"It's not enough," Emma blurted, interrupting the other woman. "Being an experienced lawyer, being the _best_ lawyer, won't be enough if you don't believe it."

The words hanged in the air, as they both knew Swan wasn't talking about court. It wasn't enough for _her_.

"You gotta believe me on this," She went on, her voice now full of cracks. "Please."

"Ms. Swan…"

"I know you don't know him, but I do. I've known August for most of my life. We're talking about the guy who protected me from an abusive foster dad for six years! He got beaten up for standing in the way, but he wouldn't stop." This time her green eyes became an ocean. Regina thought it nearly impossible not to drown. They were bottomless, and her voice was a dragging flow. "And when I turned sixteen and we both knew it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand at home, he bought us that _yellow death-trap_ I drive, and we lived in it for two more years!"

Regina gulped. She much preferred the screaming Emma. The woman in front of her now was someone she barely even knew. Yet, someone she longed to have in her life more and more. Someone that was as tough as they came, and Mills admired that. More than she could put in words.

"We are talking about the guy who didn't go to college because he was too busy working double shifts so I could study. The guy who is the only family I've ever had. He is my friend, my brother; he is the part of my life worth saving, so _please_! Please, trust me on this. Please!"

"Ok," Regina said at last, raising her hands to hold Emma's face and calm her down.

The blonde was trembling now, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but as soon as the attorney touched her, her heart eased its crazy thumping and she could breathe again. She had just said too much, she knew that, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, not in that moment. And she didn't think Regina was upset either, she thought Regina… understood.

Her hands felt so warm on Emma's face that the blonde only wanted to bury her head on Regina's chest and let all go. Then again, she never wanted to break that stare. Never. It held her together.

Regina's thumbs slid delicately through her cheeks, brushing away a few stubborn tears. Emma had the fairest eyelashes, but they were now darkened and wet and made her eyes look bigger and gorgeous. Her lips looked as red as a ripe apple, and as juicy. The attorney had to sweep those thoughts out of her head, not only because the timing was poorly, but also because it was too much for both of them to handle.

Nevertheless, the feeling was there, overwhelming. And it felt scary and amazing at the same time. It felt raw, pure, and honest, so Regina went on.

"Ok," She repeated. "We'll think of something. I trust you."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **I guess it wasn't actually funny - at least not for August :( - but I had fun writing this! So hey, here is an idea: why don't you guys give me some theories of what might have happened (one for person, of course) and the first one to get it right gets to choose a character to show up in one chapter. Yes? No? Let me know! :P**


	11. Mexican soap opera

Emma wasn't any calmer when she left Regina's house, but she was more determined. If Regina Mills was on their side, they could find a way. Emma wouldn't stop until they did; and she just knew Regina wouldn't either.

She had to let August know that too.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, to manage to talk to him. After all, she was an investigator in his lawyer's firm, and the cops didn't have any problem with her going in to talk to the guy. He was still just a suspect, anyway. For at least the next thirty hours.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Emma asked as soon as they were alone in a back room at the station.

"Better than you, I think," He replied, eyeing her carefully. "Have you slept? Or eaten anything?"

Emma gave him a dismissive wave. "I'm fine. Look, Ruby and I are on this, ok? We'll find the guy who really did it."

"Isn't that like the cop's job?" August arched an eyebrow, and then rubbed his beard when he realized what a stupid remark it was. "But of course, they think they already got the guy."

"They are idiots. Nobody else thinks you're guilty. Not Mulan, not Mary Margaret, not Regina…"

"Yeah, Regina." He interrupted, resting against the chair. "Let's talk about Regina."

"You've talked to her, right? Is there any more relevant information?"

"Well, maybe I should tell her that I don't have any way to pay for her service…" August started carefully.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle that." Emma had actually approached the subject before leaving the attorney's house that morning, and her only answer was a resounding 'don't be stupid'. And well, she could always work probonus hours.

"Emma."

"What?"

"Why did you call her? Snow White was right there…"

"Regina is the head of Criminal."

"Regina was in _your_ head all night."

"Why are we talking about this? It's silly. I just want what is best for you."

"And I want what is best for _you_."

"August," Emma frowned at him, leaning in on the table to look him in the eyes. "You won't charm your way out of this, ok? Things are not looking good. I came to tell you I'm gonna fight for you all the way, but you gotta know… things aren't pretty. Someone died. A mom."

"I know," He whispered back, sighing deeply. And Emma knew he was scared, but worst – she knew he had already embraced the situation. Like he didn't expect any turn of events. It wasn't like their backstory gave much hope, really. August was too used to take the fall.

"That's just so crazy, Ems. Three people saying I was there."

"I know…"

"Will you visit me in jail?"

"Shut up! You're not going to jail!"

"Well, at least one of us believes that." August grinned without humor, and that gloom smile stuck in Emma's mind as she left the station.

But she also remembered Regina's hands on her face, the way she had brushed away the tears and managed to sound delicate, but not condescending at all. Emma remembered how she had felt, all warm inside, like Regina could ease her mind and body with the same competence she could rile them up.

And maybe it was too much – even unfair – to have that kind of blind faith, when there was just so much the woman could do to help Emma and August on that messy matter. But for the first time in forever, she felt she had some kind of landing. Someone to trust, someone that would try her best. For her.

It had to be enough.

Especially since Regina's best was beyond anything Emma had ever seen before.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Henry forgot to pack his Aquaman towel here Saturday, and bath time has not been fun since then. Apparently Hulk and Green Lantern towels are not as suitable to dry one's body anymore," Regina rolled her eyes, walking past Katherine to enter her house.

"Well, hello to you too, dear…" Katherine said, closing the front door.

Regina sighed, turning on her heels.

"Sorry, it's just been one of those days."

"Work?" Katherine asked knowingly.

"Yes, I just received bad news about one of my cases. We were hoping to prove that a man is innocent, but now he's being prosecuted," Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Luckily David is not here," Kat quipped.

"He's not the prosecutor," Regina made a dismissive gesture. "So, where is the towel?"

"No, no. Come sit for a moment. I just made tea."

Regina acquiesced. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the truth was she didn't want to be on her own right now, but she also didn't want to stay in her office. Katherine probably knew it already.

"Do you have Latino neighbors now?" Regina frowned as her friend leaded her to the kitchen.

"Oh, no," The woman chuckled, "It's the television. I'm watching Mexican soap-operas."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"My Spanish teacher recommended," Katherine clarified.

"Since when do you study Spanish?" Regina honestly had already given up trying to keep up with Katherine's interests. She was taking sewing classes one day, gardening in the next and painting in the other.

"Since Mexicans started to buy houses in the suburbs and hiring decorators to do a fine job inside."

"So it's actually a professional investment?" Regina smirked at her.

"Of course," The woman replied, obviously ignoring her teasing tone. "You should know I take my job very seriously."

"Oh, I do," She did. Katherine had tons and tons of family money, but still had worked her way into becoming one of the best decorators around.

"Wanna talk about your day?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure," Regina answered, accepting the cup of tea that was being offered to her. "What I am sure is that this noise coming from the living room is bothering me."

"Now, now, don't deny your roots," Katherine grinned mockingly at her.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not Mexican."

"Your grandparents were…"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"You teach Henry Spanish lullabies," Katherine pointed out.

"Why are you arguing? I don't deny my roots. And I want a bilingual child."

"It's actually funny, you know?"

"Bilingual children?" Regina blinked at her.

"No," Katherine gave her a condescending look, "Mexican soap-operas. Also very dramatic; it always has a lot of tears and evil laughs going on."

"Too bad I don't have time to watch," Regina replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's good fun!" Katherine guaranteed. "Take this one I'm currently watching-"

"Do I want to know that?" She interrupted.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" The woman asked pointedly.

"Very well…" Regina sighed again. "Tell me then."

"As I was saying… The one I'm currently watching is about twin girls that have been separated at birth."

"Impressive," Regina deadpanned.

"You didn't let me finish," Katherine huffed. "And now, after they are both adults, one of the twins took the identity of the other. Even stole her husband."

"It can't be!" She said, faking shock.

"Ha-ha," Katherine rolled her eyes. "The evil twin is really messing up the life of the good twin. There's just one guy who knows that the woman parading around the house is not the good twin, but sadly for her, no one believes him."

"Sounds fascinating," Regina drawled.

"Drop the sarcasm already. It's actually a lesson for life!"

"What? Beware of the evil twin who does bad deeds pretending to be you?" She blurted. And as soon as she said it, a light bulb went on inside her head, and her jaw hanged open.

"Regina?" Katherine asked, poking her arm.

She turned to stare at her friend, but wasn't actually seeing her.

"I just had the most insane idea," She whispered.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"I came to discuss a theory with you, Ms. Swan, but if you feel the urge to laugh at me do keep in mind that I am the one who signs your paycheck."

"Regina?" Emma looked startled at the woman walking into her apartment.

Unlike the investigator, Regina never bothered to announce herself before finding Emma. The blonde supposed the other just liked to barge into places. She also supposed it should annoy her more than it did.

Emma shook her head and turned to pay attention at the attorney already pacing around her living room.

"I'm here about Mr. Booth," Regina started.

"Yeah… I know our forty-eight hours are up."

"Precisely."

"I've been working on some stuff, but so far I didn't get much. I managed to put my hands on a street camera recording that shows August getting into his apartment about three hours before the crime took place, and it doesn't show him getting out. It could corroborate that he was at home, but they have a back exit that is not within the range of any camera and-"

"I was talking to a friend. She so happens to watch Mexican soap-operas and one of them has this absolutely crazy plot involving a good and a bad twin," Regina interrupted her, apparently not having heard a word of what she said. "I admit it's more than a little hard to convey this kind of situation in real life, but what if it does happen? Do you see where I'm going with this, Ms. Swan?"

Regina hadn't stopped her frenzied pace, and Emma frowned, confused. The woman seemed to be struggling with something.

"Sit down for a moment," She asked carefully.

Regina sighed dramatically and made a big display of sitting in the couch like it was a throne, crossing her legs. Emma sat beside her and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey," Emma said first, stopping herself in the last second from touching the woman. "I'm sorry, but I don't see where you were going," She admitted patiently, impressing herself. Emma had been on edge since Friday and frustrated over and over by her fruitless research.

Regina took a steady breath.

"I know it sounds insane…" The attorney said, her mouth curling downward, like she herself didn't believe what she was about to suggest. "But do you think it's possible that August has a brother somewhere around?"

Emma gaped like a fish out of water as she absorbed the words. Seconds or minutes may have passed there as her mind wrapped around the words.

"Go ahead, laugh. I do not sign your paycheck anyway; Mary Margaret deals with frivolities such as paying employees," Regina broke the silence, shaking her hand in a resigned gesture.

But Emma was not laughing. In fact, she was pretty convinced Regina could be some sort of theory genius.

"It's hard," She admitted, because seriously? That would be perfect. "But it's possible," She concluded, trying to keep her excitement at bay.

Regina's eyes popped out.

"You are not calling me crazy," The attorney blurted. "Maybe _you_ are the one with mental issues."

Emma ignored it as she failed to contain her eagerness.

"August was adopted when he was a baby, but his so-called parents got pregnant when he was eight and he was returned to the system. That's when I met him in a foster house. I mean, it's not that unusual as you would think to separate brothers when one has the chance to be adopted by a 'nice family'," She air-quoted, rolling her eyes.

Regina nodded. Yes, Emma was reassuring her that she didn't need to be put in a mental institution, but she was quite aware that the other would jump at any opportunity that the aftermath was her best friend being released. She didn't even know why she was so nervous to look like a fool in front of Emma.

"Do you remember the name of those who adopted him?" She asked. Now was too late to overanalyze if she did good or bad by bringing her idea to Emma.

"Alisson and Jack Smith," The investigator said after a moment of contemplation. "Not the most uncommon names around, but if I can track them down…"

"You'll do what? Ask if they were heartless enough to separate brothers and then return one after an allegedly best option came along?" Regina gazed at Emma.

"I have my ways," Emma said determinately. "I can make them talk."

"I have no doubt, dear, but maybe they weren't the ones who separated the brothers in the first place, or they are out of the country, or they'll maybe outright lie just not to look bad. Either way, it'll take a lot of time, and time is something we don't have," Regina noticed she was already reasoning like her theory was absolutely truth, and maybe she was sinking them instead of taking them out of water. They really didn't have time to spare; but again, there was no turning back now, so they had to do it right.

Emma sighed, clearly frustrated.

"I have to do something," She said forcefully.

Regina stared at the woman in front of her, and saw how she was already more than anxious enough. She couldn't let Emma just get out of that door and vanish looking for answers that may not even exist. Regina had ways too, and it wouldn't be any easy or comfortable. She would have to call in some important favors. But as she let herself be pulled by green strong eyes, Regina thought it would be worth in the end, regardless of the outcome.

"You will. I can make some calls to find out about his life before adoption, and you'll have to fill me in with some details," She answered softly, trying to calm the other down.

Emma stared at her with big eyes and slightly open mouth.

"You would do that?" The investigator asked almost in disbelief, a gaze full of awe.

Emma's stare was so honest and genuine, regarding Regina like she was so much more than even herself gave credit for. And Regina came to the overwhelming conclusion that it was little she wouldn't do when Emma looked at her like that.

"Yes," She found herself answering.

"Shit!" Emma blurted, an enormous grin stretching across her face. She wanted to reach out and just touch the woman. Hug her, freaking _kiss_ her… But a hand came to rest on her knee before she could make up her mind.

Regina leaned in and squeezed her skin.

"Regardless of what we find out, it'll be ok," The attorney reassured her.

Emma wanted to believe. She wanted so bad. Because the feeling of Regina's hand, even over her jeans... It was incredible. And the fact that she was doing so much… but then there was that cynic part of her that screamed she couldn't let herself go and just trust so openly in anybody. Though that part seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

"How do you do this?" She asked with a smirk.

Regina, who was slightly in a kind of trance, feeling the heat of the skin beneath her palm, and the heat of the stare of the woman in front of her, and damn, the heat of everything around her, didn't quite register the question.

"What?"

She swallowed dry when Emma's hand covered hers and turned it, letting the back of her hand pressed against the leg of the investigator.

"Lie to my face and make me a believer," The smirk was still there, and Regina lowered her gaze to just study it intently, shivering when Emma's fingers started to trace patterns on her palm.

"I'm not lying," She cleared her throat to try to clear her head. It didn't seem very likely as those fingers started to ghost on her wrist.

"You probably are… but then you touch me to distract me, right?"

Regina wanted to tell _she_ wasn't the one touching, but her other hand had risen to feel blonde curls and she didn't even had a say on it.

"It's not it," She replied instead.

The smirk slowly disappeared from Emma's lips as she stared intensely at Regina. The air around them had shifted; giving place to that inevitable attraction, the tension so thick it could swallow both of them.

"But you feel it, right?" She didn't have to name 'it', hell, 'it' probably didn't even had a name. She knew Regina immediately caught on what she meant, though, as dark irises became even darker when the attorney's fingers traced her neck. Emma's throat was dry and her voice came out raspy.

"I don't," Not as raspy as Regina's, though.

"You are doing it again," Emma said gently, her arms dropping. She got up.

"What?" Regina seemed started, looking at Emma like she was still trying to understand the sudden movement.

"Lying to my face," She said simply, walking to the kitchen to make some coffee. They had a lot of work to do, and it was time to focus on her best friend.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"I still can't believe it," Mulan said, shaking her head.

"I know, right? Sounds like a B movie plot."

"No, I mean it. I don't believe that. It can't be." The Asian woman looked at Emma intently.

"Regina was able to confirm it," Emma said, leaning against the couch. "I don't know how she did it. That woman must have connections in heaven and hell, really, because this kind of stuff is pretty confidential."

"And August really... he has a brother?"

"A twin brother, yeah."

"Damn. He never knew?"

Emma shrugged. "We never knew shit about our families."

"Jesus, Ems."

The blonde shrugged again because she didn't quite like that look on Mulan's face.

"What matters is that right now Captain Humbert has his men after this little shit, and I bet he'll have a fucking yin-yang tattoo on his neck and August will be free."

"That was quick, huh? I'm guessing Captain Humbert is one of Regina's many contacts?" Mulan arched an eyebrow. "She called him by his first name, that day on the station."

Emma tried not to frown at that. Yes, she thought there was something there too. The man was very solicit about Regina's requests. But she didn't want to think about it now.

"I'm really more interested in your contacts right now, Hua." Emma glanced at her, brow furrowed.

Mulan smiled. "I'm on it," She said, taking her cell out of her bag.

"Great, I'll make us some coffee."

"No, please," Mulan grimaced. "No more coffee. My hands are already shaky."

Emma closed hers in fists to disguise the tremor in them. "Tea?"

"Yes! Tea would be great!"

Swan nodded before leaving the room while Mulan dialed. Five minutes later, the Asian joined her in the kitchen.

"Everything's alright?"

"Yep, Joe is gonna call me as soon as they make an arrest. All we gotta do is wait."

"Right," Emma nodded and served them some tea. Mulan still looked troubled. Was there something she wasn't saying? "What else?"

"Nothing. That's it. It shouldn't take long now."

"Then why are you making that face, as if my tea is sour?" Emma frowned.

"I'm not making a face."

"You are."

Hua sighed. "It's nothing."

Emma sighed too. "Aurora?"

Mulan just shrugged. "She went away for the weekend. I... haven't been able to talk to her. She did say she would be busy, but I thought..." She trailed off and Emma let the subject slide.

There wasn't much she could say that her friend would want to hear. 'That's the problem of sharing a girlfriend?' Nah, better not.

"Tea is great, though," Mulan ventured.

"It really is!"

They drank the rest in silence, then headed back to the living room, where a TV made up for the lack of conversation. There was too much going on, and a part of Emma felt like she was having the weirdest LSD trip. August had a criminal twin, Regina had all but saved the day, and now all Emma wanted was to adore her in a very, very specific way.

Neither Emma nor Mulan realized their hands stopping shaking slowly as they fell asleep on the couch.

"What? What?" Emma was startled awake by a loud noise.

Mulan was already groping her phone on the center table. "Hua speaking."

The blonde held her breath as Mulan frowned on the phone. "Ok. Right. Ok, thanks, Joe. Bye."

"So?!" Emma hurried her friend, her heart thumping.

"They found the guy," Mulan announced, a wild smile on her lips.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma barely knocked before entering the office all at once. She was too agitated for being polite, for considering how much Regina hated the lack of manners. The attorney looked up, her hand midway to put the phone back on its place. But she didn't seem upset by Swan's sudden presence; not even surprised.

"He was released!" Emma announced with an uncontained smile.

"Yes, I know. I just got off the phone with Graham," She replied with a short nod.

Swan decided to let that nagging feeling about Captain Humbert slide for now. She had more important things to care about.

"That was all you," The blonde murmured, closing the door behind her. The thundering in her chest wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "You were amazing."

Regina shook her head, standing up and rounding the table. Emma didn't seem in condition to sit down, and the brunette wanted to look her in the eyes. "I'm glad justice has been made. Mr. Booth's… _sibling_ … was adopted by a wealthy family, but had a sad history of drug abuse. The police believes that his need for the next fix was what motivated the robbery, and things got out of his control."

"Sounds so crazy… Almost like…"

"A Mexican soap opera," Regina completed and the blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." She stared at the attorney for a moment, the smile dying softly on her lips. "But you didn't give up. You were so incredibly good, it's almost unbelievable."

Regina dismissed the compliment with a wave. "I was just doing my job."

"No, no way. You were beyond your job. Any other lawyer would just try to reduce his sentence, but you fought for him, you really did."

Mills wet her lips. Emma had a crumpled look; her hair all messy and her clothes poorly paired. Still, there was something irresistible about the happy aura surrounding the blonde, and Regina grabbed the edge of the table behind her to give her hands something to hold onto.

"Well, you asked me to trust you," She managed, trying her best to sound emotionless.

Emma didn't buy it; she was pouring satisfaction and awe. She took a step closer. Then another.

"I guess we just trusted each other."

Regina didn't move, but her hands tightened the grip on the wooden desk. Emma was too close now, dangerously close. She could smell her aloe vera skin; feel the heat of her body trespassing the little air between them. Emma reached out and touched Regina's arms, sliding down, raising goosebumps. The blonde held Regina's hands and moved them away from the table, leaving the attorney adrift, with nothing to hold on for dear life.

That is, until Swan gave them a new harbor, on her own hips. Mills gulped, but didn't blink. Emma never looked away either, and they stared at each other as the brunette's hands laid on her thin hips and stayed there, motionless. It felt so right it was ridiculous. Like she had just found the place where her hands were meant to be. One of them, at least. Regina's mind was quick in telling her Emma's body must be full of those kind of places, where she would fit perfectly.

It was the right move, although Regina was too far gone to acknowledge that properly; but it was the right move. Emma was giving herself for Regina to hold – to have, for a few moments – and that was a powerful thing, a strong temptation. It was what both of them wanted at that point, to hold and to be held.

And then they wanted more.

Regina wanted to feel the skin that buzzed below the fabric of those jeans. She wanted to find out if it was warm or smoldering, if it would bristle under her touch. If Emma would moan when she explored the softest spots. Yes, she wanted all that so much it paralyzed her. And she wanted the opposite, for Emma to take her right there, to show her everything those green eyes promised she would feel.

Emma raised a hand and brushed Regina's chin with her fingertips, almost testing the reality of it, of her, of that proximity. They both swallowed thickly and Emma's fingers went up to skim that beautiful scar on her upper lip, drawing it, adoring it, wanting it to be in her own mouth, tongue, skin.

Regina motioned to say something, her mouth opening slightly, but nothing came out. Emma smiled, smiled because the world was spinning so slowly right now there was time to smile at her, and look at those chocolate eyes once more, and then, _then_ lean in – lean in to reach for the woman she wanted more than she had ever wanted anyone else.

But Regina was still holding her, and Emma was so aware of it, so aware it didn't take more than a slight movement for the blonde to realize Regina was _holding her in place_.

She couldn't do it, and Mills realized that on the last moment. It was a miracle she had realized that at all, with her mind all foggy with desire. She couldn't do it, let Emma kiss her there, on that moment, when her judgement was clearly clouded by a rough week and… gratitude. Oh, no. That would just stain the whole thing, it was not what Regina longed to feel, to receive from the blonde. Not _gratitude_.

"Just say thank you and we are good," She whispered then, having stopped Emma.

The blonde blinked. Once. Twice. Then she took a step backwards and Regina's hands dropped from her hips. An eternity seemed to pass before Emma found her voice again.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

 **So, about this soap opera thing... It is huuuge here in Brazil, so when I was writing the case I was like… dude, everybody is going to guess it. But as it turns out, not so huge in the rest of the world. Hahaha**

 **Nobody got it right, but it was quite lovely that everybody who took a shot at guessing came up with theories involving Robin being the criminal. Seriously funny!**

 **So, we are turning the heat on, get ready cause the next chapter is going to be like a gunshot!**

 **And oh, tell me what you thought about this. Too crazy? (loves me some crazy)**

 **;)**


	12. I want you

If Emma had any doubts about the success of Mills & Blanchard, or about the insane amount of money the law firm probably made, she didn't anymore.

"Shit," Mulan said quietly beside her.

"I know, right," Emma replied, her mouth slightly open as she stared at the place Mary Margaret and Regina had chosen to hold the thirty-year anniversary of the firm. It looked like a fucking _ballroom_ ; with huge crystal chandeliers and marble pillars and shit.

"Is that a maestro?" Mulan discretely pointed to a guy on the stage at the bottom of the room. "Better yet, is that a _symphony orchestra_?"

"A pocket version of one," Emma just had to laugh. She knew Mary Margaret was looking for DJs, and booking a mini orchestra? Regina had totally ran over her.

"You need to ask for a raise," The Asian said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I don't think they have plenty to spare after tonight," She answered absently as she examined the golden timeline painted on the wall of the entrance hall.

 _1985, Leopold White Blanchard and Henry Mills found Mills & Blanchard Law Firm. 1987, first case of national repercussion won. 1991, Manhattan office bought._ Her eyes continued to run through the line, stopping briefly in 2000, on the death of Leopold, in 2005 when Regina joined the firm and resting in 2009 _. R.I.P Henry Mills, eternally missed._

Emma blinked. She knew about MM's dad, but had no idea about Regina's father. She always figured he was happily retired, sipping eighteen-years-old whiskeys or relaxing in Malibu beaches. Realization dawned at her as she figured the Henry she knew was born two or three years after his grandfather's death, and why this party meant so much to the partners. It was obviously a tribute of sorts.

"Oh man, are we going to cry on MM's speech?" It wasn't exactly a question, but Emma couldn't help but nod.

"I don't know… Are you able to produce tears?" She quipped, receiving a light punch on her shoulder as a reply.

With the familiar feeling of being observed, acquired when she was a bounty hunter, Emma turned her head to face whoever was watching her.

She kind of hoped it was Regina. But she didn't expect at all the vision that greeted her eyes. The woman was just fucking _breathtaking_ in a black gown with a slit on her tight that went up forever and a V neck cleavage that went down for miles, her hair styled in an elegant updo.

"Close your mouth and go talk to her."

Emma heard the distant voice, and turned to face Mulan, having forgotten for a moment that the woman was there.

"Are you going to be fine?" She asked for validation, buying herself some time to just. Keep. Her. Cool.

Mulan threw her a pointed glare.

"Nice, see you later," She didn't even bother to think of a witty retort as she started to walk towards Regina, grabbing a glass of wine from a wandering waiter on the way, because suddenly her hands were kind of lost beside her body.

"Hey," Emma said, only hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

"Ms. Swan," Regina nodded at her formally, but Emma easily brushed it off.

"You look…" She started as her eyes inevitably drifted downwards. Emma never thought she would envy a jewel until she saw the emerald and diamond necklace resting on the valley of Regina's breasts.

The attorney cleared her throat and she looked back up, smiling when she encountered the raised eyebrow of the woman. Emma wasn't even sorry.

"Gorgeous," Swan concluded. "You in a dress are definitely a sight for sore eyes," She was very pleased with herself when then, and just then, Regina flushed softly.

The quick once over she received was not lost on Emma.

"You cleaned up well yourself," The woman drawled, narrowing her eyes when she finally noticed Emma's smug expression. "I was praying for whatever interested god that you wouldn't wear that awful jacket."

The investigator chuckled.

"Come on, give me some credit. I can play dress up."

"So it seems," Regina said quietly, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. "I shall pray for relevant matters from now on."

"What, am I not a relevant matter now?" Emma grinned. "I am wounded," She declared dramatically.

Regina rolled her eyes at her, but didn't say anything.

"So…" Emma was suddenly very aware of where they were, and that Regina probably had tons of people that had something more useful to say to her. "Where is your date?"

"I could ask you the same," Regina didn't miss a beat and she berated herself for the stupid question that had left, without any permission, from her lips.

"What, Mulan?" She blurted.

"It is not polite to leave your companion alone, Ms. Swan," Regina said blankly, but Emma wasn't buying it; something to do to the vein that started to pop on her forehead.

"Yeah, my date is more interested in Phillip's date," She scoffed.

Regina stared at her for a moment, as if deciding if she was to be trusted or not.

"I see," The attorney said finally, her posture softening.

"So, I assume you don't have a plus-one?" Emma pressed, a grin stretching across her face. "I mean, you are certainly nothing if not polite."

Regina seemed to take offense on that, and shot Emma a cutting glare.

"I can get a date anytime I want," Was the defiant answer.

The blonde smiled and took a step forward.

"I have no doubt," She said softly, her eyes once again wandering downwards before settling on brown irises. "Why didn't you, though?"

Emma swallowed dry as Regina's eyes focused on her mouth, and she swore she felt a touch on her waist before the woman took a step backwards and cleared her throat once more.

"If you excuse me, Ms. Swan, I have people that mind their own business to talk to," Regina replied, scurrying away before Emma could say anything else.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Swan didn't have much choice but to go looking for Mulan again. She was easy enough to find, hanging around the bar, a serious look on her face, as usual.

"Hey, what are we drinking?" Emma asked, stopping besides her. The Asian was looking at a menu with dozens of different drink options.

"Whatever it's likely to make me drunk faster," Mulan replied, then looked up. "So, are you really good at your talk or really bad?"

"What you mean?"

"It took you all of five minutes to crawl back to me, so…" She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't need more time or she didn't give you more time. Really good or really bad?"

Emma chuckled, her eyes roaming around to find Regina again. "I guess it remains to be seen." Mulan only rolled her eyes at that. "Talking about being seen…"

"Yeah, I spotted them already." Mulan indicated a drink to the bartender, who nodded back at her. "Across from here, near the fucking orchestra."

Emma moved discretely to check it out. Yep, there they were. Phillip and Aurora. They both looked pretty, Phil in his black-tie outfit and Aurora in a deep green dress that made her pale skin glitter. When she glanced at Mulan again, her friend was already throwing half a margarita down her throat.

Of course she knew what they would find there, that was pretty much the reason she had taken Mulan as her plus-one. She thought it was only fair to try to leverage the game for her friend. Otherwise, Emma would probably bring August along - he deserved a night off, after last week's nightmare. Not that he wasn't back on his feet by now. He was August Booth, after all. And since his kinky story had leaked for the press, his books were sold out in whole New York. He was little shaken up by the whole brother concept… But overall he wasn't all that bad.

Mulan, on the other hand, didn't look fine at all.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Emma said, deciding to stay with the wine. "Let's find Mary Margaret and praise the party, she will be happy. And you need some time to cool off, then you can face them, alright?"

"Yeah, ok," Mulan tagged along as Emma walked away, although her eyes never quite left the couple. Swan couldn't judge; her own eyes seemed to be tracking Regina's every move too.

They did find Mary Margaret, though she was so busy talking to a bunch of important-looking people that Emma couldn't say much more than 'great party, huh'. And with each new drink and each new minute, that silly dance of avoiding and keeping track of Aurora and Regina became more and more difficult.

"She already saw me," Mulan said at some point, in a low voice. "I know she did, but she can't really decide if she should leave Phillip to come say hi, or if she should bring him along, or if she should ignore me altogether…"

"Well, I think she made up her mind," Emma murmured as a redhead crossed the saloon.

"What?"

"She's coming."

" _Shit_ ," Mulan hissed, and for a startling moment Emma thought she would adjust her cleavage and ask 'How do I look?'. But she didn't, of course, she was still Mulan Hua.

"Mulan," Aurora's soft voice sounded and the Asian turned surprisingly at ease. "Emma."

"What's up, Aurora?" Emma nodded back.

"Hey," Mulan managed.

There was an awkward silence, in which Aurora's blue eyes darted from one woman to another. "You didn't tell me you were coming," She said, at last.

Mulan's face hardened immediately. "Well, you didn't tell me you were coming either."

Emma internally scored Mulan: 1 Aurora: 0, but said only, "I asked Mulan to be my plus-one. It was kind of on the spot, because of last week's troubles, and we know she is not all the party type, but I have my ways."

It was Aurora's time to grow serious, and Swan didn't get the reason at first.

"I see," The redhead licked her lips. "So this is a date. I suppose I shouldn't be interrupting."

"What-"

"No-"

"It's not a date-"

"Where did that come from?" Mulan finished, frowning. "You fucking know why I'm here, Aurora."

"Yeah, I guess we all do." A male voice intruded. The three women looked up to find Phillip standing near the ADA.

 _Oh, shit._

"I should probably go find Ruby," Emma said, turning on her heels. No way she would stay for that storm.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

But it so happened to be that Ruby had a storm of her own.

"She's with him, can you believe it?" The Senior Investigator pretty much shouted and Emma smiled politely to the people around them, as if saying 'it's nothing, go on'.

"What are you talking about?"

"Belle! Belle is having an affair!"

Emma frowned. Could you still call it an affair if it was an open relationship? Very confusing. She better stop the wine.

"An affair with who, Ruby? And how did you find out?" Emma raised a finger when Ruby motioned to answer. "If you tell me you're an investigator, I'll slap you."

"I _am_ an investigator. A fucking terrible one, because I didn't know." Ruby's eyes swelled with tears and Emma gulped. _Not again._ "She just fucking told me!"

Swan swept the place with a glance. First, of course, they landed on Regina, now talking to a bearded dude that seemed to be having problems not to talk to her cleavage. By the murderous look on her face, Regina wasn't going to let it slide. Nor should she. And then, at last, she placed Belle, also talking to some guy. Emma recognized him from Ruby's description.

"Isn't that Regina's client? Mr. Bold?"

" _Gold_ ," Ruby mumbled, glaring at them. "It's him, alright. The fucking thug. I can't believe this shit!"

"Ruby, are you sure she meant what you think she meant?" Emma asked, but really, by the way Belle and Mr. Gold's heads were close together, and the way Belle was giggling, and the man was oggling…

"Well, let me see," Ruby stared back at Swan, her pretty face all sharp edges. "What else could she mean by 'We're done, Ruby. It took you too long to realize what you wanted, didn't it? And now that you did, I guess we just don't want the same things anymore'. Huh? What do you think she meant?"

"Ruby…" The blonde placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Why don't we go to the restroom, or… maybe the balcony, and talk this through? You gotta calm down…"

"No. No, no way, I don't want to calm down. You know what? I'm not giving up this easily, I'm not." Then she flipped her hair and walked straight up towards Belle.

"No, shit, Ruby…" Emma called after her, then stopped. Maybe Ruby would embarrass herself, but to try and stop her now would just embarrass her further.

What was going on with her friends tonight? Goddamit. Emma closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Honestly, she cared about them, of course she did, but they were grown ups, and Swan wasn't responsible for them. She couldn't be sucked in all of that drama. She had her own things going on.

And as if she was responding to Emma's thoughts, Regina's voice sounded loud and clear through the party. Emma opened her eyes to see the woman standing on the center of the stage where the band was placed. She held a microphone and had a serious and businesslike look on her face.

"Good evening," She started. "In the name of Blanchard & Mills Law Firm, I would like to thank you for your presence tonight…"

Emma smiled. Speech time, it seemed. But as her eyes could now land shamelessly on that woman, not a word came through her fogged brain. The speech had something to do with how everyone had something to do with the accomplished history of the firm, and a bunch of specific people she had to thank… but Emma couldn't get past the fact that her heart was thumping so hard, and that she could just stop the world around her to hear Regina's velvet voice.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"And then," Mary Margaret was saying, between soft sobs, "I realized the legacy my father had really left for me. It was not a firm, it was not a job, a career, an office. He had left me… _a family_. A true family that has been there for me after he's gone, that has been my strength and my reason for going further and further everyday. And for that gift, for that lovely gift, I could never thank all of you enough…"

"Jesus, she really has a hang of it, doesn't she?" Katherine whispered in her ear, and Regina rolled her eyes.

Through all the room she saw moist eyes and handkerchief making appearances. Of course Mary Margaret couldn't stay with the usual, polite, short sort of speech Regina had given. Oh, no. She had to go to the deep, emotional one. So typical.

"Go and try to get three sentences out of her that doesn't involve dreams or hope or love, and then I'll be surprised," She murmured back, and Kat muffled a giggle on the back of her hand.

"I think it was really beautiful," David said, standing besides Katherine. The speech was over, at last, and the last applauses were fading.

"I'll tell you what is really beautiful," Katherine replied. "Mary Margaret's _date_! Look at that guy!"

Regina did, out of instinct. It was a big, strong man, with a heavy beard and long hair. It was… how did they call them?

"Lumbersexual," Katherine said, as if she had read Regina's mind. "Pretty sexy, isn't he?"

" _Kat_ ," Regina tried a disapproving tone, but didn't quite manage it. David looked positively irritated, staring at the man as if his eyes could shoot daggers at him.

"Of course, not as sexy as you, darling," The blonde smiled, hugging her husband's waist. David blinked and averted his eyes, but his expression never softened.

Regina narrowed her eyes. He was married to Katherine for too long by now to be afflicted by her carefree flirty ways. What was going on there?

"Come on, don't be mad." Katherine caressed his face. She sensed he was off too, for sure. David tried a smile, but it didn't look sincere.

"Maybe I'll grow a beard?" He ventured and Katherine smiled before leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. Regina took it as her cue.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to touch up," She murmured, before walking away.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma was aware of Regina's presence even before she walked in the restroom. As if she had some kind of GPS system inside that constantly led her path to cross the attorney's. It might seem silly, but when she stopped at the door and saw Regina retouching the lipstick in front of the mirror, she felt it again.

Regina spotted her by the door pretty quickly too and their eyes met through the mirror. Her hand trembled for a second and she hurried to finish with the make up and put the lipstick away. Emma took the moment to close the door behind her.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said, motioning to the exit. Emma moved to stand in the way.

"Have I said how good you look in a dress?" She blurted, before any - really, _any_ \- other better comment could occur to her.

"In fact, you have," Mills spat back, with no hesitation, although her eyes were full of a gingerly gleam. "I can't express how flattered I feel by this kind of cheap pick up line."

Emma snickered, in spite of herself. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to think straight near you, these days," She said honestly.

Everything about Regina felt dazzling. Her scent, her voice, and yes, damn, _yes_ , the way she looked in that dress. It was all becoming too much. Even the way she stared at the blonde at that moment, as if she was wondering what was the best way to escape.

"If you'll excuse me," She made a gesture to pass by Emma, but the blonde moved along.

"Don't," Swan murmured, her green eyes fixed on dark irises. "Don't make me chase you."

Regina gulped, although Emma could have missed that if she wasn't paying that much attention, since what followed was a raise of that aristocratic chin and a dangerous glimmer in those eyes.

"Ms. Swan, this is highly inappropriate," Regina managed, ignoring the thumping of her mad heart. If at least Emma would stop looking at her like that. If at least she could breathe properly.

"Is it?"

"Yes. I'm your boss." The words didn't come easily, but were the first ones that seemed to have an effect on the other woman. Emma's stance winced for half a second, then was back.

"I know," She said, releasing the air slowly between those pinky lips. "Believe me, I know that," She completed with a step forward. Regina never noticed she immediately took a step back.

"Than you must agree we shouldn't..."

"We shouldn't," Emma nodded before she even had the chance to finish the sentence. Another step forward, another step back, and the attorney found herself pressed against a cold wall.

"Move out of the way." It was supposed to be an order, but her voice came out raspy, shivering. Emma did not move.

"I don't think I can."

"What do you intend to gain with this little dance of yours?" Regina asked with a dare to her tone. She did not know what game they were playing right now, she didn't know the rules.

"Maybe I just want you to join me," Emma replied. She seemed at ease, but Regina didn't buy it. There was a tremor to her hands, an agitated manner. Like her body was entirely occupied in containing itself. She shivered when thinking from what it might be.

They were close now, and Regina felt like a prey in front of a predator. Well, not quite. She was almost sure no prey would have to battle the desire of being thoroughly devoured. That was what Emma's scent did to her, a fog of wizardry in aloe vera disguise. And there came the heat, up between her legs, moist against her lingerie.

"I don't like playing hard to get," Emma whispered. Regina less heard and more read the words being formed on her lips.

"That's not what I am doing," She murmured back. Emma shook her head.

"I _know_ you are my boss and that this might seem... inappropriate, as you say. I know that. But I also know we are two adults that can take responsibility for whatever happens."

Regina's eyes went up to meet Emma's. She looked determined, as if she meant every word and it was important that Regina understood. And she thought she did. They were two women caught up in something too big and too dense to ignore. The only other option was to deal with it. But how? Emma seemed to have a suggestion.

The blonde took one more step forward, and now the space between them was nothing. Emma's heat invited her skin closer.

"What... what are you...?" She began to ask, but trailed off. Emma understood anyway.

"I guess there are plenty things I could do, but really, anything but touching you right now looks dumb to me."

Then she did it, reaching out her hand to skim Regina's neck. One more tiny step and their bodies met, soft fabric against soft fabric, their breasts bristling at the contact. They stopped breathing for a moment, then they were breathing heavily.

Emma's hand slid to the back of her neck and dragged her face closer. Regina opened her mouth, wanting to suck in the sweet taste of her shallow breath, but Swan's lips headed to her ear, brushing at her earlobe.

Regina moaned. She actually moaned, a soft barely-there sound she hoped Emma didn't hear. Her body was on fire now, and her eyelids fluttered with the expectation of the next touch.

"I want you," She said matter-of-factly, and Regina's body understood the words before her mind could, her skin shivering from head to toe. "But I won't chase you no more."

Emma took a step back, leaving Regina motionless, half melted against the wall. She turned to the door, opening it. Then stopped and looked over her shoulder for a moment.

"I'll be leaving in ten minutes," She announced, like Regina had asked for the information, then left, as if her sole reason to appear in that restroom, to begin with, was to send Mills' head spinning like that.

Ten minutes. It would feel like a thousand-years war while her body and head battled to no end.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina practically stumbled out of the bathroom in a hurry, after one solid minute of gaping at the same door from where Emma had just disappeared.

She was sure two or three people had tried to reach her, but she continued to walk past the crowd without a care in the world, her mind still trying to process everything. Was that an _ultimatum_? Emma was gentle enough, but it did feel like an once in a lifetime opportunity that the woman was throwing at her.

Regina huffed. She didn't like ultimatums. But she also didn't like to waste opportunities.

She groaned, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall of the most dark, lonely corner of the place. She only knew that place because the owner showed her and Mary Margaret there when they were visiting potential locations for rent. And Regina just needed a second to breathe and think properly about her next move. Somehow her brain was more occupied in counting the minutes she had left instead of putting itself together to attend to more urgent matters.

"Who is that idiot?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly scanned the corner to find Mary Margaret and David not very far from where she stood, though she was pretty sure a pillar barricaded her from their view.

Regina cursed inwardly. Of course the princess would ruin her moment of solitude, like she tended to ruin everything else.

She was ready to find herself another hid… _contemplation spot_ , when the answer caught her attention.

"Don't start again, David! Could you be more of a hypocrite?"

"I am just concerned about you! He doesn't look like a decent guy."

"Jesus, do you hear yourself? You came with your wife. Your wife! And then you think you have the right to be jealous?"

Regina felt her jaw hang and blinked repeatedly. No. No. No, Mary Margaret and Nolan?

"I am not jealous… I am just…"

"Just what?"

Turned out, Regina didn't want to hear anymore. She more likely wanted to puke. Or choke one of them; preferably both of them. She grimaced, feeling a little lightheaded.

 _Two minutes_ , her brain alerted her.

Oh my God.

She had to tell Katherine. She just… She had to.

Regina tried not to think too hard, letting her legs guide her through the room. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to find her friend. Katherine was smiling and talking to the lumber-whatever date of Mary Margaret, running her hand through his arm.

She stopped dead on her tracks, because really? She had to tell Katherine, but she could live without that information for one more day. Her marriage was over for a long time, and the woman obviously wasn't as invested in saving it as she had told Regina. Maybe it could wait one more day, because her brain was going crazy, telling her she had to hurry up.

Telling her that there was another thing more pressing she had to do.

She had to find Emma.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma glanced at her watch for what could be the tenth time. Eighteen minutes had gone by, and she was still outside the ballroom, waiting. Hoping Regina would follow her.

It felt like she was complicating everything. Just eight minutes had passed from what Emma had told her, right? The woman could still show up.

The investigator sighed. Women like Regina… they wouldn't be late for anything. And after all, she _had said_ ten minutes. If anything, she had her word, right? And for Emma, not losing herself was everything… But… _God_ … She just… she wanted so much to hear Regina's voice now.

Another minute, another sigh, and Emma motioned to call a cab.

At least, she still had herself, and her principles.

"Emma!"

Yeah, it sounded like Regina, but the taxi was already pulling off, and her imagination was probably playing tricks on her. _Emma?_ She had never been called that before by the attorney, and honestly, she was in no mood to entertain anybody else.

"Emma!"

She chuckled to herself. Maybe she just had too much wine.

"Hey! Door Dummy!"

Emma froze the movement to open the door of the cab. Because no, she had never been called "Door Dummy" either, but there was just one person who could possibly call her that.

The grin had taken her face hostage before she even turned completely.

And there she was. Looking thrilled, scared, disheveled for what could be a short run, breathing deeply and also looking positively decided.

Regina took three final steps towards her, stopping right on her face, raising her arms to tangle them around her neck.

"I want you too, Emma."

Regina made the next move, and Emma was meeting her halfway before she even closed her eyes. When their lips met, Regina could feel some parts of her body just turning off, softening completely so she could melt on Emma's arms. Other parts, though, were so on it would be embarrassing if she had any interest to care. She didn't, though, because it was so incredibly _right_ it couldn't possibly be anything else.

Emma was all about giving. It was such a sweet contradiction to the fearless, almost careless way the woman pulled her closer, closer, almost defying physics, but also with such a raw surrender that Regina wouldn't expect. And that, however, made so much sense. It was so her. It was so Emma. She wanted to gasp, but she didn't have room for air, because suddenly it didn't seem that important.

And if Emma had any cohesive thought that didn't involve just feeling all those amazing… _feels_ , she also would find some delicious contradictions in the way that Regina kissed her; in the way that Regina demanded, so sensually, more, more, harder, faster, more!, just to have her lips licked slowly, almost torturously in a gentle plea to give and to take.

Moans mixed together, nails dragged across bare skin, and arms embraced waist, neck, hands grabbed soft curls, tongues danced; danced effortlessly, like those dances perfected over time to run with such fluidity that a leading role became inexistent.

It didn't take long until Emma was pretty sure the kiss was good. Certain that it was more than good, confident that it was great and… and coming to the quick conclusion that Regina's mouth was the best she had ever tasted.

Those parts of Regina's body that were previously on were now on fire. Emma held her firmly, bit her lip and set a bomb timer ready to explode on each and every piece of her. Regina wasn't at all surprised, or even intrigued, when a sound reverberated somewhere around them; maybe inside her head, _possibly_ inside her head. For the first time since her teen years, Regina thought of those fireworks clichés and how they could be right, because what she was just witnessing on first-hand experience? It had to be magic.

But then Emma took a step back and there was a startled look on her face, and her hands were pulling Regina inside the cab in an almost indelicate hurry.

"Get in, get in!" She hissed, her voice strangely loud. No, the sound definitely had nothing to do with fireworks.

"What was that?" She asked, apprehensively, still stunned while Emma closed the cab's door after her and the driver seemed eager to press the gas pedal.

The blonde's voice was shaky as she replied, "It was a gunshot."

Then Emma ran back inside as the taxi took off.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you...**


	13. We should talk

Emma handed Mary Margaret another paper tissue, which she took gratefully.

"So you're saying you know the shooter?" The officer asked delicately enough, his brown eyes fixed on the attorney's face.

"Yes, I know Mr. Barrington. The… shooter," She answered, rubbing the tissue against her red nose. "He was my client. It was a tough, emotional case. He wasn't happy with the results, that much I knew, but… I never thought… I _never_ …"

"You couldn't have predicted this," Emma assured her, pressing MM's hand in a firm grip. She vaguely remembered her boss going on about some hard case she was dealing with, the weeks before. But who would know? Who the fuck would know?

"But he was so upset," She went on, sniffing. "You see, his wife was in an accident, and was declared brain dead within hours after that. The hospital turned off the life support. They were entitled to, Mrs. Barrington had that written down. But Joffrey, I mean, Mr. Barrington, he wanted to sue the hospital. We didn't really have a case, and I was sure his desire was just a form of grief. I did my best, advised him to make a deal, but he was irreducible. We… lost the case."

"And he reacted badly?" Officer Flynn opened his notebook, scribbling something down.

"Yes, you could say that. He was very upset about the outcome. He blamed me for it, said I was working with the hospital board… He never even paid for my job, but he was in such a devastated state that… I wanted to help, but he wouldn't let me. So I backed away, I thought time would ease his pain. God… I was so careless."

"Miss, I assure you there was nothing you could have done," The officer reaffirmed, shaking his head. "Could you walk me through what happened at the party?"

This time the cop eyed the three women sitting on that immaculate hospital sofa. Emma, Mulan and Mary Margaret exchanged glances for a second.

"Well, I guess I should start," The attorney murmured, accepting when Emma offered her one more paper tissue.

"Please," Officer Flynn gestured her to go on.

"He… Mr. Barrington… He missed the first shot," MM gulped, averting her eyes. "We all heard the bang, but I didn't quite figure it out. But David did. He saw Mr. Barrington standing there, gun raised at me, and he just… He tried to protect me, he jumped in front of me and… got the second shot."

Emma felt her skin prickle. In part because she could picture the scene all too well, and in part because Mary Margaret's voice sounded a second away from breaking down. It was painful to hear.

"Then we stumbled to the floor, and he shielded me with his body. Joffrey kept firing that damn gun, the sound was so loud, and people were screaming, and I couldn't get David off of me, he wouldn't get off of me, not even when the second shot…"

She started crying madly again and Emma awkwardly embraced her shoulders. Ruby left the chair she was occupying, a few steps away, and came to the rescue, kneeling down in front of Mary Margaret and rubbing her legs in a comforting way.

"He is going to be fine, MM," Lucas said in a firm tone Emma envied deeply. "He is too much of hero material not to be fine, ok? Trust me."

The cop gave them a few seconds before asking, "Then what happened?"

"I was able to approach the shooter and knock him down," Mulan explained matter-of-factly. "He seemed nervous, and had a loaded gun. Most of the crowd had evaded by the third shot, I made a quick judgement call."

Officer Flynn nodded at her, and took some notes. "And you managed to keep hold of him until the police arrived."

"That's right."

"You called the police?" The man asked Emma, who shook her head.

"No, I just… when Mulan knocked out the guy, I ran to David and Mary Margaret. I stayed with them until the ambulance came." She ignored the fact that the cop gave her soaked-in-blood dress a once over. "But the place was crowded, anyone could have called."

Officer Flynn nodded once more and then gave each of them a thoughtful glance. "You three did well, you were all very brave."

 _Yeah_ , Emma thought, bitterly, _that and a pat on the back makes everything worthwhile._

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Hey."

Regina jumped slightly when Emma's voice sounded behind her. She turned around to face the blonde woman who had approached so silently; the investigator looked pale, her hair hanging in a loose ponytail while her beautiful blue dress stood stained with that awful amount of blood that turned the fabric into a wounded shade of purple. It was a disturbing vision.

"Hi. How are you?" Regina asked slowly, retrieving her paper cup from the coffee machine.

"Fine. We just finished with the cop. It wasn't great, but at least it's over," Emma replied, placing her own cup in the machine and pressing a button. "How is your friend? David's wife?"

"She's ok. Her in-laws are here."

"Any news on his condition?"

"Still in surgery. They will tell more once it's over."

Emma nodded and sighed. She looked tired and a bit scared, and although Regina was tired and scared herself, she just wanted to hug the blonde and comfort her. Then the investigator really stared into her eyes, and Regina remembered the other things she had planned on doing to her, less then three hours before. How could things go downhill that fast?

"I guess we need to talk," Emma started in a soft voice.

"Not the time, nor the place," Regina replied, and the other woman nodded.

"You're right. I just… I don't want us to let it slide in this… fucking mess." Emma took a step forward and the heat of her body enveloped Regina. "Ok?"

"Ok," She said, having trouble to avert her eyes from Emma's lips. "We won't let it slide. But things are too confused right now, and it seems like our friends demand our attention."

"I know, I know…" Anyway, she motioned to take the brunette's hand, and Mills didn't have it in her to back away. "I'm just so glad you are ok. That you weren't there and… nobody else got hurt."

"About that," Regina interrupted, her voice sounding immediately sharper. "What were you thinking?! Shoving me in a cab like that and _running back in_?"

Emma winced at her tone, but grasped at the attorney's hand tighter. And Regina didn't let go. She didn't want to let go. She still remembered the burning terrified feeling of imagining what was going on. She had convinced the taxi driver to stop at the corner of the street, and she managed to get off and call the police while she hurried back to the party. When she got there, though, security had already blocked the entrance, but Emma was in. Emma was in, and also was Katherine, and goddammit, even Mary Margaret. And Regina was outside, blindsided and worried to death.

It was half an hour of panic, while her mind tried to push away all the tragic possibilities. Regina just couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Kat was the closest to a family she had, and even her co-workers were too important as the basic structure of her daily life. And Emma. Emma, who had ran back in when she heard the gunshot.

 _The gunshot_. And Emma's stained clothes. It was almost too much to bear, and old buried memories kept crawling back to her mind, painting everything red. The mere fact that she was still standing and not having a nervous breakdown was impressive.

"Well, first I was thinking about getting you safe, and that meant getting you fucking away from there," The investigator started to answer in a careful tone. "Second, I was thinking about the other people I cared about that were inside and might need my help."

"And what are you, a superhero in disguise? You take your Wonder Woman alter ego way too seriously!" Although she wasn't kidding, Emma chuckled. And the sound softened all of Regina's edges. Jesus, she was a mess.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. It was just… instinct."

 _Daniel's instinct was protective as well, and look what it got him. Look what it got me_ , she thought grimly, then swallowed hard. "Well, learn how to control them. You're a grown up woman!"

"I'm sorry," She repeated, forehead wrinkled. "But I had to go back there, and you, you couldn't, ok? You have a family, you have a baby. When I heard the shot, I just thought… You had to go. You have Henry, you can't… You had to be safe."

Then something melted inside of Regina. Maybe it was the fact Emma had thought about Henry in such a scary situation; trying to protect his mom, his family. Maybe it was because she had the feeling Emma knew how it was to be so alone. Maybe it was the torn look on those green eyes. Or the longing in them. She would never know for sure. The thing was, despite the inconvenient situation or the poorly chosen place they stood, she leaned in, wanting to crush their lips together again, to feel the instantaneous connection.

But the sound of steps stopped them. A nurse turned in the hallway and Regina blinked, stepping back - stepping back into reality.

"I should go back to Katherine."

Emma looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Oh, alright. Ok, I will… see how MM's doing."

Regina nodded. "We'll talk."

"Yeah… We'll talk."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Two hours later, not even Mary Margaret could produce any more tears. She just shivered slightly the whole time, but that could be for the crazy amount of coffee she had had. Not even Ruby could take a word out of her by then. She just sat there, eyes unfocused, seeming much more adrift than David's actual partner.

They were all in the same waiting room now. Emma, Ruby, Mulan and Mary Margaret occupying one side of it, while Regina, Katherine and David's parents occupied the other. Strangely acting like opposing teams, when they were actually hoping for the same results.

Emma couldn't say Mrs. Nolan was glaring at Mary Margaret, but there was some weird vibe coming from that side. What included Regina's stare. Well, after all, David _had_ thrown himself in front of a bullet for MM, and even the blindest wife could see what something like that meant.

She knew in any other occasion Mary Margaret would leave to try and make the situation less awkward - she was that kind of person. But right now, she just couldn't. Emma knew it, everybody knew it; she couldn't leave before knowing if he would be ok.

So to say that it was a miracle when nobody jumped the doctor, when he finally showed up, wouldn't be an exaggeration. MM bolted from the couch, then remembered to contain herself as David's actual family crowded around the doctor. Though it showed on her face the effort she was making, she never overstepped. And Emma developed a stranger, though stronger, sense of admiration for her.

"The surgery went fine. We were able to stop the internal bleedings," The doctor announced, and was momentarily muffled by a choir of relieved murmurs. "The bullets didn't hit any part of great significance, so we can expect a full recovery."

This time, he was flooded with hugs and kisses and thank-yous. As it seemed, MM had some tears left, and they rolled down her face shamelessly. And even more when David's mother came to hug her tightly. Katherine didn't look particularly fond of that gesture, but didn't say anything. Regina also frowned at the scene, placing a protective arm around her friend's shoulders. It was a caring side of her Emma hadn't seen yet. But she liked it nonetheless.

At last, the doctor said David wouldn't wake up for a few hours, and wouldn't be able to receive any visits until next morning. Basically, they were free to go.

"Regina," Emma called once she manage to get Ruby and Mary Margaret inside of a cab. The attorney was a few steps away, waiting as her friend said goodbye to the in-laws.

"Ms. Swan," She said, raising an eyebrow and getting closer.

"I… Ahm, I don't know, I just wanted to…" Regina stared blankly at her, and Emma rubbed her face. Why she had called Regina? What could she say, on a sidewalk, with her best friend a few steps away?

"You need to go home and get some rest."

"I will, I am… I am going."

"Good." She motioned to turn around, but Emma touched her wrist and stopped her.

"Wait. Just… let me say this."

"Ok…" Mills raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting," She pressed when Emma didn't add anything.

"Tonight… Tonight was awful, I know that. I truly know that. But also… tonight… wasn't awful."

"Hm… Very enlightening," Was Regina's remark, and Swan rolled her eyes. But there was that shade of a smirk in the corner of her mouth, and it was familiar and easy, and Emma smiled back even when Regina walked away.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Jesus!" August exclaimed, leaning back on Emma's couch. "Don't you get tired of this crappy soap opera plotline that is your life?"

" _My_ life? My life is _fine_. Pretty average! It's the people around me that get caught up in those… freaking freakish situations."

"Yeah, like a shooting at a gala party!"

"Or like an evil twin!" She spat back, and August laughed, although it wasn't a happy sound. "Too soon?"

"I guess," He shrugged.

"Sorry." Emma sat besides him, then laid down, her head on his lap. "How are you with this, anyway? We haven't talked about it much."

"I don't know, Ems. You know I've visited him…"

"Yep."

"It's so weird, so crazy." August sighed, and she nodded. She wanted to say 'Figures', but really? She didn't. She couldn't. "He has my face, but that's it. He is a sick man. And I'm not only talking about the drugs. It's the way he speaks, the way he stares. It… It freaks me out. He thinks the world is so unfair to him. Can you believe it?"

Emma pressed her lips. "It must be really tough on you…"

"I try not to judge, because I don't know what kind of life he had, I don't know him at all. But it's hard, because that son of a bitch got a chance, you know? A real good chance, with loving wealthy parents. Then he goes and kills someone, and you think he is sorry? He just feels sorry about himself."

"August…" She called because his tone was growing too bitter. She didn't like it when he went to that dark place inside of him. She didn't like it, because she had that place inside of her too, and she knew how it felt going there.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm good. It's just… All those years we wondered, right?"

"I know."

"It looks silly now. I already have a family." He smiled then, and it was finally a smile she recognized. His fingers brushed her hair in that light way he used to do when she had migraines, as a teenager, from reading in the poor light of the car they lived in. Soft, careful, family familiar. "You're all the family I need."

She smiled back, and they stayed like that for a few moments, just being comforted by each other's presence.

"Ok, now I have to go," August said at last, and Emma moved away so he could get up. "I have this booksellers thing I have to attend tomorrow, and I gotta be prepared."

"Oh, aren't you a high profile author," She teased, and he grinned. The bastard had just received a ridiculous payment advance for the paperback rights of his book.

"I'm getting there, baby." He winked at her, then was gone.

Emma sighed and stretched. For the first time in a lifetime, she had some hours for herself. Absolutely nothing to do. Nothing to worry about.

God, was she bored.

She grabbed her phone and rolled through her contacts list… She would call Ruby, see if she wanted to hang out, or if she had news on David… No, she wouldn't. Because 'Regina' came before on that list. Huh. Who would imagine that?

Emma clicked in her Whatsapp icon, staring at the screen as her heart raced. God, was it possible that she was already _missing_ Regina? It was crazy, but the feeling was there, along and empowered by the vivid memory of that kiss. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but she could still feel the buzz running through her veins. And she wanted to feel it again. Sooner rather than later.

Then, before she could do anything, the phone beeped in her hand and a new message popped in front of her.

" **Hello. How are you today?"** Regina had sent; Emma found herself smiling to the screen.

" **Hey, I'm fine. What are you up to?"**

" **I'm home. Just wanted to check on you."**

" **I was wondering if we should meet..."**

A few seconds, and… " **Have you reached a conclusion?"**

Swan chuckled before replying.

" **Yeah, we should definitely meet. What about in one hour, at that bar we went to once?"** She pressed send without overthinking it; or she could make herself go crazy with the conclusion she had just asked her boss out on a date.

" **I actually can't."** Aaaand she had been rejected.

" **Oh."**

" **I'm with Henry today. I promised to give him some attention. But we'll see each other tomorrow, won't we?"**

Emma breathed deeply and let the air out. Ok, so maybe she wasn't being totally rejected. Yet.

" **Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow."**

" **Alright. We'll talk."**

" **We'll talk."**

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Hey," Emma entered Regina's office, carrying two cups. It was just past lunch and she hadn't seem much of the woman. That Monday the firm was just upside down.

"Ms. Swan," Regina raised her head from the papers in front of her. "May I help you?"

Emma sighed, trying not to push boundaries in their workplace by making some remark about that whole formality thing. "Coffee?" She offered, smiling softly.

"Oh well, thank you," The attorney nodded, accepting the cup as the other sat in front of her.

"How have you been?"

"Nothing much has changed since yesterday, I suppose," Regina raised an eyebrow. "But I am suing that place for their poor security."

"I suppose that is very fair," Emma said.

Regina nodded before entwining her fingers on the top of the table pointedly.

The investigator cleared her throat and announced, "So… we should talk."

"So you've been saying."

"And you've been agreeing," Emma deadpanned.

Regina sighed, leaning against her chair and gazing at the woman.

"Yes. Of course, Emma. Let's talk."

But before either of them could do that, the door was slammed open.

"Regina, I ne-" The rest of the sentence died in Katherine's lips as the blonde looked from her friend to Emma. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

Regina wanted to say that the woman would realize, had she knocked or waited to be announced like everybody else, but she didn't have it in herself to say that. Instead, she threw a meaningful look at Emma and promised, "Tomorrow."

The investigator nodded, getting up from the chair and repeating, "Tomorrow."

Emma was barely out of the door and Katherine was sitting on the place otherwise occupied by her.

"Kat," Regina said gently, assessing her best friend. "You look..."

"Appallingly awful?" Katherine interrupted. "Absolutely dreadful?"

The attorney did her best not to snort, arching an eyebrow and saying, "I would have gone by tired."

Katherine exhaled dramatically.

"I didn't sleep last night. That hideous thing the hospital call a bed for visitors should be banned from earth."

"They allowed someone to stay the night with David?" Regina asked.

"Well… he is stable and has been moved to a better room. But it was not only the bed. _She_ was there for most of the night."

The disgust on Katherine's voice was not lost on Regina, and she didn't have to ask to know who her friend was referring to. She still hadn't told the decorator about what she heard on the party. Everything had been a rollercoaster since then, and no time seemed like a good time. But apparently… if that tone was some indication, her friend already knew it without her aid.

"You should have seen her, Regina," Katherine continued, a lost look on her face. "Staring at him like her life depended on it, praying for him. _Crying_ for him."

"Kat-"

"And you should have seen _him_!" Katherine's hand clutched the armrest of the chair. "The way he jumped in front of her, sheltering her with his own body with such abandon… like he had no doubt that was the right thing to do."

"I-"

"He loves her. Like he never loved me," Katherine spat.

"I am sure that is not true," Regina finally managed to finish a sentence... With something that was probably a lie.

"And she loves him," The woman ignored her completely. "In a way I am starting to doubt if I ever did," The last confession was whispered as if it was the most secret profanity.

Regina found herself in loss of words, but there was nothing she could say. Absolutely nothing that could make any difference on that situation. She just had to be there. So she got up, opened her cabinet and poured them two glasses of whiskey.

Several gulps of whiskey and minutes later, Katherine rested the glass on the table and inhaled deeply.

"I am going to get a divorce," She declared. "As soon as he gets off the hospital and back on his feet."

Regina couldn't say she didn't see it coming, so she just nodded and asked, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I-" Katherine chuckled humorlessly. "It has been over for a long time now, hasn't it?"

The attorney just stared at her. They both knew that was the most absolute truth.

"And I, we… we deserve to be happy."

"Yes," Regina whispered back. "Yes, you do."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

When Emma didn't show up to talk to her in the morning, she was a bit relieved. It felt so strange that a simple conversation ignited such strong reactions, even before it happened, that Regina was content to take some time to herself. And, despite being a little on the edge, she managed to keep herself productive.

By lunchtime, she discretely looked around the office, half expecting the woman to jump in front of her and drag her to an empty room. It not only didn't happen, but also left Regina flustered when she pictured the situation inside her mind.

In the afternoon, she bumped into Emma on the halls, but the blonde just waved at her, apparently in a hurry. And by then, it was safe to say Regina was irritated. Emma had insisted so much that they talked, and, when they finally had the opportunity, she vanished?

When night fell, most of her aggravation had gone away, giving place to a much more unnerving feeling, one she couldn't say she was used to: self-consciousness. Maybe… Maybe Emma didn't want to clarify it anymore. Maybe she had gathered her thoughts and decided it was for the best that they let everything slide. Maybe she had changed her mind about getting involved into what was doomed to be a chaotic situation.

As it seemed, the attorney didn't react very well to self-consciousness, and sooner rather than later her exasperation was making a new appearance, and Regina started to collect her things, very resolute that the next time she encountered the blonde, she would give her a very short piece of her mind about where they would stand from now on. And by where they'd stand she meant far away from each other.

Regina was halfway to leave her office when the door opened abruptly.

"You are still here," Emma smiled at her. "I thought maybe you had taken off already, but I saw the lights on and…" The blonde trailed off, frowning, apparently just then realizing that Regina _was_ just about to take off.

"It's customary to knock before entering somewhere," She scolded instinctively, not sure of what to say or what to feel. Because part of her was relieved that Emma did show up, and the other was feeling utterly stupid for thinking she wouldn't in the first place.

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry it's so late, hell broke loose on your first year associates cases and they slaved me out today," She grimaced, "If you have to go, we can resche-"

"No," Regina interrupted. "Let's get this talk done with."

Emma smirked at the agitated manner Regina gestured. Apparently, the investigator wasn't the only one kind of freaking out, so she took a deep breath and finally examined Regina properly. It didn't take long for her to wet her lips, and swallow dry.

"This dress…" She started tentatively, not sure of what to say without showing how much a simple item of clothing affected her, because the dress Regina was wearing… it was the same one she had complimented, a couple weeks ago. Maybe… maybe Regina had decided to wear it on purpose? For her? The mere thought sent a wave of arousal straight to her core.

Regina seemed to read her thoughts as her irises darkened and a lovely blush colored her cheeks. Emma just couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face at the wordless admission.

Regina all but wanted to wipe off that pretentious smile out of Emma's lips. But she wanted to do that in the most pleasurable of ways, because even though she would be burned alive before admitting it, that predatory, almost arrogant grin, worked wonders on her. She never felt the purse slipping from her shoulders when Emma closed the distance between them, holding her firmly by the waist and pressing their lips hard.

The kiss they shared was so intense that neither seemed to be able to hold their stances, stumbling backwards until a noise indicated that Regina's legs had made contact to the desk. She hissed, but it had much more to do with the fact that Emma's hands has risen to cup her breasts rather than with the pain. Emma's mouth was now occupied with leaving open mouth kisses along Regina's neck and jaw. Regina's arms detangled from the investigator's neck to fumble in the hem off her shirt.

Maybe it was all happening too fast, for they had just shared a kiss before… but for Regina, for Regina it was taking too long. As her desire started to grow, so did her impatience. She wanted everything, and she wanted now.

"Take it off," She demanded urgently.

Emma was more than fast to comply, jerking the fabric out of her body and arching her back as Regina's manicured nails ran through her abdomen, leaving behind a trail of shivers. The fingers continued their way, travelling to her back and expertly undoing the clasp of her bra. Before Regina could react, though, Emma grabbed the back of her thighs, forcing her to sit on the table. The woman yelped in surprise, but didn't seem opposed to this, as she swiftly adjusted herself and swept away some papers and pens.

Emma positioned herself between the attorney's legs, her bra falling to the ground. Regina placed her hands just below her breasts, her thumbs caressing softly the skin above before playing with erect nipples. A sigh left Emma's lips as she leaned into the touch, momentarily closing her eyes.

Regina groaned when Emma's hips jerked forward. The blonde was so close, she believed Emma could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, from where she wanted to be touched so bad. She dug her nails into Emma's back, the request was about to leave her mouth, but was interrupted by a heated kiss and a demanding tongue requesting entrance. Regina moaned as her dress rode up, the fabric bundling up around her waist, and Emma claimed her thighs, her hands travelling up and down, squeezing, palming; and then whimpered when the blonde opened her legs even more.

Regina wore black lace, but Emma could still see how aroused she was. She felt her chest rise and fall rapidly, her own desire overwhelming her. Before she could even think of doing anything else, her hands had motioned to take the bothersome lingerie off; Regina lifted her hips slightly, apparently all in favor of that idea.

Unconsciously, Regina widened her legs a bit more, exposing herself and watching in fascination as Emma's eyes became darker. The investigator growled and the sound was almost animalistic, sending a new spark of desire to the blonde's sex. Regina expected to be thoroughly devoured, but instead a single digit pressed firmly against her clitoris, making her jump slightly in pleasure.

Emma kept her thumb in place as her other fingers brushed downwards, feeling the heat, the moisture. She licked all the way through Regina's jaw to her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"You are so fucking wet," She half whispered half growled, relishing on the deep moan Regina let out. "Is it all for me?"

"I-" Regina tried to say, being interrupted by the movement of Emma's finger on her.

"I want to take you," Emma continued, her thumb circling ever so slowly Regina's clit. " _So hard."_

" _Yes,"_ Regina gasped immediately, almost desperately, her hips thrusting forward.

Emma's finger worked tortuously on the woman. Watching Regina start to unravel could be one of the best sights she'd ever had.

"Emma," Regina let out, her arms giving up supporting her as she her upper body fell to rest on the table.

The investigator groaned, but not as loud as was Regina's moan when a finger entered her all at once, soon joined by another. Emma's pace increased and her fingers brushed over and over the spot inside Regina. Emma was positive she could come just by watching the woman squirm and moan; watching her hand looking for something to hold before slamming open against the table; watching her face contort in utter pleasure.

Regina raised her legs, supporting them on Emma's shoulder for better access. The desire and pleasure inside her started to build up in a crescendo, and when the blonde started to circle her clit again, it exploded. Hot waves spread along her thighs, abdomen and chest, accompanied by a tremor on her legs, toes, fingers. The precipice was too deep and she couldn't stop falling as stars shone behind her eyelids, aloe vera scent enveloping her.

Emma leaned in, planting lazy kisses on the woman's neck, running her hands through her arms and collarbone as she waited, captivated, the other come down from her high. Both their breaths were labored, and Emma could feel droplets of sweet adorning her forehead. She kissed Regina softly on the lips again and again, until the attorney opened her eyes, boring them into Emma's.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek, still composing herself, and couldn't help but smile when Emma chuckled and said, "So much for talking."

Gathering her strength, the attorney rose up suddenly, placing her hands on the other's shoulder to force her to sit on the neglected chair behind her. Emma stared stunned at her and Regina smirked as she slipped out of the table and stood before the blonde. Her fingers found the zipper of her dress and, slowly, she dragged it down, letting the fabric slide off her body and fall flat on the floor.

"Maybe," Regina leaned in, her hands clasping on the armrests, leaving her cleavage almost on Emma's face, the woman gaping at her with lustful eyes. "It's better that we don't talk at all."

Then, when Regina fell to her knees and started to remove her jeans to put her mouth to better uses, Emma realized she had never agreed more to anyone before.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Can I hear an amen?! :P**


	14. Batboy

"And that, Ms. Swan," Regina started as soon as the door of the elevator closed, "is why I said the office is out of limits."

Emma was just too relaxed to be bothered by the glare the woman was throwing at her. Not even the fact they were almost caught in the middle of a quickie in Regina's car - hers were just a no-go because of _reasons_ , according to the attorney; Emma just suspected the woman was refraining to offend her baby not to kill the mood – was able to make her completely fall off of her high. After all, an orgasm at lunch break was not bad at all.

"You were the one to reason that the parking lot was theoretically not part of the office," She said pointedly. The fact was, they were both trying to accommodate and find time to just be together, but as it turned out, time was not the hottest commodity in their lives. So yeah, they looked for excuses and gaps whenever they could find them.

Regina huffed. "Well, your foolishness must be rubbing off on me," The woman shot back.

Emma just chuckled. Unlike her, Regina didn't get the chance to get off before they were interrupted, and the blonde was positive that was the cause of all the aggressiveness. But obviously, she wasn't about to say that out loud. She held her own life in too much regard.

"Ok, maybe fool around at lunch time wasn't the smartest idea," _But it sure was a great one_ , Emma completed inside her head and smirked.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, and for a moment the investigator thought the other was reading her mind.

"As for now, no more cheating. What if next time someone we know run into us?" The woman hissed.

Emma ignored her instinct to repeat that the parking lot was _all_ Regina's idea, and instead looked at the other. The attorney was still flushed, her lips slightly swollen and her hair a little messy. The investigator ran her hands through Regina's dark locks to make it more presentable and nodded solemnly, crossing her heart with her other hand.

"No more fun in the workplace, got it," She nodded.

The attorney sighed before teasingly smile, "Are you trying to say you do not enjoy your job, Ms. Swan?"

The blonde feigned an outraged expression, "I'd never!"

Regina chuckled a little tensely before leaning towards Emma's lips, clearly intending to kiss her. Before she could, though, the elevator stopped and the door started to open.

"Looks like the universe wants you to be sexually frustrated today. Tough," Emma winked at the paralyzed brunette before scurrying off with a chuckle, almost running to avoid the wrath that was sure to come. Emma did not envy Regina's secretary in that moment.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Oh, come on, you have to eat at some point, right? Leave that report for later, I'm starving," Emma pleaded to an annoyed Mulan.

"If you'd told me you were coming, I would have done it sooner."

"Now I have to make an appointment to have lunch with my friend?"

"Shut up, we both know you only came because you had to go by the morgue around the block," The Asian rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it weird that that place always gets me hungry?" That and the fact she had spent her actual lunch break on Regina's backseat, of course.

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy."

"I guess my stomach does that just for the fun of it. 'Look at that smelly green corp, it makes me think of tasty pepperoni pizza'."

Mulan eyed her with a grimace. "You have issues."

Emma chuckled. "Can we go now, please?"

Truth be told, she wouldn't insist this much in normal occasions, but Mulan was pretty down lately and Emma suspected her friend wouldn't eat at all, if she didn't push it.

"Alright, let's go." Mulan rested her pen and stood up, to Swan's relief. They didn't get much far, though.

"Mulan? I was just going in to see you," Aurora interrupted them just outside the station. By the way the cop stiffened by Emma's side, that was another unannounced visit.

"We're going to have lunch, so I can't talk right now."

"Please, honey."

"You know, I can go, and the two of you..." Emma started.

"No, don't. I'm sure Aurora understands."

"It'll be just a minute," The redhead insisted, reaching up to touch Mulan, who flinched.

"Really? You only need a minute? Then I guess you should just save it for good."

Emma tucked her hands inside her pockets and tried to disappear.

"Come on, Mulan. Don't do that. Let's just..." Aurora eyed Emma cautiously. "Step aside for a moment and talk?"

"I don't think so. Let's go, Emma." Mulan walked away and the blonde hurried to catch her. But Aurora wasn't one to just give up, and stepped on their way.

"Look, I don't mean to make a scene, but you've been ignoring my messages and my calls. What happened at the party..."

"I don't want to discuss-"

"It wasn't fair, you guys caught me off guard," Aurora went on, anyway. "You can't just ask me to choose like that, like I'm an undecided child between two toys."

"What are you, then? What am I supposed to do now?"

Oh, so they _were_ going to discuss it, after all. Emma looked around for a moment, before discreetly performing what could have been the most awkward moonwalk ever. She was almost back to the station entrance when another voice interrupted her way.

"Ms. Swan. Fancy seeing you here."

Emma's neck snapped to find that slightly amused grin below those burning brown eyes. "What are you doing here?", She blurted, raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I had to go by the morgue to get a report, and decided to pass by to check on Mulan," Emma gestured in her friend's direction, still quietly arguing with the ADA. "She's… hm… going through some stuff."

"I see..." She frowned just a bit.

"Besides, I really need to get some lunch. You know, for real," Emma teased, and loved the way Regina's cheeks flushed instantly.

"Well, you'll have to postpone that," The attorney replied, after composing herself. "I have a new case, and since you're already here, you might as well come with me to the interrogation."

"Alright," Emma nodded as Mills entered the station. "But can we eat afterwards?"

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina sat down in front of the woman, eyes studying her client's every move. She had known Elena DeBiase, growing up. They had attended the same private school, spent summers in the Hamptons and gone to the same parties, as did all of those upper east side heirs. Then they had blissfully lost contact, as Regina walked away from those circles. Kat, on the other hand, still knew everyone, and that was the sole reason Regina was there.

"Tell me what happened," Regina went straight to the matter, and Elena blinked at her.

"Well, I wish I knew, darling," She raked a hand through her luscious black hair. "But to this point I wasn't able to figure it out."

"I understand you shot your gardener?"

"Of course not! I would never do that to Jacob!" She sounded pitchy enough to be indignant, but her face remained expressionless. "That poor thing… When I arrived, he was laying on a pool of his own blood, pressing at his thigh as if his life depended on it…"

"It did depend on it," Regina pointed out. "The shot almost hit his femoral vein."

"He is ok, though? The ambulance arrived before the police took me, so he must be ok."

"Yes, he will live," The attorney said, blankly.

"I wonder if he'll have a scar. It would be a shame to ruin that brawny thigh with a scar." She bit the tip of her nail in a dreamy way, and Regina heard Emma muffling a chuckle, by her side.

"Mrs. DeBiase, leave your wonderings for later. You said he had already been shot when you arrived, but the gun found next to him is in your name."

"Oh, of course, darling. I'm NRA, I have three guns in my name, that's no mystery."

"You're saying you didn't keep your gun locked? Other people knew where to find it?"

"I kept it at my bedside drawer, it made me sleep sounder. All my maids knew, and my husband, and Nellie, of course."

"Nellie is your stepdaughter, correct? The one who called the ambulance?"

"Yes, that's her. Came right down, yelling at all that blood, screaming I had shot Jake. Imagine that! She a hysterical little child, Adrian never managed to properly educate her."

"Well, Mrs. DeBiase-"

"Call me Elena, please, we have known each other since we were little girls, Regina."

" _Really,_ " Emma muttered beside her, which Regina ignored.

"Well, _Elena_ ," She tried again. "The girl had all the reason to scream that. You were kneeling next to him, drowned in his blood, with your gun nearby. You understand how that's an incriminating situation, don't you?"

"Oh, that's just ludicrous!" The woman made a dismissive gesture. "I told you before. He was already bleeding when I got home. I don't doubt he did it to himself. Jake is not the brightest. I mean, he is gorgeous - have you seen him? -, but not really smart, that sweetie."

"Alright. Then we'll need your alibi."

"My what?" Elena stared at her.

"If you weren't home, then we need to know where you were," Emma explained, probably sensing Regina was running out of patience. Who, for God's sake, would find her gardener nearly dead on the yard and react like this? Who? Only an empty headed and freshly manicured socialite. Oh, Regina hated those. "So we can prove you weren't home at that time, and get you out of here."

"Oh," Elena wet her lips, her amused posture giving in for the first time. "I'm sure it won't be necessary, darling. As soon as Jacob feels better to talk, he will clarify what happened and I'll be gone."

"Actually, Jacob has talked, Elena," Regina said, with a sharp look to the woman. "He said you shot him."

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" She tried to giggle, but didn't quite manage.

"I'm afraid not. You're being charged with attempt of murder."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would I shoot him?!"

"Seemingly because he tried to end the relationship you've been having for the past year," The attorney explained, plainly. "So, Elena, tell me. Have you been having an affair with your gardener?"

Elena gulped.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"I feel so honored to be introduced to your childhood friends," Emma started with a smirk, as they placed their orders in a diner nearby. Both of them needed a fast lunch before continuing their activities for the day.

Regina pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Really, I can only wonder the perks of growing up with a bunch of people just like her," She continued in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up, Ms. Swan," The attorney rolled her eyes.

The blonde chuckled. "What fascinating conversations you must have had in the past… I feel a little insecure. Will I ever match those?"

"Judging by what you are saying right now, I'd be worried," Regina spat back, though her eyes betrayed her, glittering with amusement.

Emma was ready to retort when the brunette's phone started to ring.

"Ella?" The woman glanced at the device before promptly answering. "Oh dear, that is unfortunate. No, it's ok. Yes. Don't worry; I'll make it work. Yes, take care of yourself. Yes, dear. Bye."

"Everything cool?" Emma asked as soon as Regina hung up.

"Ella, Henry's nanny, is sick," Regina said with a sigh.

"Oh," Emma frowned. "And where is he right now?"

"At school, Ms. Swan," The attorney raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right." She wanted to slap herself. He was at school, of course; not in terrible danger and with only an almost fainting woman to come to his aid.

"He leaves in one hour," Regina said, looking at her watch. "And I have to go to the bail hearing right now, otherwise Mrs. DeBiase will have to wait until Monday in prison."

"And you need someone to pick him up?"

"Katherine can't go…" Regina said instead of answering with a simple 'yes'. "She is driving David to physiotherapy," And then rolled her eyes again. So yeah, it was pretty clear to everyone that Katherine was just waiting for the husband to get slightly better to file a divorce. David probably even knew that, and they were just holding it together for a few more weeks for the sake of their consciences.

"What if..."

"Maybe Sidney could…" The woman mused aloud.

"Isn't him out of town for the Thomp case?" Emma asked patiently as Regina stopped dead on her tracks.

"You are right," Regina breathed in deeply. "Well, in that case… would you be so kind to inform Mrs. DeBiase that she will be incarcerated all the weekend? Maybe it'll be for the best if you could subtly suggest that this is due to court hours, and has nothing to do with me," The woman said with a dismissive wave.

Emma blinked.

"Regina, you can't let her there for two days without need," And even she knew that was not what a client orientated behavior looked like.

"Well, the hearing is in thirty minutes, I don't believe another associate can get there in time," The woman retorted, the vein in her forehead starting to pop.

"Hey," Emma touched Regina's arm gently. "What if I picked him up?"

The attorney stared at her. The blonde knew the other wasn't anywhere near trusting when it came to her son, but she really didn't mind spending a little time with him and help his mother.

"Emma…"

"I have to go to the DeBiase's house afterwards to see what I can find, but I don't think there will be anything more dangerous than questionable decoration inside, so I can take him to a field trip," She said, shrugging.

"Emma…" Regina repeated.

"I've been told I am great with kids," The investigator didn't think it was necessary to add that it had been from a quiz in a magazine as she waited for her turn in her gynecologist.

"That would be…" Regina looked hesitant, but Emma knew she was actually considering it. "Won't he impose as you work?"

"Of course not," She smiled. "It will be fun."

"Well then, it is settled," The woman cleared her throat. "Thank you."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma got in the line of cars in front of Henry's school to wait for him. She hadn't realized until then that Henry wouldn't recognize her bug, and that she should probably had looked for a place to park on the other block. To her surprise, though, a woman holding the boy's hand, and bringing him along, stopped beside her car.

The blonde lowered the passenger window.

"Emma!" Henry waved with his free hand.

"Hey, kid!" She smiled before reaching out to open the door.

"You must be Emma Swan," The woman smiled. "I am Dana, Henry's teacher."

So Regina had called the school. It made sense. The building was large and fancy, and they undoubtedly had people looking to avoid strangers getting near the children.

"Hello, Dana," Emma smiled politely as the boy broke free from the woman's grasp and entered the car. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Well, it's my pleasure. He is a very special boy," Dana beamed at Henry, who flushed and smiled back delightfully.

"She found out about my secret identity," He whispered-yelled at Emma, throwing another smile at his teacher, trying to act all innocent.

"Did she?" Emma winked at Dana as she answered. "She looks like one of the good guys, I am sure she won't tell."

"I guess we will see," He retorted seriously.

"Don't forget your homework for tomorrow, Henry," Dana said, pretending to be oblivious to the dialogue and closing the passenger door.

"So, Robin," Emma started as they drove off, "how was class today?"

Henry whipped his head to look at her, his best outraged face on.

"I am not Robin!" He protested. "I am Batman!"

"Ow," Emma sighed sadly. "I guess I will just have to find another partner to follow me in an adventure, then."

She could immediately tell that he was interested, his voice raising an octave.

"An adventure?"

"Yeah… I have a mission now, and I need someone to go with me," Emma explained, her eyes focused on the traffic. "But you are a big, big superhero, and here I was looking for an apprentice. You are too awesome to be anyone's sidekick."

His legs started to bounce, and the woman had to contain the smile that was threatening to break on her lips.

"Maybe…" He started. "Maybe just this time I could be your sidekick?"

"I don't know…" Emma started hesitantly. "Could Batman awesomeness handle that?"

Henry seemed to contemplate that for a moment.

"Batman can't be a sidekick," He admitted finally, pressing his backpack tighter against his chest.

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "But I am sure Batboy can take directions. If only he were in this car…" She said after a second.

"But he is!" Henry screamed cheerfully. "You can't tell anyone that, though," He added in a more sober note.

"Look how lucky I am!" She smiled, "Fasten your seatbelt, Batboy, adventure time is on!"

As the boy cracked the biggest smile she had seen on his face so far, Emma felt something warm on her chest. He wasn't an annoying child; he was actually a nice one. Regina had all the reasons to be proud.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

No one was in the DeBiase's household except for the maid. Truth be told, Emma was hoping to interview the husband and the stepdaughter, but that was so much better. Most people underestimated the amount of knowledge collected - almost in secrecy but still on plain sight - by home employees such as cooks, drivers and yes, maids, about the family they worked for.

"Hey, Batboy." Emma kneeled in front of Henry. "I need to talk to Violet, and I have a very important job to you."

"I am ready," He declared solemnly.

Emma took the deodorant spray she always kept in her purse and handed it to Henry.

"I need you to use it around to reveal hidden lasers," She instructed seriously.

"This is a deodorant can," Henry blurted skeptically.

"This is what we need everyone else to think," Emma whispered, pointedly glancing at the amused maid for his sake. "But it's a very high-tech tool. Gotta keep it covered, right?"

"Right!"

"But there is something very important you should know," Emma held his wrists softly and looked him in the eye. "You have to be very careful and not touch anything. And you can't run. The laser system is very, very sensitive. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes," He nodded emphatically.

"And do you remember the rules we discussed?"

"Don't go outside and stay where you can see me," He said with an eye roll that looked a lot like the ones performed by Regina. Emma suppressed a smile.

"Don't give me attitude. We need to be close in case we need each other's backup, okay?" Then she rubbed his belly, making him giggle.

"'Kay," He said happily.

"Alright," Emma motioned to stand up, but he put his hands on her face and leaned in to whisper on her ear.

"What if the laser touch me?" He buried his head on her neck, making Emma's heart sink a little. She had never taken care of a child, what was she thinking?

"Then it will make you very, very, ticklish." She rubbed his belly again, making him squeal and detangle himself from her.

"I got this, Emma!" He screamed before scampering to the living room, leaving a relieved investigator behind. Crisis averted.

"Remember the rules!" She screamed back, as the boy chirpily sprayed the rug "It's fragrance-free, I promise," Emma informed the maid with an apologetic smile.

The investigator knew Regina wouldn't be crazy about her leaving the boy to wander around, even with Emma very close by, but the blonde had the feeling that the woman would like even less that her child witnessed a conversation about murder suspects.

"It's ok," Violet said. "He is a lovely child, is he your son?"

Emma smiled, "He is my boss's'. His nanny got sick and I picked him up at school."

Violet sighed, "Those bosses that are so busy they can't even take care of their children…"

"Actually…" The blonde hesitated before sighing herself, an idea popping up in her mind. "Yeah… I know, right? Those people are just not ready to be parents."

"I may not have a fancy house like this, but I take care of my kids. I don't leave it for others," Violet said forcefully.

"I know what you mean... Oh, thanks," She accepted the glass of water that was being offered. "I'm sorry to ask, but how is Nellie and Mr. DeBiase? Must be hard for both of them to have Elena being accused of murder…"

"Mr. DeBiase is not happy, of course. Nellie, she…" Violet paused and lowered her voice. "Well… Let's just say that she and Mrs. DeBiase don't have the best relationship. After the divorce of her parents she became too much of a rebel. I believe that is the difference that a mother does in a child's life."

"Of course," Emma said, trying to hide her bitterness _. Poor, poor little rich girl whose parents divorced._

"And did you notice something different around here lately?"

Violet let out a dry chuckle. "I had a feeling that the gardener was spending too much time watering plants, but other than that…"

Emma knew that wasn't the whole story, but sensed it wasn't the time to push it. They spent a few more moments talking, but there wasn't anything more of relevance.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the couple's room?"

"Of course. Please, come with me. Mr. DeBiase asked me to help as much as possible."

"Henry," Emma called as they passed by the living room, extending her hand. "Come on, let's find some lasers upstairs."

The boy, who was carefully spraying under the couch, got up in a hurry, but bumped into the end table, making a frame portrait fall to the floor - shattering the glass.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Emma quickly reached out to the boy, bringing him close to her midsection and inspecting him.

"Don't worry," Violet reassured, smiling at Henry. "I'll go get a broom."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Hey kid, it's okay," She squeezed his shoulders soothingly. "It happens."

"I activated the lasers?" Henry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, you did not," Emma guaranteed. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"I see," Emma ruffled his hair. "So go sit on the sofa as we wait for Violet, ok?"

"Okay," He dutifully did as she instructed.

She smiled at him before grabbing the broken frame to examine closer.

It was a picture of Elena DeBiase. It probably hadn't been taken a long time ago. At this point, the phone started to ring. She looked around, but Violet had disappeared through the kitchen, so she answered by impulse. Chances like that didn't occur often.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, I need to speak to Elena DeBiase."

"This is her," Emma answered almost immediately. It kept getting better and better.

"Hello, Ms. DeBiase, here is from Ever Young Clinic. I just wanted to confirm the return to your Botox application?"

"My Botox application?" Emma asked looking at the picture in her hands. It was barely there, but now that it was pointed out, she could see the difference.

"Yes, Ms. The one you scheduled last Thursday?"

"Oh, hm. I'll have to get back to you," She answered as she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and rapidly put the phone back to its place.

"You know what, Violet, maybe I should get back at another time," Emma announced as soon as the woman appeared in the living room. "The kid is a bit restless."

It was partially true. To be completely honest, Emma was more worried than him. The boy almost had an accident right in front of her, there was no way she could concentrate enough to investigate the room. It was fine, though; she could just get back the other day.

Besides, she felt her cell phone vibrating and she could bet anything that it was Regina wanting to check on them.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Mommy!" The boy entered the office running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Henry!" Regina smiled and got up to hug him. The boy enveloped her neck in a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What did I say about running?!" She scolded lightly when he let go.

"But I just came back from an adventure," The boy replied, as it made so much sense.

"That's no reason to run," Regina pointed out before looking at Emma curiously.

"Sorry, mum," He managed to sound polite and not sorry at all at the same time. Regina only rolled her eyes. Yep, like mother, like son.

"I hope he didn't cause any trouble," Regina said to her.

"Nah. He is the best partner ever," Emma grinned at him and Henry giggled.

"It's my birthday, you know?" He announced proudly before Regina could think of a retort.

"What? Today? And you didn't tell me before?"

"Next week," Regina emended before her son could. "It's only next week, dear, you know that," She added to the boy who was circling her legs.

"I'll have a party! You will go? It gonna be awesome!" Emma chuckled, biting her lip while looking from boy to mom.

"I bet it will," She said cautiously.

"You have to go, everyone will be there," Henry added. Then, to make his case stronger, "Mommy said we can have cookies."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, and Regina smiled too.

"Wow, how could I ever miss a party with cookies?"

His smile was so full of easy joy that Emma wondered where that demeanor came from; but Regina did have a wonderful laugh, and the most delicious smile. She just didn't give it away much often. But perhaps Henry just had much of his father; about whom Emma knew nothing.

"So you'll go, right?"

"I guess it's a date, kid," She winked and Henry tried to wink back, which resulted in a funny and cute snoot.

Emma chuckled, but before she could add anything, Henry was shouting again, "MM!" He spotted the lawyer passing by the halls and chased after her.

"Henry! Don't r- Dammit!" Regina cursed under her breath, to Emma's amusement. The boy was already dragging Mary Margaret to his strong hug.

"It's my birthday!" They heard him tell MM. "I'll have a party, you will go?"

"He'll have invited the whole company by the end of the day," Regina muttered, watching from distance. Then she turned to Emma. "I'll send you the invitation."

"There's no need, you know. I get he's an excited kid. You don't have to make room for me on your list…" She started, tucking her hands in her pockets.

They hadn't talked about that thing going on between them. Actually, their agreement was to not talk about it. So now Emma just didn't know how far was too far. Showing up in her son's birthday party, among her family and friends… was Regina read for that? Was Emma?

"Well, I understand it's not much of a date… If you have other plans…"

"I don't," She said hurriedly. "I mean," Emma chuckled, "I don't know when the party is, but I… I'm sure I can manage."

"Then I'll send you the invitation," Regina repeated pointedly, arching her eyebrows.

Emma grinned. "Alright."

"And Emma, thank you," The attorney said sincerely.

"Don't sweat it. It really was fun," She smirked. "Did you manage to bail you BFF out?"

Regina glared at her, "Yes, did you find out something?"

"Not much… we can run by it when I get more info."

Regina nodded, looking past Emma's shoulder.

"I should go after Henry before he runs out of my sight…"

"Yeah, I have to help Ruby with something and then I'll be going. See you Monday?" It wasn't really a question.

"Henry has a sleepover tomorrow," Regina blurted when the blonde was turning on her heels.

"Yeah?" Emma whipped her head back at the attorney. "Is that an invitation? Are you jealous because your son scored a date with me before you did?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes again, "I'll text you, Ms. Swan."

And then she walked away while Emma tried her best not to follow the movement of her hips.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

It wasn't the place Regina would have picked. A bar, getting crowded for happy hour, with round booths instead of nice regular tables. The waiter serving them was less than half-smart and the menu seemed to be filled with grease options. But the martini wasn't that bad. And Emma looked at ease.

"You hated the place, didn't you?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Hate is a strong word... I'll only use it to describe how I feel about the smell of sweaty men crowding around us right now," Regina replied, and the blonde laughed. "And maybe to our waiter. He obviously pays more attention to bearded large men. I think I hate him too."

Emma chuckled again and her hand came to rest on Regina's thigh. "You can choose the place, next time."

"Oh, aren't you pretentious?"

"Call me self-confident," Emma grinned, squeezing her knee slightly. A light wave of electricity ran up her leg, vibrating in a very specific point. "Some even say it's my charm."

"Don't count me among them," Regina replied, with a little snort. Emma's charm was certainly the grin she offered the attorney that very moment. And maybe that mass of golden hair. In the mornings - Regina had noticed - her hair was perfectly in place. But by the end of the day, it was frequently disheveled, as if Emma's polish was dissolving to reveal the wilder woman underneath it.

It was probably a silly thought, though Regina found her hand halfway to touch her golden mane. Lately, she found herself halfway to touch Emma a lot. Perhaps because it was always rewarding; the way her green eyes would glitter, and her lips part slightly, letting out a shallow breath. Yes, if she only placed her hand on Emma's nape, her warmth would envelop Regina in a wave of instant pleasure. She knew it.

"I like spending time with you," Emma whispered, vanishing away the attorney's thoughts. She looked at the blonde's eyes, realising her attention had been wandering through her whole face, hair, neck, cleavage. Mapping all the points she would like to feel.

"I like it too," Regina replied absently. The investigator thumb was drawing small circles on her knee.

"I like that you asked me on a _real date_ or something," She went on, those green eyes studying Regina's face. Her tone suggested she was making an introduction. Regina arched an eyebrow.

"I'm also happy I did it, despite your horrific place choice."

"Well, it's close to my flat, you know," Emma said casually, and Regina finally understood.

"Miss Swan, I thought we had agreed on a night _out_."

"And we did, we did. 'Course we did," Swan got just a little bit closer. Enough for Regina to be involved by her aloe vera scent.

"So we could drink a couple martinis and _talk_ ," She went on, though now it sounded idiotic compared to what they could do in a more private room.

"I'm all about talking," Emma shook her head, then grinned again. "I've actually been meaning to tell you this; I dreamed about you last night."

"Did you, now?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Was it any good?", She asked, bringing her martini to her lips.

"Awesome. I woke up orgasming," Emma said calmly, and it was the best Regina could do not to spill her drink. The image formed in her head so fast it was unbelievable. She looked about, her cheeks hot, to the people gathering around them. Too close.

"You… Don't… Here is not… That's inappropriate," She managed, at last. Emma seemed to be having fun.

"Inappropriate is to have this kind of dream and spend the rest of the night… well, you know how."

"Emma…"

"We were on the beach. In the dream, I mean. I know it's a cliché, but what can I do? I did like the way your hand felt hot under my bikini panties, though."

Regina locked eyes with her, and suddenly she knew Emma wasn't making it up. Teasing her? Sure. Testing her? Probably. Lying to her? No. She had dreamed about it - about them having sex on the beach, about Regina's touch. And it had been hot enough to make her orgasm in her sleep. Then the attorney's mind was filled with images of a sleeping Emma moaning her name, her hips moving rhythmically against the mattress.

It was too much to bear - her body that close, her heat, her smell, her breathy voice. Emma filled her senses, until her body demanded more. Touch. Taste. All of it.

"We did agree not to talk," Regina pointed out.

"That we did," Emma smiled and gestured to the waiter, asking for the check.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Her purse fell to the floor as they stumbled backwards, lips locked, tongues entwining as if they meant to suck on each other until the last drop. There was a chair in the way. Regina had no idea why there was a chair in the middle of what should be the living room nor did she care.

"The lamp... I had to replace the lamp," Emma mumbled into her lips. An unnecessary justification, for that chair would come in handy now.

She pushed Emma to sit and the blonde fell into the seat with a soft gasp. None of them liked the sudden distance between their mouths, so Regina solved it quickly by climbing Emma's lap, straddling her as she deepened her fingers into golden locks. When their lips met again, they were hungrier.

"God... how can you even taste this good?" Emma moaned against her neck, her teeth sinking in lightly, her tongue leaving burning marks, devouring the curve of sensible skin as if Regina's lips weren't enough anymore.

The investigator's fingers were nimble, unbuttoning her shirt like they had a life-time practice. Regina moaned when strong hands cupped her breasts over the bra. The wave of arousal sent her shivering in Emma's arms. Then they were kissing again, groaning as it heated to an impossible point.

There was something about the way that woman kissed her... like she was asking for all that Regina had to give. It should be frightening, and it was, somewhat, but it was also freeing. God, she wanted to give in to Emma. She wanted to be hers right now. She needed it.

"I got you," Emma whispered by her ear, hands going down to grab her ass firmly. Regina wasn't sure what she meant, but was inclined to agree.

"Yes," She seethed back, panting. The point between her legs throbbed so bad she couldn't think clearly.

Then Emma stood up, holding her like she barely weighed anything. It was Regina's time to gasp as Swan carried her to the couch, a few steps away, and laid her down. Her pants were gone in seconds, and although Emma took a moment to appreciate the wet silk, her panties followed soon enough.

The thing was, Regina wasn't a girl anymore. She had known desire. She had known lust. But every time she found herself dancing this dance with Emma, she felt like she had discovered something new.

The blonde's mouth traced a road up her thigh, making her fidget on the couch, moaning. Then she was there. Right there where Regina needed her so desperately.

Yes. That was something new. Something inexistent in the world until the moment they touched. Emma's fiery tongue circled her hard clit until she thought her whole body would give up and explode. She actually _did_ explode. So hard only pieces of her conscience remained. And when she thought it was over, Emma's mouth quitted circling, started sucking. And it all began again.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **First, I know it has taken awhile for me to post this, and I'm hoping some of you are still interested in this story. :/**

 **Second, I wanted to clarify that yes, I take ideas from all the shows you can imagine. haha The good wife, Law and Order, How to Get Away With Murder, and any other refercence you think you caught... you really did. It's just the background of the fic, and I don't mind the cases are a bit recycled. Hope you don't either.**


	15. But there is no music

"I was high this whole time," Emma announced as she burst into Regina's office, much to her secretary's dismay.

The brunette arched one perfect eyebrow.

"What now, dear?" The attorney asked, the amusement clear on her voice.

"I am telling you, woman, people are slipping stuff into our coffee," Emma replied forcefully, pulling a chair and sitting.

"'Woman?'" Regina repeated, pursing her lips in annoyance.

The blonde waved her off, not at all intimidated.

"Elena DeBiase's mysterious alibi? I just realized I knew all along where she was. I can't believe it took me all this time to put the pieces together, you know? I honestly have no clue why I didn't grasp it earlier. I am _so_ off my game," Emma stopped venting, shooting Regina a wary look, before adding quickly, "I mean, I am not _that_ off my game. I did not just say that in front of my boss; what I meant to say is-"

"Emma," Regina interrupted her with a hint of impatience. "You are saying she does have a real alibi?"

"Botox," The blonde answered disdainfully. "She was getting Botox."

The attorney blinked at her.

"When I was at her house with Henry, I answered a phone call pretending to be her," Emma started to explain, pausing a little to see if Regina had any problems with her modus operandi, but the woman didn't even bat an eye, so she continued. "It was from an aesthetic clinic wanting to confirm an appointment. I must have hit my head in my sleep tonight, because I woke up suddenly remembering this call. The woman on the phone mentioned the day of the first application, and guess what? It was the day the gardener got freaking shot."

"Did you check with the clinic the time of the appointment?" Regina asked hurriedly. Emma noticed the edge on her voice. Oh yeah, that was excitement. She smirked.

"You bet your sweet ass I did," Her smirk turned into a grin, and she wasn't even bothered by her choice of words, despite Regina's glare. "What?! You do have a sweet ass."

"Emma," The attorney started with a scold. "Not in the-"

"Workplace, I know," She rolled her eyes. "I am sorry," The blonde added, not sounding apologetic in the slightest.

Regina kept her glare, but just for a moment, a blush replacing it one second later, making Emma wonder where her thoughts just went.

"Anyway," She cleared her throat, trying to get her mind out of the gutter, "It matches!" She declared gleefully. "There is no way she could have gotten back home in time to shoot the guy. Not according to the expert's report."

"Very well, Ms. Swan," Regina said finally. "That does make my job easier."

"So…" Emma started. "Who do you think shot him? And most importantly: why did he blame our client?"

The attorney shrugged nonchalantly. "That is for the police to find out, I simply have to prove that Mrs. DeBiase didn't do it."

"I bet you the step daughter did it," Emma speculated. "She hates Elena and she has the means to pay the guy to lie."

"Maybe it was the husband," Regina threw her two cents, indulging the conversation. "He may have found out about the affair with the gardener."

"Nah," The investigator dismissed it, "Men like him don't have the balls."

"You didn't meet him," Regina pointed out.

"Well, do you think he has?"

"No," Regina admitted after a moment.

The blonde smiled victoriously before scowling. "The fool woman was willing to risk jail time to avoid telling she applied Botox. That is nuts."

Regina sighed.

"I can't say I am surprised, honestly. She has always been vain."

Emma just stared at her. The attorney was from a very different upbringing. One where people like Elena DeBiase, who put vanity ahead of what truly mattered, were a common occurrence, for money came to them as easily as breathing. It was jarring sometimes that she was allowing herself to get involved with someone so unlike her. But… Regina was not an Elena DeBiase, right?

Yes; one look at those pools of chocolate full of depth was enough to reassure Emma of that. She smiled softly. No, Regina was no Elena DeBiase.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

" _We are in the middle of the street," Regina reasoned, though she knew she was smiling._

" _So?" But her smile was not as wide as the person's in front of her._

" _You can't possibly think there is no problem about standing in the middle of street at 2am," She was still trying to prove a point there, but as she was enveloped by strong arms, the point began to falter._

" _There is no one here." Lips pressed against her neck. "It's just us."_

 _She closed her eyes. Regina honestly didn't know why she was arguing. It was alright. Daniel said it was just them, and when it was just them, nothing ever went wrong. It could only be right._

 _Still, she argued, "But-"_

" _Let's just dance," His voice filled her ears, and it was such a joyous voice. She could_ hear _his smile,_ hear _the excitement in his eyes._

" _But there is no music." Something still urged her to keep pushing; Regina had already lost her resolve, but she had to say something._

" _Of course there is music."_

 _She opened her eyes when the sun burned her eyelids, and a piano melody started to play. She smiled, feeling the grass beneath her feet, softly scratching her feet as they danced._

" _I told you," Daniel said kindly as Regina pressed her cheek against his chest._

" _You were right," She admitted without embarrassment. Regina knew she didn't have to be ashamed to recognize her mistakes when she was with him. He got it. He got her._

" _It's just us."_

 _She hummed back approvingly, letting Daniel lead her through the music, as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, embracing her even stronger, almost suffocatingly so. And then they weren't dancing anymore._

 _Strange._

" _Do you want me to lead?" Her joke came out muffled as Daniel pushed her tighter against him._

" _I got you," His voice was serious this time, his blue eyes piercing hers._

 _Regina blinked. That was an uncanny behavior. Why wouldn't he dance? The piano was louder than ever. She tried to coax him into move, tugging on her shoulders, but her feet were stuck in the grass. Actually, now that she thought about the grass, it wasn't supposed to be wet, was it?_

 _She looked down, alarmed to see a red thick substance slithering between her toes._

" _Daniel," Regina urged, trying to hold him, but she couldn't. He had escaped from her slippery red hands. "Daniel!" She screamed, falling to her knees as her hands dug deep in the never ending pool of blood. Where was him?_

 _The sun had gone again, so had the grass. They were back to the street and she could see Daniel in the distance. Regina couldn't trust her feet, so she dragged herself in hands and knees. Before she could get to him, Daniel lunged to her, grabbing her again in a bear hug, forcing her to stand up._

" _Let's just dance," He whispered desperately. "I got you."_

 _Before she could reply, before she could ask why he was covered in blood, two loud sounds reverberated through the night, never interrupting the piano melody._

 _And suddenly, suddenly she was the one supporting Daniel as her vision reddened._

 _An agonizing scream ripped through her as she finally understood what had happened, and the body once again slipped through her hands, falling with a thud to the ground. She looked down… staring into glassy eyes of Emma Swan that were unable to stare back at her._

Regina woke up with the scream stuck in her throat, never making its way out as her upper body jerked forward. She blinked into the dark for a few seconds before she was in action, her hands frantically looking for the switch on the wall.

When the light bulb lightened the room, she let out a shuddering breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart was pounding loudly against her ribcage, so rushed she could hear it in her eardrums.

The back of her hand wiped the sweat on her forehead, though the night was considerably chilly. Regina forced herself to breathe in through her nose and breathe out through her mouth, letting the air settle in her lungs before starting again. Her fingertips were ticking, almost begging for her to get up and wash the blood out of them. Except… there was no blood. It had been just a dream.

Just a dream.

A dream she had had in the past, time and time again; a recurrent dream ever since Daniel had died in her arms, seven years ago. But this time… This time it had been different. She stared into dead green eyes instead of opaque blue ones. What the _hell_ was Emma doing there?

She rubbed her hands together, urging it to stop its maddening tickling. There was no blood. It was just a dream.

 _Just a dream_ , Regina repeated over and over in her head before allowing her head to fall back into the pillow. Minutes passed before the mantra finally worked on her, soothing her enough to regain her self-control. One look at the bedside clock told her she only had two more hours of sleep before having to start the arrangements for Henry's party.

What a day to relive that. It had been a while now, but her subconscious never had good timing. Regina took more calming breaths before closing her eyes. Maybe it was a lost battle trying to fall asleep again, but she was a determined warrior.

She never turned off the light.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma stepped inside and roamed the place with her eyes. She was looking for the birthday boy, of course, and she wouldn't mind finding mommy in the way, but the first person she encountered was neither. Her eyes landed on Katherine Nolan, and something about her demeanor fixed Emma's stare. The woman wasn't walking through the room, she was marching. It took Swan only a moment to figure out towards who. She had always had a good eye for spotting trouble.

Before Emma knew what she was doing, she hurried towards Mary Margaret, standing on a corner talking lightly to Ruby. She tried not to run - she didn't want to draw any attention -, so she barely made there in time.

"There you are, Swan!" Ruby greeted her a second before Mrs. Nolan stepped closer.

"What the fuck are you doing here? There is no place safe from you anymore?" Mary Margaret was visibly startled by the sudden approach and didn't answer immediately. Katherine took advantage on that. "Isn't it time that you learn where you're not welcome? Like in people's lives and marriages, for instance."

"Whoa," Emma murmured, raising her hands in what she hoped was a calming gesture. MM didn't look like she was going to reply anytime soon, opening and closing her mouth like a golden fish. "Let's not do that here, ladies. It's a kid's birthday party, come on."

"Look, Katherine," MM started in a soft voice. "I'm sorry about how things developed, but you should know-"

"You are _sorry_?" Nolan took one more step closer, a scornful look on her face. "For getting between me and my husband and ruining my fucking marriage, you're _sorry_?"

Emma didn't like that tone. She had had step-siblings enough to recognize it. It meant time-for-the-little-sister-to-get-shanked. She acted without thinking, getting between them.

"Hey, fuck off," She murmured to Katherine, although she didn't mean it to sound as deadly. "I'm not letting you screw up this party over this. You are two grown-ups, get your shit together or go somewhere else where you can settle this."

"What is going on here?" A new voice sounded and Emma felt a chill ripple down her spine.

There was a moment of silence while everybody straightened themselves and took a deep breath. Emma had enough time to realize she had just told Regina's best friend to fuck off at her son's birthday party. Great way to start.

"Nothing, dear," Katherine was the first to reply. "Nothing." With a last long glare to MM, the blonde turned on her heels and walked away.

"Mary Margaret? Should I be aware of any... misunderstandings?" Regina asked, although something in her voice said she knew what had been going on and had chosen sides already.

"I won't impose any longer, Regina. I only wanted to wish Henry a happy birthday. He gets lovelier every year."

Regina didn't answer and MM sighed. Emma exchanged a glance with Ruby, both wanting to disappear into the background. Why did she keep getting into those kinds of situation?!

"I do hope you know I was not... I was never... with David... I would never... I hope you know that, at least."

"I don't know anything, Mary Margaret," Regina's tone was cold enough to freeze a soul. "As far as I'm concerned, taking loved one's from people might as well be your hobby."

"Regina, come on," Emma whispered, half shocked, half tense. She touched the woman's arm, and the glance she received could make any wavering person wince. But Emma wasn't wavering. "Come on."

"You don't mean that," MM choked out.

Regina shrugged. "Believe whatever makes you sleep better at night."

She retreated from Emma's touch, giving her a longer look this time. "Ms. Swan. Glad you made it." It sounded disturbingly ironic in the context, and then she was gone.

"Jesus Christ! These women are barely civilized!" Ruby said through gritted teeth, patting MM on the back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She didn't look fine. "I should go."

"Look, she is just hurting," Emma tried, scanning the room. Nobody seemed to have noticed their little tense chat.

"I know, I know. That's what I've been telling myself for the last seven years." MM sighed and shook her head. Emma frowned; she was obviously talking about Katherine. Did MM just implied Regina... was hurting? "I'm really going. See you guys Monday."

Ruby leaned in and whispered something in MM's ear that made her blush and fight off a grin. Then they said their goodbyes and she left.

"I told her to fuck him good. David. Best revenge she'll get on that blonde bitch," Ruby said in a low tone and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll go after Henry, try and wish him a happy birthday. Something tells me I will also become a persona non grata in a few seconds," She pointed her head towards where Regina and Katherine whispered intensely.

"Yeah, good luck." Ruby waved her off.

The boy was around an excited group of his little friends, all of them being entertained by a guy dressed as Spider Man. Maybe he was already over Batman. But once Henry spotted her nearby he broke into a run and Emma had to crouch so he could drive that hug home.

"Emma! You came!" He shouted against her hair, his hands enveloping her neck enthusiastically. Emma couldn't really remember the last time someone seemed this happy to see her. It felt good.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss your birthday, would I?" She tickled him. "Congratulations! How old are you now? Ten?"

"I'm five!"

"No way! This tall?" She ruffled his hair and Henry giggled. "So, I got something for Batboy, but now I'm thinking maybe you're Spiderboy?"

"I'm Batboy! Spider Man is just my buddy!"

Emma laughed, hugging him once more. Henry was warm in every way. "Ok, then later you'll find out what it is." She had gotten him a plastic tent, or a secret hideout, with a little imagination, and left the package at the gift table on the entrance. She hoped he didn't use it for any mischief that would make Regina hate her - more, that is.

"What do you say, Henry?"

Emma glanced up at the sentence and her eyes met chocolate ones again. She stood up.

"Thank you!" He said dutifully.

"You're welcome, kid."

"You may go be with your friends, darling. Spider Man is waving at you." With an excited giggle Henry ran back to his crowd. He was happy; Regina reminded herself that it was all that mattered.

"You definitely have a runner," Emma said, watching him go. Regina nodded slightly.

"I know, I'm tired of telling him not to..."

"He's happy. That's all that matters."

The attorney stared at the blonde then, their eyes meeting and staying there. Emma had such pretty eyes. They gleamed. Sometimes with a challenge, sometimes with smoldering desire. And sometimes they just did it to welcome her. They gleamed beautifully.

They weren't gleaming that night in her dream. They were opaque, like a broken emerald. That was how she knew something was terribly wrong. Emma was there, limp in her arms, and all that blood. The blood wasn't hers, it was Daniel's. His blood was always in her hands, she could never get rid of it. But Emma's...

"Are you ok? Do you want me to go?" The investigator broke into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want me to go? I won't be mad if you think it's better if I do."

"Why would I want you to go?" Regina arched an eyebrow. Emma shifted on the spot, uneasy, and even blushing.

"Well..."

"Only because you told my friend to... let me think, fuck off, was that it?"

Emma had the grace to blush harder. Jesus, Regina would be damned if it wasn't kind of cute.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to do _something_. Shit was getting ugly over there."

"It's ok, Ms. Swan. Katherine admits an intervention was in order," Although not in that many words, she didn't. Regina knew Emma was fond of Mary Margaret, and therefore not impartial, but today she was probably the most reasonable person around. Also, she agreed Henry happiness came first. "I'm the one who is sorry you had to witness that. Katherine isn't usually this impulsive. A lot has been going on."

Of course Emma knew David had finally left home. It wouldn't be long before him and Mary Margaret got on once for all. They very well deserved each other.

"I figured," Emma stared at her shoes for a moment, then looked up at her. "I hope she is not the grudging type, though."

Regina's mouth quirked without her aval. She was reading between the lines, of course, but there was really just one reason for Emma to care about what Kat thought of her. Then the brunette swallowed hard. She hasn't told Katherine about Emma yet. She hasn't told anybody. Emma was like a truce from her real life, a break, a pause - but then Regina was so caught up in it that she was forgetting what her real life was about. She had forgotten about Daniel. Hadn't thought about him for weeks. But surely she couldn't completely let him go. He would come back every time, even if it had to be in her dreams. It was surprising enough that the shooting didn't shake her harder. There was so much buried inside of her, always bubbling close across the surface. What power did Emma have to calm it all down?

"Don't worry about Katherine," Regina said in a voice softer than she expected to use. "I really am glad you came."

"I'm glad too." The investigador didn't move, but Regina felt like she wanted to. Maybe just hold her hand, or touch her arm for a moment. Maybe a hug, fingers running through her hair. Maybe a whisper in her ear, a peck. Mills suddenly found out she craved all of that. The comforting touch of Emma. The soothing feeling of being _together_.

She shook her head. They were not together. Not that way. Emma was not Daniel.

"Dear, you have new guests arriving," Katherine said, showing up by her side, barely acknowledging Emma's presence as she held Henry's hand.

Regina automatically looked at the door and frowned, taking a moment to understand who were the good looking man holding a toddler that was standing in the entrance looking a little lost. Then it came back to her.

"Robin?" She whispered, bemused, and Katherine grinned wickedly.

"And Roland. Look at how cute they look together!"

"It's a baby," Henry announced all but a bit disdainful.

"He's two years old, darling, you can play together," Kat emended with a smile.

"Katherine..."

"Let's go say hi," She locked arms with her and all Regina managed to do was to look back at Emma in time to see the puzzled wrinkle on her forehead.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan, I must... I... will see you later."

Emma only nodded, stuffing her hands inside her pockets. She knew that face too. That bearded weird ass face of Regina's fucking _date_. Now the guy had a baby? How _adorable_. And he came to a kid's birthday dressed in a vest. Who did that?

She looked around, absorbing how high-profile all those moms looked in their dresses and high heels. Regina included, of course. Emma was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She was dressed like the nannies.

Swallowing down a bitter taste, she went after Ruby.

"Regina," Robin said with a polite smile. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Oh," She tensed a little when he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "It's nice to see you too."

"And you must be Henry," Robin extended a hand to her boy, what immediately made him feel important, Regina noticed. "Happy birthday, Henry. I'm Robin, and this in Roland."

Henry shook his hand like a little proud man.

"I was glad when Katherine mentioned your invitation," Robin went on, turning to Regina again. "Roland and I were looking forward to this party, right, buddy?" He pushed the little boy slightly forward and Roland cracked a smile and offered a colorful package to Henry.

"This for you," He blurted.

"Thanks, I'm Henry!" Her son extended a hand, still all grown-up. It was so cute Regina almost forgot to send a death glare to Katherine, now standing up again. _Almost._

Then she had said Regina invited them along? It was even worst than she had thought. The attorney had no intention to lead Robin on. And definitely no intention to get their sons involved! Katherine knew no boundaries.

"Come on, everybody is playing there!" Henry pointed to where the other kids were being distracted by a puppet show. He took Roland's little hand in his and guided the boy through the saloon.

"Oh, I should...", Robin chuckled, "follow them, I suppose?"

"I'll do that, don't worry," Katherine hurried up after the boys, all but ignoring Regina's glare.

"That wasn't very subtle," Robin grinned, rubbing his dark beard.

"I'm sorry about Katherine. She crosses the lines more often than not."

"No, please, don't apologize. I'm happy to have the chance to talk to you again. I have been meaning to call..."

Oh. God. No. She wasn't in a good day to deal with that. After all, Regina had left their date to go rescue the woman she was currently sleeping with. It said a lot about how much of a fail that attempt had been. Well, not that Robin _knew_ any of that, but even so. Emma was in there somewhere. Regina wasn't in need of a date.

 _I have a date._ The thought immediately set her off. No, definitely, she wasn't in a good day for any of it.

"Excuse me, the buffet manager is waving at me," Regina blurted before he could go further. "I should go check what is wrong. We catch up later?"

"Yes, sure, sure," Robin nodded and stepped aside. "I'll be grown-up laughing at the puppets."

She smiled out of politeness; ok, maybe not quite, since Robin _was_ charming. But then she walked off. The manager really was waiting for her by the backdoor that leaded to the kitchens. It was probably time for the cake.

Emma found Ruby, but it didn't mean she found company. It had became pretty regular lately whenever she went out with the senior investigator, since Ruby wasn't one to go through a break up with wine and sad songs. Oh, no. Her new goal in life was to flirt until her mouth ran dry, and her rebound contact list contemplated the whole alphabet at least twice. And who would have guessed there would be this many single moms and dads around?

Maybe she better go. Emma had wished Henry a happy birthday and avoided a massive disarray. She was done for the day. Maybe August and Mulan would want to meet up for a beer somewhere. Preferably at some place where nobody wore fucking high heels and vests all the time. She had spotted Regina crossing a backdoor a few minutes before, and she guessed it was a good way to discretely say goodbye, so she followed.

Regina was walking back to the saloon, halfway the back hallway that leaded to the kitchen, when she saw Emma coming towards her. She braked on her tracks, arching an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, although she meant _What are you doing back here?_.

"Yeah, I saw you coming in…"

"The buffet team wanted to talk. Henry has this diabetic friend, and of course I took care of having diet soda and diet candies, but her mother wasn't trusting when the waiters told her it was safe for her child to take them," Regina found herself explaining before she thought it through.

"Well, can't blame her. It must be tough to control up close what a kid eats. People probably don't really understand the big deal of it," Swan shrugged, her hands tucked inside her pockets in that way she had. Didn't sound bored by mid-mom problems.

"Yes, I believe you are right. So now I have to go ease her mind about it, so her daughter can properly enjoy the party."

"It was really thoughtful of you to do that," Emma said, stepping closer. "To remember, I mean."

"It was only fair and polite."

"It was _nice_. You're nice. Sometimes," She giggled at that and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes and grin.

"Why are you back here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"Goobye? You just arrived." Emma's only response was to shrug. "We'll cut the cake in a few minutes." She wasn't asking her to stay - she wouldn't - but Emma nodded anyway.

"Ok, then," The investigator said, although she didn't motion to get back to the party, or to let Regina through, for that matter. She wet her lips, like she was tasting the words, before she asked, "Is that guy… hm, Henry's… dad?"

Regina blinked at her. _What? Who?_ But she understood fast enough. And although she knew Emma already had the answer for that, she also saw why the blonde had made the question. Regina wasn't used to tell people about her life, and they had made this agreement - was it an agreement? - of not talking. Maybe she shared too little, but sometimes it felt like she shared too much. Like Emma already knew her a lot. But maybe she didn't, maybe in truth Regina didn't let her.

"No, he's not. There is no dad. Henry's adopted," She said slowly, watching for the surprised and pitiful look that generally followed. _A single mom, a lonely life._

But the expression on Emma's face was of sudden understanding, like a piece had finally fallen into place. And the way she looked at Regina then was different from any other look she had ever been given. It was sheer admiration, and infatuation and something Regina couldn't even name.

 _Emma wasn't adopted_ , she thought for a second. _She was never adopted._

"Lucky kid," She whispered softly, and smiled. "And lucky you."

"Yes, yes, lucky me," Regina sputtered, shocked that someone would reach so close to how she thought of it.

Then Emma kissed her. It wasn't a hot, horny kiss, as it usually went with them. It was passionate, yes, and heated, but there was more complexity to it. It made Regina feel light-headed and full. Like there was no parts of her missing anymore; they were all there and she was complete. Completely fine in this life, in this world. When they broke apart, Emma touched her chin and kissed her eyebrow in a loving way, murmuring she would wait for the cake, before heading back to the party.

Once Emma made outside, she was run over by a bunch of kids jostling madly around her knees. It was all she could do not to fall over some of them while they spread in a rush through the saloon, giggling all the time. Henry came right after, stopping by her side just enough to grab her shirt em pull it.

"Help me!" He cried in a breathy voice.

"What's up, kid?"

"Cops and robbers!" Henry explained in a hurry. "But I'm the cop alone. I need a partner, Emma!" He pulled harder at her shirt, a pleading look on his gorgeous eyes.

"Well, let's catch those thugs, partner!" She agreed and then she was chasing little kids around, trying her best to run slow and making silly faces that made them scream and laugh.

Henry wasn't too worried about catching the robbers either. He liked the running part, was all. And he had this beautiful laugh that made Emma smile all the time - much like Regina's. So it was no surprise when she found herself thinking maybe she was just ready for it. For the first time in her her life, maybe she was ready to be with someone. Maybe she was ready to settle down, and get to know more than what met the eye.  
Maybe she was.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Hi, guys! We just reached 400 followers and I am outright amazed ;)**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews, PMs, follows and favorites.**

 **We are a little beyond the first half of the fic, but we still have a good ride until the end.**

 **Hope you stick with me!**

 **Ooh, and yes, i did just used Legally Blonde as a reference for the case.**


	16. What a déjà vu

Regina rubbed her eyes harshly before starting to apply mascara. It didn't matter the amount of foundation and powder she put on; the dark circles were still there, blatant and unforgiving.

She sighed as her hands clutched tightly on the edges of the sink. Her eyes stared back at her, and it always managed to amaze her how much they could reflect a stranger. The stranger was, as contradictory as it got, familiar to her; always lurking in the darkest corners of her mind, waiting for any opening to crawl their way to the surface. It had a strong hold on her, whispering inside her head that she would be forever doomed to that loneliness. Perhaps Regina should give them a name, so they wouldn't be a stranger anymore. Perhaps that would be more bearable.

The so far nameless woman didn't approve of the last version of Regina's recurring dream. It had been exactly the same, but, this time, Daniel wasn't in it. He had no part of it as Regina performed the dance of death with Emma before all went red.

The whispers were there, making her head ache so bad, but nothing compared to the way her heart seemed to scream in agony at every beat. How dare Regina let Daniel go? _Replace_ him?

She could never allow it. She could never forget him, replace him.

Her hands softened their grip, and fell beside her. She wouldn't.

She wouldn't.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma stuffed her mouth with fries so she wouldn't have to engage in the conversation. Luckly, Granny's fries were great and her behavior didn't bat any eyes. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Phillip went on talking.

"They will probably try and make a deal," Phillip commented casually. "Your client can put her hands on a small fortune, if you play this right, MM."

"I don't think that's a priority - to make a fortune," MM replied with a shake of her head. "Ms. Sinclair faced years of daily humiliation and abuse. She wants justice."

"That's always much harder to get," Ruby pointed out. "The guy is white, rich and the judge assigned is republican. He's not facing jail time and we know it."

"Maybe not, but we're not signing anything that we'll keep Therese quiet and let other women at risk of suffering the same."

"Well, I hope you can make noise enough to ruin any political expectations that bastard has," Phillip said sharply.

"We gonna try, that I guarantee."

Ruby sighed, before sipping her coke. "It's really a crap word if even our most brilliant women are being diminished by some asshole while they try to do their jobs. Nothing is fucking sacred for those _sons of a bitch_."

"Don't use a misogynist expression to huff a misogynist," Emma murmured through her teeth.

"You're right, sorry," Ruby nodded. "I mean it's fucking wrong and there must be something we can do about it."

"I know, it's awful. But we do something about it, right? We fight. We try to, at least," Mary Margaret's mouth quirked downwards and Phillip awkwardly patted her on the back.

Emma tried to fill her mouth again, but she had ran out of fries. She slid two rocks of ice between her teeth and chewed on them.

 _"Honey," She called in that husky voice she used when nobody was around, and Emma tensed up immediately. Two hands pressed her shoulders and squeezed, making the blonde straighten herself on the chair. "What are you still doing here?"_

 _"I'm finishing the reports you asked," She tried to stand up, but the hands kept her in place. "They'll be at your desk first thing in the morning."_

 _"Oh, don't you heat up your pretty head about this," Mal's fingers deeped in her skin, massaging her shoulders intimately._

 _"You... you said it was urgent."_

 _"Well, it's not," Emma felt when her boss leaned in behind her, because her breath was suddenly by her ear, hot and humid. "I'm glad you're here, though. I've been meaning to talk to you."_

 _Mal's tone creeped Emma out so much a shiver came from the pit of her stomach. And the woman felt it. Emma could almost hear her smiling. She stood up in a hurry._

 _"About what? I mean... ahm, have I done something wrong?"_

 _Now they were facing each other and startling blue eyes roamed her body up and down, no disguise. They were alone in the room and Emma felt suddenly trapped._

 _"Let's talk about your future here. You're a talented girl and I hear you're graduating."_

 _"That's right, madam."_

 _"I understand you'd like to pursue a career in this company."_

 _"Yes," Emma whispered, trying not to sound anxious. Yes, she'd like that. She needed that. August couldn't work double shifts anymore. She could not go on waiting tables on weekends. She needed a job. She needed a better life. She had worked hard for it. "Yes, I would like that."_

 _"Well, I'm sure I can put a good word for you," Mal smiled like a cheshire cat, her eyes gleaming under the dim light. She took a step closer and Emma tried to back away, finding herself propped against her own desk._

 _"Re-Really? This would be great, Mal. I could never thank you enough, I-"_

 _"Shh," Mal placed a finger against her lips, the smile getting bigger. "You can thank me enough, honey, of course you can. Let me just tell you how." And she leaned in._

"Emma? Earth to Emma. Are you there?"

The blonde blinked at Ruby a few times.

"Sorry, what?"

"Granny is asking if you want a sundae," The brunette indicated the old woman standing by their table with a pad in her hand.

"Oh, right. No, thanks," She tried to smile. Her stomach was lurching.

"No? Are you sick or something?" Phillip arched an eyebrow.

"You look a little sick," MM sounded worried.

"I'm fine."

"Then bring her a strawberry sundae, Granny, or she'll end up eating mine," Ruby decided and her grandma chuckled before walking off.

"Why are you so quiet today, Swan?"

"Yeah, why aren't you joining the 'men-are-crap' club? Phil is not even trying to argue today."

"I'm at the 'humans-are-crap' club today," She said in a small voice, and when Phillip started to grin, she added, "But men are worst, of course."

Ruby and MM chuckled when Phillip made a face. Emma forced a smile and luckily the sundaes arrived quickly and she occupied her mouth again. Yes, maybe men were worst, and maybe that had been why it took her so long to understand and to admit what was going on, back then. She worked for a woman she admired, that was an example of fierceness and success. But day after day she felt pressed tightly against a wall, like an insect being crushed in slow motion. Emma had never felt more alone and powerless than in those days. She couldn't be forced to tell her preoccupations to anyone, even August. She knew he would tell her to get out of there, but she couldn't. They had suffered enough. She wanted a career, not another crappy job. She was buried in student's loans. And Mal was so influential on the area...

Emma tried to tell herself she was imagining things, overreacting, being too anal about her boss' methods. But everyday was a struggle, being objectified and humiliated. It was like trying to fight a swarm of bees. For each sting she was able to avoid, ten others struck and they hurted so bad.

The investigator shook her head, trying to sweep away the memories, the feelings, but her guts felt heavy and sore, like she had been punched. And suddenly her mind was filled with images of Regina. Her eyes, her mouth, her breasts, the nakedness of her body. Then her taste, her laugh, her kiss, her moans when she came. Everything, every detail. Every dirty joke whispered in the halls, the tension when they rode the elevator together. Their first time - in the office. And it felt so right Emma was all of a sudden terrified it was somehow wrong.

"I have to go," She blurted, rising so abruptly from her chair she knocked it down.

"What is it, Emma?" MM asked, startled.

"There is something I have to do. I- I see you guys back in the office," She took some money from her pocket and left it over the table, before grabbing her coat and hurrying out, leaving dizzy friends behind.

She could not wait, though. Emma had been trying not to think about it - she and Regina had made a point not to even talk about it -, but now it was out and she couldn't stuff it back in. She needed to see Regina, to be reassured that they were more than... than what? Emma wasn't sure yet, but she would, soon. Because Regina would understand. They were more than those moments of lust. They were more, Emma felt it.

Now they would have to talk.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina wasn't so foolish as to think her headache would just vanish when she stepped into the office. It wasn't like her body would grasp that she had very important tasks ahead of her that required concentration. But she tried nonetheless, and it evidently took its toll, her head pounding more than ever by lunchtime.

"What?" She answered her phone, seeing her secretary's extension number on the display. Regina didn't mean to sound so harsh, but honestly? She didn't care enough to try harder being polite in that moment.

"Ms. Mills, I- There is a man here to see you," The woman stuttered, clearly very aware that her boss was _not_ in the mood. "He says you are waiting for him?"

Regina snapped her eyes to look through the glass walls. Near her secretary's desk, standing with his hands behind his back, was Robin. She groaned faintly, unable to stress enough how she couldn't deal with this right now.

The man found her eyes and waved at her. She sighed.

"Send him in," Regina said dryly.

"Regina," He smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Robin," She got up, trying not to sound all too annoyed. "Oh, thank you," She accepted the flower bouquet he produced from his other still hidden hand.

Regina looked at the roses for all of three seconds before lowering it onto her desk.

"I'll ask Kim for another vase," She smiled, glancing pointedly at the fresh flowers she always kept in her office.

He eyed the vase, a little disappointed, "I should have gone for the chocolate, shouldn't I?"

Regina offered him another smile, "Nonsense," she said, barely containing the urge to tell him he shouldn't have bothered at all.

"It's an apology," He raised his hands, "For dropping by unannounced."

"Oh, why, Kim said I was waiting for you?" She raised one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "Somehow I was afraid that telling I had to see you wouldn't fly with Kim."

Regina snorted. It was true Kim did mostly a good job keeping unwanted people away from her office, but she could be easily trespassed, if Emma bursting in whenever she was impatient meant anything.

"She is not above calling security," Regina confirmed, taking a seat and gesturing at the chair opposite from hers.

When Robin sat down, he scuffed his beard thoughtfully for a second, "I actually have to apologize for one more thing."

Regina just stared, not finding any scenario in her mind that warranted an apology from him.

"I didn't mean to crash your son's birthday party," Robin managed to smirk and grimace at the same time.

"You didn't crash…" Well, not intentionally anyway.

He laughed good-naturedly.

"I should have been more suspicious that the invitation I received wasn't from the woman throwing the party," Robin admitted.

"It's not your fault. Katherine is very persuasive," She assured him, not mentioning her less rated adjectives for her best friend.

"I suppose I was just thrilled at the opportunity to see you again. We had such a great time before," Robin shrugged, then smiled softly at her.

Regina used all she had in herself to avoid sighing. Robin was great, he really was. But they would never happen, and she wasn't even sure that his time even came before it was gone.

"Yes, we did," She muttered.

"Let me take you for lunch?" Robin lit up at her answer, not noticing the undertone of it. For someone at politics, he didn't have the best poker face.

She plastered a fake, apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Robin. I'm really busy for the day."

"Perhaps another day, then? Maybe dinner?" He insisted.

Regina inhaled deeply. Was she not dropping enough hints?

"I don't see it happening, Robin. I'm sorry," She said with a patience she did not possess. Some oompa loompa was playing drums on her skull and she just needed a second away from everybody!

"Oh," He finally seemed a little taken-aback. "If you- Well, you do have my number," Robin smiled sadly.

"I do," Regina nodded at him. The man then left her alone.

She sighed deeply, letting her body fall back on her chair. This day already seemed endless, and she hadn't even had lunch yet.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

The walk from the restaurant calmed Emma down. She was being irrational, of course. Silly. She wouldn't just barge into Regina's office and ask her for a declaration of sorts. It would just scare the woman away, and she would look like an idiot. No, what Emma would do was to politely invite her for drinks. Then talk about their future, you know, in a casual tone, therefore implying she thought they had one. Together. It was a nice enough plan.

This time she would even wait for Kim to announce her; Regina would appreciate that.

But then this thing happened. Emma had just left the elevator when someone asked her to hold it. She didn't recognize the voice, but the gesture was instinctive. She held the door and seconds later a man was smiling sympathetically at her.

"Thank you," He said, stepping in. He wore a grey vest over a pink shirt. Emma froze for an instant.

The man actually arched an eyebrow to her, "Are you going down?" He asked when she didn't move.

The investigator finally took her hand away and the door closed while they still stared at each other. Then he was gone. As were all of her calmness.

Emma was pretty good with faces, and that one was getting way too familiar. She never asked Regina what he was doing on Henry's birthday. She figured it didn't matter, after all, since the attorney spent most of the party exchanging discreet looks and smiles with her. Emma knew they were together then, so the rest was the rest. But now he was _there_? It was too much, even if she didn't want to see it.

And suddenly her answer was there; Regina was clearly keeping her options open. Because when you were satisfied with what you had in hand, you just bet. You freaking _bet_. Was it possible that Emma had been wrong the whole time? While Regina laid in her arms after they had sex, purring into her neck as if it was the most comfortable place ever; when she laughed at a joke and made Emma feel like the funniest person around; when she talked about Henry like she wanted to share his awesomeness with her… Was it all bullshit? Was it just Regina's version of casual sex?

And why should she be surprised? They were so different it was incredible the world could hold them both. Regina was born with a silver spoon in mouth; she was inflexible, bossy, educated, from a traditional family, and rich. Emma was from nowhere, had nothing, was nobody. All she had to give was orgasms, and that she had done. Regina wanted what Mal had tried so hard to get. But this time… this time Emma had given in.

 _No. Fuck, no._

She refused to regret that. She refused to be disgusted by something that felt so right. She just had to freaking ask. It didn't matter if she thought she already knew the answer. She had to ask.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

A moment after Robin vanished through the door, Regina closed her eyes, letting the air out and pinching at the bridge of her nose. Her head felt like it was going to burst at any second. She needed an aspirin.

Before she could even reopen her eyes, though, another voice sounded.

"Are you dating that guy?!"

The attorney blinked a few times before staring at Emma standing by the door, looking very displeased about something."Ms. Swan, watch your tone, if you mind," She spat back dryly. "And close the door."

That for some reason seemed to irritate Emma even further, but after a second she complied.

"He brought you flowers," Emma noticed, directing a pointed glare to the bouquet on Regina's desk.

"Yes."

"And I have to watch my tone and close the door," She sounded offended. Regina's head was thundering in pain.

"I don't see the connection between these things, Ms. Swan."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"It's your name!"

"It isn't the name you use when you're about to come and want me to suck on you harder, is it?"

"Emma!"

"Yes, that's more like it," The blonde nodded approvingly, and Regina stood up.

"What is going on? May I ask why do you think you can burst into my office and talk to me like this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Mills, should I have scheduled an appointment?"

"Emma, I'm not in the mood..." She warned in a dangerous tone. Emma didn't flinch.

"Are you dating that guy? He was at Henry's birthday, and now he's here, and I don't think you guys are friends, since you never even mention him. So. What the hell is going on?"

Oh, Regina didn't like her tone at all. The drums inside her head turned her vision red. Flashes of the dream passed through her eyes. Emma limp in her arms, and so much blood. The gunshot. Emma running back to the ballroom. Daniel bleeding through her fingers. She was in pain, she couldn't breath.

"Damn it, Regina, just answer it!"

"What if I am?!" She exploded, her voice sounding sharp and wounded at the same time. "We've never talked about being exclusive, have we now? It's not like we are in a relationship, after all. I might as well date him, or any other I fancy, and you are not allowed to come into my office and dare to talk to me like this!"

"I'm not allowed? I'm not _allowed_? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I fucking should show some more respect to my _boss_."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, would it, Ms. Swan? Now if you mind, I have work to do. If you don't have any urgent matter to discuss-"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," And as Emma didn't budge, she added, "I know we have been spending some good time together, as two adults that enjoy each other's company. But I have told you to keep this outside our workplace. And mostly, we have agreed to stay away from any conversation of this kind. Or have we not?"

"So you don't wanna talk, yeah? I'm no good for talking?"

Emma was furious now. Regina had never seen it before. Sometimes the blonde would get impatient, sure, or mad, but furious? No. Emma was mostly calm. That was why they worked. Except they didn't. It was so clear they didn't work. That was why she died in Regina's arms. Because she couldn't get a hold on that thing between them. It wasn't even supposed to exist. And now what? Emma wanted to call her out on commitment? She couldn't. She wouldn't.

God, her brain would leak out from her ears. It throbbed so bad. If Emma would only be quiet and hold her for a minute, maybe the pain would ease away.

But Emma was furious. Regina couldn't keep things on track anymore. Daniel had bled out against her. Emma's eyes lost their gleam. Regina lost everything.

"I do not want to talk, Ms. Swan. Leave now."

"Regina..."

" _Leave_."

And Emma was furious enough to close the door softly behind her, as if Regina hadn't disturbed her at all.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

A painful reminder was swallowed down Emma's throat along with the whisky. That was why she didn't do relationships. That was why she rather bound with a six-pack of beer than with romantic interests. Running… it just had to be better than the shit she was feeling right now.

Emma just wasn't cut to this kind of disappointment, and it hurt so much more now that she had set herself to it. Asking and giving Regina trust, going to her kid's birthday, getting involved in more ways than having her bed warmed. She should have known better.

Emma knew she would be lying if she said she regretted sleeping with Regina, because the chemistry was so overwhelming that she had to experiment it… but taking it to the next level? Well, that was all her freaking fault; if she hadn't opened her mouth, if she hadn't sought for validation in the first place…

She scoffed into her glass before drinking the rest of its content. Emma captured the lone ice rock and smashed it with her teeth, the dull cold oddly satisfying. And then she asked for another whiskey.

Emma wasn't really sure what she would do from now on. Pretend shit hadn't happen? She didn't want to let the woman know just how much her words affected her, but, _hell,_ she still had her pride. It was bruised but it was there, and she wouldn't let Regina see her sweat.

"Emma?"

She raised her head to find familiar blue eyes. It had been a while since she last saw them. But how could she forget the day Regina knocked at her door, caught her in a t-shirt and panties with her friend in an equally state of dress to discuss Emma's first big case?

"Elsa," She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in the wrong side of town?"

The blonde smiled.

"Wrong side of town? Emma, this is Manhattan."

She just looked into her glass and shrugged.

Yeah, so Emma didn't make it so far from the office, and, in retrospect, it was kind of a miracle that she hadn't run into some coworker.

"You look like crap," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

A bitter laugh rasped out of her throat.

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry," The woman said softly. "This is clearly not a good time, I should get going."

"No," Emma sighed, running a hand through her locks. "No, please. Stay."

The blonde hesitatingly pulled a stool to sit beside Emma on the bar.

"I had a shitty day," Emma started. "But it's good to see you," Well, it was true. Before anything, Elsa was her friend, and instead of lashing out, she could use the distraction.

"I had, too," Elsa replied with a sigh of her own. "I actually came all my way here to avoid people."

"You are not in that much luck, huh?" She smirked.

"I don't mind you," The other smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't insist in making annoying questions."

Emma nodded. That was true, she actually felt uncomfortable when people poured their hearts out in front of her. _God, was she fucked up_.

"I blame my intimacy issues," She mumbled, too cranky to care.

Elsa laughed, taking the comment good-naturally.

"You can handle intimacy just fine."

It was flirty, and, to be honest, Emma didn't care. Well, it wasn't like she and Regina were exclusive, right?! The attorney made it clear enough, and was even dating Mr. Nice Vests! Maybe Emma should get some action on the side too.

"My man," Emma called the bartender. "Get the pretty lady here a nice drink."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Henry peered through the plastic flap of the door and smiled at her.

"Come on, darling, it's bed time," Regina called him, extending her arms.

"I cannot go out if you don't say the code," He argued. "How I will know you're not an enemy, mom?"

"The fact I'm your mother should count for something," Regina reasoned, smiling. Henry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You could be on disguise," He said, shutting the flap again.

"Ok, ok," Regina sighed and crouched near the door, before murmuring, "Three bats, two cookies, one hero."

With a giggle, Henry bursted through the plastic door into her arms. Regina smiled, standing up and holding him. He was getting heavy, soon enough she wouldn't be able to do this anymore. But now she carried her son to bed and placed him on the pillows. He had spent the whole weekend and this whole night in that tent, his _secret hideout_. The codes changed daily, and were always surprisingly complex, so Regina didn't always get it right, but tonight she was lucky. They were both tired, and all she had to do was tuck him in and stand there a few minutes, telling softly an old tale until he closed his eyes.

"He's asleep," She announced entering the kitchen again.

"That was quick," Katherine glanced at her.

"Amen for that," Regina walked up to her friend and snatched the bottle of wine from her hands. Kat was a lost case when it came to opening them, but Regina had more practice on it than she would like to admit. "Get the glasses, dear," She instructed as she popped the cork.

"You look tired yourself," The blonde said as Regina poured the wine and they sat around the kitchen table. That was Kat's way to say she looked like hell. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was a long day, that's all." Regina emptied half of her glass in one sip, the cool, rich liquid revolving in her uneasy stomach. "And how are you? Are you sure you don't want to spend a few days here? You don't have to be alone at that house so soon."

"Oh, it's fine. I found out I'm so used to be alone, I barely notice it. Isn't it weird? David's presence there wasn't filling any space for me, anymore. I was alone anyway."

"It's a bit sad, I think," She said slowly, trying to remind herself that being alone was not being lonely. Katherine was never one to be lonely, that was Regina's thing. "But if it'll make you move on faster, I'm glad."

"Well, I can't go much faster than this…" Kat sing-songed. Regina arched an eyebrow.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, _Katherine_?"

"I've met someone," She giggled into her cup. "His name is Frederick, he's 42 and newly divorced."

"Ok, can I have more than his OKCupid profile?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "It was not like that. Online dating. Or any kind of dating, really. He just bought a penthouse, and as he is a surgeon - did I mention that? -, he doesn't have the time to decorate it, so he hired me." Regina only refilled their glasses, waiting for the rest of it. "We set up a meeting at his place, so I could look around and we could talk about his ideas and style, the usual. So there I was, in that empty apartment, with this gorgeous man… and I don't know what came over me, I swear. We introduced ourselves, and next thing I know we are naked on top of his air mattress."

" _Oh my_ ," Regina giggled, choking on her wine. "That really was fast. Congratulations are in order, Katherine!"

The blonde laughed, a little color painting her cheeks. "It was incredible. I didn't get off like that since college! I'm still seeing the whole word pink. It's ridiculous." She sighed happily. "And he asked me out on a date, afterwards, what I thought was cute, so we're having dinner tomorrow."

Regina couldn't help but smile, seeing the glint of mischief in her friend's eyes. She deserved this break. Usually, she would tell Kat to be careful not to jump too deep, too soon, but by now she knew this kind of advice was always lost on the blonde, so she kept quiet. She would be there to soften the fall, if this Frederick, the surgeon, suddenly lost his appeal, and that was enough.

"Now it's your turn," Kat announced, before sipping the wine. As Regina's only response was to make a questioning face, she went on, "Tell me who is the person you've been seeing."

"What makes you think I've been seeing anyone?" She asked carefully. Regina had tried to keep Emma at bay the whole afternoon, and now she stormed in again, fulfilling her senses with memories.

"Oh, come on! It's not a mystery, is it? Robin is, by far, the best date I've ever got you. And even so he is the only one you didn't grant a chance. You even went to bed with Jean-Claude, and he was an arrogant mediocre painter with a fake french accent. So, my conclusion was pretty simple. I thought you'd tell me eventually, but it has been weeks, Regina. I'm dying here."

Normally, the attorney would only roll her eyes, not surprised that Kat would have noticed. She always noticed more than she let on. They would probably laugh on it, share some dirty details about their partners. But today was not a good day for it, so Regina only finished her glass while Kat studied her.

"You're right, I've been seeing someone," She admitted after a moment, for Kat's dismay.

"That I know. I want a name."

"I don't see why that's necessary. It's probably over, anyway."

"Over?" Kat looked at her intently. "That's why you look this awful? Are you… are you actually hurt?"

"No, of course not," Regina waved Kat off. "It was just a silly fight."

"Regina. _Names_."

"Ms. Swan," She let it out with a sigh. "I've been going out with Emma Swan."

Katherine looked puzzled for a moment, and Regina knew the name didn't immediately ring a bell, but she decided to wait. And soon enough, knowledge shone on blue eyes.

"Emma Swan, the junior investigator of the firm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Regina only nodded. "Oh, well. That makes sense."

"Does it?" Regina frowned.

"Oh, yeah. Sure it would be someone from work, I mean, that's the only place you spend time. And then it comes the new girl, who upsets you to no end, and then shows up at your son's birthday party like she owns it. I should have guessed."

"She did not show up like she owned it…"

"Oh, shush it," Kat made a dismissive gesture. "You don't have to defend her to me. I actually think it's a good thing, now that I know… of this. I believe it's a good thing if she comes into your social circle like she's part of it. It means she might be."

"I don't think so," Regina whispered into her glass. "As I said, I think it's over now. It shouldn't have started, to be honest. I was inappropriate, and…" _And I wasn't ready for her._

"Why do I have the feeling you're making up excuses in your head?" Kat said carefully, her eyes fixed on Regina's.

"I'm not."

And she wasn't, was she? Regina wasn't ready for whatever Emma wanted from her. She couldn't be. Her subconscient was alerting her in the most painful way possible, mixing Emma and Daniel in one big ball of fear and regret. It was the universe's way to tell her she wasn't healthy yet, she wasn't healed. She was still an open wound for Daniel, who had been the love of her life, and could never be replaced. She had lost him, like that damn dream wouldn't stop reminding her, and now…

"Oh my God," She whispered, interrupting whatever shallow speech Katherine was making. "Oh, God, I'm so stupid."

"That's a new one," Kat's eyebrows shoot up, and she leaned against the chair.

Regina couldn't be bothered by that. Her mind was going over everything, like she needed to put order in the chaos and find some logic she didn't even know if existed. And everything was there; the way Emma kissed her on Henry's birthday, the few hours they had spent in bed talking and making love. They never got to talk about themselves, but the fact they were so different meant they had a world to explain to each other, and they tried. And Emma moved her. She couldn't deny it. Emma had moved her since the beginning, bringing up so many feelings Regina felt more alive than she had in years.

And now she was scared she would lose her, like she had lost Daniel. She was afraid to end up alone again, lonely again, if Emma ever left her. If Emma bled out in her arms, or really something much less awful, like just getting tired of Regina's sharp edges. There were a million things that could go wrong, and she knew it. That was what the dream was about - that's why Emma kept slipping through her fingers. She was so scared. She was so _in love_.

"Kat," She looked up at her silent friend, a desperate burning in the pit of her stomach. "Would you watch Henry for me tonight?"

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell to Emma's apartment. Yes, it was almost 1am and they would see each other again in the next seven hours, but still, it seemed like too long to wait before telling Emma she had been an idiot for what she had said earlier. Or, well, something less demeaning that would also deliver the message. Maybe "sorry" would suffice?

One could hope.

The attorney fidgeted on spot as she pressed the doorbell again. Was Emma not there? Was she already sleeping? Regina sighed, starting to think that maybe she wouldn't see the investigator tonight.

What if she dropped by in the morning with some donuts? The brunette chuckled to herself, a picture of Emma making some stupid joke about cops popping in her mind.

Regina was ready to turn on her heels when the door finally opened, and the sight of a tired-looking Emma in a t-shirt and pajama shorts greeted her. She smiled reflexively, but before she could say anything, her eyes moved past the woman and spotted another familiar blonde standing in the middle of the living room.

The woman looked at her and realization crossed her face as soon as it hit Regina too.

"What a déjà vu, right?" The other blonde said awkwardly when it became clear that Emma would just stay there like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

 **Oh, well...**

 **And the plot thickens. And it may not be just the way you expect ;)  
Let me know what you thought of this.**


	17. You could just stay the night

_Regina was ready to turn on her heels when the door finally opened, and the sigh of a tired looking Emma in a t-shit and pajama shorts greeted her. She smiled reflexively, but before she could say anything, her eyes moved past the woman and spotted another familiar blonde standing in the middle of the living room._

 _The woman looked at her and realization crossed her face as soon as it hit Regina too._

" _What a déjà vu, right?" The other blonde said awkwardly when it became clear that Emma would just stay there like a deer caught in the headlights._

Emma gaped as Regina decisively walked past her to enter the apartment, and she could feel how much of willpower it took for the other not to shove Emma aside as she made her way in.

"Regina," She started, regaining her ability to produce words and turning to stare at the woman – who had stopped as far away from Elsa as possible, though still in a central spot of the living room. "What are-"

"Are you screwing her?" Regina interrupted with a hiss, completely ignoring the fact that the one she was referring to was standing right there.

The investigator felt her jaw drop in astonishment for a second before closing it tightly; the fuming woman in front of her crossed her arms, either oblivious or disregarding the fact that she was being beyond rude.

"Regina," She repeated after the shock started to wear off. "Can you actually hear what you-"

"Are you?" The attorney interrupted her yet again, demanding.

Suddenly Emma wasn't that sleepy anymore. Hell, she had probably sobered up all at once, the anger burning every alcohol induced corner of her mind, as the hypocrisy of it quickly got on her nerves.

"Why? It's not like we are exclusive, is it?" She spat back at her.

Emma knew it was rather an immature answer in the face of the grand scheme of events, because what she was implying wasn't even true. Yes, she had intended to screw Elsa when she brought her home, but turned out, she didn't even want to, nor did Elsa. So they decided to just sleep it off and pray not to get too hangover in the morning. So yes, she could regret her answer later, but right now? Right now it felt _good_.

It felt good watching the color disappear from Regina's raging face before the reverse occurred, and it became so red it was almost purple.

The attorney apparently didn't deem that worthy of an answer, her eyes narrowing at Emma and the vein on her forehead popping madly.

They stared at each other for moments to no end, the room filled with tension and unspoken words. They stared at each other until her little victory left nothing but a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Emma said tiredly. "I really should sleep."

"Like hell I'm leaving now so you can _sleep_ ," Regina snarled sarcastically, spitting the last word with so much venom that made Emma wince slightly.

"What?" She started, "I'll not, I didn't-" She clenched her mouth shut. She wouldn't go there. It was not like the other would believe that nothing had happened, anyway. Even Emma wouldn't believe, if she were in Regina's shoes, so why bother? She let out a resigned sigh. "Why are you here?"

The brunette scowled, raising her chin.

She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her eyelids. God, that woman was impossible. And Emma hadn't done anything wrong, despite the obvious evidences proving the opposite. But even if she had slept with Elsa, it still wouldn't matter, right?! Not according to Regina, anyway; so why was she acting like she was entitled to be all offended? Emma was the one who had been rejected! She was the one who had the right to be pissed off!

"Alright, suit yourself, I'm going to catch some sleep because my boss is a real pain in the ass about punctuality," Emma snapped. She just wanted to get some _rest_ and pretend that day never happened.

She started to walk away when Regina called, "Wait!"

Emma kind of didn't want to do that, because, in retrospect, maybe she should have kept her mouth shut about that boss thingy, even though 'pain in the ass' _was_ the edited version of what she really had in mind.

Regina took quick steps towards her, her index finger jamming painfully on Emma's chest, "I came here to apologize for my words today. I had a fucking headache all day long to put on top of dreaming with my dead fiancée, except _oh yes_ , it wasn't my dead fiancée, it was a dead _you_! So I may have overreacted instead of approaching our situation more carefully, but you didn't have the decency to wait twenty-four hours before… before whoring yourself out to the first one on your contact list!" Regina vented in a high-pitched voice, barely stopping to breathe.

Emma stared at the furious woman in front of her, completely taken aback by her words. Apologize? Dead fiancée? Dead her?

" _Whoring out?"_ Emma shrieked, keeping the confusing information stored for later. "You blame me for whoring out when you are the one who threw our relationship off the table? When you are the one dating Mr. Sweet Vests?" She batted the offending finger away from her chest. "Are you fucking crazy?" Emma accused, taking a step back to process everything.

Regina's nostrils flared.

"I said I'm sorry," The attorney replied dryly.

"Are you kidding me?" She was at the point of yelling now, her blood boiling as her indignation ran free, "You have got to be fucking kidding me if you think what you just said is remotely close to 'sorry', instead of some bullshit that didn't make any sense and an attempt to insult me."

Regina managed to look offended in a level that Emma would never achieve. She was a freaking pro.

Emma didn't want any of this jealous hypocritical fit or whatever she was witnessing right now, the waves of fury radiating from Regina already raising tons of red flags inside her head. She needed a way out, and she needed it _fast_. As much as she never backed away from fights, what she was in the middle of? She didn't want any part of that. Not after she had poured her heart out there just to have it stomped. Emma was a quick learner when it came to disappointment.

"Could you just go?" She stated, trying to regain some self-control in order to protect herself. Shit was just starting to hurt again, and she couldn't set herself up once more.

"Are you still asking me to leave?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Emma deadpanned.

"I will not," Regina raised her chin some more, if that was even possible.

"Just leave."

"No."

"Go!" She hissed.

"No!" The attorney hissed back, her arms falling to the side as her hands closed into fists.

"No?"

"No. I already told you I'm not about to leave you with that…" Regina trailed off, swallowing down whatever insult she was obviously about to throw. "Woman," She finished with a grimace, her lips curling in distaste.

"That is it!" Emma said firmly, being the one that closed the distance between them this time. She leaned in, and stopped as they were almost nose to nose. Regina's warm panting breath hit her face as her chest moved up and down heavily, brushing against her own in a reminder of how far they'd come; and apparently for nothing. "I'm through with this scene. You have no right to act jealous right now."

"You forget, dear, that you started with the jealousy," Regina didn't back down, nor denied her accusation, as Emma had thought she would. Instead, she cocked her head to the side challengingly as her chocolate eyes burned Emma's, trapping her. A hand snaked on her shoulder and manicured nails dug deep, not quite ripping through her skin but true on their intent.

Emma let out a shuddered breath, just then realizing her tactical error as the nails started to climb up her throat before fingers closed hard on her scalp. Regina stared at her as if daring her to even move. Emma closed her eyes for just a moment before opening them with renewed drive.

"Yes," She answered almost with revulsion. Jealousy was just one of the thousand things she also didn't do. "Just to have you throwing on my face that you are dating another one. That we shouldn't talk. That we are nothing but _fun_ ," The word was spiteful, full of disdain.

"I was trying to say I'm sorry," Regina said through gritted teeth.

Emma let out a sardonic laugh, recognizing they all but ran in circles there.

"Well, forgive me, _your majesty_ , for not appreciating your heart-warming apology," She drawled, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

And, for the first time, Regina appeared to be more hurt than enraged, removing her hand immediately.

"You too?" The woman whispered in a wounded tone.

"What?" Emma blinked.

"Do you think I don't know what they call me behind my back?" Regina snarled, the hurt still evident in her eyes. "But I'd never assumed you thought of me as the Evil Queen," The woman shook her head.

"I-" Emma felt the heat on her cheeks, and she knew she was blushing. Her eyes drifted away from Regina's and down to the floor, embarrassment clouding any other emotion she had in the moment. "I didn't mean that," She said softly.

Emma heard a sigh and a finger touched her chin, forcing her to stare back at those eyes. "And I didn't mean to jeopardize our relationship."

 _Relationship._ Emma didn't even know for how long in her life she had been scared of that word. And yet, that was the assurance she sought from the woman in front of her, the acknowledgement that they had something. They were going somewhere, not just drifting there as almost everyone in Emma's past.

There was just, just one more thing to settle.

"I'm not dating Robin, how could I? I have an infuriating blonde that keeps my mind fully occupied," Regina smirked, as if she could read her thoughts.

And well, how could Emma not smile too? Her heart beat faster as Regina started to close the final distance between them, cupping her cheeks and making Emma burn for all the right reasons this time. She was sorely mistaken if she thought she could just dismiss the woman from her life, wasn't she?

"I didn't sleep with- Shit," Her eyes widened suddenly and she started to look around, "Where is Elsa?"

Regina looked about too, but something in her stare said it was better for Elsa not to be found. Emma roamed the apartment quickly, checking the bedroom and the bathroom, calling for the girl, in vain. Well, she couldn't blame Elsa. She wouldn't stay there to witness all of that drama either.

"She's gone," Emma finally said, going back to the living room where Regina stood impatiently. She couldn't believe she had missed a drunk woman sneaking out of her house.

"Goodbye, so long," The woman spat back, narrowing her eyes at Emma, and that was the only warning the investigator got as Regina attacked with a possessive growl, her lips attaching on her neck as arms moved down to encircle her waist.

"A drunken woman just vanished, don't look so satisfied!" Emma said weakly, as the other started to purr against her ear and proceeded to suck on her earlobe.

"Oh, I'm far from satisfied, dear," Regina husked, making Emma gulp.

"I-uh," She choked when a hard bite was placed in the point between her neck and collarbone, sending a jolt straight to her core. That was escalating faster than she thought, and she had to focus! "I should make sure she is alright," Emma managed to say.

"What is stopping you?" The brunette only slightly detached herself from Emma to flash her a dangerous, predatory gaze before returning to the matter in hand.

Emma whimpered pathetically as a thigh wormed her way between her legs, joining the wetness that was already pooling there. Oh, boy.

"You," Emma panted, detaching herself abruptly from the other, glad she could actually think between that fog of desire that always enveloped her when Regina touched her like that. "Wait for me in the bedroom as I make a call," She ordered sternly. So yeah, she was not a dog on the heat, Emma thought proudly. But she was a little territorial in that exact moment, no matter what Regina had said about Mr. Nice Vests, and she would show her that, alright.

There was a mixture of shock and desire dancing on Regina's eyes as she gawked at Emma.

"I-"

"And take that off," Emma waved at the extension of Regina's body, "I want you naked when I get there."

Regina clutched her jaw, shivering at the words. The woman stared at Emma for several seconds before a single finger hooked on the waistband of Emma's short, pulling lightly so she would come even closer, their hips bumping.

"Don't you dare take too long," Regina growled softly on her ear, making her shudder.

Emma could barely suppress a moan as she saw the woman start to walk to her bedroom, not bothering to actually get there to start to undress, making her impossibly more aroused.

She took a deep breath before picking up her phone quickly. She sure as hell didn't plan to take long.

 **~SQ~**

Regina was in her bed when Emma entered the room. The stare she received said without a word that even the sole minute she took to make the call was too long. The hunger in the woman's eyes was almost painful - to both of them.

Emma climbed to the mattress and palmed Regina's chest when she tried to get up, making her lay down again and straddling her hips. The woman's hands came up to hold her waist, and Emma held and pinned them down on the sheets. Regina wasn't fully forgiven, not yet, but the heat emanating from her would soon enough burn off every trace of anger within the blonde. And she wasn't sure of what she would find, once the anger was completely gone. If she was to be honest, Emma was a little scared of what that would be.

"Quiet," She said in a low voice that got her a peculiar glance. Then she leaned in and covered Regina's lips with hers, her tongue dancing the way in and out, raising moans.

"Let me touch you," Regina demanded, fighting her grip. Emma pressed tighter.

"You almost drove me crazy today, I don't think you deserve to get what you want so fast."

"Dear, I'm only trying to give what _you_ want," Regina replied in a cheeky tone, shooting a pointed glare to the point where their hips met. Emma was riding her, ever slightly, but the fabric of her shorts felt hot and wet brushing against Regina's abdomen. _Damn_.

"Don't you worry about that," She whispered, sounding huskier than she meant. "I'll get what I want."

Then suddenly Regina arched her hips, pressing Emma's core harder, making the blonde groan as her head spinned for a second. A second was all Regina needed to throw her on the bed and trap the woman with her body, her mouth devouring all the skin available, from neck to breasts. Emma grabbed a handful of dark hair as Regina pulled the collar of her shirt down to suck on her nipples, biting on them mercilessly until they ached.

"Come here," She panted, pulling the woman up. Regina resisted, her tongue drawing what might as well be satanic symbols on her skin. "Kiss me," She asked in a softer tone, and the attorney gave in, coming up to take her mouth.

Emma enlaced her waist with an arm, pinning her there, as her other hand slid down between her legs. Regina groaned in her mouth as Emma entered her with two fingers at once. "What were you saying about what _I_ wanted?", she teased feeling the woman contracting around her.

They rolled until Emma was on top again, fighting Regina's claws that threatened to rip every inch of skin it could reach. Both of them moaned when their hips joined by chance, but Emma still had the advantage of the shorts. She thrusted against Regina, feeling as the woman's wetness found a way through the thin fabric of her clothes. Regina's legs enveloped her hips as she stroked against Emma with the same intent.

The blonde could feel the brunette was almost there, and God helped her if she wasn't, too. It was all she could do to rip Regina's legs from her hips and detach herself from that melting point between them.

"Don't! Don't stop!" Regina cried, clouting her fingers on Emma's waist, trying to bring her down again.

"You won't get anything more if you don't ask nicely," The blonde told her, and watched as the disbelief crossed the other woman's face. It was gone in a moment, replaced by something Emma recognized as a challenge.

Firm hands grabbed her thighs and pushed them to spread until she found herself mounted on Regina's hips again. She would use pants for days until she got rid of the scratches the woman left there. She didn't mind as it always accompanied a shudder and the feeling of her orgasm sneaking on her, ready to pounce as soon as she let her guard down. Regina busted her upper body forward and her mouth found Emma's neck and shoulders, kissing and sucking on them desperately.

"That's not asking nicely," She breathed as Regina's fingers sneaked inside her shirt and found her breasts, pinching at the nipples harshly. "Fuck!"

"It'll be nice when I make you come," The woman drawled, taking her mouth on a heated kiss. Emma's only out was to slid a hand between them and touch Regina's sex directly. The woman all but howled against her lips.

Jesus-fuck, her clit was so hard Emma felt lightheaded just to touch it. Emma caught Regina's hands again when she was trying to find her way down her shorts. God, she was throbbing painfully, on the verge of coming out of pure desire… and pinning Regina down didn't help her case; but damn if it wasn't such a sweet agony.

"You simply have to ask nicely, Regina, or you want me to make you beg?" Their legs were tangled together as Emma's knees took over for her hand, pressing on Regina's clit firmly.

The brunette didn't even try to muffle her loud moan, staring unashamedly at Emma with a panting breath and rising chest, "You can certainly try, dear," The hoarse, husky answer made Emma's eyes close for a moment.

"Maybe you would like that too much, wouldn't you?" The blonde lowered her head to bit down on Regina's nipple. "Maybe I'll make you get off just by pleading me to touch you, to get inside of you."

The attorney's sexy mouth opened, but no sound came off. Emma groaned as a shuddering breath blew on her face instead of an actual answer.

"Oh God," She whispered back, astonished at her realization. "You _actually_ want me to force you to beg!" Perhaps Emma was the masochist, because she was still holding Regina instead of letting her take care of the almost unbearable throb between her legs.

"But just me," Regina's retort was so soft, Emma could swear she imagined it.

"What?"

"Those things, you should only do to me," For the first time, Regina actually wanted to look away, but Emma was quick at letting go of wrists to secure her face on her hands.

"Are you saying-" She didn't complete her question, but it was clear enough.

"Yes," Regina whispered back after taking advantage of her freedom to run her hands up and down Emma's back. "And I'll only be with you, too."

"I-" Emma trailed off when fingertips took a different direction and dug into the source of her wetness. "Okay," She breathed out, lowering her own hand to return the favor.

Regina's touch was like opening the lock to release a hurricane. They cried at each other's mouths, their free hands grasping for hair and skin, not caring for how rough their touches felt on each other.

"I'm coming," Regina moaned hoarsely, those burning dark eyes fixed on Emma's. They were fucking dark holes, as far as the blonde knew. If dark holes could ever be so warm. Fucking dark holes, sucking even the light from the room. And as Emma came, too, all she could hold in, all she could keep herself from giving, was a dainty _I love you_ that thankfully stayed stuck on the back of her throat.

 **~SQ~**

"Do you think she'll be there?" Mulan asked for the tenth time as they got on the cab.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it, we'll keep you company," Emma replied for the tenth time as she gave the driver the suburbian address.

August arched an eyebrow. "You sound really worried about meeting Aurora. Can I assume she chose Phillip, then?"

"August!" Emma glared at him.

"How the hell should I know? She doesn't talk!"

"Leave Mulan alone," She said while the cop crossed her arms, frowning. Maybe Aurora _had_ chosen Phillip, after all.

They were all silent for a few blocks, which Emma much prefered.

"Ok, let's talk about your _girlfriend_ , then," August broke the silence, making her sigh.

"For God's sake, just shut the fuck up."

"If you date the Evil Queen, that makes you... the hunter? You _were_ a Bounty Hunter. Sounds fitting."

"Don't call her that. And don't include us in some weird fairy tale in your mind."

"You didn't deny the girlfriend part, though."

"Really, just shut up," Emma mumbled, spots of color showing in her cheeks.

"Look, I have no reason to walk out with the two of you whatsoever if you won't get me some lesbian drama."

"You are the one in need of a girlfriend," Emma spat. "God helps us if being the only women in your life isn't tiring as fuck." She glanced at Mulan for support, but her friend was staring blankly through the window.

"Come on, Hua," August said, more softly this time. "Spill it out."

"She didn't want to choose," Mulan blurted, eyes still fixed on the passing streets. "Not Phillip, nor me. She said... she wanted both."

"Both?" Emma frowned. "Like... at the same time?"

"I think that's called polylove," August said nonchalantly, like Emma was being ignorant.

"Yeah, I guess," Mulan mumbled more to herself. "But I couldn't. I can't. It was all fine in the beginning. It wasn't serious, so I didn't mind she was seeing someone else. But then... Then I..."

"Fell in love?" Emma said tentatively. Mulan only shook her head after a moment.

"I just can't. It's not for me. So... we're over. I have no idea if she and Phillip figured things out between them, and it doesn't really matter, cause either way I'm out."

The three of them stood in silence for awhile, then August placed an arm around the brunette's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"If she's there and things get weird, I'll make up an excuse so we all have to leave, and we'll go someplace else and get really wasted. I even brought a joint."

"You know I'm a cop, right?"

"I did not bring a joint."

Emma chuckled as they stopped in front of a charming suburban house. It was Mary Margaret's new address. She had moved in two days before... with David. And now they were having an open house kinda party to celebrate their new place. And the fact they finally got together, probably, because that sure took long enough.

"Or maybe we can ditch it and go get wasted right now," She offered. Mulan didn't look at all like she was ready to go in.

"No, we're here. They're waiting for us," The cop got out of the car. "I can handle if she's there."

That was a good thing, because it turned out Aurora really was there. And Phillip. And some other friends of the not-so-new couple. But luckily it was a big ass apartment, so they wouldn't have to share a couch or anything.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" MM cried excitedly, giving a bear hug in each of them. "Did you have trouble finding the house? I know it's a little far from Manhattan."

"No, it was fine," Emma eased her. "Nice place, here."

"I really think this suits you," August commented, looking around, like he'd known Mary Margaret his whole life. "It feels so much more homey than an apartment."

"Right?" The attorney beamed at him.

"Hey guys, you're here." David approached them, holding a tray filled with colorful drinks. He looked better than Emma had ever seen him. Both of them did. They looked genuinely happy. "Margheritas, anyone? MM's recipe."

"I'll have one," Mulan mumbled, taking a tall glass and swallowing half of it at once.

"Where's Ruby?" Emma asked, trying to shift to her the startled looks Mulan was getting.

"Oh, she had some kind of family drama to deal with," MM explained. "Her words, not mine. But she might come by later."

"So, do we get a tour or what?" August said, hooking his arm in hers. Jesus, he was good with these things. MM smiled even wider.

"Sure, come on. I'll show you guys around."

Half an hour later, Emma found herself slumped on the couch, watching closely the cop that finished the second margherita as fast as she did the first one. August had vanished to entertain a small group on the other side of the room.

"What?" Mulan barked as she got Emma watching.

"Nothing." She wasn't about to say _'If you get drunk and end the night crying or begging Aurora to be all yours, things we'll be much worse, my friend'_. If things really escalated to that, she supposed she could knock Mulan out before she got to the ginger.

Speaking of ginger...

"Officer Hua, right?" A woman asked, stopping in front of them and extending a hand towards Mulan. She was tall, with a crazy mass of crimson curls and damn sparkling blue eyes. Somehow, she managed not to look like Aurora at all. There was nothing soft about this woman. "I'm Merida Brave. We have crossed in the station a few times, I believe."

"Hi," Mulan shook her hand for barely a second before averting her eyes.

"Emma Swan," Emma introduced herself when it became clear Mulan wouldn't.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," They nodded at each other. Then silence settled. "So, you're a cop too?"

"Oh, no," The woman chuckled. "No, I work with David on the prosecution department."

"Right..." Jesus, she was terrible at small talk. Where was August? Why Mulan wouldn't say a thing?

"I leave the hard work for people like Hua. They catch the bad guys, and then we come in with the easy part," Those blue irises focused on Mulan again, with a soft smile to follow. Mulan didn't even blink.

"Well, I... guess the works you guys do complement each other," She tried to elbow Mulan discreetly. "Right, Mulan?"

"Mulan," Merida repeated the name slowly. "It's Chinese, right? Is it a flower?"

"Yeah, it's a fucking orchid," Mulan spat before getting up and walking away.

The earth could open and swallow Emma anytime now. Really. Anytime.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "Oh, a friend of us arrived. We'll... talk later?" She stood up too, hurrying to catch Mulan halfway through the living room. Thankfully, Ruby had really just crossed the door.

"The fuck was that?" She hissed to the cop.

"I don't like her."

"Why? She was obviously introducing herself. That means you don't even know her!"

"Everybody knows her. She's the new State's Attorney."

"Really? She looks a bit young for that." _And you surely should be nicer to her, then._

"Exactly. I guess Daddy Senator compensates for her lack of experience."

"Or maybe she's just really good at what she does?" Emma suggested slowly.

"Don't be naive," Mulan replied bitterly. Emma sighed.

"Let's go say hi to Ruby."

"...grandma now is stuck with this speech I don't spend enough time home. I mean, what do I have to do at home? We've been living together my whole life. Even if I don't spend a minute around her anymore, she still will the person who has seen the most of me for decades. I don't understand old people, really. All she does when I'm around is complain, anyway," Ruby was mumbling as David took her coat and MM offered her a drink.

It was a relief to hear her light muttering. Ruby's mood always swinged back to happy in a instant, and maybe she could drag Mulan along this time.

"Emma! I thought of you today. I found a blue version of your red jacket. Really, I almost bought it, but then I thought we'd look like creepy twins, so I gave up."

"Someone said creepy twin?" August's voice sounded when he showed up besides them. "Sorry. That's kinda my thing."

Ruby stared at him for a second, then broke out laughing. "I'm guessing that makes you August Booth."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," He shook Ruby's hand, but also leaned in to kiss her cheeks. Emma narrowed her eyes at the glint on his face. "You must me famous Ruby."

"You mean infamous Ruby?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" He chuckled. "I've heard about you, Ruby."

"And I've heard about you. And read about you. I've read _you_." The investigator grinned at him in a wolfish way Emma recognized immediately.

"What's going on here?" Mulan whispered in her ear as Ruby and August walked slowly away.

"I don't know..." Emma murmured back.

"...The twist in the end was really just _magnificent_!" Ruby threw her hands in the air and August looked over his shoulders to Emma, smiling so bright it almost blinded her.

Oh, God.

 **~SQ~**

"Your friends take me to nicer places than you," Regina drawled as she scanned around. "I love this restaurant."

Emma chuckled.

"I keep asking my boss to give me a raise, but she just won't budge," She sighed theatrically.

Regina just rolled her eyes, but held tighter on Emma's hand as they were led by the waiter to the table August got for them.

When the approached, the man got up and enveloped Emma in a quick hug before raising his hand for Regina to shake, an easy smirk in his lips.

"My favorite attorney," August greeted cheerfully. He pulled the chair for the brunette, dismissing the waiter.

"Such a gentleman," Emma said mockingly, helping herself on the other chair.

And in fact, as they all were sat, she could see how her friend was in his natural habitat, perfectly comfortable on his smart suit. August always had expensive tastes, he just didn't have the money before. But now…

"I heard a big studio bought the rights to your book," Regina started the conversation.

"Yeah," He answered, undoubtedly proud through his modest façade. "If it goes well enough they could even film a trilogy."

"Any author's dream, I would assume," She smiled at him, accepting the offered menu.

"The next best thing close to a permanent spot at your favorite Coffee Shop," He quipped. "Sorry Emma, no fries here," August smirked teasingly at her.

"Ha har," She rolled her eyes at him, but frowned as she skimmed through the menu. Her _girlfriend_ – the word floating on her mind ever since they decided to be exclusive after they had rough make-up sex the other night – patted her tight reassuringly. Emma supposed she should feel a little patronized at the gesture. She didn't, though, because Regina was smiling warmly at her. She loved fries alright and the woman was aware of that.

"The lobster risotto is superb," He said to Regina, "The ravioli al pesto too, if you feel like pasta."

"I must confess I always order the lasagna," The woman raised her eyes to look at him, not quite managing to hide the surprise at his words. "But maybe I'll try the risotto for a change," Regina added.

"Have you been to this restaurant before?" August grinned.

"It is one of my favorites," The attorney confessed, smiling back. "Could I suggest you an appetizer?"

Emma raised her eyebrow at the interaction before her. August was at his most charming self, and Regina didn't look far behind. She knew the woman was nervous about going out with her foster brother, but she sure seemed comfortable enough by the time they placed their orders. Obviously Regina was also in her natural habitat, which made Emma relieved August didn't make any comment about how she should check the kids menu, as he always did when he insisted on taking her to nice restaurants.

"This is very good," Emma said as she tried not to stuff pasta down her mouth too fast. "Maybe if you bring Ruby here you will get another 'magnificent' out of her."

"I'll be getting a 'magnificent' anyway. I have my ways," He shot her a smirk that meant no good.

"Uh, you're gross."

She glanced at Regina and saw her eyeing them, and wondered if she should have brought Ruby to the subject. Emma soon shrugged it off, though.

"August is smitten," She supplied with a smirk.

"I am not _smitten_ ," August scoffed, very unconvincingly.

Regina raised an eyebrow, but there was a certain mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Perhaps you should take her to a burger instead, I'm afraid Ms. Lucas and Emma are too similar in this regard."

August chuckled.

"I keep trying to insert more sophistication on Emma, but maybe she is just a lost cause."

Regina sighed all too knowingly.

"She did take me to a happy hour pub on our first date."

"I am sorry. I'd like to think I taught her better than this," August shook his head in a dramatic fashion.

So yeah, they here talking about her like she wasn't there at all.

"Hey," Emma tried to protest, but it fell to deaf ears.

"Don't worry, I'll work on her," Regina said without looking at her, patting her tight again. Ok, _that_ was definitely patronizing.

"I-"

"If it's not too much trouble you should take a look at her cabinets, I struggle to find plates and glasses every time. She just stores it wherever it strikes her."

Regina pursed her lips, probably at the mere notion of disorganization, "While I am at it I'll make sure to check her closet too."

"I am very neat!" Emma tried again, but again with no avail.

"And how do you feel about coasters? I got her some but she is just dead set at ignore it!"

She gaped at them. Apparently they were bounding over her so-called flaws! Emma was about to intervene more emphatically before deciding to just let it be. Deep down… well, it felt damn good that they were getting along so well. She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous about this dinner too. And they even managed to successfully avoid the whole I-Thought-You-Were-A-Murderer-But-Thankfully-It-Was-Your-Evil-Twin thing.

Yeah, the night was exceeding all off Emma's expectations.

 **~SQ~**

"You were pretty great, you know?" Emma said as Regina ignited the car.

"Well, nothing more than the usual," Regina replied with a smirk. Emma snorted. "August is a nice guy himself."

"He sure looks like it, doesn't he? The bastard." Regina chuckled at that, stopping at a red light. "Thanks for being so cool about the whole thing, though. I know you guys haven't met in the best of scenarios…"

"You mean just because the first time I saw him, August was being charged with first degree murder?"

"Well… yeah. That sure could ruin the mood."

"Nonsense," Regina waved her off, and then both of them laughed. "I liked him."

"Good. I like you."

Regina gave her a sideways glance and smiled. "I like you too."

"So…" Emma started, stretching her legs. "Care to make a quick stop at my place?"

"I can't. Ella won't stay the night, I have to go home to Henry," She replied softly. Emma tried not to pout. "But what about you come to my place this time?"

Emma glanced at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Of course. Henry should be sleeping by now. I mean, we'll have to be more… quiet. But I'm sure we can manage it." Her grin was so sexy it almost made Emma moan not so quietly on the spot.

"I'd love to," She answered absently, then bit on her lip. "Though it will be a little late for me to come home alone. Maybe we should just reschedule…"

"Or you could just stay the night," Regina offered casually. Too casually.

Emma noticed her tight grip on the steering wheel, and the way she looked at the street intently. It was not a casual offer at all. Stay the night meant waking up there. In her home. With Henry. It probably meant being part of the morning rituals. Family breakfast. It meant letting Emma in.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She placed a hand on Regina's knee and squeezed it lightly. "I'd really like that, if it's ok with you."

Regina's only answer was to cover Emma's hand with hers. And it was more than enough.

* * *

 **I've been told I'm not very good with angry sex (writing it, ok?!). Care to comment on that, you guys? :P**


	18. This I promise you

Emma Swan had changed her world. Eight months before, when a clumsy blonde had bumped into her in that coffee shop, Regina was all but a cynic. She had a son, a best friend and a job she loved; and she didn't think life had anything else stored that she would ever care that much about.

Now there she was; in her own bed, enveloped by Emma's arms, feeling so peaceful it was like the world had gone silent. As if destiny was laughing at her face, mocking: ' _Who are you to think you know my ways?_ '. And who was she, truly? After she lost Daniel, life seemed a continuum of mechanical tasks. There was no happiness in any of it, no joy. Using Henry as a life jacket was both necessary and painful. For months she had doubted herself and her ability to be a mother. To be whole to her boy.

And with Emma, well, yes, she had doubted herself too, and her ability to be hers wholly. But she didn't anymore. Because for the first time in forever, Daniel wasn't a vacuum in her chest. He was there in his place, always, eternal as he was supposed to be. But the holes caused by her loneliness and sadness... those Emma filled with her heat and her laugh and her scent and her life.

There were no missing parts in Regina anymore.

"You know," Emma started, her fingers entwining in Regina's dark hair. "We never talked about that thing you said the other day."

"You'll have to be more specific, dear," The brunette replied lazily.

"I don't know if I got it right, but... were you engaged before?" Emma said tentatively. "And... the person... died?"

Regina sighed softly. She didn't think Emma could read her thoughts, not quite, but the blonde always managed to read through her.

"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," She pulled Regina closer, as if feeling the warmth of the moment already slipping away.

"No, it's ok," The attorney lifted her head so their eyes would meet. "I guess you should know. It's just... it's hard for me to talk about it. I haven't in quite a while."

"You can tell me anything, Regina."

The woman nodded, before wetting her lips. "His name was Daniel. We met in college. I guess... I guess there was nothing special about us, really. Just another couple in love. And we were... in love. I loved him very deeply. We were getting married, and life seemed to be waiting for us," Regina snorted, then swallowed hard. "God, that sounds cheesy."

"It doesn't. Go on."

"Then one summer, there was this..." She didn't know how to name it. Accident? No. Tragedy? Turn of events? End of world? "We were in a tough neighborhood, and it was late. This guy tried to rob us. We didn't resist, we wouldn't. The man was armed. We just gave everything we had with us and wanted to get out of there. But then... He started to... touch me." Regina's voice broke on the last words. Jesus, she hadn't allowed herself to think about that night for years.

"Jesus fuck," Emma mumbled, her fingers deepening in Regina's back as if to assure her she was safe now. "What happened?"

"Daniel confronted him. There was a fight. A gunshot. The man ran. Daniel..."

Regina hadn't noticed the tears until Emma started to kiss them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She whispered as she kissed every drop of sadness Regina's eyes let out.

"I didn't mean to cry. It's been so long. More than seven years now."

"Time won't make it less sad," Emma replied in a sweet voice.

"No, it won't. But I've already cried enough."

"There's no such a thing," The blonde dried her cheeks with a delicate thumb. "I've been crying for 28 years about not having a mom and stuff."

Regina let out a trembling chuckle, "You have not."

"Well... August has."

They smiled at each other, then Emma leaned in and kissed her. "It's ok to love him and miss him and cry for him. I'll never resent that, this I promise you."

Regina stared at those green eyes for a long moment before nodding. Outside, there was the sound of a TV being turned on and the unmistakeable voice of Peppa Pig followed. Regina grinned. "And you won't miss a family when you are with me. This _I_ promise _you_."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Good morning, mommy," Henry said from his bed when Regina entered the room, averting his eyes from the TV.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I dreamed Hansel and I were dragon hunters!"

"How adventurous! And dangerous. Were you wearing an armor?"

"No…"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You can't go around slaying dragons without a proper armor! We've talked about that."

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll dream with an armor, I promise," He said, making her chuckle.

"Alright, then." Regina kissed the top of his head, listening to soft steps coming from the hall. "Look, mom had a friend over last night…"

"Hey, good morning," Emma sounded from the door, and both mother and son turned to her.

"I guess you remember Emma?" Regina said, while Henry jumped from bed.

"Emma! You slept here?"

"Well, I… came to visit and it was too late for me to go back home alone, so…" The blonde started hesitantly while Henry grabbed her hand.

"Let me show you my hideout!" He pulled her hand once, before scurrying up to his tent, on the corner of the bedroom.

Emma glanced at Regina, that just grinned and shrugged.

"It looks really cool…" Emma started, crouching and moving away the entrance flap.

"No! You can't come in without the password!" Henry cried from inside and Emma drop the flap, looking at Regina in search for help.

"I don't know today's password," The brunette shrugged again.

"Hm, Henry, we don't know it…"

His dark head peaked out of the tent. "It's _dragon slayer_ ," He announced, then glanced at his mom, " _with an armor_." He added quickly. Regina laughed when Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, kid, let's start over." She got up as Henry got inside. Grinning at Regina, Emma got on her knees again in front of the tent. "Henry? Are you there?"

"Password!"

"Dragon slayer with an armor," She answered solemnly.

"Come in!"

She did so, crawling on her hands and knees into the hideout. The inside was neater then she would have thought; a lamp on the corner, a few pillows and a blanket on the floor, a mini table with a lot of scribbled papers and some Hot Wheels scattered under it. Emma was probably being silly, but it just felt safe in there. Homey. She wished she had something like that, growing up. Damn, she wished she had a hideout like that today.

"You like it?"

"Of course I like it! It's so cool in here!"

Henry beamed at her. "You can sleep here, next time," He offered, still smiling. It was so cute she didn't know how to reply. Regina saved her.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" She asked from outside. "Henry? Do you want some juice? A sandwich?"

He poked his head through the flap again. "I want pancakes!"

Emma saw Regina's grin weaken. "Pancakes, really? You know mom's pancakes don't turn out like Ella's." The blonde made an interrogative expression, and Regina added, "Yes, I know it's a flaw in my motherly formation, don't judge me."

"I'm not," Emma chuckled, then messed Henry's hair. "It's your lucky day, kid. My pancakes are awesome."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"She is fucking ruthless!" Emma sucked on her straw, contemplatively eyeing her chocolate milkshake. "I mean, she is in for the kill."

Mary Margaret sighed, an annoyed frown seeming to be glued to her forehead, "I suppose I should have seen her coming. Merida wants to prove she can handle the job."

"Yeah, but she had assigned another prosecutor to the case, and then she just waltzed into the courtroom like she had every right to be there," Emma stirred her drink, still not facing MM. It was her first great loss, and as much as Mary Margaret wasn't the bad cop kind of boss, she couldn't help but to expect the scold.

"She is the State's Attorney, I guess she does have the right," MM replied sullenly.

"Sorry I didn't get that last piece of evidence first," Emma finally blurted what she had been holding on since the judge announced the prosecution had won.

"It's ok, you don't own a crystal ball. The client should have been honest about the Canary Islands' account."

"The moron," Emma sulked. "No wonder he never get past being a pawn."

"Hence my surprise when Merida stepped in," Mary Margaret sighed again. "Even though he was involved in the money laundry operation in the end, he is just a small fish."

"It's an unusual strategy," The blonde mused. "They should have used him as bait before the sentence."

"They will pull different strings to squeeze the information out of him, now," MM threw her two cents. "Maybe reduce his sentence down the road."

"I guess," Emma tilted her head. "I mean, the guy was pretty determined not to bend, wasn't him? Maybe jail will change his resolve."

"Anyway, I'm not about to feel for him," The attorney mumbled. "I do hate to lose, though," She added after a second, popping a fry into her mouth.

Emma chuckled, "Merida wasn't just a fluke, was she?" She commented, remembering how the redhead had owned the room with fierce comebacks and clear-cut questions. Emma only had seen someone as good once before, and couldn't help but wonder how it would be when Regina confronted Merida in court. She didn't want to miss that.

Her girlfriend's – she refrained a smile – style was more refined than Merida's bluntness. She would prepare the room, watch for breaches and allure her prey into a false sense of security before striking all at once.

Yeah, Emma definitely didn't want to miss that.

As if on cue...

"Excuse me," Emma interrupted whatever MM was saying when she saw the caller ID on her phone. "Hi-" She had stood up to take the call outside, but her smile didn't even make its way fully onto her face before she was interrupted.

" _When were you going to tell me, Ms. Swan?"_

"I-What?" Emma flinched, not expecting the accusatory tone in the other end of the line.

" _August just informed me that your birthday is tomorrow!"_ The blonde could practically see Regina narrowing her eyes.

"Regi- wait. Since when do you communicate with August? You are not still thinking about changing the drapes of my living room, are you? I already told him, and you, that I happen to be fond of my drapes."

" _Emma! What were you thinking?"_

"I don't know, I just like orange?"

" _Not about that,"_ Regina scoffed on the phone. " _About not telling me! Tomorrow! Really, Ms. Swan, I am disappointed on you."_

"I'm sorry?" She frowned. "I guess it just slipped my mind."

" _Slipped your mind? Slipped your mind?!"_

"Yes," She was starting to get a bit annoyed by all that animosity, and her tone was a bit bitterer than she probably intended. "I'm not used to celebrate my birthday, that is all."

There was a silence for a moment before Regina spoke, much softer this time.

" _I just wished you had given me more time to prepare something special for you. One day is not nearly enough."_

"Just be there," Emma said honestly. "It's all you have to do to make me something special."

Again, Regina didn't respond right away. Emma blushed, thankful that the other wasn't there to see it.

" _Oh dear,"_ Regina's velvet whisper caressed her ear after a few seconds, and then, " _That is- very, very sweet of you, but I'll at least seize the opportunity to give you new drapes as a present."_

Emma smiled, expecting some indication that Regina was kidding, but when none came she started, "Wait, I like my-"

" _See you later."_ And then she hung up, leaving Emma to gape at her phone.

She looked around the diner near the law-court, and she knew that it was insanely close to August's apartment. Emma would give him a little piece of her mind. One thing was befriend her girlfriend, and the other was feed her information behind her back. And plot to replace the decoration of her apartment!

Inexcusable.

"Hey, MM," She got back inside, taking a twenty from her wallet. "I'm gonna stop by a place before heading to the office."

"Oh, alright. Hey-" The woman finished her strawberry milkshake. "Could you run by the police station in Manhattan on your way back? It's for a new case. Jerry Harolds?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"The toxicology report. I have the order with me, and they still didn't send it. Better just go straight to the source," The woman handed her the paper.

"I read his files. Ten bucks he ODed on drugs and the club the parents are suing has nothing to do with it."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said, startled. "What a horrible thing to bet on."

Emma assessed her boss for a moment, and then smirked. "You think it was drugs too, don't you?"

Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look, before letting her façade break. "It won't go past the preliminary hearing," The attorney acknowledged. "But he is just nineteen and is still on the hospital; maybe we can find an opening somewhere."

"But do you think that most likely the cops are starting to look for his supplier already?" Emma replied with a knowing smile.

"And are stalling us to help the new State's Attorney start a case about a newfound drug cartel or whatever? Nah, didn't cross my mind," MM shrugged, her eyes twinkling dangerously. Oh yeah, she was still mad that she lost to Merida.

"I guess I can see how this could fuck up the parents sue," Emma answered softly. "Let's hope for that opening, though," She added as she grabbed her purse, and waved at the brunette.

Ten minutes later, she was testing the key August had given her to his apartment, and it worked perfectly.

"Booth! Where is your asshole self?!" Emma called, and, even though his favorite jacket was on the coat hanger, and his wallet on the table, he didn't answer.

Soon enough, Emma started to hear noises. She frowned, grabbing the first thing she saw – a glass bowl full of fake fruit – to use as a weapon as she walked further into the apartment.

Grunts and groans were coming from the closed door of his – oh god – bedroom. And hey, was that a moan? Oh, man!

He had a freaking girl over, of course!

She was turning on her heels when she heard a loud "Magnificent!" coming from inside the bedroom. And it took all of Emma's ninja reflexes not to let the bowl fall from her hands.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma was still feeling a bit sick, and, why not, traumatized for life, when she got to the station. Well, at least now she knew why Ruby had refused to meet her and MM for lunch. She was having a meal of her o- Oh, that was gross. Anyway, the fact it took her a whole hour to put her hands on that toxicology report did nothing to better her mood. Then, when she was just leaving, the blonde saw Mulan parking by the lot near the station and by the look on her friend's face, she imagined her day was turning out worse than Emma's.

"What's with that face?" Swan asked, stopping on the sidewalk.

Mulan looked up and met her eyes, but her severe expression didn't soften much even as she recognized the blonde.

"My partner just got stabbed by a twelve-year-old," She hissed, shaking her head.

"Fuck! Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine," She sighed, rubbing the point between the eyebrows. "But I really could use a drink. What are you doing later?"

"I'm gonna kill August, oh no, forget it, I don't think i can't see his face right now. Or ever again."

Mulan arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "Ok… Care to join me for a beer?"

"I actually can't, have some work to do. But I know the gang will be at the The Rabbit Hole tonight?"

"Oh, no, no way I'm going there."

"Come on, you can't run from her forever, you know," Emma said softly, but there was a light scolding tone to her voice. She would be damned if she let Mulan act like a dog that got its ass kicked for long.

"First, I've never ran from her," Hua spat back, narrowing her eyes. "Second, well… It's not from _her_ I'm running. I just don't wanna bump into Merida Brave."

"Really? I saw her today, actually. She beated MM's ass in court. She's fucking great, and I guess you were too quick to judge her."

"Maybe, I don't care. That woman is nuts. She's been around here three times already this week. And she always has to stop by my table to _chat_."

"Oh, the nerve!" Emma teased.

"I'm serious! She doesn't get a hint. And someone fucking told her I mean to become a detective, and she said she knows the captain of the Special Victims Unit _personally_ and she would be _glad_ to put on a _good word_ for me."

"What a monster!"

"Shut up, Swan," Mulan blurted, making the blonde laugh.

"Look, she's new in town, what if she's trying to make friends?"

"Friends, sure."

Emma grinned. "She's pretty cute, what's the problem with you?"

Mulan stared at her feet for a moment, looking tired. "I'm just done with g… sleeping with gingers."

"Whoa, for a moment there I thought you'd say 'girls'," She commented, and got back a 'let's not exaggerate' look that comforted her a bit.

"So, tomorrow? Wait, isn't your birthday one of these days?"

"Yeah, it's getting closer," Emma shrugged. "I guess tomorrow is fine."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Emma?" Regina got into her office. "What are you still doing here, dear? One would think you work hard." The brunette sat in front of her.

"I know, right?!" Emma smiled, stretching in her chair. "I was just waiting for everybody to leave so I can steal some staples and post-its."

Regina chuckled. "What's the case?"

"Jerry Harold ODed on drugs," Emma summarized.

"I see. Not illegal beverage sold by the club, then," She paused for a moment. "How's Mary Margaret dealing with it?"

"What do you mean? Is the boy her godson or something?" Emma frowned at her. The question seemed to throw Regina out of balance for a second.

"No, well… I just suppose she must be disappointed," Regina replied, and although Emma sensed there was more to it, she decided not to press the matter.

"Not as much as the parents," Emma smirked. "But not all hope is lost. Maybe the club sold him the drugs."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "Not at all a long shot," she said sarcastically.

Emma sighed, "I know, but gotta cover all the bases, right?"

"Is this you trying to compensate for losing in court today? It's not your fault."

"It's just," Her shoulders dropped a little. "I could've done better."

Regina stared at her for a second before getting up, positioning herself behind her and resting her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"I hardly think that is true. I've always seen you doing your best. Some things are beyond our control, and we have to make peace with that," Regina said softly as her fingers worked on massaging her shoulders.

The blonde closed her eyes, reaching for the hands before turning her chair to face the standing woman.

"Hey, there," She smiled.

"Hello, you," Regina smiled back.

"Thanks," Emma whispered. "You really are making it difficult for me not to ask for a raise, aren't you?" She added after a second, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Regina just rolled her eyes, as usual, "You could ask."

"Really," Emma deadpanned, grinning amusedly. "Give me a raise?"

"No," Regina replied cheerfully and sat on her lap as Emma snickered.

"You know this is not a presidential chair like yours, right?" Emma pointed, but encircled her waist right away.

"Are you saying I'm too fat to sit here?!" Regina asked with mock offence.

Emma chuckled, "I guess we will see in the next minutes."

Regina hit her on the shoulder lightly, "Idiot."

"What that says about you, then?" The blonde looked pointedly at her own lap, where Regina straddled her.

"Perhaps that you are _my_ idiot?" The attorney held Emma's face affectionately.

Emma's heart skipped a beat, her hands clutching reflexively Regina's thighs. She blinked, overwhelmed by how much emotion that sentence brought up. She blinked again, breathing out and regaining some composure.

"I'm not a thing to be owned," She then replied, unable to avoid the smirk on her lips.

Regina laughed and her laugh always amazed Emma. It would start as a hum on her chest and then would grow in intensity, making her shoulders shake lightly and her head fall back. It was fucking breathtaking.

"Yes, dear," Regina said when her laugh subsided. "I can only own copies of _50 shades of Grey_."

"Among other books, yes," Emma grinned at her. "And, you know, stuff."

"But you are not 'stuff'."

"I'm not stuff."

"You are beautiful," Regina stared straight into her eyes, her hands cupping her cheeks, caressing it with the thumbs.

"I-" Emma stopped, not sure what to do with the sudden lump in her throat, taken aback by the raw honesty she saw reflected back at her. She could count on her fingers how many times she'd been called 'beautiful'; pretty? Yes; Hot? Sure; Cute and attractive too; but 'beautiful'?

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh on the phone today, but you do deserve something nice for your birthday," Regina started, smiling at Emma's tentativeness. "I thought we could start the celebration tonight at my apartment, I'll get you breakfast in bed – no pancakes – and tomorrow night we can go to dinner, maybe a walk? I could show you some of my favorite places in the city. Is that a plan?"

Emma managed to swallow down the fucking lump before grinning like a mad woman, "That is an awesome plan."

"Great. And now that I know when your birthday is, I can already organize something more elaborate for next year," Regina smiled back, leaning in to kiss her.

 _Next year?_ "How about no funny business in the office?" Emma whispered to Regina's awaiting mouth and looked around, the uncanny feeling of being observed suddenly poking her. It was an instinct she had for a long time.

"There is no one here besides us," Regina answered before reaching for Emma's lips, finally closing the gap. The blonde easily accepted that, bringing Regina tighter into herself.

Maybe she should have trusted her instincts, instead.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

 **tan tan tan tan (suspense music on)**

 **Oh, well. But first!**

 **Thanks guys! +500 followers, and such kind words, you keep me moving with this fic!**

 **Now, let's see how this goes; till next time. You don't want to miss it, if i may say so.**


	19. Something awful

Emma was so tired. She knew she should get out of the tub and crawl into bed, but she couldn't make herself move. It was like her limbs weighted tones, and the mere thought of raising them seemed silly. Maybe if she just took a nap there for a moment...

No. That was a bad idea. She just had to get out. Rubbing her eyes forcefully, she got up and grabbed her towel, barely having time to wrap it around her body before the bathroom's door was slammed open.

She pushed the towel closer around her breasts as the man gave her a once over from the door. She immediately knew she'd have to shower again. Everything he put his eyes on became dirty.

"Ain't you a little whore?" He grunted, the livid scar on his left cheek contorting.

Emma tried to step out of the bathtub, but the man came closer and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, but her voice sounded so pitchy she didn't recognize it.

His hand was big enough to envelope her wrist easily. Emma tried to punch his chest with her free fist, but it was like slamming into a rock.

"Ain't you a little whore?" He repeated as he forced her into sitting back in the tub.

"Let me go! Rex! You're hurting me!"

Emma's towel was soaked, and she felt little, so little. Suddenly there was a pressure on the back of her neck, his hot fingers clawing into her skin and forcing her down. Under water she went, her legs contorted in the tiny tub, splashing water as they kicked uselessly.

It was such a tiny tub. Too tiny to drown, but she would. Despair made her swallow a good deal of water and her lungs burned trying frantically to inhale some air. But there was no air, only warm, soaped water. And there were his hands. That was the worst part. Of all the ways she could die, feeling his touch was certainly the worst.

She saw his face right above her, and she guessed the towel had slipped at some point of her struggle, because she knew that smile. She felt dirty, even under water. Dying under his hands would be too sad. It was such a tiny tub. She closed her eyes and let the water in.

Emma woke up falling out of bed and gasping as her shoulder collided with the floor in a heavy and painful thump. For a moment, she just stayed there. Her face and her hair were wet, and her brain was having a hard time locating her. Had she escaped the tub? Had she ever been there? What happened?

When she finally managed to get up, things fell back into place slowly. Her bed was soaked wet. It was actually a miracle she didn't wake up sooner. There was water leaking from the ceiling in fat, plump drops. The painting was bulging and would give in at any moment now.

Cursing, Emma grabbed her jeans in a hurry. She had to talk to the apartment manager. If only her fingers would stop trembling, she could close the damn zipper! Where were her shoes, anyway?

"Fuck! FUCK!" She breathed when she stubbed her toe trying to go around the bed to get to the closet.

Emma let herself sag on the wet matress and sank her head into her hands. Jesus Christ. It would be one of those days.

She reached for her phone and texted August, feeling thoroughly stupid to be fighting back tears.

 **"I dreamed about Rex."** She wrote.

 **"Damn. Are you ok?"** He replied seconds later.

 **"There's an infiltration on my ceiling. I fell out of bed. And stubbed my toe. And I'm up for only two minutes."**

 **"One of those days, you think?"**

 **"Pretty sure."**

 **"Ok, don't panic."** He wrote, but it was almost too late. Emma was already going through a list in her mind of every possible awful thing that could happen. Needless to say, that list had no end. " **Keep your phone close."** Because once she slipped in the shower and broke a leg _and_ an arm, and had to crawl out of there anyway to call for help. " **Don't drive."** Because once she had managed to get in a car accident and get said car stolen, smashed hod and all, on the same day. " **And carry your life kit."** By now her life kit occupied a full bag.

Emma sighed, but as she started to reply **"I'll be o..."** a good old piece of her roof landed with a splash onto her bed.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Oh my God, kill me. Just. Kill me."

Emma had taken the subway. August was right, and putting her ever reliable bug to the test of "one of those days" was not something she was willing to do. But now, now she thought that maybe she should have driven.

"Fuck!" She raged as she looked down at her boobs. Oh yeah, a pigeon had just bombed her as soon as she put her foot outside. Most of it splashed on her shirt, but a bit of the bird's shit managed to get on her skin. She wiped it with the collar of her shirt, nothing if not a little disgusted.

Emma was especially careful as she walked to the office, grateful that no plane crashed within her radius nor any driver slept on the steering wheel and ran over her. Again, that is. One could never be sure on "one of those days".

When Emma arrived, she speeded through the corridors, trying to avoid eye contact with her colleagues. She had an extra shirt in her bag – somehow, she knew she'd need it. She didn't bother get to the washroom, but quickly tried to change her clothes once she was inside her office. It was not like she wasn't wearing a tanktop underneath, anyway. But she wasn't quick enough.

"I was under the impression that you knew you were not working on a gentleman's club, Miss Swan," Regina walked into the room, fast to close the door behind her.

Emma glared at her, "And I am under the impression that you think that is funny."

"I would say inappropriate, but-" Regina stopped in the middle of her sentence as she took a good look at Emma. "Are you ok, dear?"

"I'm fine," The blonde sighed, "A pigeon just landed one on my shirt – that was why I was changing here, sorry."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

Emma could see Regina trying to suppress a smile.

"Still not funny, you know," She commented.

"It is kind of funny," The attorney deadpanned.

Emma had to take three calming breaths. It mostly worked.

"Fine. I apologize for being inappropriate or whatever. What can I do for you?"

"Emma," Regina blinked at her, a little disbelievingly. "What happened?"

"Nothing," She answered a little too fast. "What can I do for you?" She repeated, ignoring the skepticism on Regina's face.

"Did I- Oh well. It's nothing that I did that upset you, is it? I have a meeting in a few minutes, but-"

Regina was taking the fall, and Emma's throat suddenly felt constricted. Damn if she didn't just want to reach out and hug the hell out of the woman.

"It was not you, I'm sorry," She shook her head. "You didn't do anything."

"What is it, then?" Regina frowned at her. "Are you feeling sick again?"

"I don't get sick," Emma protested half-heartedly. The need to bury her head on Regina's neck was almost overwhelming now. The prospect of warm skin and comfort was inviting, but they were on their workplace, and Emma didn't want to push the boundaries on a day where everything was doomed to fail. If she thought about it, even the least contact with Regina was dangerous. She should just insist again that Regina said what she needed for whatever case she was working on and be done with it. "What can I-"

"I can't force you to share," Regina interjected, though her expression clearly informed she very well wished she could. But that was not what made Emma's mouth dry, but rather the concern she found on chocolate orbs. "I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch today, I'm available at 1pm. I'm meeting a client in twenty, text me later."

Emma half expected Regina to immediately turn on her heels and leave, and part of her wanted that. Wanted the peace and quiet before Ruby arrived, but… but Regina hesitated. For what could be a whole minute, she looked expectantly at Emma, like she was waiting for her to spill her heart out, to be honest. She was waiting for Emma to be honest like she had been not too long ago. And then… and then the other part of Emma won. The part of her that screamed she could trust Regina, she could open up to her, screamed she was someone worth keeping around.

"I'm having 'one of those days,'" She muttered.

"Pardon me?"

Emma cleared her throat, "I'm having 'one of those days.'" When she said it out loud, it looked like a weird way of telling someone she was on her period, but she was glad Regina didn't say a word, and instead politely waited for her to continue. And so she did, "I cannot predict what will happen until midnight, but sure thing, it's going to be bad. All the signs are here," The blonde started to pace around.

"I don't understand," Regina said carefully as she watched the investigator.

"Every once in awhile," Emma started, still pacing. "I have 'one of those days', when everything goes wrong. Something awful always happen. The worst days of my life were like this. When a car ran over me on the sidewalk, when one of my foster sisters died, when… I-really, it's bad, Regina."

"Alright," The brunette drawled, but it seemed she wanted to ask further. Both of them were aware that those questions would arise when they had more time in hand. "And how do you know today is one of those?"

"My ceiling is leaking, I woke up falling from the bed, a pigeon just bombed me, I- I dreamed of my foster dad."

Her distress was obviously very clear, for Regina had stepped forward and grabbed her forearms, stopping her. "Not a good dream, if I may hazard a guess?" The woman said softly, and Emma blinked back tears for the second time in the day.

"He was a pig," She found herself whispering. Emma had never told anyone about Rex. August just knew about him because he lived with her. "Such a pig. Do you remember when I said August saved me from a shitty foster house when we were teens?" She had to avert her eyes, not bearing the emotion she found on Regina's. It was not only compassion, but understanding and, yes, that was anger there.

"I'm going to find this bastard, I'm- tell me his name, Emma, I swear it-"

"He-he never touched me or anything, as I've told you before… But the way he looked at me… I just knew it would be a matter of time," She interrupted.

"But he thought of it, and I'll rip his damn-" Regina growled, but Emma interrupted again.

"No. Let it go, please. I don't like to remember the asshole," she said in such a small voice. She couldn't help but feel touched by her words, but it was over now, and Rex had no rule over her.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Soft, sincere words brought her eyes back at brown ones.

"I'm fine now," She was, she really was. Emma was not a helpless teen anymore. "But I'm still in 'one of those days', so…"

"So let's make it suck less, shall we?" Regina squeezed her hand, smiling adoringly at her.

And Emma gave her first smile of the day, even though she didn't feel that confidant, the idea sure was nice.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Regina, I was hoping to catch up."

She turned around as she heard it. Sidney had popped his head out of his office and was looking eagerly at her. Regina glanced at her watch, noticing she still had one hour before lunch.

"Alright," She tilted her head in acknowledgement and kept her way, aware that he would follow her. And, of course, Sidney did as expected and closed the door of her office behind him.

Regina motioned to the chair in front of her and the man sat on the edge of his sit, like he always did. Even though he got excuses to see the woman all the time, he never seemed to be comfortable around her.

"The Gerards want the settlement," He started conversationally.

"How much was it again? One hundred thousand?" She barely glanced at him, occupied with some papers on her desk.

"One hundred and twenty thousand."

"Great. It's the best for them."

"Here, take a look," Sidney dropped a folder on her desk and Regina distractedly caught it, her eyes dropping on the name and resting there for a second before she properly registered it.

"Sidney," She started lowly, red flags planted all over her head. "This is not the Gerards contract."

"I-It's not?" He stuttered, probably noting a dark aura around Regina, or the way her eyes flashed dangerously. "I must have taken the wrong folder."

The brunette didn't even blink, sniffing bullshit all around the man.

"Did you, now?" She replied skeptically. "And why, if I may ask, do you have a folder with our junior investigator's name on it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at him, making him look around the room, probably searching for another lie to feed her, but she wasn't stupid. Sidney, with all his infatuation for her, had the strange habit to run background on people, and she'd never minded it. On the contrary, she found it useful sometimes. But a check on Emma? Regina felt like swallowing dozens of ice cubes down her throat, the urge to choke him almost overcoming her. Fear, and anger, and all of her insecurities came around to play.

"I apologize if I crossed any line, but I just thought you would like to see it," Sidney sighed, guessing he shouldn't bit around bushes too much. "She has quite an interesting past, this girl."

"And why would I care for Ms. Swan's past?" As Regina seized him down, she could see that he knew. He knew about them. It could be the glint in his eyes, or the way he squeezed the hem of his suit, his knuckles turning white.

"I- Can I speak frankly?" He stared at his lap before quickly raising his eyes.

"I don't see why not," Regina snarled, though all of her body language was telling him the opposite, telling him he would better be quiet and pretend that interaction never happened.

Sidney winced, but didn't back down.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Regina, I-"

"Get out," She whispered suddenly.

"Regina, please, you will understand when you see it-" He started frantically, but she was already getting up her chair, anger clouding all of her other feelings. She didn't know why she was afraid; she had no idea why the prospect of someone like Sidney finding out frightened her so much – but it did. It did and she never reacted nicely when she felt cornered.

"Get out," She hissed, her hands falling flat on her desk, "I don't want you snooping around my private life never again, do you hear me?" She continued as the man all but stumbled out of his sit.

"I understand, I'm sorry," He kept mumbling apologies, but she just shook her head.

"I don't want to hear about this anymore, just leave!" And when he did, she let out a shuddering breath, her eyes once again resting upon the folder.

It was too dangerous out of their bubble, Regina abruptly realized. It was too dangerous and too real, but she wanted to be ready. She had to be ready, because their bubble had already popped. Emma and her were both too deep, and she should manage her fear, and recognize it was something understandable – but absurd.

Regina then grabbed the two ends of the case, ready to rip it in half.

But she didn't rip it.

She didn't rip it because as absurd as her distress was, it was as real as her relationship, and she couldn't rip that. Nonetheless, she also didn't want to read - because she craved so much to be ready for Emma.

So Regina just stared at the folder for a moment before sitting down again, fumbling with her other papers and trying to concentrate on work again.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma washed her hands for a long time. There was something comfortable about staying in that bathroom, locked away from everything. Not much could go wrong in there. She couldn't drown in the sink.

A loud beep echoing from her pocket made her close the tap, at last. She and Regina had agreed to have lunch with Mulan, since her friend was nearby, and the message said the cop was waiting outside the building.

Emma was positive she would feel sick, didn't matter what she ate, because it was _one of those days_ , so she might as well go to Granny's and have a cheeseburger and a milkshake. Yeah, she would do that, and Regina better not try stopping her.

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door, but it didn't budge. Frowning, she tried again, but nothing changed. Emma sighed, as she crouched to look at the bar. The knob swirled, but the latch wouldn't move. Of course. Of fucking course.

 **"Where are U?"** Mulan texted.

 **"I need a favor."** Emma replied.

 **"Say it."**

 **"Come in the office. I'm in the bathroom close to the kitchen."**

 **"Why do U want me to meet U in the bathroom? Dont care the day ur having, we're not that kinda friends. Sorry."**

Emma rolled her eyes. Things were really going downhill if she was being trolled by Mulan.

 **"I'm locked. Need you to open from outside. Come in quietly. I dont want anyone to know."** But really, she meant Regina. The woman certainly didn't need a reason to keep calling her Door Dummy. Emma hadn't even managed to make her change the name in her contact list yet!

 **"?"**

 **"Just do it!"**

 **"K"**

The blonde sighed, resting her back against the door as she waited. Soon enough there was a little commotion outside.

"Emma?" Mulan's voice sounded. "You there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you open it?"

But before the cop could answer, a third voice sounded.

"Officer Hua," Phillip's low tone reached Emma's ears and the blonde held her breath. Ok, so maybe she hadn't told Mulan the toilet was right beside Phillip's office. But really, she thought he'd be at lunch! Fucking damn day. Mulan would kill her. Or just leave her there to rot.

"Mr. Prince," Mulan said politely. A moment of silence followed. "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, but hurried to continue. "I mean. It's good to see you. I've been meaning to contact you, actually."

"Look, this would not be a good time, even if I had something to talk to you."

Emma winced. Mulan's tone had already lost the politeness. Honestly, what was Phillip doing? The blonde thought of making some noise to reveal her presence, but didn't. Her friend knew how to take care of herself, and it was probably for the best if Emma pretended she wasn't listening.

"Maybe you don't, but I do. And I know it's bad timing, but I get the feeling I won't have another chance, so here it goes..."

"Please, don't even st-"

"Aurora was honest with me about her feelings for you. She told me she was in love with both of us and there was nothing I could do to change that. I was pretty surprised and upset at first, but then I thought things through. We've dated her at the same time for a few months and it was never a problem for me. I don't know why it should be. Aurora is lovely, she likes me and she gives me everything I need. I'm not too greedy, so if she has more in her to give to you too, I won't be in the way. I made peace with all of this to be with her. And I wanted you to know that, if you love her, the fact that I love her too shouldn't get between you two. It won't get, if depends on me."

The silence this time was longer. Emma found out she was still holding her breath and let it out slowly. Nobody said anything. What was going on outside, dammit?

"Thanks for saying this," The officer murmured, finally. She didn't sound completely sincere, but at least she was calm. "But the true reason Aurora and I can't be together is because we want different kinds of things. I don't think that's any of your business, actually, but I didn't want you to believe my decisions depend on you anyhow."

"That's not what-"

"Aurora is and always will be special for me, but we can't work this out. And I'm ok with it now. I wish you guys much happiness."

"Mulan, I..."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Emma cursed under her breath when Regina's voice made an appearance.

"Regina. Hi. No, Officer Hua and I were just talking..."

"At the toilet's door?" Her tone was slightly amused. "Don't you have your own office, Mr. Prince?"

"Yes, of course, but..."

"We're already done talking," Mulan interrupted. There was a sigh. Phillip's, probably.

"Yes, we are. If you'll excuse me," He said softly, and Emma heard steps walking away.

"So, Officer Hua, are we going to have lunch?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I just came in to... use the ladies room."

"And will you?" The mockery was back. Emma could almost see her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"It's occupied," Mulan managed.

"There's another one near the reception."

"It's ok. I'll just... wait."

There was a pause, then a sigh. "Emma's locked in there, isn't she?"

Emma moaned. Mulan didn't say a word, but the bitch probably nodded, because Regina added, "I'll get the spare key with Belle." And while she was already walking away: "Such a door dummy."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Ruby was excessively cheerful, and, would it be any other day, Emma would be infected by all the chirpiness. The lunch had gone by almost smoothly, and she was afraid the next bad thing would soon follow.

She couldn't quite concentrate, carefully eyeing her scissors and staple like they would grow legs and stab her. She would also watch for her glass of water – afraid it would drop its contents on her computer or important papers. So she was left to watch her colleague hum away on the desk in front of her.

The most curious thing was that Ruby hadn't bragged to Emma about August, like she would do after all of her conquests. Yes, it could be because August was her best friend, but Emma knew Ruby enough to know that she couldn't care less about that kind of fact – she was used to call it like she saw it, no fucks given.

Very, very curious.

It took Emma serious minutes of contemplation before she reached the most probable conclusion – Ruby liked him. She actually _liked_ August. And Emma was quite aware that August had been over the moon for the past days, so he obviously liked the woman as well.

Emma was very protective of her own, but she usually wasn't the kind to go around getting into their business; up until August sent her a message yet again to check on her, igniting a wave of affection for him.

"So, August," Emma blurted, not properly thinking before sending the mental order to her mouth to speak.

Ruby immediately stopped humming, her cheeks actually coloring. _Jesus fuck_.

The woman cleared her throat, "What about him?"

"You and August," Emma clarified, wondering if she would need more words.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby nodded solemnly, and Emma didn't know if she should be glad that her friend was just as emotionally inept as her.

"You guys seem to get along well," She started again.

"Totally, we do… yeah," Ruby was still trying to maintain a stoic expression, but Emma could see a tiny smirk there.

Emma drummed her fingers on her desk for a moment before sighing.

"So, you do realize I'm trying to give you _the talk_ now, right?"

Ruby groaned and then nodded. "You don't have to worry, Ems."

"Right," Emma smiled awkwardly. "So," She paused. "Don't hurt him or whatever." Another pause. "The jerk is actually a very nice guy."

"I know," Ruby replied, a shy grin on her lips. "I don't mean to screw him over."

Emma nodded, not quite proud of the talk ways, but satisfied enough – or, at least, glad it had gone okay. She was taking a bite of the donut Mulan had given her when Ruby spoke again.

"I just mean to have him screw me."

And Emma choked. The fucking piece of donut was forced down the wrong pipe, and Emma tried to cough it out, but it was stuck, and – oh shit, she couldn't breathe.

"Emma?" Ruby stood up, concerned, and the blonde tried to answer her, but couldn't.

So, in a move that Emma didn't exactly see, the woman raised her from her chair, embraced her from behind and squeezed hard, finally making her spit the food.

"Fucking shit," She murmured when she finished swallowing the water Ruby gave her.

"You okay?" The woman ran a hand on her back.

"Peachy," Emma answered a little sarcastically, but Ruby was already smiling, relieved.

After few minutes, she was glad she wasn't chewing anything when Ruby decided she should talk again.

"I'll have you know I'm kind of offended that's the reaction you get when I mention myself getting screwed."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma knocked on the door and waited. It took a moment for Regina to avert her eyes from her desk, and she seemed startled once she glanced at the blonde.

"Emma," She said, fumbling with a case before shutting it in her table's drawer. "Are you alright? Did something awful happen yet?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes to the light teasing on the other's voice. "No, not yet, but it's only three o'clock, you know."

Regina gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure you will survive."

She decided not to mention the choking accident of moments ago. It was enough having her and Mulan mocking her bad day as if it was some kind of superstition. It was not! It was a kind of curse, that was more like it. At least August believed her - he had already called five times to check if she was ok (alive).

"Look, I'll have to go home. The apartment manager needs me to sign some forms so the mason can start fixing my roof. I talked to MM, and it's fine by her. I'll run over the cases tomorrow."

"Yes, of course," Regina stood up, grabbing her purse. "I'll drive you."

"What? Why? You're not going home yet," It wasn't a question. Regina never left the office early, let alone in the middle of the day.

"No, but I don't want you to endanger public transportation by… well, using it. So I'll drive you, and be back."

"There's really no need, I'll call a cab."

"I know there is no _need_ ," The woman reached for her keys and crossed the room. "But I'll be calmer if I guarantee you got there safely."

"So you're starting to believe the curse?"

The attorney grinned. "I believe you."

"That means no."

"You're having a bad day."

"I'd call it a doomsday, really."

"It's not _that_ bad."

"Yet. But something awful will happen. It always does."

"Now you're just being negative," They climbed the elevator and Emma watched as the door closed shut. "See? We didn't get stuck or anything," Regina commented once they got out at the garage.

"Of course not. Because that wouldn't be awful at all," Emma mumbled behind her and the woman turned to stare at the blonde, biting back a grin.

"Get in the car, dear," She said in a low voice and the investigator felt a tiny wave of heat go down her spine. Once they were inside the Mercedes, Regina turned around to Emma, those dark eyes studying her face intently.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," She replied, reaching out to touch Swan's face with the tip of her fingers.

"About what?"

"About how much I want to be with you. To get to know you. I know both us are not… We are not the kind of people who can easily open up and share… Not just the present, or the future, but… our pasts. But I really want you to know that I really want to know _you_." Regina cupped Emma's face. "All of you."

Emma sighed. She should had seen it coming. All the talk about her foster dad got Regina wondering about what other skeletons she had in her closet. So, yeah, she had had a tough childhood, and a potentially worst adolescence, but digging up on those subjects only made her feel pitiful. And that she couldn't cope with.

"We'll have time for that," She whispered back. "You'll get to know more of me than you asked for."

"Well, I believe I've just asked for _all_ , so that wouldn't be possible."

Emma chuckled. "Let's see about that."

Then their lips met. Emma hadn't been aware of how much she needed it, but the moment they touched all hell broke loose inside of her. Her fears, and pessimism, her past, the dream, the awful thing that was to happen, the bad day, the fucking doomsday, it all dissolved into Regina's tongue. There was no venom she couldn't antidote with her kiss.

She also wasn't expecting to be kissed back that way. As if the need wasn't just inside of her; it was mirrored on the other woman. There was this bit of desperation in the way Regina brought her closer and took her mouth. Like she had some fears and demons to fight herself.

Emma was afraid she would scare the woman away if she just opened the curtains of her life and let her see all of the horror shows she had lived through. Bad parents, psychopath siblings, awful men, crappy undignifying jobs, lots of bad decisions. There were scars, there was shame, there were things she wished she could take back. But right now, as Regina laid hands on her, Emma wouldn't change a thing. Not a thing that could had driven her out of that woman's way.

She tried to get on her knees and lean forward, to glue herself on the attorney until they were undistinguishable. Regina's hand found a way under her shirt and Emma trembled, barely noticing as her shin pressed the hand brake down. She definitely didn't notice the car moving backwards, as skilful fingers played around her breasts, but when the soft impact with the vehicle behind the Mercedes launched them against the panel, there was really no way to ignore it.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina picked the phone up before it barely rang once, because she knew who was calling. And it was late. "Emma? What happened?" She didn't mean to sound that startled, but she couldn't help it. The soft laugh at the other side soothed her, though.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"How is your shoulder?"

"It's ok, I took a painkiller."

Regina rested against her pillows, breathing slowly now. The Mercedes had bumped slightly at Blue's BMW, but of course Emma managed to get injured when she was tossed on her side against the panel.

"I'm just calling to say it's over," The blonde went on.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The day," Emma explained. "It's past midnight. The day is over. I guess the curse didn't stick this time."

"Oh," She let the air out. Her eyes landed instinctively on the folder over her bedside table. Why she had taken it home? "That's good."

"Yeah, really is. And... thank you," The blonde's voice sounded sweeter than Regina had ever heard. "For everything today."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here for you."

"I know, I know. It's just... it takes some getting used to," She chuckled. "But I'm really enjoying getting used to."

"I am too, Emma," Regina pressed the phone a little harder against her ear. She couldn't take her eyes off of that case.

"Well, I'll let you sleep now. See you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, dear. Have a good night."

"You too. I-" Emma trailed off, and Regina found herself tensing up. Waiting for it. "You too." She said again, then hung up.

The attorney sighed as she put the phone away. Was Emma going to say it? That thing floating around them every time they were together. That thing they didn't name because it sounded silly and dangerous at the same time. That thing ridiculously simple and desperately hard. Goddammit. Why couldn't she just tear that folder apart and be done with it?

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Because she wanted to know. If she didn't, now, it would just become a thorn in her heel, waiting to get infected. And, honestly, if there was something in that case that could ever change how she felt about Emma, she better know, because it had to be huge. Thinking with herself now she couldn't point out a thing they couldn't overcome.

She would read about Emma's likely colorful youth, and feel sorry for the woman, and be the partner she had to be. And that would be it. Most likely.

But as she opened the case and started to read her way through the pages, Emma's voice kept crawling back into her mind, saying something awful would happen. Something awful would happen. Something awful.

Regina closed the case.

Something awful did happen, after all.


	20. No choice

As Emma walked into August's living room, she must be looking as frustrated as she felt, because he actually detached himself from Ruby to scan her face.

"Back from your date already?" He asked.

"You two should get a room," Emma said instead of answering the very rhetorical question. "Oh wait, you have one. It's just down the hall."

"We are testing the apartment," Ruby smiled at her.

"Gross," Emma looked at them for a second before sighing. It was so unfair! They were going at it like rabbits all the time and she was what? One week without getting some?

"I need a fucking cold shower," Emma groaned, but didn't make her way to the bathroom, choosing to sit between the couple on August's new couch for some reason.

 **.sq.**

"I suppose you could use the guest room's bath?" Katherine eyed Regina as the woman stormed into her apartment.

The brunette just stared.

"Or… you could tell me what happened?" Katherine closed the door and motioned to her dining table, but Regina found out she didn't actually want to sit down.

"I had a date with Emma. Tonight."

"And it didn't go fine, I assume?"

"No, no, it was okay. Good, even. A perfectly fine date," Regina looked around, suddenly finding the chandelier very interesting.

"So why are you back so soon?"

 **.sq.**

"The movie ended?" August said skeptically. "As in, that was the whole date? A movie?"

"We had dinner first," Emma mumbled.

"That seems like a good first date," Ruby supplied. "Wait, weren't you with Regina? Are you guys over? Should I avoid her tomorrow because she will be on Evil Queen mode?"

Emma supposed she shouldn't be surprised Ruby knew about them. She was an investigator after all, and well… it was not like anybody else at work knew, so she had nothing to worry about.

"It was a date with Regina. And don't call her that."

"So the movie was so bad you guys decided to call it a night?" August chipped in.

"Yeah…" Emma said slowly, "We didn't see much of the movie…"

 **.sq.**

"You made out in the movie theater? What are you, teenagers?" Katherine said, mockingly.

"No," Regina scowled, but she could feel her cheeks burning. "I sent her home. Well, to August's home, because she's getting her roof fixed. Long story," She made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"And why did you do that? Regina, you are horny."

"I-" She started to protest, but closed her mouth. She did just state she needed a cold shower. "I'm taking it slow."

"I'm sorry, dear, but you already put out."

"Katherine!" Regina yelled, scandalized, but her friend just gave her a look. "Alright, the truth is…"

 **.sq.**

"Maybe she is avoiding me…" Emma ventured. "I mean, why didn't she invite me to her place?"

"I don't know…" August said carefully. "Maybe she has a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it's been a week now," She whined. _Whined._ Shit, she was so turned on.

"Did you do anything to piss her off or something?"

 **.sq.**

"She didn't do anything," Regina reassured. "At least not to me. I don't know if I'm being paranoid. You think she is a good person, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Katherine said softly.

The attorney snarled, "Not exactly the answer I'm looking for here, Kat."

"I don't mean this as a bad thing, Regina," The blonde said quickly. "I'm just dropping a hint for you to include me. I would like to actually talk to her."

"Would you?"

"Yes. It's been so long since I've seen you really happy with someone. I understand you are reticent about it, but I'd hate to see you giving up your happiness."

"Me too," Regina whispered after a moment. "Me too." Then she sighed. "Would you still want to talk to her if I told you a couple years ago Emma sued her boss for sexual harassment? And although she dropped the charges, her student's loans were liquidated not a week after?"

Katherine gaped at her, as Regina tightened her jaw. She had to blurt, because otherwise she would lose her nerve. For one week she had let the information she read on that folder soak. And it got her nowhere. Well, and by nowhere she also meant sex.

Anyway!

She didn't know what she should do, but the no-action plan was also proving to be ineffective.

"Wait," The blonde finally said. "You are not implying that…"

"I don't know!" Regina intervened, and she had to contain herself not to throw her friend's vase on the wall. Katherine wouldn't be too thrilled about it. "But what if…" She swallowed dry. "I can't help but wonder, Kat," She whispered.

"You are an attorney," Katherine said matter-of-factly. "Of course you can't help but wonder. But the scenarios you probably built up in your mind? I don't know, Regina. You are not doing yourself any good right now. How do you even know that? Did she tell you?"

"Sidney investigated her," She answered dryly.

Katherine snorted, "The creepy man with an obsession for you. Seems very reliable."

"Do you think he fed me false information?" Regina asked hurriedly. She had considered that, but maybe if someone else said it…

"Do you?"

"I can't help but wonder," She repeated lowly. "I can't deny it looks like a pattern and… What if I am-" She hastily looked away. Apparently saying that out loud was worse than she thought.

"What if you're not?" Katherine insisted.

"How am I to know?! I'm not sleeping, Katherine, because I keep imagining it, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Regina didn't mention part of her felt guilty for only considering doing anything, because part of her kept asking if she wasn't the one wrong - wrong for reading the file in the first place. Maybe she should respect Emma's time, and if she did that, the blonde would come clean eventually, and tell her about her past… and Regina would look back and feel bad for wondering.

"Did you ever think about just asking?"

Yes. Yes, it was all she thought about, but kept refuting. Because what if she didn't like the answer? Regina didn't want- it hurted so much to believe all they had was a lie… It couldn't… It couldn't be a lie.

And yet.

"Regina? Why don't you just talk to her?"

Suddenly, something inside of her snapped. She felt horrible, horrible to even consider other possibilities. No, she didn't know how to turn off the attorney in her, but suddenly her heart ached so much that for a second she couldn't breathe. She was quite aware of some of the horrors of Emma's past, and that people were always fast to judge. Was… was Regina being the heartless one?

She sighed again, fighting to regain her voice. "There's one more thing. Do you remember Mal?"

She wished she could turn off the attorney in her.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Mom!" Henry jumped from the couch and hurried to her as soon as she crossed the doorway. Regina never got tired of that. She enveloped the little boy in her arms, holding him tight and seeking some comfort in his childish smell. Shampoo and sugar, a touch of milk, and something that was just Henry. It always put her priorities in order again, it didn't matter how much of a mess her mind was.

He detached from her soon enough, though. Maybe he was happy to see her come home, but unlike his mother, Henry got tired of it in seconds.

"Where's Emma?" He asked, looking behind her as if he was expecting the blonde to show up after her. "She came tonight?"

"No, dear, Emma didn't come," She replied, trying not to sound too bitter. "Ella. Is everything ok? Did this little boy have dinner already?"

"Yes, Ms. Mills. He ate very well," The blonde girl smiled, winking at the boy before grabbing her purse. It was late, as usual, and Ella was always ready to get out as soon as Regina arrived. She didn't mind. Her nights alone with Henry were always the best nights. Or they used to be.

"Why?" The boy whined, not caring for the conversation between his mother and nanny. "Where is Emma?"

"Well, she's in her home, Henry," Regina replied casually, opening the door to say goodbye to the girl. Henry couldn't be bothered to do that.

"You are not friends anymore?" He was pouting now. Regina left her purse on the sideboard by the door and pulled him up to her lap.

"Of course we are friends, but friends don't sleep at each other's house every day, right?" She was definitely not telling him Emma was at another friend's house.

"But girlfriends do!" He argued, frowning at his mother as if she was keeping things from him. The little brat seemed to have a sixth sense or something. "I saw you kissing!" It sounded like an accusation of sorts, and Regina wasn't sure of what to do about it.

Of course, she had brought this on herself.

First, by bringing Emma in so frequently she became part of their routine. But damn, the blonde just fitted right in! The way she would make pancakes and watch Peppa Pig, laughing with Henry as if that was the best show ever on TV? The way she played inside the tent in his room, making silly sounds with her mouth that faked a whole battle? And the times she just fell asleep there? As if she had gone to the apartment to spend time with _Henry_ , not only to have some great, slow, hot sex and then sleep spooning?

Second, by stopping bringing Emma in. Since she had read that file, Regina just couldn't make herself invite the blonde to her home anymore. When they were there together, it was just too intimate, too close. She couldn't share a bed with her, couldn't share her son with her, when there was that big white elephant in the room. Worst of all, Emma wasn't even aware of it.

Now she was paying the price. A price that was all too high, because it involved the single most important person in her life. It didn't matter how much she missed Emma, it didn't matter how horny she was letting herself become, it didn't matter how much she wanted the blonde's embrace. Nothing mattered when Henry was in the game.

"She don't like us anymore?" He asked, at last, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh, sweetie," Regina hugged him tight against her chest, caressing his hair, trying to calm herself. "Of course she does. Emma adores you," That could only be true. Nobody could fake the affection Regina saw in Emma's eyes when she was with Henry. Not that.

"Can we call her? Ask her to come play with me?"

"Maybe tomorrow, ok?" Yes, tomorrow Regina would have to find a way to see that situation through. They were too far gone to go back, she and Emma, but Regina needed to know if they could keep on moving forward.

"If she come," Henry went on, as Regina walked up to his room, "you can kiss her."

It sounded like a negotiation, and she laughed unwillingly. She wondered what Emma would think of the fact her son was pretty much pimping her up to his own mother. Then she felt bitter again, and her throat felt sore, and her chest felt heavy. Because maybe Emma's presence was more expensive than that.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

It was a strange thought to have, but August Booth was now a rich man. His book was still selling tons, the adaptation to the movies was up, and he had received a huge advance for his next novel, which he wasn't even sure of what was about yet. It was not like Emma didn't make good money in the law firm, far from it; she was well paid, she had benefits, she was doing fine.

But August was fucking rich!

As Emma waited in front of his new building, she couldn't help but getting surprised over and over again by the fact he was now living four blocks away from Regina, tops. Upper East Side. A hot tub in his suite. And more bedrooms than he knew how to fill.

So, when Regina asked if she wanted a ride to the office, this morning, Emma didn't think it was much trouble to say yes. The woman wouldn't even be diverted from her usual path. And the blonde couldn't think of any better way to start the day (she really wasn't counting the noises she heard from August's room earlier, and it never crossed her mind to ask if Ruby wanted that ride too).

The black Mercedes parked smoothly by the sidewalk and Emma went around it and opened the door to get in. The inside of the car smelled of Regina's fresh perfume and toothpaste. The blonde was sure that was the scent Amortentia would have to her. It lightened her up in an instant.

"Good morning, dear," Regina murmured against her lips when Emma leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning. Thanks for the ride," They should probably go, but there was this force pulling her into the brunette. A force called turn-on. Emma still wasn't sure of what had happened the night before; but what had _not_ happened was taking its toll this morning.

"You won't have to thank me if you won't let me drive you there," Regina chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I would love you to drive me _there_ ," Emma replied, guiding the attorney's hand to in between her legs. Regina let out the softest groan, before backing away.

"Someone had nice dreams, I suppose?" She teased, starting the car again and finally driving away. Emma sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. August has a water bed, it's like sleeping in the womb."

Regina chuckled at that, her hand coming to rest on the blonde's knee. "Is he happy with his new apartment?"

"Oh, he's over the moon. The house is full of decoration magazines, but he's talking about hiring a professional. Preferably someone who understands of _feng shui_ because he needs positive energy to write his next novel," Emma rolled her eyes and Regina laughed again.

"I actually know someone, if he is serious about it."

"Of course you do!"

The attorney smiled again, her eyes shifting from the blonde to the road. "It must be nice to have his own place, right? It's not the same when you rent an apartment. You can't really change things and make it your own."

"I don't know, I never had my own place, and never cared much for it. It's just somewhere to crash, most of the times."

"Oh, come on, Emma. It's not a place to crash, you're not in college anymore," Regina scolded, but there was no sharpness to her tone.

"You are right," She said, after a moment. She guessed she was ready to have a place of her own, now. A home. If she had someone to come back to, at night. Maybe that was what Regina was trying to make her see? The blonde smiled to herself.

"Then again, you never told me much about college," Regina went on, casually. "If I had not seen your résumé, I wouldn't know what you graduated on."

"There's not much to tell," Emma glanced at the woman. "I wasn't a wild college girl or anything, if that's what you're worried about." Regina rolled her eyes, but then grinned. "I mostly studied. And worked, so I could go on studying."

"Sounds like a good catholic girl," The attorney mocked, and it was Emma's time to roll her eyes. "What did you work at?"

"The usual, you know. Waiting tables, selling stuff, making rich kid's papers, fixing computers…" Emma shrugged. "Oh, and there was a short, but unforgettable time working at the 'quality control' division of a potato chip factory. I know, I know you'd think that's my dream job, but really, you don't imagine in how many ways a potato chip can go wrong."

Regina laughed out loud, and Emma was filled again by that feeling that she had found her true job on this planet. And it was solely to bring Regina joy. That was all she could care to do, these days.

They were silent of a few seconds, before the woman drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and started again, "Being the smart pants you are, I'd have thought you got the kind of internship all students die for during graduation."

Emma held her breath then, without even realizing it. Regina had just hit too close to home. Really, too close. Did she just know the blonde that well now, or was it something else? She didn't know. And the attorney was glancing at her now, probably because Emma was taking too long to come up with an answer.

"Smart pants? Is that you, grandma?" Was all she managed, to gain a little time.

It was silly. Emma was overreacting. It was just… Regina was right. She had gotten the internship all her class was dying to get, when she was on her second year of college. It was a long, hard, boring selection process; but it paid well and had a career plan for the trainees they hired. Emma had spent days and nights going head over heels to impress those bastards. And she had gotten the job. Jesus, she was so happy then. She and August went out and spent her first payment in expensive booze. Just because.

And then all that shit started to happen to her.

 _Good salary, career plan, a tough selection process_ , she would repeat like a mantra every afternoon when she drove to the firm, after class. Until it got fucking unbearable. And it had ended so bad that nowadays she didn't even use that fucking firm as an experience in her résumé. How could she?

She had spent two years of her education there; they were renowned in Maine; it could make a difference for someone who had only had crappy jobs before and after. But that firm was not in her curriculum, because she refused to let Mal stay in her life in any way. So Regina didn't have a way to know what had happened before. She was probably only making easy conversation. Emma was being ridiculous.

"Don't mock my talk, Ms. Two-Words-Sentence," Regina huffed, although she didn't turn to face the blonde. "What is it? You didn't get the _best_ internship, only the _second_ best?"

Jesus, why was she pushing it?

 _She's just trying to get to know you, you dumbass_ , whispered a voice inside her head. But Emma couldn't make herself open up right now. There was just a huge STOP sign in her head.

"You've seen my résumé," She murmured back, and she wished she didn't sound as tense as she thought she did.

"It's been ages, dear. I don't recall it," Regina wasn't sounding that casual anymore, either. She turned to stare at the blonde, wetting those beautiful lips, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's ok… I just… I was being silly," She opened her mouth to say _I got the internship, but things turned out badly._ But then what? The questions that would follow would be just… Emma couldn't handle it. How would she explain what she had done? "I got a little embarrassed for a moment to admit this to you, but I just didn't get any good job during college. I'm not that smart, I guess."

"Don't say that, it's not true," Regina mumbled back, pursing her lips tight. Emma looked through the window, holding in a sigh. No, it was not true what she had said. But it was true she was not smart at all.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

The door to MM's office was open, but nevertheless Emma knocked slightly before going in.

"Mary Margaret?" She called into the empty room. The blonde stepped closer to her boss' desk, ready to leave the requested file there and get out, when she heard a disturbing sound coming from the private bathroom at the back of the room.

It sounded like someone throwing up her own guts.

"Geez," She grimaced, before getting closer. "MM? Are you alright?" There was another gush, and Emma felt her own stomach swirl in disgust. "Do you need anything?"

Emma heard the flush being pulled, then water running from the sink, before MM's voice replied from inside, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok… take your time!" Emma backed away from the bathroom's door, tucking her hands inside her pockets and shifting on the spot. She was never very good around sick people.

"Hey, I'm sorry," MM tried to sound as cheery as ever, but her voice was a little husk and her face was paler than usual.

"It's ok. Bad lunch?" Emma had to contain the urge to help her boss to sit down behind her desk. "Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine," Mary Margaret dismissed her worries with a gesture, then flipped through the file Emma had left on her table. "Thank you for bringing me this. Is there anything I…" She stopped midsentence, covering her mouth and looking positively nauseated.

 _Please, don't throw up on this file. It took me all day to organize it._

"Are you sure you are fine? Cause you don't look very… _healthy_ right now."

The other woman took a deep breath and managed a smile. "I'm healthy," And when Emma didn't look convinced, she added, "Will you shut the door for me, please?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow before obeying. Once she turned again to the brunette, there was a bigger grin stretching across her face.

"I'm not sick, really," She whispered as if it was a secret she didn't mean to share with everyone. As MM still looked a little green, Emma opened her mouth to argue, but didn't have the time before her boss dropped the bomb, "I'm pregnant."

Then, just like that, she wasn't smiling anymore. She was crying. Really crying, with tears running down her face and soft sobs shaking her petite chest. Emma had no more idea of what to do now than she had before. Her first guess was still calling a doctor. Or any kind of professional, for that matter.

"Oh, God," She whispered, before going around the desk to approach Mary Margaret. August had once taught her the standard behavior to when someone was crying was to offer a shoulder. Not only metaphorically, but literally – in a hug. Jesus, Emma hated when people cried. "It's ok… I'm sure you'll figure this out." She patted MM's back when the woman embraced her waist and rested a wet cheek against Emma's cardigan. "I mean… is it… It is… David's, right?"

Mary Margaret chuckled at that, releasing Emma and wiping her face, while shaking her head. "You fool," She mumbled, as if Emma had made a silly joke. She hadn't. "Sit, please, you can sit for a moment, right?"

Swan nodded before occupying one of the chairs opposite to the desk. "Have you seen a doctor yet, or something?"

"Yes, yes, of course," The tears were coming down slower now. "It's perfectly normal to feel this sickness in the first two or three months…"

 _That must suck._

"Right," Emma sighed, studying the woman. "Are you feeling better now? Is there any medication…? Does it hurt?" Those were probably very silly questions, but she didn't know what else to do about all that crying and vomiting.

"No, I'm so sorry, Emma. Mood swings are part of the package too," MM wiped her nose with a paper tissue. "It's just that I am so… _happy_. And although I feel sick, and I can't keep food in my stomach, and I feel like I'm swelling all over the place, I just… Jesus, I'm so happy!"

"Oh. That's a good thing, then, I suppose."

"I know it sounds crazy, since David and I have only been together for three months… It wasn't planned, per se, but it was like it didn't make sense to try and avoid having a child with him, because we both wanted so bad."

Emma wasn't sure why she was being told all that; she guessed MM just needed to spill it out to someone and she had been the lucky person around. And she was kinda glad for her boss, and for David. They were really nice people, and they sure deserved to be happy. But also Emma couldn't avoid imagining what Regina would think of that – because of what Katherine would think of that.

"…because I've been so used to losing people, you know? For years and years, everyone that I loved just passed away or… drifted away. And I felt so alone…" MM continued, and this time Emma felt like hugging her for real. Of course Mary Margaret had had at least one parent until she was a young adult, and even after her father died, she had money enough to go to college, and also a goddamn good job waiting for her after she graduated. So Emma wasn't about to compare their paths, but you know what? There was this loneliness that only people who had felt it knew how to identify. And Emma identified it in her. "First my mother, then Daniel and Regina at once, then my father, and I felt like I was never going to have a family again, but now…"

"Daniel and Regina?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. "What do you mean?"

MM gave a start, as if she had been talking to the walls and wasn't minding her words or the fact there was an actual person listening to it.

"Oh, nothing, I'm being silly. I should never put Regina in a list like that… I just meant… I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry, Emma."

"Were you two close?" She pushed, not sure of why. But that was something in the back of her mind for some time now. Regina sure treated and talked about MM with a lot of disdain, but there was more to it, though. A bitterness, and also a melancholy Emma was never able to pinpoint. At some point, it became clear there was a past there.

"We were like sisters, growing up. She was everything I wanted to be," MM smiled a little sad, then wiped her nose again. Emma wasn't going to ask what had happened. It was crossing a line, and she knew it. Maybe someday she would ask Regina, but getting the information any other way would just be wrong. Even more if it involved Daniel.

"I think she still cares about you, you know," She said carefully, and only because she believed it. "Sometimes life brings people together again."

Mary Margaret smiled at her, then sighed. "I'm not sure if it's bound to happen, but at least I'm happy she has you now."

Emma felt her cheeks becoming hot, and averted her eyes from MM's. So clearly their relationship was public now. It roused mixed feeling inside of her, but mainly it was good. Regina was not a secret, not something to be kept low. Regina was everything. So Emma met Mary Margaret's stare again and smiled back.

Also, there was a subject she really needed to discuss with Regina again.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

That was the longest day of the year. Her body stayed on that chair the whole time, but Regina's mind was so far away she couldn't bring herself to read an e-mail. It was ridiculous. If she had a talent, it was to ignore her own emotional aches. So where was it now when she needed it? Where was that ability to put every and anything on hold, in the back of her mind, until she was calm and cold enough to deal with it?

What had Emma Swan done to her?

That morning, when she called Emma and offered a ride to the office, her only plan was to talk to the blonde. No, she had had no idea of where to begin, or of how much she wanted to share, and what was the best way to do it. She would have to trust her guts. And she thought it would work, somehow.

Thinking of it, it was only logical Emma wouldn't put in her résumé a firm she had sued. Right? Even if it made a hell of a difference to her career. So Regina's attorney mind told her the first thing to do was to make Emma admit she had had a job the woman didn't know about. From there, Regina would tiptoe her way into what had happened.

And then, Emma lied. She just lied; not omitted, not went around the question, not changed the subject. She lied and buried it once for all. It couldn't be clearer than that Swan didn't mean to tell Regina about that part of her past. Ever. Emma lied, and Regina couldn't understand why.

The investigator had opened up to her before; about the abusive foster-father, about her rough childhood; about some bad choices she had made as a teenager. Regina was never anything but understanding. Why would it be different with a harassing boss? Unless things were not that simple. Emma never victimized herself, but she also wasn't embarrassed of the situations in her life where she had been a victim. So now, still, Regina couldn't help but wonder.

It was all too much; because the boss Emma had sued? Regina knew the woman personally. They had been in law school together. What were the odds? And she remembered Mal Draco as an arrogant, smart, fierce and beautiful woman. So not the type she was used to see being accused of sexual harassment. Something just seemed odd there. And Regina needed to know. She needed to know, and Emma wouldn't tell her.

Her fingers seemed to work on their own the next minute, while they searched the computer for her professional contact list, then dialed a number on her phone.

She needed to know.

"Mal Draco speaking." The husky voice sounded by her ear and Regina's skin bristled with recognition. She hadn't heard from the woman in years, but Mal had always had a distinctive tone.

"Mal, dear, it's Regina. Regina Mills."

"Regina! What a surprise! I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"I know, I always mean to get in touch, but life keeps getting in the way," She lied easily. That kind of small talk she had learned in the crib.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean," Mal's giggle sounded soft. "But tell me, sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

"Well, as much as I like to get in touch with an old friend, I can't deny I have an agenda," Regina said with a smile in her voice. "It's nothing major, really, I just called to check on a reference."

"I'd be glad to help."

"We are hiring a new investigator. Normally, I wouldn't involve myself in the process, but I had a personal issue with the last one – I usually have personal issues with incompetence, you know me."

"Oh, I do," Mal laughed.

"So now I'm going over the candidates myself."

"And which résumé ended up in your desk?"

"A Ms. Swan? Emma Swan? Does the name ring a bell?" There was silence on the other end of the line. Yes, Regina believed the name rang all kinds of bells.

"Yes, actually. Ms. Swan was a trainee here while she was in college."

"For two years? Two-thousand-eleven to two-thousand-thirteen?"

"I wouldn't remember the exact dates, but yes, it was about that time." Mal sounded cautious now, there was no easy joy in her voice anymore.

"Well, I guess the information checks out, then," Regina paused for an instant, then added a little annoyance to her voice. "Mary Margaret likes the girl, but I just sensed something off, although I can't pinpoint it. She does have a nice résumé. I mean, she worked for _you_."

Mal chuckled, properly flattered, but the laugh was cut too short.

"She wasn't hired, though, was she?" Regina went on, as if she was fishing for a flaw.

"No. Ms. Swan left the company as soon as she finished college. I don't actually know what she did afterwards."

"May I ask why you didn't hire her? If you invest two years in someone as a trainee, one would think…" Mal sighed and Regina wet her lips. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business how you manage your people, of course. I was just curious, dear."

"Of course, it's alright," But she didn't offer anything else. Regina decided to throw in her last card.

"Well, good. I guess the girl gets the job, then. Mary Margaret will hardly accept my free antipathy as a reason not to hire her, and you didn't feed me any dirties I could use," She laughed to attenuate the sentence.

"Maybe you should trust your instincts, though," Mal purred into the phone, and the hair on the back of Regina's neck went up again.

"Oh, Mal, don't be all mysterious. Just tell me."

The woman chuckled again, taking her time. "It's just so embarrassing, really." She sounded self-depreciating now, and Regina waited. "Do I have your word this will be between us?"

"Of course!"

"The truth is… I don't know what I was thinking by that time, but… we got involved. Emma… Ms. Swan… Jesus, she seduced me, Regina."

" _Excuse me?_ " She gasped into the phone.

"Oh, believe me, I know how silly it sounds, but it's the truth," The sigh this time was all but resigned. "When she first started here, she was this lush of fresh air. She was smart and confident, and she had this I-don't-give-a-damn attitude that was just…" Mal laughed bitterly. Regina clenched her jaw. That was just a too close description from the Emma she knew. "Then I just started to notice. The little things. Just… the little things. A lingering look…"

 _Emma had a fever. Regina touched her forehead, just for a second, and those green eyes flit through her face, from her own eyes to her nose and lips, where they stayed, as if Swan meant to memorize them._

"…or some silly comment, out of the blue..."

" _Looking good, boss," Emma blurted, making Regina brake on her heels, and a wave of embarrassment paint her cheeks. Along with some weird sense of… flattery._

"…and we would banter…"

 _Emma tried to start the dead car, uselessly._

" _I told you!"_

" _I just wanted to hear it."_

" _Oh, and what fantastic tales did the engine told you?"_

"…when I realized, she had me wrapped around her fingers. She really did. How ludicrous is that? I fell for a twenty-something's chit chat."

Regina opened her mouth, but not a sound came out. "It…" She swallowed, shutting her eyes. The images wouldn't stop bouncing back and forth on her mind. "It happens, I suppose."

"I guess, but I should have been smarter…"

"You were two adults…" She tried, although it costed her to say it. "If you cared about each other, I believe…"

Mal's bitter laugh interrupted her. "Oh, sweetheart, but she didn't. That's the thing. If you must know, I offered her the job, once she graduated. But Emma wasn't pleased with the offer. She wanted a bigger salary, more benefits…"

" _You really are making it difficult for me not to ask for a raise, aren't you?"_

"Oh," Was all she managed.

"The girl was good, don't get me wrong, but she was just out of school. She wasn't in position to demand that much. So I told her no." Mal snarled. "That sure didn't please her either. What followed was just too ugly to mention."

It took Regina a few moments to do what was required. "Please, do," She said at last.

Mal didn't even hesitate before giving in. "Well, she threatened me with a sexual harassment lawsuit. I was mortified. And hurt. It just…" The woman let the air out in a painful way. "She dropped the charges, so thankfully no bigger damage was made. But some days I still find myself wishing I could go back in time and say no to her. No. Since the beginning."

Regina swallowed hard, finding it very difficult not to feel the same as a migraine cut its way through her head.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma took a good breath before getting in. She found Regina staring ahead with her phone against her ear. The vein in her forehead was popping, and her lips were compressed into a hard line. Emma sure didn't want to be the person in the other end of the call.

"Hey," She whispered anyway, motioning to pull the chair in front of Regina, but that seemed to snap something in the other woman, who quickly got up, shove her phone into her purse and started to collect her things.

"Hey," Emma repeated. "Are you leaving already?"

"Emma, will you ever learn how to knock?" Regina said in a clipped voice as she shut down her computer.

"I guess I'll never behave properly around doors," She tried to joke, her instincts screaming she should forget the whole idea of talking and just run to the hills instead. Emma had just finished telling her instincts to go to hell before she noticed the tremor on Regina's hands, and how she still hadn't looked at her once. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" There was an edge to Regina's voice that made her sound a little hysterical, and Emma was about to take a step forward when the woman turned her back at her and started to grab some books from the shelf.

"I don't know…" She answered cautiously. "Just a feeling. You think maybe Ella could stay a little longer tonight? I was wondering if... Well, I guess there's something I wanted to talk about."

"Emma," That clipped voice was back, and Emma didn't know if she preferred it instead of the edgy one. "Now is not a good time."

It sure seemed like it wasn't, also. But her guts were still telling her to run, and Emma wouldn't run. She refused to run.

"I see," The investigator said, trying not to sound so disappointed. She closed her eyes for a moment and then blurted, "I just wanted you to know that earlier... this morning. I know I was a little sketchy, but... It's not always too simple for me to talk about stuff. Even simple stuff. So-"

Regina had turned to face her even before she finished the sentence, and Emma was finally able to see the tears threatening to escape from red eyes.

"Regina, are you-"

"Sketchy? You were a little sketchy?" Despite looking all but hurt, Regina also had a look on her face that Emma had never seen before. Not when she thought she was sleeping with someone else, not in court. It was a wild, uncontrolled gleam shining in chocolate orbs. But Regina stance seemed perfectly in control, her hands no long shaking, instead resting like a dead weight on her sides.

Suddenly, Emma started to panic. Did she stroke that hard with her evasiveness? Did Regina realize she was damaged goods? Too complicated to be bothered?

"Well, yeah… I mean, it's hard for me to-"

"Sketchy," Regina echoed with that maniacal glint in her eyes, like she wasn't listening what Emma was saying at all. "Is that your way of saying liar?"

Emma winced, swallowing dry. So maybe it wasn't her evasiveness that hit, but rather she was that transparent to the other woman now. Maybe Regina already knew her that well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied, but that's what I wanted to talk to you…"

Regina took a step forward, her hands falling on the table, grounding her. For a second, Emma thought she was going to fall, but a hard glare was enough to keep her in place instead of reaching out.

"What is it?" The vicious, accusatory tone cut through Emma, making her shiver. "What is it you were going to say? It was fun while it lasted but now you got enough? Ready to launch into a new conquest somewhere else?"

"I-What?" Emma blinked at her as her heart thumped madly on her chest. The words didn't make any sense to her. "Conquest? What-"

"How much you had in mind?" Regina interrupted, "How much?!" The woman screamed, making Emma jump.

"You…" The blonde almost didn't recognize her own voice, because, although she had no idea what was going on yet, it sounded more serious than she could have possibly imagined. "You need to calm down."

"You don't tell me to calm down!" Regina screamed again, and, as if flying to a parallel dimension where whatever was happening wasn't, Emma thanked the floor was empty when she entered in Regina's office. It would be quite uncomfortable if someone were to hear them.

And she didn't want to ask, because then she would be hooked back, and it would be too real to be avoided. But apparently, Emma had no choice as Regina continued to yell at her.

"How much did Mal pay you?"

"What are you saying?" She managed to whisper in between the pain the name brought up and the dread of being Regina who did it.

"How much did Mal pay you for you to burry your secret affair?"

Strangely, Emma's first feeling was an uncanny fear of Regina thinking so badly of her. Thinking she would be with her for her money. And then…

Yes. Too real.

Too real, and Emma's knees almost buckled.

"How do you even know that name?"

"Does it even matter?" Regina wasn't screaming anymore, and if Emma were still on that parallel dimension, she'd be thankful for that. But there was no way anymore, it was ruined.

"Yes, it matters! Regina, then you understand why I-"

"I certainly understand your loans were suddenly paid off!"

"Are you…" She swallowed again, trying to think through the wave of feelings, and emotions and memories swirling inside of her, "Did you run a background check on me?"

"Does it even matter?" Regina repeated, seeming like she had recovered enough to stand up without the aid of her table as she straightened her spine.

"I can't believe it," Emma wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so bad. And cry. And break things. She didn't think she ever felt so hurt. "I can't believe you've done that!" She lashed out, seeing red in front of her.

"You lied to me! You fooled me! You deceived me! You don't get to act angry when you-" Regina was back to screaming, but now so was she.

"I can't believe it!" Emma cut her. "Is that what you think of me? When you asked how much… is that what you think of me?"

"I gave you every opportunity, I opened up to you, I opened my home to you, my son-" Regina's face was almost purple, contorted in a grimace as she pointed an accusatory finger at Emma.

"Every opportunity?" Emma interrupted again, "You ran a background check on me! You went behind my back without thinking twice!"

"I was right to read about your past, wasn't I?"

"Oh my God," Where was her fucking parallel dimension?! "How could you think I would ever use you like that? How could you?"

"Stop acting!" Regina yelled through tears. "For both of our sakes, stop it!"

Emma stared unbelievingly at the crying woman in front of her. She had never felt so utterly betrayed in her life, and that was saying something.

"I can't believe it…" She started again, her anger dissipating into another round of hurt, and sadness, and bitterness. "I can't believe you didn't believe _me_." Instead of in a piece of paper. Instead of in a snake in form of a woman. Instead of in every other evidence.

"It's not like you left me with another choice," It was the most controlled sentence Regina had uttered during the blood feast that was that 'conversation', and Emma couldn't help but miss the resignation that usually accompanied her disappointments.

Why she thought Regina was different? Why she thought it could ever be different?

Maybe it was because she had never felt so safe, so protected and understood in someone's arms. Maybe because she thought life was finally done screwing with her, or maybe… Because love made you imagine things where there was nothing.

So the right question should be how could she love someone she didn't recognize?

"No," She breathed in to try to calm down a bit. " _You_ just left me no choice."

Emma turned on her heels and didn't look back as she stormed out.

* * *

 **So, that was tense.**

 **Did you guys see it coming? Diiiid you?**


	21. Enjoy the show

**TW: Mentioned Rape**

* * *

She walked through the hall, her heels clicking down the floor, quickly sending whoever was on her way scurrying to their tables. She was not deaf nor naïve, so she noticed she had become the talk of the week in the office. Well, to be fair, Miss Swan's absence had been noticed too.

As if no amount of bitchiness was able to erase the presence of the woman.

Regina half expected her employees to be smarter than they looked, but, even though they complained that Regina was being more harsh than usual and that for ten days Emma hadn't shown herself, they hadn't connected the dots. Idiots.

 _The Evil Queen arrived, all part way for Your Majesty, the Evil Queen. Evil Queen._

Yes, she heard them all.

Regina had her scowl firmly in place until she sat on her chair, just then allowing herself to take deep breaths before promptly start to work.

For ten days that had been her routine. She was more adamant than usual, but that was solely because, if anything, Regina evaluated that her job had somehow been neglected for the past few months. Well, that had changed now. She was ready to be upfront about her office, and no one would stay in her way.

It obviously had nothing to do with Miss Swan. Or her escapade for ten days.

Absolutely nothing.

Maybe her employees weren't so stupid, for it had nothing to do with the investigator.

Not a thing. Nothing.

The ring of the phone broke her train of thoughts. Regina answered it mindlessly, "Yes?", and Kim's familiar voice sounded on the other end.

"Ms. Mills, Carly Windsor is here to see you."

The attorney looked up through the glass wall to the reception outside. Ms. Windsor was a new client, and she was a bit early for their appointment. Back turned to her, Regina couldn't make out much of the woman, except that she was not actually a woman, but a girl. The clothes and posture didn't put her past twenty.

"Alright, send her in," She told Kim, organizing a pile of papers in the drawer. "And go fetch Ms. Lucas, if you may. I sense I'm going to need an investigator on this one."

On her experience, clients this young only looked for a lawyer if they had done something really bad and needed a way out; or if they had told mom and dad someone had _made_ _them_ do something really bad, in which case mom and dad always wanted this person to pay. But there was no mom and dad there. And this was generally not a good sign.

Kim saw the girl to the door and Regina got up to compliment her.

"Ms. Windsor, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," The handshake was firm enough, but there was an edginess to her eyes, and around the mouth.

"Please, have a seat. Can I offer you anything? Coffee, water?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." Yes, definitely around twenty.

"You said by the phone you specifically needed a criminal lawyer?"

"Yeah. I've done some research, I've asked around. Your name kept popping up, so I wanted to talk to you. I think... I think I'm gonna need a pretty good lawyer."

And maybe it was because Regina wasn't having the best of days, or the best of weeks, but this time she could not read properly the tense posture of the girl in front of her. She misunderstood the rigidness, and she overlooked the dilated pupils. And then she made the wrong question:

"What have you done?"

The way the girl's expression turned into a disgusted grimace, and from that to a contorted angry face, made Regina realize in a hurry something was truly off. But before she could mend herself, Carly Windsor was in the edge of her seat, her neatly cut nails sinking in the dark wood of the attorney's desk.

"What have I done? _I?_ Why don't you ask what has been _done to me_?"

There was no time for that, though, as a third voice interrupted them, "Did you call for an investigator?"

The sentence caused such a strong and sudden reaction Regina was surprised by the fact she didn't jump from her chair, didn't shiver, didn't even gasp once her eyes went up to find Emma Swan in all her glory; the red jacket on, the golden mane tied in a high ponytail. The woman had vanished for ten days, as good as dead, and then showed up in her office without so much as knocking. Jesus, Regina shouldn't be drinking from her sight like a damn drunk staring at a twelve-year-old scotch bottle.

"I called for Ms. Lucas," She was able to answer after a silent, tense moment.

"Lucas is in Connecticut working on a case for Mr. Glass, but I'm here." If Emma knew she was stating the obvious, she didn't show. Regina felt like it was more of a challenge. _I'm here and what are you going to do about it?_

"I think we'll need an investigator, yes," Ms. Windsor mumbled, looking from the attorney to Emma, before resting back on her chair. "I'm Carly Windsor."

"Emma Swan," Emma extended a hand that the girl shook briefly, then occupied the chair beside her. Regina closed her hands in fists under the desk, glaring at the blonde, who cocked an eyebrow in defiance. What was she to do in front of the client? What was she to do that wouldn't give Emma the pleasure to see her discomfort?

"I'm sorry, Ms. Windsor," Regina turned deliberately to the girl, studying that young face with intent. "What has been… done to you?"

And God knows if Emma Swan hadn't been in the room, if Emma Swan hadn't been in her mind, practically camped in all parts of her brain that were even slightly functional, maybe then Regina would had seen it coming. Because she was a good lawyer, a _very good_ lawyer. But she didn't.

"I was raped," Carly Windsor whispered through chipped lips. No, she didn't see it coming at all.

"When was it?" Emma was asking, before Regina cold blink. "Have you been to a hospital?"

"No," Windsor replied, shaking her head slowly. "It was… two weeks ago. And I… I didn't do anything at the time," the girl closed her eyes for a moment, before rushing forward, "I know how this sounds, I know how it's gonna look. But it was so confusing. And maybe it's too late now to do anything, but I have to try. I have to. I can't go on living like that. I can't… I can't go on having him around anymore."

"It's not too late," Emma guaranteed, her shoulders now so tense the jacket seemed stiff. But there was no hesitation in her voice. None. She merely glanced at Regina, but it was enough to snap the attorney out of her torpor.

"No, it's not too late at all, Ms. Windsor," She sounded softer without meaning to. The girl was not crying, and not chopping off her nails, not melting on the chair, not screaming. Nevertheless, Regina suddenly could read all the signs. She could see the tenuous thread she was holding onto. "I'm so very sorry for whatever you have been through, though I do have to ask you to tell me the whole story."

Carly started with an even voice, as though she had been rehearsing it, as if she had already chosen the words she'd use, the words she _could_ use to describe what had happened. Not Regina nor Emma interrupted as she described the bonfire party at Columbia campus; how she and her friends got drunk and were having a good time; how her coach from the lacrosse team was there at a corner, eyeing her all night; how he had offered to accompany her to her dorm once she approached him telling she was ready to get to bed.

"On the way, we started making out. I was drunk, but I wanted to. I had been into him for weeks. When things started getting hot, I asked him to come to my dorm, but he broke apart and said he couldn't. That… I was his athlete and we shouldn't be doing that. I know that makes him sound like a nice guy, but it was a bunch of crap. He dated a freshman teammate for months, last year. Everybody knows it," Windsor paused to wet her lips, her eyes scanning Regina and Emma before she went on, "So I was pissed. I was drunk and he made me feel cheap and rejected, and I was pissed, so I started yelling at him, and saying a bunch of stupid things. I called him a fag and told him he was probably too old to get it up, anyway. And I could see I was getting to him, and that made me glad. Then I just screamed some more and turned around to go up alone to the dorms, but he grabbed me…" She stopped again there. This time, it was like she couldn't make her lips moist, so Emma got up and poured her a glass of water, without being asked to.

"You did not ask for this," Emma told her plainly, when Carly took a sip. "Don't ever think that. Nobody thinks that. You didn't ask for this."

Regina followed Emma's movements with her eyes, the sinking weight in her chest getting heavier. She had seen and heard a lot of bad things, during her career. Bad things happening to good people. But getting used to it was to lose part of her humanity, and Regina would never. She wished she knew the right thing to say or to do – if there was any – to make all of that even a little easier for Carly, but as she watched how Emma carefully didn't touch Carly, but leaned friendly towards her, and how she didn't sound condescending nor pitiful, but gentle… The more Regina watched it, the more she realized she could never be as good in this as Emma. Because Emma had acute empathy towards people.

 _How can someone like that play with another person's feelings? How could she have fooled me? Is she fooling me now?_

"He grabbed me," Carly repeated, nodding slightly to the blonde. "And started kissing me again. But he was being rude. I had irritated him, and he was being so rough. I didn't want it anymore. Not that way, not… I told him no, I shouted him no, but he wouldn't stop. He called me bad names, and he told me… if I wanted it so bad, I would get, right there and then. I fought him, I did. I tried to push him away, and I screamed, but no one showed up and I couldn't get him off of me…"

Slowly, with trembling fingers, Carly began stripping her jacket and scarf, showing them the yellowish bruises that refused to go away, even after thirteen days. She did not cry, but Regina felt her pain like electricity running through the office. She began asking questions at some point, which the girl responded promptly. And by the time she was out of things to say, part of her was just glad to see that monster in form of a man didn't get to strip Carly Windsor from herself.

Letting Carly get out of that room was hard, but by the end the girl seemed eager to escape, and Regina could not blame her. Going there had been a huge step, and her legs were tired at last. There were a million things Regina needed to see done – a therapist, a physician, the university board, Carly parents –, but then she let the girl go with only a promise to call later in the day.

Then it was only she and Emma in the room, their eyes meeting in the tense and painful silence. It only lasted a moment, but in this moment Regina just wanted to bury her face into Emma's neck, as much as she sensed the blonde wanted to clench those fingers in her waist and not let go for hours. For life was hard and unfair, but they had each other. Did they? No, not anymore. The moment was gone, and Emma was up, and there was a wall between them, of misdeeds, hatred and betrayal.

Regina opened her mouth to tell her to leave, to fucking leave her office, her life, this planet, if possible, just leave because life was already too hard and too unfair, but she didn't quite manage to say anything, so Emma took the reins.

"I'm on it," She said before vanishing through the door and disappearing in fact, so quickly and obediently it took Regina a few seconds to realize the blonde was probably talking about the case.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

The hours passed slowly, it didn't matter how much work Regina had managed to bury herself into. She heard the loud thuds of her fingers on the keyboard as she wrote e-mails, she noticed the sharpness in her voice every time she answered the phone, and she must certainly realized people were diverting away from her in the hallways.

And everybody better stay away, indeed. There was a soul-eating bacteria inside her, and it was devouring everything that made Regina even a little sociable. For more than a week she had tried to push that infection away to the last corner of her mind, but Emma's reappearance had brought up another wave of stronger, persistent fever. Now she was burning.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mills?" Kim knocked slightly on the door, before taking a step in. "Your coffee?"

"Leave it there," Regina indicated the sideboard at her right, and her assistant hurried to place the tray on top of it.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. I need to know Ms. Swan's whereabouts," She spat wryly. "Have you finally managed to get the information, or is getting a cup of coffee the maximum achievement of your capabilities?"

Kimberly gulped, her eyes fixed on her own shoes. Regina was losing her patience. Emma had always been daring, but today she had crossed the line of insolence. First of all, how dare she come back to work after a week of fake sick leave, like nothing had happened? How dare she enter Regina's office and snapped a case like that? How dare she!

Now she was gone for hours, without so much as discussing her plans with the attorney. And after the blonde had refused to give Kim any information – even though Regina had demanded her assistant to call four times now –, it was proved she was doing it on purpose.

"She said she is… handling it," Kim whispered, still staring at her very unfashionable pair of shoes.

" _Handling_ it? She is _handling_ it?" She was aware her tone was pitcher than she meant. Regina took one long breath, trying to calm herself. It didn't work. "Call her again."

"Yes, Ms. Mills," Kim nodded, before turning on her heals.

"No," Regina stopped her before the woman got to the door. "Call from here. I want to hear, this time."

The secretary opened her mouth for a moment, as if to argue, but then she only nodded again and approached Regina's desk. She was not completely dumb, after all. The attorney took the phone and was halfway through Emma's number before she realized she was dialing by heart. It was a silly thing – of course she knew Emma's number, ten days weren't enough to forget it –, but it made her angrier nevertheless.

Regina put the call on speaker, and leaned back on her chair. Emma answered on the fourth ring. "Emma Swan speaking."

It was so stupid, so very stupid that the fever in her chest alleviated to the sound of her voice. Then it ached harder. As if Emma was the cause and the cure. Regina was exhausted to feel that tense, that sad, that angry. Everything was tiring; having Emma gone was an odyssey, having her back was a war.

"Hi, Emma, it's Kim again."

"Hi, Kim," Emma didn't sigh, but there was a boredom to her voice Regina could spot under the politeness of her tone. The investigator was never very good in disguising her feelings.

 _Yes, she was. She was great. You that could never see it._ Was it possible? Was it really possible that Emma was a faker? How much of it had been a lie? The meaningful looks? The heartfelt conversations? The orgasms? _Don't think about the goddamn orgasms, you retarded woman._

"I was wondering if you have any news? Maybe if you could share the things you mean to accomplish today, I could help somehow? You are working on the Windsor's case, right?"

"Yeah, Kim, I'm working on it. Don't worry, I'm doing fine and should be back by the end of the day."

Kim looked up at Regina, who stared at the phone intently, as if it had personally offended her. _Is it enough?_ , Kim's glance was asking. Regina shook her head no.

"Oh, good. Right. Good. But, ahm, where are you exactly? Are you trying to find witnesses or something?"

This time, Emma sighed. "Look, just tell the Evil Queen I'm doing my job, she can go on doing hers." Then she hung up. Just like that.

As the call went mute, Kim's face turned white as a ghost's. Regina, on the other hand, could feel the blood thumping on her ears, probably turning her face purple. The secretary opened her mouth, ready to mutter any silly apology. Regina thought her head would explode if she had to listen to it, so she raised a hand.

"Just leave," She told her, and the woman hurried out so fast she almost took the door with her.

What was Emma doing? What was her plan? What did she hope to achieve? If she thought she was going to corral Regina with a harassment lawsuit threat, she was wrong, and she was a fool, and she hadn't learned anything at all about the attorney. She wouldn't be treated like that, not by Emma, not by anyone.

She stood up suddenly, almost knocking down her presidential chair. She hated the chair, these days. She hated that desk, and that office, and the hallways and the people inside of them. She hated the elevator, and the garage, and her Mercedes, and Emma's empty spot. She hated she had marked all the places, all the moments with a woman to whom she meant nothing.

For seven years, Regina had been a rock, a fucking rock strong enough to sink ships and never break down. So maybe she was lonely, but she had made peace with it. She had Henry, she had a career, she had a routine that she was glad to live. And all that had crumbled for what? _For what?_ How could she have fallen into stupidity like that, believing someone she didn't actually know? Bringing her home to her son to meet! Her son that was still asking _where's Emma?_ every time Regina went home alone at night. And she asked herself the same.

Where's Emma? Where was the Emma she had hoped to build a future with? Where was the Emma she had fallen for? Why didn't that Emma stay and tried to convince her she was being absurd in her accusations? Why? Probably because she couldn't. Regina had gathered proof enough for a conviction; and when a guilty defendant didn't want to pay the consequences, he fled. Like Emma had done. Regina thought she would never see the blonde again. And that infestation inside of her began. But now Emma was back.

 _Not for long, though_ , she thought as she marched towards Mary Margaret's office.

Regina barged in, not caring to knock or to modulate her tone as she sentenced, "I want Emma Swan fired."

Mary Margaret's head snapped up from the computer screen, "What?"

"You heard me. I want Emma Swan fired." It really took everything she had not to tap her shoe like a five-year-old.

MM studied the other woman carefully, before she nodded towards the door. It irritated Regina to no end that condescending, superior gesture, but she shut the passage nevertheless.

"May I ask what happened?" She said once they had some privacy.

"We shouldn't have hired her in the first place," Regina said through gritted teeth. "It was a misjudgment of our part. She doesn't fit in here," She lied, though they words tasted bitter on her tongue. "She doesn't know boundaries, and she can't respect hierarchy or follow protocol." The bitterness went down her throat and started spreading through her chest, making her hurry to finish, "Just find someone else, Mary Margaret."

Regina turned on her heels, motioning to the doorknob, when MM sounded behind her.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to fire the girl just because you broke up?"

" _Excuse me?_ " She turned back to MM, feeling that bitterness being replaced with fire again. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, Regina, come on! I'm not as naïve as you believe me to be. I know you've been together; I think everybody knows. I thought you were happy!" Mary Margaret stood up and rounded her desk, as if to approach the other woman. "And now you storm into my office with a bunch of silly excuses for firing a perfectly competent investigator? Don't you think that's just unfair?"

Regina pressed her lips tight, her hands closing into fists. But what could she say? How could she defend herself from the truth? Was there anyway she could be more humiliated than this? Her mind was fogged with red fever, and she could feel her face burning.

"That is not of your business."

"It is when it involves an employee in a firm that's half mine," MM had the nerve to arch an eyebrow towards her.

"What is this? Are you afraid of a law suit? Is that the problem here?"

"What- No!" MM shook her head, shocked. "Emma would never do that."

"Are you sure about that?" Regina sneered. "She has done it before, did you know that? Did you?"

"It doesn't sound like the Emma I know," MM replied carefully, after a moment. "Why don't you just talk to her? Whatever it is that happened, I'm sure you can solve it if you just communicate…"

"Oh, please," Regina drawled, raising a hand. "The last thing I need is romantic advice from _you_ ; a woman who built a relationship with a married man, and thinks love justifies every wrong, that good intentions clean your record? It doesn't, Mary Margaret! Whatever you like to think, what you and David did was just cheap and-"

"Shut up!" MM shouted, startling the other attorney. "Just shut the fuck up, Regina. You don't get to scold me like the mighty big sister if you won't occupy the position in any other occasion. Why should I listen this from you? Why?" But she went on before Mills could think of a reply, "You like to push away people that love you, until you are alone and bitter, and has nothing in your heart to offer. Well, for years I only wanted to be like you, but I refuse to be like _that_. So maybe love won't justify my sins, but happiness makes me care so much less about being a sinner, darling, so much less! I'm sick and tired of being treated this way. I'm sick and tired of waiting you to forgive me! I don't think you have it in you, the ability to forgive. Do you? Do you, Regina? God!"

There were tears welling up in MM's eyes, but that was not what made Regina open and close her mouth like a golden fish. She had seen MM cry a lot through the years, she was a crier, always had been. But the fierce girl she knew as a teenager? That had been gone for so long, Regina could barely remember her.

"Maybe you just don't deserve forgiveness," She whispered at last, almost hearing the crack she made in MM's armor.

The woman sighed and returned to her chair, "And maybe Emma is just better off without you," She said, turning back to her computer. "And don't worry about her," She murmured as an afterthought, "Emma handed me her resignation letter this morning."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"This shit makes no sense," Emma complained aloud, rewinding and forwarding the video over and over.

"Oh, we are in talking terms now?" Ruby remarked. She had just come back from Connecticut, and had Regina waited one day, they wouldn't have to work together on the case. Fucking life fucking with her again.

"What do you mean? We never stopped talking," Emma answered absently minded.

"One text saying I shouldn't look for you because you were fine is not precisely talking terms."

"I am here now," She said with an air of finality, but Ruby wasn't having any of that.

"August said you wouldn't be so soon, you know? You got us worried."

"Fresh news, he doesn't know every single detail about my life," Emma spat before sighing, avoiding eye contact with the surprised senior investigator. For a moment, August had been right. She wouldn't go back. But then, well, she must have really changed, because she felt she owed them something. Mary Margaret, Ruby, Mulan and August. She felt she owed them more than just leaving, like she always did. Should it be the case, she even owed them a proper goodbye. "You shouldn't worry, that's what I said in my text. Everybody that matters got one."

Ruby eyed her critically, like she wanted to say something. And Emma knew very well what that something was, if her instincts still served for anything. But, thankfully, Ruby chose to drop it, going into a safer topic, "Mulan wanted to track your credit card."

"Like I'm that stupid," Emma scoffed. She knew how to disappear alright.

"That's what I told her," Ruby chuckled. "I said it was no use trying your phone too."

"That would be right."

Ruby eyed her again, and the unspoken question filled the air between them. _Where were you?_

At some point, Emma would probably answer it fully, but it was not now, nor any time soon for that matter. The truth wasn't all that interesting, anyway. She cashed in her days off, got her bug, and drove south, stopping at some beaches in Delaware, Virginia and North Carolina. It wasn't like any of the astonishing beaches in Florida, but it served its purposes.

"I had to figure out some stuff," She said softly.

"And did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Emma answered after giving it some thought. She decided not to run anymore. She decided she would face her demons. She decided she wasn't a hurting teen again, that didn't know how to handle pain. And just by Ruby's expression she knew the woman wanted, but wouldn't pry any further. "What I can't seem to figure out is that recording," Emma pointed at her computer screen.

"Let's see," Ruby stood up and got a chair to sit beside Emma. "What am I looking at?"

"You are looking at a footage I got from the security in Columbus. At 2h32 my client was supposed to be here with her aggressor, but it's like no one came near here all night at all," Emma rubbed her eyelids for a second. "So this shit makes no sense, because she was telling the truth, you know?!"

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked softly, and Emma was quite aware of how she was coming across. _Never trust the client_ was the number one rule of any good investigator, but Ruby couldn't possibly know about how Emma could sense these kind of things. The girl was assaulted. She'd bet her life on it.

"Yes, I am sure," She said firmly. "Trust me, Rubes."

The woman nodded, and then pointed at a spot on the screen, "This is odd."

"What?" Emma looked intently, but didn't notice anything remarkable.

"Those look like autumn leaves," Ruby said tentatively, as if trying the words. "It's spring."

Emma frowned. The monochromatic low quality footage didn't leave too much to contemplate on the kind of leaves on the ground. Really, it could be fucking bright blue flowers for all she knew.

"I am not saying the girl wasn't attacked…" The senior investigator started. "But what if she is confused about the location? Have you expanded your radius?"

Yeah, Ruby was right. Rape victims didn't always have clarity about the details of their attack.

"They have like a thousand cameras on campus," Emma commented. She had seen the video about the bonfire, but really, she would need to look at at least thirty more cameras that showed the general direction she saw the girl going. It was still better than pressing for details, though. "I'll ask the paralegal to get a subpoena for the other tapes."

And she was about to do just that when the one person she didn't want to see barged into the office.

"Ms. Lucas, take a stroll, will you?" Regina raised an eyebrow at them. "I need to speak with Ms. Swan alone."

Ruby didn't say anything, just glared at their boss before making a spectacle out of standing up and leaving the room.

Emma was surprised for a second at the display of loyalty, but didn't have too much time to dwell on it as Regina stood in front of her, not bothering to sit. It amazed her. It amazed her how the mere sight of Regina set her heart racing, her breath becoming more laborious. The good memories playing like a movie inside her head, fighting with the very bad ones.

"I heard you are leaving," It sounded like an accusation.

"You heard right," She mumbled, trying to decide if looking away from the woman was better than looking up at her, Regina's stance quite clear in trying to look superior.

"Because that is what you do, isn't it?" It sounded more hurt than vicious, and it took Emma aback.

' _Don't assume you how it is like'_ , she wanted to shout. ' _You always assume the worst of me'_ , she wanted to accuse. "If you say so," was what she said.

"I didn't think you would come back."

A bitter, angry laugh started to bubble in her chest, erupting like a volcano, managing to get a surprised look out of the other woman. A full minute passed before she was able to contain it.

"I had obligations here. Notice time and stuff," She went for the neutral approach, her finger drying the single tear resultant from her laughter.

Regina still seemed startled, for it took her several seconds before she spoke again, looking at Emma like she was a specie from another planet that just so happened to land on that office.

"We'd understand if you didn't give notice. Maybe it would be for the best."

"What the _hell_ do you want?" She asked resolutely, not intending to try and analyze what the other woman was doing. Not anymore. Regina was dead to her, despite the obvious breathing evidence in front of her, defying her resolve.

"That is no way of talking to your boss," Regina scolded, probably out of reflexes than thought. Emma just stared pointedly at her, as she quickly tried to shut down a new fit of giggles.

Regina cleared her throat, averting her eyes before setting them on Emma's again.

"I want to know if you made any progress on the case," The attorney asked after a second, her voice now giving away nothing.

"You wouldn't have a secretary to ask me that, would you?" She mocked.

"It's not like you told Kim anything relevant, so I had to take the matter into my own hands," Regina said through gritted teeth.

Emma gazed at her, an amused smirk playing in her lips. In reality she was anything but amused. Even though Regina had failed so miserably in understanding Emma, she still got, even if a little bit, of how Regina worked. If anything, she just went there to see that she would really leave the firm. Leave her life.

"I told Kim what I'll tell you now. I'm working on it. I didn't come back here to do a half ass job, so…" She made an ample gesture with her hands. "I'm doing a good one, and I'll be gone before you know it. After I do it." she finished, and it was lamer than what she played on her head.

"So see that you do." Regina clicked her tongue, and Emma didn't know if she meant the job thing or the leaving thing. It didn't matter.

It didn't have to matter if Emma didn't allow it to.

Regina turned on her heels to leave, but seemed to think of something, because she stopped on the door and looked at Emma again.

"How bad is it?"

How bad was what? The betrayal she felt? The disappointment? The maddening pain? Maybe the sleepless nights?

"Investing so much time here just to leave empty handed," Regina finished before Emma could think of some more options.

Well, she should have seen this coming.

"You have no idea," Emma finally managed to say when Regina got tired of waiting for an answer and left.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Regina was always one of the first to arrive at the firm, being beaten just by the first year associates – always so eager to please – and sometimes Mary Margaret, who was, annoyingly, a morning person.

So, when she arrived almost at the crack of dawn at her office, she nearly had a heart attack when a voice echoed from a hidden corner.

"I woke up the sun hadn't risen yet," Emma's voice was soft and casual, as if her presence there in those circumstances was an every-day occurrence. "I suppose you know how much of not an early riser I am. I was the first here. Do you know when that has happened before?" The woman scoffed.

Regina, who had paralyzed from the moment the other opened her mouth, was still trying to feel her limbs, all of her blood had seemed to freeze from the shock.

"Are you trying to kill me, Ms. Swan?" She managed to say at last.

Emma let out a dry laugh. "Too many witnesses, I'm afraid," The investigator joked, but had a somber expression on her face that didn't resemble amusement at all. "I gave this a lot of thought, you know?"

"What are you-"

"But after yesterday, I just decided that what the hell, fuck it," Another humorless chuckle until her voice got deeper, darker. "I tried very fucking hard to meet people's expectations when I was a kid. I mean, I thought if I was good, I would get good parents, right? Because nice children deserve nice parents. I tried to pretend I didn't care for what the world thought when I was a teen, and it was crystal clear nobody wanted me, despite being so, so good. Then I became a rebel. I was so much of a rebel, it was actually funny. I had those blue strays on my hair, I smelled of cigarettes and had this I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude."

Emma crossed her arms, and raised her chin, like she was waiting for Regina to say something, anything. She didn't, though. Because that was the most of Emma she heard in two weeks, and the masochist part of her wanted her to talk more. Maybe never stop talking. The rational part would soon pick up, sure, but before it could, the blonde was speaking again.

"It didn't last that much. August busted his ass to put me through college, and very soon the insecure part of me resurfaced; and I wanted to be that good girl again, I wanted to please, to do everything right so the world would give back. It took me a while, but yeah, I learned my lesson. The world owes me shit. People are fucking assholes most of the time, and you just have to keep swimming, keep running. I don't have to meet anyone's expectations, because most people are hypocrites, selfish pricks. I'm not complaining, you see? I'm not a fucking whiner, because who I am? I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'm a fucking good person, but not because I want to prove shit to someone. It's just who I am. And it's your fucking loss that you didn't see that," Emma spat, taking a good breath before walking a few steps towards Regina, without actually getting too near.

Regina very rarely went speechless. And it was not as if she had nothing to say. She had plenty. But Emma's presence right now? She looked like a lioness that got you cornered and caged, with no escape. Emma had swallowed all the air in the room, and, for the first time since she met the woman, Regina felt intimidated.

Then Emma sighed and pressed a device on her hand that Regina hadn't noticed before.

"Enjoy the show," The blonde said before leaving, closing the door softly behind her.

And, before Regina could even blink, a blue light shone on the wall above her door, in the shape of a screen. Regina followed it and saw that Emma had installed a projector on her desk, pointing up. Then, the image changed, and Emma's face occupied most of the screen.

The blonde was looking thoroughly concentrated in something. The position, the way she stared straight ahead – not to the camera – and the slight movement of her shoulders that suggested she was typing, made it clear it was recorded from a webcam. Behind her Regina could spot what was easily recognizable as the main floor of a big company: people in suits occupying desks, typing on their own computers or chatting among themselves.

It wasn't long, though, before a second face made an appearance.

Mal leaned in behind Emma, her face coming into focus beside the blonde's until the woman's mouth was by her ear.

"Good morning, hottie," She whispered, startling Emma, and then Regina, for a second, before the blonde tensed up.

"I've finished the research you asked me. I left it on your desk this morning."

"Yes, I saw it," Mal replied with a smirk, barely noticing when Emma flinched away from her. But Regina noticed, she recognized that kind of body language anywhere. It meant no. "But it's really hard to concentrate with your ass in those tight jeans walking up and down," Mal finished in a husky voice.

"I was collecting reports to fill the monthly costs chart," The answer this time came through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's very distracting."

"I'm working the best I can."

"Oh, right," Mal grinned, her nose brushing Emma's hair for the briefest moment. "I love _working girls_ like yourself." And she walked away, leaving a pale Emma staring intently at the screen, finally glancing at the camera before it went dark and the scene changed.

"Emma, honey, I'm not sure how I feel about this blouse of yours."

Emma almost jumped from her chair when a hand travelled through her arm, before stopping on her collar.

"I-I thought it was nice," The blonde mumbled, recomposing herself and discretely trying to move away from the touch, which only made the older woman grip tighter on her collar.

Mal let out a malicious laugh, making the hair on the back of Regina's neck rise.

"I bet you did," The woman said condescendingly, "Your hair, though…" The hands were now on Emma's scalp, and Mal completely ignored the girl's tense posture. "You should wear it up more."

Emma cleared her throat, though her voice still came out with a dry quality, "Thanks for the suggestion, Ms. Draco."

"Oh, Emma, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mal?" The woman almost glued their cheeks together, "It's more _intimate_ , don't you think?"

Emma's face was as white as a sheet of paper when she took a trembling breath and answered, "I'll stick with Ms. Draco, mam. I just want to show respect."

Mal tsked and sighed dramatically, moving an inch away from Emma.

"I've just decided about your blouse. You want to show me respect? Take it off," The woman started to walk away, before she stopped and said, louder, "Call me if you need help."

Before Regina could hear Emma's answer, the scene changed again.

"Honey," Two hands pressed Emma's shoulders and squeezed, making the blonde straighten herself on the chair. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm finishing the reports you asked," Emma tried to stand up, but the hands kept her in place. "They'll be at your desk first thing in the morning."

"Oh, don't you heat up your pretty head about this," Mal's fingers deeped in her skin, massaging her shoulders intimately.

"You... you said it was urgent."

"Well, it's not," Once more, Mal leaned in, invading Emma's personal space. The blonde glanced to the cam, her eyes deadly serious, yet somehow hopeless. "I'm glad you're here, though. I've been meaning to talk to you."

Emma stood up in a hurry, managing to get away from Mal's grip. Now all Regina could see was their profile, from hips to shoulders. Behind them, she saw the floor was empty. It must have been late.

"About what?" Emma asked. "I mean... ahm, have I done something wrong?"

"Let's talk about your future here. You're a talented girl and I hear you're graduating."

"That's right, madam."

"I understand you'd like to pursue a career in this company."

"Yes," Emma whispered. "Yes, I would like that."

"Well, I'm sure I can put a good word for you," She took a step closer and Emma tried to back away, ending up propped against her own desk.

"Re-Really? This would be great, Mal. I could never thank you enough, I-"

"Shh," Mal's figure leaned in. "You can thank me enough, honey, of course you can. Let me just tell you how." It was silent for a brief, painful moment, then Emma all but dodged the woman, freeing herself from that cornered position.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Draco, Mal, but I… I can't do this. I have a great respect and admiration for you, but I just… I don't feel this way…"

Mal's laugh was sarcastic, though a bit late. "You don't _feel_ this way? I'm hardly interested in feelings, honey, don't play naive. I does not turn me on."

"I'm just trying to be honest. I feel like I have so much to learn from this job, and… from you, of course…"

"Oh, that I can _guarantee_."

"So it's a good thing we take this out of the way, right?"

"You know what, Emma?" Mal sighed theatrically, stepping closer again. "It's late, you look tired. Why don't you go home, take a good, nice, hot shower, and we talk tomorrow, when you have it clearer in your mind what you expect from you future here?"

The screen froze.

Regina froze too, for the second time. For minutes, she just stared at the unmoving image, her mind racing through what she had seen.

What she had not seen.

 _Fuck._

Something tickled her neck, and Regina thought she was suffocating, she thought an invisible hand was clutching her throat. Her own hand rose up to her neck, and her fingers came out wet. Her fingertips followed the trace to her cheeks, to her eyes.

 _Fuck._

It was just tears, but she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?

She couldn't… _oh, fuck._

She looked down her lap, surprised to see she had sat down at some point, in between some of the unbearable sequence of images that felt like continuous stabs on her lungs, she had sat down.

 _Fuck._

 _Oh fuck, Emma…_

 _Emma._

Regina's hands closed like claws on her cheeks, her nails probably leaving angry red marks, but she couldn't feel it. Why couldn't she feel it?

She griped her thighs desperately, trying to feel something. Something other than…

 _Emma._

 _Fuck, Emma._

 _Fuck._

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **Jesus fuck, I'm impressed by the response last chapter got. Thanks, guys, it's awesome!  
I know cases such as rape falls into the jurisdiction of the state, so a public prosecutor would get the case, but here in Brazil you can actually hire your own attorney to assist, so, maybe, it's the same in the U.S?  
Anyway, I was waiting for this last scene since before I even started to writing the story, so I hope it was... well, moving... to read as well.  
Let me know.**


	22. Go home

Regina walked out of the office, through the empty hallways that now seemed infinite. She needed to find Emma; she didn't know what she would do after, but right now she had to find Emma.

Except Emma was nowhere to be found. Not in the investigator's office, not in the kitchen, not in the break room. She had vanished, and a despair started to grow in the attorney's chest, screaming this time was forever. She would never see the blonde again, never have the chance to say… what? What could she possibly say?

Regina stopped near the still empty reception area, taking deep breaths. She couldn't lose her mind today; she needed all her smarts to think that situation through. Even if Emma wouldn't show herself in the firm anymore, Regina had ways to find her, and she would. But then she needed to know what to say, what to do. And she didn't.

 _Jesus, what have I done?_

Tears welled up in her eyes again, erasing most of her logical thoughts. What she felt came really close to grief – like an irreparable loss. The video she had just watched kept playing in her mind like a horror movie. She felt sick, furious and powerless all at once. All feelings she knew too well.

Steps echoed through the entrance, and Regina moved forward, heart racing, "Emma?"

"Regina?" It was not Emma. Only Mary Margaret. "Oh my God, are you ok?"

It was MM's shocked expression that made Regina aware of how she must look. Disheveled, red eyes, tears streaming down her face; a pathetic, weak figure that couldn't face the consequences of her own stupidity. How could Emma ever love someone like that?

"Tell Kim to lock my office and cancel my appointments for the day, will you?" She asked, although she knew Mary Margaret was no secretary, and that her voice didn't carry enough sharpness to get an order done.

"Where are you going?" MM's stare followed her when Regina motioned to the elevators. The Mercedes' keys were in her pocket, and the rest she would get later. "Regina, please. What happened?"

The doors to the elevator opened. Was it the same elevator in which she and Emma had made out, less than a month ago? It couldn't be. She walked in like a ghost, but Mary Margaret entered just behind her, before the doors closed again.

"I'll take you home," The younger woman announced, grabbing the keys Regina had barely noticed were now in her hand. "You are in no condition to drive."

"For God's sake, Mary Margaret, just let me be!"

"You don't have to be alone to _be_ ," MM replied in a firm voice. "And you won't. Not right now."

Regina opened her mouth, but shut it again before she said anything. Lashing out on Mary Margaret would just be too easy. Just the repetition of an old, bad habit. It would be the kind of thing she did that would make Emma never look at her face again.

They got to the car silently. Mary Margaret drove out of the garage, and the sun shone on the windshield in an obscene way. Regina closed her eyes for a moment, a migraine painting the world red under her eyelids.

 _Honey._

 _Hottie._

 _Working girl._

Mal's voice was digging up a pit in her brain, where Regina would bury all her dead fucking hopes.

She opened her eyes, startled, when she felt the warm touch in her hand. Mary Margaret's fingers had enveloped hers, and was squeezing lightly.

"I so very sorry for what I said yesterday," She whispered, glancing at Regina for a second, before averting her eyes to the street again. "I didn't mean it, and I was wrong."

"No," Regina looked through the passenger's window. "You were right. I don't deserve her."

"That's not true. It doesn't matter what happened, or how impossible to fix it looks now… If you love her…"

"Love is not enough!" She shouted, trying to get free from MM's hand, but the woman only pressed harder.

"I _know_ ," She said in a serious tone. "It's not enough to make things work, but it's enough to make us do whatever it takes. That's what I'm saying. Do you love her?"

Regina didn't reply. She could not. Her head would pop open, her heart would bleed out inside her chest, if she was to talk about what she felt for Emma.

"You don't understand," She wanted to shout again, but found no voice. _You don't understand how stupid I was, how mean. How I can hurt someone only because I don't like to bleed alone, you don't know._

But then again, maybe she did.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"I don't get how you could party on a Tuesday after you're 25, really," Emma lead the bottle to her lips, eyeing Mulan sideways.

"It's not a party," Mulan said for the tenth time. "It's a barbecue."

"On a Tuesday night," Emma repeated.

"We have crazy schedules, Tuesday is like the cops' new Saturday."

Emma chuckled, finishing her beer and getting a new one. For one complaining about partying on a Tuesday, she sure was drinking like it was a weekend, drowning bottle after bottle. Mulan gave her a look, but didn't say anything at all.

That was why she liked to hang with her. Mulan shared Emma's insight on privacy. And not talking until she was ready to. Yeah, she suggested to hack her credit card when Emma disappeared, but it was not like she would share what she found there with anyone.

Mulan hadn't even attempted to bring the whole disappearance thing up, and the same could not be said about August. He had tried to inquire her over and over, going as far as to write a list of possible emotions she should be experiencing, and proposing a dynamic with aromatic candles to talk it over.

Seriously.

And Mulan... Mulan invited her to barbecues where everyone of NY Law Enforcement who wasn't on call attended.

"I'd call you to join the guys in the basketball game they're organizing, but you seem off your game."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her friend and her not so subtle, though teasing, remark. She could read between the lines alright.

"I'm fine," She sighed. "Just had a shit day."

Mulan eyed her like she wanted to say something sassy.

"Don't go there," Emma smirked. "It'll pass."

The cop sniffed, bumping her fist on Emma's shoulder lightly.

"In a few minutes you will not have the coordination to play basketball anyway," Mulan glanced at the bottle on her hand.

Emma scoffed.

"I wish I got drunk that easily," She took another large gulp. "You guys really make no money, do you? Where are the stronger drinks?"

"The big bucks go to people like her," Mulan pointed with her chin, and the investigator followed her stare.

"Merida Brave," Emma said in wonderment, a smirk appearing on her lips. The State's attorney was in jeans. As in, a t-shirt and jeans. What a strange kind of politician.

"The one and only," Mulan grumbled, blushing when the redhead turned her head abruptly and found her staring. "Shit," The cop said under her breath when Merida smiled and waved at them.

"Hi there," Emma shouted, waving back with too much enthusiasm.

"Oh no, you didn't just-" Mulan closed her eyes and groaned when the woman started to make her way over there.

"Yeah, I did just," Emma looked at her with an impish grin. "You seriously need to get your shit together and fuck her."

"Stop being gross-Oh, hi!" Mulan raised her hand at the State's attorney, but Merida just chuckled, dismissing it completely to pull the unsuspected cop into a hug.

"I can't get over how much fun it is trying to get some contact out of our police officers," Merida said friendly, giving Emma a hug too.

The blonde didn't mention how she also wasn't that much of a fan of physical contact with almost strangers, but preferred to watch Mulan's obvious embarrassment instead. It was so clear now that Mulan had the hots for the redhead, no matter how much she said the woman got on her nerves.

"Didn't know I'd find you here, Emma," Merida continued, eyeing her and Mulan curiously.

"She's my plus one," Mulan blurted.

Emma looked at her friend with amusement. Oh no, that shit wasn't going to fly.

"Yeah, my girl here has trouble finding a date, so I'm here as her wingman," Emma returned the bump on the shoulder she had received before.

Mulan's jaw almost hit the floor.

"I-She's, I'm not-", the poor cop stuttered, "I'm not really looking for a date," Mulan finished with a sigh, probably very aware of how she was making a fool out of herself.

Merida smiled at the woman, for some reason clearly charmed by the cop's antics.

"Hey, David is here," Emma announced when she saw David entering with MM by his side. "I'm gonna say hi."

She was that obvious, judging by the helpless look Mulan shot her. Fuck it.

Emma didn't go to say hi to anyone, after all, and furtively made her way out of there. It was stupid, stupid of her thinking anything could be a distraction right now.

She started to walk alone down the street, vaguely registering her way. She was on automatic as she got to the subway, for there was no way she should drive by now. Emma got off on her station, and stopped by the liquor store near her building, but, rather than going home afterwards, she made her way to a nearby park.

She had her whisky on the brown paper bag firmly in hand as she sat on a swing, softly boosting herself into motion. Emma enjoyed the breeze, but it wasn't cold enough to avoid the hot tears from streaming down her face.

The investigator took another gulp as the tips of her feet scrapped on the earth below her.

Her mind was reliving over and over again the scene from that morning. She wasn't that much dramatically inclined, and didn't think of how theatrical she had made it all to be. It was stupid, but something inside of Emma told her she should make a spectacle out of the whole situation. She had been wrongfully accused and betrayed for the last time.

Emma had to prove to Regina, but, more important than that, she had to prove to herself that she wasn't a punching bag. She was one of the decent ones, and she didn't deserve such crap.

In an impulse, Emma threw the almost full bottle of whisky away with a primal scream.

She didn't deserve such crap.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina gave a start when she stepped out of her Mercedes, her eyes fixed on the tiny yellow car parked a few parking spaces away from hers in the garage. So Emma was back. She was here today, against all the stories Regina's mind had created since the morning before. She was back.

Regina had called the blonde seven times last night; she would have called seventy if she thought she would get anything other than voice mail. Honestly, she never expected the woman to pick up. She never expected Emma to give her any chance to talk to her ever again. But there was that yellow bug, what had to mean the investigator had showed up to work.

The elevator was never so slow before, Regina's heart thumping as the numbers lightened on the panel, until the doors opened to the right floor. She was so sure her first task this morning would be to torture people out for information about Emma's whereabouts, she was not certain of what to do now.

She had to see the blonde, she supposed, although – after a sleepless night thinking about it – she had come to the conclusion there was nothing she believed Emma would want to hear.

"Are you ok, Ms. Mills?" Belle asked, staring at her behind the reception desk and making Regina blink into reality.

"Have you seen Ms. Swan this morning?"

"Oh," Belle wetted her lips. "Yes, she was by the kitchen just now. Do you want me to-"

But Regina was already past her, the heels clicking as she made her way through the hallways towards the kitchen. Yes, there she was, standing beside the coffee machine quietly chatting with Phillip. The feeling was scourging enough to leave her chest on fire; yearning, sorrow, regret and anger in a ball of emotion she couldn't pick apart. On the infinite hours of the night before, she wondered if things would have been different had Emma tried to tell her wrong; would Regina had believed her? She wanted to say that yes, but in the end it didn't matter. To believe in Emma's innocence was not her first instinct, and she guesses that was the true breaking point. It made her worthless for Emma; worthless fighting for.

Nevertheless, there she was.

"Mr. Prince, will you excuse us?" She said, not bothering with politeness. Regina was positive Emma would not comply if she would simply summon up the blonde to her office.

"Regina, hi," The surprise on his face lasted a minute; on Emma's it never showed. "Of course. I- I will see you later, Ems. And… Regina." Was it her impression or he almost bowed before scurrying away?

Emma merely glanced at her, before getting her paper cup from the machine and stepping forward. Regina was in the way.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy."

"Emma…" Regina hadn't even noticed she motioned to touch the investigator's arm before Emma flinched away. The sting in her guts, though, was impossible to go unnoticed.

"Don't," Was all Swan said, raising a hand.

"We need to talk, you know that," Regina whispered, her eyes scanning green ones. "You were gone for weeks, and yesterday…"

"What I did yesterday was so we wouldn't have to talk again."

"I don't believe that," She said, this time her fingers finding skin on Emma's wrist. "Five minutes, I… I'm begging you, Emma."

"Even five seconds is a waste, don't you see?" She stood still for a second, then freed her wrist from Regina's grasp. Her heat lingered on the attorney's fingertips. "There is nothing on you for me. It's a waste."

It took Regina a few moments to react, and by then the investigator was gone. She swallowed the lump in her throat and marched down to her office, stopping for a brief second around Kim's desk on her way.

"Good morning, Ms. Mills."

"I want Killian Jones' contacts," She replied coolly.

"Oh," Kim startled, blinking. "He's moved from New York a few months ago. I believe he is down on Maine now?"

"I know," Regina arched an eyebrow. "His contacts, Kimberly."

"Of course, I'll send them to you in a minute."

Regina closed the door softly behind her. She could not accept everything to be a waste.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma was getting frustrated. She had analyzed the footages over and over, with no clue at all as to why the assault wasn't captured by the security camera. So, against her first resolution, she had contacted Carly.

So now, hands tucked in the pocket of her new blue jacket leather, Emma walked calmly alongside Carly, her eyes trained on the campus around her. Columbia was big enough, and details could easily slip her attention. The girl seemed comfortable, but there was an edge to her expression that she could pinpoint well. The campus would never be the same for her, and of that Emma was sure.

"We're here," Carly said blankly, her finger pointing to a corner where a group of young adults was propped against the wall, smoking and laughing.

Emma looked around, immediately registering the security camera that hadn't shown her nothing useful. Her eyes followed to the pavement and the nice bushes beside, the trees rocking softly with the wind. Delicate white flowers blossomed on the grass.

"Thanks," she answered. "I'll check around. You can go... get a coffee or something."

"I'm trying this new method of getting used to it," Carly said after a second. "My therapist proposed that I came here everyday, so it wouldn't affect me so much."

Emma looked at the girl, noticing that the method was far from working perfectly. Her arms had embraced her own waist, and her jaw was far too tight.

"Suit yourself," Emma said kindly, slowly walking backwards to try and recreate the angle of the camera. Carly was hot on her heels, clearly not wanting to be alone.

"Therapists can be wrong," The investigator couldn't hold her tongue. "It's okay not to be ready yet."

"I know," Carly breathed. "She suggested other stuff too. And she's really good. Regina recommended her."

"Did she?" Emma was not fast enough to avoid the impact of the name on her body as her back straightened.

"Yeah. She's been really helpful. Talked to my parents. I couldn't do it, you know?"

Emma closed her eyes for a second. It was pretty selfish, but she preferred that the girl would just stop talking.

"I can only imagine," She tried to let the bitterness out of her voice. "I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry," Carly whispered.

Emma shot her eyes open.

"No, it's..." She stopped and smiled gently, "It's really okay." That moment was not about her, and Emma had no intention of making it so. Right now, she just wanted to get her job done and get out of there.

"She called me a few times too. Regina. To check on me," Carly continued.

"Regina is a great lawyer," Emma said, her throat constricting. If the girl would just get the clue...

"It just seems more..." Carly ventured. "She looks really worried. I-It's good to have someone that gets your back."

Emma looked at her own feet, a frown on her forehead.

"It truly is," She answered absently-minded as she wondered how a woman that not so long ago so heartlessly accused her of sexually manipulating others around her for profit, was now being a rock for an abused adolescent. The extremes sent Emma on a whirlwind of emotion, and she let out a trembling breath. The layers on that damn bipolar woman would still kill her.

She had to stop.

Emma shook her head, taking fast steps towards the camera, ignoring the looks of the nearby students as she analyzed the device. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed that it was a new camera, installed recently. It was so much more high-tech than the one that captured the footage she had...

Intrigued, Emma looked around, remembering Ruby as she did so. _Those look like autumn leaves._ The flowers on the grass... the emerald green trees. _It's spring_. Maybe... Maybe she'd just cracked the code.

She opened her backpack, not caring a bit for the startled young adults as she sat beside them and got her laptop, turning it on.

Emma quickly set the footages of the day before and the day after the rape side by side on her screen, very thankful that the paralegal had broadened the subpoena for the tapes, asking for the whole week of footages.

A wide grin spread across her face as she played the exact minute of each footage, looking at the exact leaves on the floor.

The camera was broken.

"Carly," Emma called over her laptop. "You don't happen to know where campus security is, do you?"

From there, it was as simple as taking candy from a baby. Emma inquired the security manager who was in charge of the footages, and the guy had all but recoiled under the stern look of his boss and Emma's incisive questioning.

The camera was broken since months ago, and, although Emma was not naïve enough as to think no one but him knew of that, the University was probably use the sweating guy in front of her as a scapegoat, should the occasion demand.

Emma still needed to collect some dirty on the lacrosse couch, but she already had some name of girls he hooked up with, and it would get to a point that Columbus would decide he wasn't worth the trouble. So the man would be unemployed, and confronted by the – Emma didn't see what good would come from denying - best criminal attorney in New York.

He was finished.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"Go home," Regina told herself, gripping so hard the steering wheel her knuckles became white. "Go home, there is nothing for you to do here."

But she couldn't move. The soft buzz of the engine filled her ears, sounding much alike the buzz in her mind. Emma had shut off each and every attempt of a conversation, leaving Regina empty handed, helpless. She had been called stubborn before, proud, even willful; those were good qualities for a lawyer, and not bad for an ambitious woman in a man's world. But Regina never thought about being abusive. And she was afraid now, afraid of overstepping. Afraid of not going far enough. Afraid of doing what it took, afraid of backing away.

She let the car die and opened the door, stepping out on trembling feet.

"Go home," She whispered as she locked the car behind her. She would not go home. Although Henry was waiting for her, even though home used to be enough to make her feel sane. It wasn't anymore. She felt alone, and she guessed even Henry felt this solitude, as if it crept into the walls. Because they had had a taste of being more than two. They had.

So maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, to show at her door like this; maybe it was too invasive, and she was disrespecting Emma's space. Maybe she would just screw things up more, but she couldn't see any alternative. One more day without telling the blonde how sorry she was, was one more day of letting the wounds necrose.

Being sorry wasn't enough, Regina was aware of that. She wasn't naïve or stupid enough to think Emma would welcome her back if she admitted her mistake, but nevertheless it was necessary. _Necessary._ To say sorry, to say it a thousand times until Emma at least believed her.

"Go home," She willed herself one last time, her voice barely over a whisper as something tug on her heart hurtfully, a breath almost like a cry of mercy leaving her lips.

She pressed the doorbell.

Emma answered the door in her pajamas, holding a wallet, probably thinking Regina was the pizza delivery. She never ate well because she hated to cook for herself; she had cooked for her and Henry, though, and she was good at it. Blue pajama pants, white tank-top and sparkling green eyes, staring down at Regina with the guard down for a second. A brief second that disarmed her completely.

"I know you don't want to talk, but can you listen? Emma, I don't have any good reason for why you should, but I am right here and I guess if you really didn't care about what I think, you wouldn't have bothered showing me the truth," The words came out in a flow, catching the investigator – and Regina, for that matter – by surprise. "I disappointed you, but I have not forgotten the woman I knew for all these months, so I know you expected something from me. Maybe you just wanted me to hurt, and, Jesus, I could not judge you, but then you should know. I am. I am hurting."

Regina expected Emma to deny it at some point. To deny that she wanted to hurt her, but mostly to deny that she knew her at all. Her eyes were saying it all, such was the proof that Regina in fact could see through her, but Emma just pressed her lips into a firm line. Because, Regina suddenly realized, she wasn't worthy enough, was she? Of any kind of retaliation or reassurance. She wasn't worthy of knowing Emma just sometimes, but not when it mattered.

That wouldn't be.

Couldn't be.

"Not for the last few weeks, not only. I have been hurting for a long time," Regina had no idea of the sentences forming in her mind until they were out of her mouth, she just knew she had to keep talking to try, God, at least try to explain. "Seven years ago, my fiancée was killed in my arms. He bled out through my fingers, he died while I was holding him. Daniel was everything to me, he was everything I ever wanted, and when he was gone, I was lost. I could try to tell you how lonely I felt, but there are no words. I was out of myself, and I think part of the Regina I was back then will never come back. Maybe I was a good person, but after I lost him, I just couldn't care enough."

Emma's fingers trembled on the door, her eyes never leaving Regina's face. For a second, she thought the blonde would cave, but when she was met by nothing but expressive green orbs, she urged herself to just. Keep. Talking. She had to, and Emma had to hear, she had to...

"The first time I tried dating, after Daniel, was probably the scariest thing I ever attempted to do. The man was so very nice and patient, but I was away half of the time we were together. After a few dates, he finally tried… well, to be with me. I panicked. I panicked so hard I couldn't breathe, and when I could breathe, I screamed. I screamed and I cried until he was in panic too. Katherine had to come over and try to calm me down, but she couldn't. I felt so tainted my whole body hurt," Regina never realized she was crying. She had never told anyone but well-paid professionals about it, never. Kat never mentioned it, Regina never thought about it. Those dark times were kept locked down, because they were dangerous, so dangerous to let out. "And I could tell you when I thought I was healed enough to be with someone again… I… The next day, I packed my things and I moved. I had to move out because I could not live in a house where I had been with another person. I already had Henry, and he was the only light in my life, but not even him was enough. My therapist calls it PTSD, but I always called it the curse. It is silly, I am aware, but that is how it felt."

 _Jesus, what was she doing? Baring her chest for Emma to stick a spear?_ The hurting thought came before she could control, and a sob sneakily interrupted her for a second. Because, damn, how could she think that and expect some, any kind of good outcome? _She_ was the one who had speared Emma. Her suffering was caused by her and her alone.

 _Keep talking now._

"In the end, I guess… I guess I am trying to say I was too used to being afraid. Because I failed every time before you, Emma. I failed. I didn't think I would find again what I had with Daniel. And I didn't. It is not the same, it could never be the same, but it was the best thing I had… with you. I thought I was doing so fine, but part of me was too used to be scared. And when things unraveled… This part of me that could not believe in being happy again… This part of me everybody calls The Evil Queen… It just won. Against my will, against my better judgement, against my hopes, against my heart. I was weak, but not because you were not… Not because I don't feel… Emma," She motioned to step forward, barely breathing. "Emma…"

The blonde moved then, opening the door slightly – before unceremoniously slamming it shut in Regina's tear-streamed face.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **I listened to a lot of sad songs for this, still not fully recovered. :(**


	23. Better than expected

"What is going on here?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow as she entered her office and one of the I.T guys was taking away her computer.

"We are getting better equipment," Ruby said chirpily from her table, where sure thing, a new computer was already installed. "Look at those new babies," She pointed at two cameras on her table, that put the ones on their phones to shame.

"Inconspicuous," Emma murmured, approaching and grabbing one to inspect.

"Don't be a buzz killer, with those we can stay miles away and still get a good angle," Ruby retorted.

The blonde shrugged, putting the camera down.

"Why aren't you glad? You complained that your old pc was a piece of garbage all the time."

Emma shot her friend a glare.

"That is not the point."

"Maybe there is no point," Ruby suggested, taking a pic of Emma.

"Cut it off," She snapped.

"Geez, I'm just warming it up. You cannot believe the resolution of those pictures. Hey, I didn't know you had a dot above your mouth. Oh no, wait. It's just a blackhead."

Emma sighed, rubbing her temples, "It's a dot."

"Are you sure? I know this lady that has the best facial peeling treat-"

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed, "Do I seriously look like I'm up for this kind of girl talk?"

Ruby pouted.

"Mulan is just the same. Ems, just because you are a lesbian doesn't mean you have to hate beauty treatments. I, for one, am all in favor of some lady loving as you are well aware, but I also enjoy an occasional peeling. Do you think my skin is this smooth because nature is oh so kind? No."

The blonde stared impassively at Ruby, particularly because she was sure the other was mocking her more than actually giving any kind of – not asked for – advice.

"You done?" She asked pointedly.

Ruby seemed to contemplate for a second.

"We could braid each other's hair and talk about crushes if you want to."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm just so fed up with all these changes you know?" She sat in her chair when the I.T guy finished with her own new computer. "Oh, fuck what is this now? An ergonomic chair?"

"Isn't it awesome?" The brunette replied with a grin, ignoring Emma's indignation.

"Did you notice you can now add whipped cream to your coffee?" She said.

"The horror," Ruby widened her eyes comically.

"Now we have hot chocolate in the machine? With cinnamon! I don't even know how they programed that."

"Please, someone stop this madness!" Ruby mocked her yet again.

Emma glared at her, but she wasn't done complaining, "And what is the deal with this make-your-own-burger buffet on Thursday? Not even Friday; Thursday!"

"We are all doomed!"

"Will you stop it?" She hissed. "Do you realize what is going on here, don't you?"

Ruby looked up at her innocently. "The firm finally understood that happy employees work harder and are more productive?"

"I'm being bought off!" Emma exclaimed. "Regina is applying every single thing I've ever told her I'd like in the firm. But if she think I can be that cheap then she has another thing coming." She finished with a huff.

"Oh, this is great."

"Ruby, did you hear me? She is trying to buy my affections and-"

"Just open your e-mail, dickhead."

Emma frowned, but she did so.

It was an institutional e-mail, saying that they would increase their pro-bono work for victims of sexual abuse and sexual harassment. She stared at the screen for one solid minute before sighing. It wasn't about the money. Maybe, and that was a big one, it wasn't all about money at all. It had to mean more than that.

Right?

"This is great," Emma echoed finally.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina restrained herself from cutting the watermelon into little pieces when Carly fumbled slightly with the fruit. She just couldn't help but feel maternal towards the girl, even though she wasn't – truly, she wasn't – old enough to be her mother. It didn't matter; still her eyes roamed the young woman, darting through her face, her hands, her shoulders. Was she sleeping well? Biting her nails? Eating properly? Regina had had to insist about having that brunch.

It wasn't her job, as Carly had her own parents, and they would be in town soon enough. The girl had finally decided to share with them what had happened, to the lawyer's relief. They had just come from a meeting with Columbia's board, and the infamous coach was once for all fired from the school faculty. But that was just the beginning. They would drag him to court, and Regina would make sure the man paid for his misdeeds. She would. They would.

Carly was a tough girl.

"What is it?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow, and Regina realized she was grinning slightly.

"I was only thinking you're going to be just fine," She answered, and watched as the girl blushed softly. _And that I wish I was like you, in your age. Or today._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just meant to say, I think you'll do great, but if you ever need anything…"

"I have your number."

"You do, and I hope you'll use it."

Carly nodded, before cracking a smile too. "Thanks for today, and stuff."

"No problem."

"And tell Emma I said thanks, too? She was pretty cool the other day, finding out about the tapes and all. She really helped, right?"

"Yes," Regina murmured, while a sting of pain crossed her chest. Emma had told her about the tapes through an e-mail. She missed the junior investigator that liked to brag about her talent for solving cases. "Emma is very good in her job, and in helping people in general. I'll give her your message."

 _If I ever have the chance._

"Thanks." The watermelon was over, at last. "I'm done."

Regina took a look at her watch. "Well then, should we get going? I do have a plane to catch."

"Really? You'll be out of town?"

"Just for a couple days," She said, laying a few bucks on the table.

"Business or pleasure?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"Well… Actually, none." Regina sighed when the girl arched an eyebrow. "It's complicated."

"Oh, right. I got you." And by the smirk still on her lips, Regina thought she probably did.

But then again, maybe she did not. It would be hard for someone to guess what she meant to do in Maine in the middle of a working week. Not even Regina was sure of how it was going to go, but as the cab drove towards the airport, she recapitulated on her mind everything she meant to accomplish there.

Some justice, to begin with.

And maybe – just maybe – some hope to fix things. But that was so tiny a chance, it was barely counting. The hope to somehow get Emma back shrinked every day, her attempts only hit water. Having the door slammed on her face was probably the crudest thing someone had ever done to her; but worst of all was the feeling she deserved it. That she hadn't given enough, although she had given more than she thought herself capable of. And every time Emma was monosyllabic in a conversation or a meeting; every time she stared past Regina as if the woman wasn't there; every time she sounded bitter enough to break a heart; every time she made it clear she could barely wait to be freed from the attorney's presence, the feeling grew. Not enough, not enough, _not enough_!

It was so very silly of Regina to think being kind would change anything, but what else could she do? What was she supposed to do but to take all the blows and hit back with fondness? The Evil Queen inside of her was always dead around Emma now. She only wanted another way to say she was sorry. So sorry for being weak, for having doubts. So sorry for hurting her, so sorry for screwing up what they had.

God, she missed Emma. She missed Emma so bad it was like a hunger impossible to satiate. And although she knew _everything_ was still not enough, she just couldn't stop trying. Not yet.

 _Then Maine here I go._

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Mulan laid the empty mug on the table, before pushing her chair back. "Be right back," She murmured to the ones next to her on the table. "Ladies' room."

Emma was not surprised when Merida stood up, too, on the other end of their large table. Mulan also realized the move and glanced meaningfully at Emma.

"Let's go," She said, motioning to the blonde to get up.

"I don't feel like going."

"Whatever, call it a social convention to accompany your friends to the bathroom."

"Yeah, that's not how it's called among lesbians," Emma replied, making Ruby and Mary Margaret chuckle by her side.

"I'll go with you," Merida ventured, having rounded the table. Mulan sighed, glaring one last time at her friend, before leading the way down the saloon.

"What is going on?" August asked, stopping his excited chat with David to look at the laughing women.

"Oh, nothing," Ruby gestured casually. "Mulan is just about to get the pub experience, that is all."

"The pub experience, huh?" He grinned, and Ruby leaned in to kiss him. Sometimes the sight still surprised the blonde. Not only because they were such an improbable couple, but because August always had this silly expression about him when Ruby was around. It was kinda cute. "What do you know about it, Ms. Lucas?"

"Oh, honey, I'm very experienced in the pub experience."

"And _that_ is my cue to get out!" Emma announced, grabbing for her wallet. She wasn't used to only hanging out with couples, either. Normally, it wouldn't bother her, it wouldn't. But lately it was rare a thing that didn't bother her. She bothered herself.

"Oh, come on!" August extended a hand to stop her from taking money out of the wallet. "We just got here."

"No, we didn't. It's late and it's been a long day," She replied, laying a couple bucks on the table. "Call me tomorrow and we'll hang out."

"I will call."

"I will wait." Emma rolled her eyes to his slightly worried tone. "See you guys," She waved at the others around the table.

"I'll walk you out," Mary Margaret offered, and she was up and down the hall before Emma could say it was not necessary. The blonde frowned before catching up.

"Everything ok?" She asked as they left to the sidewalk. "How's the baby and all?"

"Oh, it's great," MM smiled fully, caressing her own belly. "I can barely wait for it to start showing."

"Soon enough, I guess?"

"Yes, soon enough," The smile morphed slowly into a soft pout. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Maybe it's not the best time, but I don't want to do it during work, so… Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Let's walk around the block, shall we?"

Emma shrugged, stepping by her side as MM moved on. "Is there a problem?"

"I think so, I think… you're sad."

 _Oh, shit._

"I'm not, I've been just really tired and…"

"Emma, don't bother lying to me," MM sighed, glancing at the blonde. "I don't intend to intrude, or to ask you what is going on. Although I like to consider myself your friend, I know you prefer to keep it to yourself, and I respect that."

"Alright… Thanks?" The blonde tucked her hands into her pockets. So nobody was asking questions, but Emma felt like they tried to read through her all the time. She bounced back and forth between thinking nobody had nothing to do with her life, and thinking it was unfair that her friends had to put up with her crappy moods without knowing shit.

In the end, it didn't matter what conclusion she reached; she just couldn't make herself to speak. She couldn't tell them what had happened. They knew things were over with Regina, they knew she was in a bad place. What other details they had gotten she didn't know, didn't care right now. She needed to have things in her life that were Regina-free.

 _Jesus, I wish I was Regina-free._

"Well, I can't say I know what happened between you and Regina, but it's pretty clear she is trying to make it up to you," The attorney stared at her own feet, shaking her head. "That is quite a thing to see, actually. I can't remember the last time Regina seemed sorry about anything."

"Look, we don't have to talk about it. I don't…"

"Sorry, I know you don't. I just wanted to try and explain why I will tell you this… But maybe I'm just trying to justify it to myself. It's something I haven't touched in quite a while. Ok, here it goes…" MM breathed in deeply, before going on. "Regina and I grew up together. Our parents were really close, and we were inseparable. She was like a big sister to me, she really was. I know it's hard to believe it, having met us at this point of life, but she was my best friend."

Emma made a mid-stop, her foot in the air, like she was wondering if she could turn around and make a run to her home. She didn't want to listen; she didn't want to know. What was the fucking point?

"When I was seventeen, my mom died. She had been fighting a disease for a while, but I guess I never really prepared myself for the outcome. I… I had a hard time dealing with it, and I started using stuff. Heavy stuff. I got involved with this guy... You know, the type you know is trouble from the beginning. I didn't really care. The typical teenage angst, right?"

Emma didn't think losing a mother fit in the "typical teenage angst" category, but she didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what the story was about anymore, but she sensed it wasn't easy for MM to voice it, even though she was mostly an open person.

"So, one night I'm at this guy's house, we're all doped, and his friends start messing with me. Maybe they were just playing, but Ted was doing nothing about it, so I got scared. I get out of the house, it's pretty late, a tough neighborhood, and I'm high and without a buck, so I call Regina."

Oh, nice, so it was going to be a story about how awesome Regina was? How she rescued her dear friend from the depths of drug abuse, only to snob her for it for decades to come? Emma could live without it. "Look, MM…"

"She says she'll call my dad, of course. He would get there sooner, and probably solve things quickly and give me the lesson I deserved. But when she hung up the call, I… I called Daniel. Daniel was Regina's fiancée. He was just the nicest guy, you know?" It was at this point that the tears began, and Emma already knew the end of the tale. It wouldn't be pretty, and it wouldn't be about overcoming difficult times. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. Jesus, maybe she'll hate me even more for telling you this. I told myself a thousand times that it wasn't my story to tell, but it is, you see? It is my story too."

"We don't have to talk about it," Emma stopped and touched Mary Margaret's arm, her hand tightening around the woman's wrist in a comforting way. "It's ok, I just wanna go home."

MM shook her head, wiping her cheeks. "Let me finish, please."

"I know how it ended, MM," Emma whispered, her voice cracking in the cold air. "I know."

She had a flash of Regina standing on her threshold, her naked expression, the tears filling those dark eyes and streaming down. _My fiancée was killed in my arms. Daniel was everything to me._ She remembered seeing for the first time that Regina wasn't complete, there was a hole inside her, an Emma-shaped hole, it seemed on that night, because she could go and fill it up. It was just a moment, like an incantation, while the woman was speaking, because Emma knew none of those words were coming easily.

"Then I hope you get it," Mary Margaret met her eyes. "You didn't get to meet the Regina I met. You met a broken version of her, a scarred-for-life version. I know it's easy to overlook that, because of how she is… But you shouldn't. Don't. Everybody has a past. Sometimes it's _so hard_ to get past the past. But with you, with you I really believed she was starting to."

Emma shook her head, her feelings properly stirred, as she imagined Mary Margaret wanted to happen. She could picture it; she could picture a happy engaged couple that just intended to get someone important out of trouble. A couple that walked in dark streets, clad in sweaters because they'd been at home having dinner, maybe sipping a nice wine. And then the thugs on their way; and then a gunshot. And then everything changed for everyone.

A dear friend that was now the responsible for the death of the one you loved most. Or so would a mourning mind think.

Like a piece that finally fitted to the puzzle, Emma understood all the animosity between MM and Regina, even after all those years. Did it justify the hate after all this time? The investigator wondered for a moment if it had happened to her; would she still hate August?

She shook her head again.

"You know, MM," She started, not even trying to quell the anger bubbling inside of her. The same anger that had made her slam that door. "I get that, ok? I get people sometimes are damaged, that life sometimes fucks us up. I get it." Emma took a deep breath that did nothing to damp her rising temper, "And that is what made me so much more appreciative of the people I really care about. That is what made me value them that much more. Because it is not easy to be a broken person floating around and trying to get by," She spat, "It is not easy, but there are those who stand by our side and I have learned to be loyal to them, no matter how much damaged I am too. So if anything, what you just told me? Well, it speaks volumes about Regina."

Mary Margaret gaped at her, and before the woman could say anything, Emma was talking again, because she was done listening.

"I have no business telling people how to cope with their past. But I also don't have to stay and watch as they do so," she finished it, and her voice was trembling, definitely not as assertive as she wanted it to be. Because she was sure, wasn't she?

Either way, Emma walked away.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine seemed like a little town that was forgotten by mankind and frozen in an age that no longer existed; a little town lost in time and space. It had its charm, Regina had to admit. She sometimes amused the thought of living in a place just like that, once she was retired and Henry was away living his own life.

It was the strangest thing, but she could picture Emma and her walking on those streets, hand in hand and complaining about how nothing seemed to change, but secretly loving it. Because now, when Regina contemplated her future, Emma was always in it.

In that moment, it was so bittersweet that Regina almost couldn't contain the single tear from falling, feeling incredibly sad but also nostalgic of a time that never was. Strange indeed.

She shook it off, her eyes spotting the café where she was supposed to meet an old acquaintance. It was so easy to find she had to double check it. It was just as easy to find a parking space, and in no time she was sitting on a table. Regina scanned the menu but ended up just asking coffee. She probably should be hungry by now, but all she could feel was something turning in the pit of her stomach.

She had finished her coffee and was now sipping a water when she heard from above, "Hey there, love."

Killian Jones had his arms open, as if expecting a hug. Regina just raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed dramatically before sliding onto the chair in front of her.

"You are late," She stated.

"Am I?" He drawled. "Well, clocks doesn't seem to work all too well around here."

Regina wanted to say it was the most lame excuse she'd ever heard, but decided to let it slide.

"You look gorgeous as always, Regina."

Regina had to give him some credit, because giving someone a once over all while sitting was something.

"And you still reek of rum and oysters," She retorted.

The man smirked, "That's awfully specific, love."

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"I can see you are in no mood for pleasantries," He started. "And I do seem to recall you don't have time to waste with us commoners, but if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm starving; I need to order some breakfast."

Regina glanced at her watch.

"It's one p.m."

He just gave her another one of his dirty smirks, "Late night yesterday, sure you can understand," And then proceeded to place an order that could feed one small family for a week.

Regina didn't dignify that with an answer, busying herself with answering some e-mails instead. Deciding to take two days off without so much as a proper notice was just chaos waiting to happen, but she didn't regret a bit. It was worth it. Emma was worth all the time in the world.

"So," Killian said when his breakfast arrived. "Your secretary sounded urgent on the phone."

Regina was distracted for a moment, watching him piling food on his plate.

"Yes, I-" Regina hesitated, looking him in the eyes. "I need help with something."

Killian even stopped his fork mid-air to grin at her, "This is music to my ears."

She pursed her lips, "I need you to investigate someone for me."

"Afraid your partner is cheating on you?" He asked blankly, but Regina could see right through him. Of course he didn't think that. She wouldn't be there if it was something so simple. As a matter of fact, one could ask why she was there at all, because she could just as easily have talked to him over the phone and requested his assistance. But when something really mattered – like that really mattered for her, it had to be made in person. Because investigators like that man only took seriously what the contractor took seriously. It was – as he himself have once said to her – good for the business.

Anyhow, Killian was playing the fiend, but she had no patience for it. Regina would pay him whatever he wanted, and didn't feel at all like engaging in one of his games.

She got a file from her purse and dropped it on the table.

"I believe this woman sexually harass her employees, and I need you to find me everything you can about it."

Regina could see his interest was peaked as he arched both eyebrows at her, but knew better than to ask too many questions.

"I don't have a time range in mind. You feel free to investigate her before she was in her current company, too. I- You know what? I want to know every little thing this woman ever did wrong in her whole miserable life."

"Well, I-"

"Money's no object, Killian," Regina interrupted him, sensing he was about to list all the difficulties of this job.

His eyes glinted.

"I was wrong," Killian grinned, "now _this_ is music to my ears."

Regina stared at him for a moment.

"Ready to take a little trip to Boston? I need this done right away."

Killian smiled maliciously, "I thought you'd never ask."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma's phone started buzzing on the table, startling her from the report she was typing on the computer. She frowned a little to the unknown number, before putting it to her ear.

"Emma Swan speaking."

"Hi! Emma!" The voice on the other end made her chest ache and she hesitated for a moment before being able to reply.

"Henry, hi," The blonde averted her eyes from the computer screen, holding the phone tighter. "How are you, kid? Everything ok?"

"I'm good," He replied softly into her ear. "Do you wanna come over and play? I have a new truck in my hideout. It's a fire truck, it's pretty cool!"

"I bet it is." Emma smiled, the ache there again. She missed that hideout, and Henry's giggles.

"So you'll come? I'll give you tonight's password."

"Oh, you know what, kid? I'm just super busy today, I'm so sorry. I really wish I could go." She was sorry, more than the boy could ever understand. Some nights, alone in her place, Emma missed him just as much as she missed Regina. On the mornings, she missed him _more_.

"I wait. I will sleep late," He argued, making Emma's eyes well up with tears.

"Some other day? Would you have me some other day?" She whispered into the phone.

"Yeah... but today is better."

"Look, is your mom in there? Is she around?"

"No, mom's working," Henry replied, and he sounded a little pissed now. "You always are."

Emma sighed silently. "Right, look, we'll talk again soon, ok? I promise." There was a moment of silence. "Henry?"

"Ok," He murmured, unwillingly. "Tonight's password is _ugly duck_ , though. If you come."

 _Smart kid, damn smart kid_ , she thought bitterly. She had told him the story of the ugly duck that found out it was a swan. A fucking swan. Yeah, she got the message alright. _Shit. Damn, Henry. Damn, kid._

"Noted, kid. Talk soon, ok? Good night."

"Night," He replied before hanging up.

Emma spent a few minutes just staring into the warm phone, trying to regain her emotional balance. A two-minute call had rocked her more than anything else so far. She had never forgotten Henry, she couldn't, he was part of her heart at this point, but Emma guessed she had never truly understood he was, too, part of the equation. Part of what she was losing.

It was barely past six, but the office was emptying already. Ruby had been gone for half an hour, and Emma intended to follow soon. It was dangerous to stay late, these days, to be alone in there. But it was barely past six, and of course Regina would still be at her desk, trying to solve those infinite cases of her. Emma wished she could make the woman go home to her son. She probably could; it was a soft spot, easy to push, to make Regina go home to him. And Emma understood why, since she had tasted what it felt like. To go home to Henry. To make dinner. To play after, to watch Frozen. To make love before going to sleep.

 _Stop this, it's nonsense. It was not your life to have, it was not yours._

She turned her computer off, grabbed her stuff and pushed herself up. Time to go to her own home, to her own life, and she better start coping with it soon enough. Emma was never one to back down, and she didn't mean to start at this point of life. She would go home, but first she had to talk to the woman.

Yes, there she was, on her desk, staring intently at a pile of reports. Emma watched through the glass wall for a moment; Kim was already gone. She observed as Regina bite the end of a pen, then scribbled a note, circled something else, turned to type something at the computer, then turned again… and their eyes met. The attorney froze, the hand with the pen stopping mid-air, then dropping to the table. Before she motioned to stand up, though, Emma stepped towards the door.

"I just got a call from Henry," She announced as soon as she reached the door frame. Emma didn't mean to stretch that conversation one second longer than necessary.

Regina needed a few moments to compose herself and absorb the information. "Henry? My… my Henry? Something happened?" She was searching for her cellphone before the sentence was even totally out of her lips.

"No, he's fine, he called from home, I suppose," She explained, and Regina's expression eased, her hand laying the phone down. "He just wanted to talk, to… invite me over to play."

"Oh." She wetted her lips, her eyes roaming through Emma's face as if she wanted to know if the blonde had said yes. "I'm sorry," She murmured at last. "I don't know how he got your number, I swear I didn't-"

"I gave it to him," Emma interrupted, crossing her arms. She would not apologize for that. "Weeks ago, of course. He'd make a presentation at school, and I gave him my number in case he needed anything, and so he could tell me how it went, afterwards. I didn't know he still had it, though."

Regina nodded slowly, her eyes glimmering at the yellow light. For God's sake, that woman was so gorgeous it had been just careless dropping her on Earth like this. Fucking careless, God, because how humans were supposed to resist?

 _Kiss her_ , a little voice whispered in a dark corner of Emma's brain. _Fuck her on this table. Marry her, Jesus Christ. Take this woman and never let go. Just do it before you lose the chance. Do it!_

"I'll talk to him," Regina said at last, making Emma blink. _Kiss her, fuck her, marry her._ "It won't happen again."

"Don't," Emma spat back, the word sounding more hurtful than she meant. "I mean, you don't have to do that. I like Henry. I would like to keep in touch, talk to him sometimes. I really like the kid."

"And he really likes you," Was all she said, this time standing up and rounding the table. "I just don't want you to think I would ever use him… use him to… to…"

"I don't think that." And she didn't. Henry was too sacred for Regina to use him in any way.

"You could, you know," The attorney whispered. Whispered, it was no more than that. "Come over to play. I wouldn't… stand in the way."

 _Kiss her, kiss her now, when you can. Grab her, lock her, never again let her go away._

 _Yeah, marry her with a fucking detailed prenup, probably with a cheating clause because this woman doesn't trust you at all._

"I don't think it's a good time, but I'll be checking on him sometimes, if that's ok with you," She sounded more controlled this time. Colder, even, because Regina retracted.

"It's ok with me."

"Right. Good." Then Emma turned on her heels and left, trying her best to ignore that little screaming voice telling her to go back. Go back now. _Go back while you can._

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma ringed the doorbell three times before August answered the door; she was halfway to turn around and leave when the door opened and he appeared, frowning at the sight of her on his doorstep. She had been avoiding showing up there; Ruby was always around, they were always too happy to be interrupted, but today Emma needed him. She just needed him.

"Hey," He said, watching her carefully. "What's up?"

"She made a background check on me," Emma let out, making August's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he stepped aside to let her in. Ok, so much for an introduction, or even a greeting. _Hey, mate. Good night. I'm fine, and you?_ Nope. She had to let the thing explode out of her like a lunatic. Maybe she was a lunatic. Regina was driving her crazy. "A background check, August! And you can imagine the kind of shit she found out!"

"Pretty sure it was nothing you didn't have a good reason to do," He replied peacefully, for what Emma both wanted to hug and hit him. She needed a beer, possibly a Xanax, and a way to swallow the words bubbling in her throat. August followed when Emma headed to the kitchen, where she found Ruby in a nightdress in front of the refrigerator.

"Hey, Ems," The woman flashed her a quick smile, then probably read something on Emma's face and her relaxed expression turned into a frown, "Want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ruby passed them a bottle each, and they settled around the counter on August's kitchen island.

"So, will you finally tell us what happened?" August asked after a moment of expectant silent.

"The file…" She started, then paused again. There must have been a file, an actual file, not only metaphorical. The idea made her sick. "It mentioned what happened with Mal, and Regina jumped to conclusions. She accused me of… She accused me of being a gold digger. As if I had seduced her, somehow, to try and take money from her."

"You're fucking kidding," August sounded shocked enough, his hands closing slowly into fists over the counter. "How the hell she came up with this?"

"She knew about the harassment lawsuit… And that I paid my students loans around that time. Guess she added two and two." To put things coldly like this was to ignore all the burning feelings rising up; the memories of Regina's face, Regina's tone of voice as she screamed accusations.

"Sorry, what harassment lawsuit?" Ruby interrupted her walk down memory lane.

"My last boss was a bitch," Emma summed up; the last thing she wanted was to go into details about Mal Draco. Ruby was smart enough to put all the pieces of the conversation together, though, and her expression became instantly sympathetic.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Ems."

"See? Now _that_ is a nice response when you find out someone was harassed at work!"

August nodded, still looking like the gears in his brain were trying to find a coherent narrative to that story. Good luck for him. Emma's had been trying for weeks. "If she really did this, you were right to tell her to go to hell. What kind of person believes the oppressor without even trying to talk first? She is a lawyer, for God's sake! Shouldn't everyone be innocent until proven guilty, or something?"

Emma knew what was troubling him; Regina had moved mountains to keep him out of jail when all the odds were against him. Since then, August had developed a sense of gratitude for the woman, and Emma could understand that. Hadn't she, too? Regina had fought for him, believed him, believed Emma, when she had no reason to do that. What had changed? The burning anger in the pitch of her stomach faded away all at once, leaving an empty feeling, and she sagged on the spot. August would always support her, always be ready to take her side, she knew that, that was the reason she came, but today it was still too little.

Also, she wasn't being completely honest, which now Emma sensed August suspected. Regina had tried to talk to her, although not directly. Emma had lied and denied Mal's existence. Part of her brain always made that observation when she was so pissed she wanted to break things, but the truth was that it didn't change anything; it didn't change the fact Regina had thought Emma was capable of doing a ton of awful shit.

"She asked me some things, you know? Subtle questions about my time in college and about any internships. She wanted to know why I didn't get a job in Maine and ended up working as a bounty hunter," She admitted, not meeting August's and Ruby's eyes. "But I… I wasn't ready to tell her about that shitty time of my life, so I lied. I denied my time working with Mal, I just… I lied and changed the subject. Guess it was enough for Regina to reach her own conclusions."

There was a moment's hesitation, like they were digesting the information. Emma knew August was probably adding things up in his mind, analyzing if she was searching for corroboration of for someone to play the Devil's advocate. "It doesn't change anything," He announced at last. As always, he came to the right conclusion. "She should have asked you what happened back then, should have trusted you."

"But she changed her mind, didn't she?" Ruby said, her fingers drumming on the counter. "I mean, she's being after you like a dog on a leash! I'd bet my ass that was not possible, but the Evil Queen is _tamed_."

Emma opened her mouth to say _don't call her that_ , but closed it again in time. Instead, she said, "She didn't change her mind. She was proud and fucking bullying me, so I showed her proof, that's what happened. I had proof, so now she _knows_ the shit she pulled on me."

"Oh," Ruby replied, pursing her lips slightly. "But she _is_ sorry now?"

"Ruby!" August called, while Emma glared at the senior investigator. So clearly Ruby had taken it upon herself the role of Devil's advocate. Not a very good idea at the moment.

"Sorry! I'm just saying, well, as you pointed out, baby, she is a lawyer! The best lawyer in town, if we're going to be honest," The brunette looked from Emma to her boyfriend, then back. "And then, you know, you're involved with a co-worker, and you so happen to find out this same co-worker made a buck by suing her last boss for sexual harassment... If you don't wonder, you are an idiot!"

"Nice, so a crappy thing happens to me, and I have to pay for it for the rest of my life? That's what you're implying, really?"

"Of course not!" Ruby wetted her lips, wagging her head. "But you said yourself you lied when she tried to talk to you, so… Come on, is it really this hard to understand her train of thought?" She frowned, looking at them as if wondering if they were speaking the same language. "It was an extremely suspicious situation!"

There was a pause; a silence so tense it almost crackled. Emma felt her heart thumping in her temples. No, she was definitely not ready to hear someone defending Regina's point of view. It was enough to have Mary Margaret poking at her feelings with emotional stories from the past. It was too much. Emma had her own feelings to deal with. She started to stand up, when August's voice interrupted her.

"I think you better go," He said in a whisper. He meant Ruby.

The senior investigator's eyes widened suddenly, and she flinched as if receiving a blow. "Are you serious? Honey..."

"We'll talk later," He went on, not looking her in the eyes.

Then something inside Emma snapped. Unhappy people had a way to push away everybody around. Her life with August had been a series of encounters with this kind of people, and Emma refused to become one of them.

"No, guys, please," She said, moving to get between them. "Don't do that, August. I'm not made of glass, and Ruby is not saying any bullshit I can't handle, ok?" She turned to Ruby, whose expression was still a mix of surprise and hurt. "And you, just don't be mad at him. We're just too used to being only the two of us. Old habits die hard."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Ems."

"I know, Rubes. It's fine."

"I'm really sorry. I just want to see you happy. Sometimes we need someone to explain to us the other side."

"It's really fine," Emma nodded. So maybe she didn't want to cause trouble, but that didn't mean she was willing to listen to Ruby anymore. "I gotta go, I said I'd meet Mulan for a pizza." If they knew it was a lie, they didn't show, and Emma was glad for it.

August walked her to the door. "Want me to go with you?" He asked when they made it into the living room.

"No need, you can resume the activities you were doing when I arrived", Emma tried a grin, but it didn't go very well. "Come on, don't make this face. Don't fucking fight Ruby because of me, your moron!"

"I'd fight anyone for you, your moron," He replied, punching her shoulder slightly. "Anyone."

"Well, don't. Ruby is a keeper; don't you know?"

"We're not used to keepers, are we?" August sighed, and this time Emma didn't even try to escape when he came for a hug.

"Maybe it's time to change that," She whispered into his shoulder.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

It was better than expected, Emma had to admit.

Yes, she had found it a little suspicious when she got a text from the realtor saying her key would be in the mailbox, and that he would drop by later with the contract. And yes, she had found it _very_ suspicious that the man didn't own a Facebook account.

So Emma had casually slipped the barely used gun in the pocket of her jacket as she entered the apartment, some dark corner of her mind waiting for someone to jump on her and drag her to an abandoned factory or something.

It didn't happen.

So, in all regards, it was better than expected.

Emma knew better than to just rent a place she'd only seen in pictures on the internet, but apart from the view of her bedroom window (that just consisted of windows of people in the next building) she concluded she'd picked well. At least considering she'd spent all of two days browsing for places to live.

The neighborhood was fine, a supermarket and a drugstore on the corner and a pizza place right in front of her building. Her apartment even had two bathrooms, and a decent sized kitchen, though she suspected she wouldn't be using it a lot; she hated to cook for one.

Emma looked at the air-mattress she didn't bother taking to the bedroom, and at the improvised table she'd made out of a suitcase, her laptop resting on top of it. Her kitchen cabinets were stocked with one plate, two mugs, one fork, one knife and no spoon – it wasn't hers, though; the owner must have had forgotten it there. Well, it would be put to good uses until her stuff arrived in three to four days. The building had this annoying policy of only allowing its residents to move in stuff on the weekends.

Anyway, it was still better than expected.

Because she'd only looked for places to live for two days, and one week later she was moving to California, and because it had all been done in the heat of the moment, and nine days had sped by, and before that she didn't even know she'd leave NY.

Emma wasn't a runner anymore.

She wasn't.

Even if her new empty placed begged to differ, it wasn't running _per se_.

That's what she'd been telling herself for the past nine days. Because now, unlike the other times she'd moved, it wasn't due to the shitty things that had happened – caused by her or not. Well, yeah, the empty apartment insisted to argue that a shitty thing _had_ happen. But- But it wasn't what made Emma go all the way to California.

She wasn't running. She was searching. She was searching for more, and she just knew she'd never find it if the ghost of Regina was always lurking in the end of the hallway, in the park, in a pub somewhere.

Emma was not running. She didn't want a clean slate. She wanted more, not to start over, but to add.

And so far, she said to herself yet again, even though the emptiness was feeling imprisoning rather than freeing, even though the loneliness was anything but soothing, even though she'd barely use the kitchen because she hated cooking only for one, it had to be better than expected.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **JUST KIDDING, guys! hehehe We still have a couple chapters until the end. ;)**

 **Also, thanks for all the love and patience! You are awesome!**

 **See you soon.**


	24. Christmas Mornings

Birds chirped in the morning. It was a strange sound, Emma came to the conclusion. Strange indeed after years of just waking up to cars horning, people yelling and a general mess going on in the streets of her ratty apartments in the past.

And it was always sunny. The sun shone every single day, its rays burning her face and reminding her she had to get some curtains. It was also a big change from the usual grey sky in NY.

Even the air in San Diego, California seemed purer.

And Emma hated it.

She hated the birds, the sun that prevented her from sleeping in, even the pure air.

She fucking missed smelly New York. Smelly, loud New York, where people were rude and didn't walk on the streets in fucking flip-flops, nor smiled at other people for no good reason.

She googled "best places to live in California", and was not surprised to find San Diego in most of them, lost between cities with a hundred thousand-something habitants that she couldn't possibly like. She also found in "reasons why she should move to San Diego": beach goers, young families, college students and health enthusiasts. If you ignored the "health enthusiasts", she could live with the rest, right?

Yeah, turned out she didn't like college students so much. Nor tanned beach goers. Nor apparently judgment-free young families there were actually a bunch of smiling hypocrites. And the health enthusiasts part? Not so easy to ignore.

She got a job in the second week she was there, and it was so ridiculously easy, she was still suspicious about it. But everyone in the pharmaceutical company she was now working as a IT Consultant was so nice, it kind of got on her nerves.

Emma had to admit that she was a little bitter.

She couldn't help it, though. She hadn't even fully unpacked. And after a month, her clothes were still a box in the corner of her room. Like she was ready to run away at anytime. And she felt like it. She felt like running away, but was too stubborn to do it anyway. Because she had decided.

No more running.

So she went to the beach sometimes, swallowing her bitterness and the fact that she wasn't fond of tanned beach goers.

And she sat on the sand, watching the sea waves come and go all while she thought she hated San Diego so much.

Emma actively hated what her life had become in that place, and how she wasn't "adding" anything as she first intended. Yeah, she was experienced enough to know that no matter how far she went, there was never such a thing as a fresh start, but after a month? After a month she didn't find a single thing she went looking for.

But she was too stubborn to go back.

And she wouldn't run anymore.

Because no matter how far she went, apparently there was also nothing to find if you didn't know what you were looking fo

* * *

 **~SQ~**

It was quite late when Regina finally gathered her nerves to go and talk to her partner. Almost nine pm. She almost expected that Mary Margaret wouldn't be in the firm, and, if she were to be honest, that was part of the reason why she waited so long.

But she was there, and with a sigh, Regina entered the office and closed the door behind her, even though there wasn't anyone else to hear them.

She sat in front of the other woman, and couldn't help but notice the protuberance on her belly with a tinge of green, green jealousy; but she knew that her eyes had softened at the sight all the same. Mary Margaret was going to have it all. She had it all. Like Regina once thought she had, when it didn't feel like she was missing something. Someone.

Emma.

"I wonder when you would come to me," Mary Margaret said a little scoldingly, but mostly just resigned.

Regina clenched her jaw, looking away for just a second. "How did you know?"

The woman made an impatient gesture with her hand, "You are not the only one who learned how to network."

Regina nodded, finding that a good enough answer. She should have anticipated that. She should because she was pretty sure that everyone that was someone in the business probably already knew about the call.

"Have you called back yet?"

"Not yet," She said, "I'm planning on tomorrow."

"Oh," Mary Margaret sighed. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Probably."

They sat there quietly for a minute.

"But I should mention that this is not the best time," The hand of the pregnant woman came to rest instinctively on her stomach, and Regina couldn't help but nod again.

"It has been more than a year since my interview, I couldn't possibly know."

"Of course," Mary Margaret said blankly.

"And it's going to be good for me. For Henry. I owe him to be more present." She felt the urge to justify.

"I know, Regina." The woman looked tired. "And for what is worth it, I think you are going to be an excellent judge."

Regina blinked back a few tears. Tears she didn't see coming. It wasn't easy to step back from her firm. Her father's firm. The legacy. And, as she suddenly realized, it wasn't easy to step back from her partner of a lifetime. Even if she had spent the last years hating her.

Maybe she didn't anymore.

For a long time, maybe she didn't.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret," She cleared her throat. "For everything. For... always..." She couldn't say it. And she hoped it was enough. From the teary eyes of the woman in front of her, it seemed enough.

"Of course. Of course, Regina."

It was the most silent conversation they ever had. Because Mary Margaret always had so much to say, and Regina always wanted to get it over with so quickly. But once again, they were in silence. It seemed like a sacred one at that, and Regina was a little reluctant to break it.

"I don't know who we could get to replace you. Maybe Phillipe? He would be thrilled."

Regina scoffed. Thrilled was an understatement. He would be so excited the place would probably blow up from all the excitement.

"I was thinking maybe..." She hesitated. "I made a few calls. Talked to some discreet members of the Partner Board..."

For the first time, Mary Margaret looked at her with shock. "You are not considering-"

"It is a great deal. And trustworthy people. They wouldn't bankrupt the firm, nor violate our principles."

"But sell it? I don't-" The woman whispered.

"The money is not so bad either," Regina forced herself to continue.

"Regina..."

"I also got quite close to the Columbia board because of my last case. Carly. Well, they offered me a job. One of their Constitutional Law professors is about to retire. The payment is good, it is a senior position. The hours are very viable for one with a family."

Mary Margaret huffed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very content that you are well arranged in the market, but you can't just drop the let's-sell-our-firm bomb on me and expect me to-"

"Not for me," Regina interrupted impatiently. The conversation was starting to feel like the ones they had and it was a good change of pace. They were getting too emotional. "I thought I recommended you. You were an enthusiast constitutionalist in law school, if I so remember. And your master's thesis? Not in Civil Law."

"Oh," The woman breathed out, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Indeed," She replied dryly.

Mary Margaret still looked at Regina in bewilderment, her eyes piercing hers.

"I always thought I'd end up being a teacher... but so soon," She seemed to be speaking to herself now, but if the mirth in her eyes were something to go for... And then suddenly she shook her head. "I'm about to go in maternity leave," She said all but a little sorrowfully.

"And that is why I thought I offered to cover for you until you are back," She said, a smirk starting to tug on the corner of her lips.

"You would... you think… I-" Mary Margaret stammered.

"For what is worth it... I think you are going to be an excellent teacher, Mary Margaret," Regina repeated the compliment, and the thing was... she wasn't even just saying it. She really believed it.

"I would, wouldn't I?" The woman was smiling now.

And she smiled back.

"There is just one more thing I'd like to discuss..."

* * *

 **~SQ~**

"Damn," Emma whispered, fumbling with the empty coffee pack. "I should really go to a grocery store."

All of the kitchen cabinets were empty, and she was not proud to admit that she had had cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner the day before. But now even the Cocoa Krispies box was empty, and Emma was not about to have noodles at ten in the morning.

Or was she?

"Jesus, get yourself together," She hissed under her breath. "Wait until noon and having noodles is perfectly acceptable."

Yeah, that was as good a plan as any, if it wasn't for the fact she was starving. Spend a Saturday on Cocoa Krispies and your belly would wake you up at Sunday morning. Well, she didn't actually need to go to the grocery store right away. That was what delivery was for. And also that little café on the corner of her block.

Changing into something only slightly more presentable than her pajamas, and tying her hair up instead of brushing it, she was out the door for a coffee and a donut. It should be cold, but then again, she was in California, and the winter there seemed to be a kind of joke.

The place on the corner was charming, with some tables under umbrellas scattering the sidewalk in front, while smiling attendants circled the customers with croissants and cold lattes and all of this hipster crap. Emma really hated it. She counted the money on her way, ready to get in and get out as a girl on a mission.

And she was halfway crossing the door when a voice froze her in place.

"Emma."

She recognized the voice, but right away her brain ditched the idea. Emma knew a few people in town, at this point, but no one living near that area. Didn't matter. For sure some co-worker had stopped her mid-morning jogging for a healthy juice – they actually did that in California. The jogging and the healthy juice stuff. That was all. Her brain tricking her into misplaced familiarity. It wasn't, it couldn't be…

"Regina." Her heart sped up before her mind could completely understand things. Maybe because it was hardly possible to understand that encounter. Suddenly her chest was aching, like it ached when you drank cold water too fast. It was aching because Emma was drinking Regina's presence with a thirsty she barely knew existed. "What the hell?" Was all she could utter out. "What are you doing here?"

The attorney had the decency to blush, averting her eyes for a second, rounding the table she had been sitting on – to which Emma had paid no attention – to come closer. Emma's first thought was to take a step back, and she had no idea why instead her stupid feet took one forward.

"I came to see you, of course," Regina answered at last, low enough so it was a private conversation, even in the middle of a public place. "And I know this will probably annoy you, but I am not a crazy person, and I just crossed half the country, so before you explode, would you wonder if it isn't important?"

That shut up the answer the blonde had in the tip of her tongue. That, and Regina's scent, this close again, this close and this real. "If there was something really urgent going on, you would have called, emailed, even, like people do. They don't _stalk_ and freak the hell out of-"

"I didn't say it was urgent. I said it was important," That flared Emma's temper enough, but Regina was quicker. "I was just warming up the courage to ring your doorbell, but since you're here, would you have a coffee with me?"

"How do you even know where my doorbell stands?"

"Well, I may have lost one of my investigators, but I still have means," She replied cooly.

"I shouldn't be surprise, should I? Wouldn't be the first time you put someone to dig on me and ravish my privacy."

Regina felt the blow, her lips pressed in a thin line, her cheeks flushing while those dark eyes gleamed; it was a mix of anger and regret that Emma wished she couldn't interpret. "You moved away!" She hissed under her breath, staring into Emma's eyes without blinking. "You moved away out of the state without so much as a goodbye. What was I supposed to do? To give you up completely, and once for all? To pretend you were never even there?"

"Whatever you wanted, but showing up in my doorstep like this is... Jesus, it's abusive!"

"I didn't mean it to be, but what do I have to lose at this point? Your affection?" The questions came out hoarse, and those eyes flew from hers again. "It's a cup of coffee, Emma. Twenty minutes of your time, and I'll be gone."

There was a long, tense moment, while they were rounded by waiters that shot them questioning glances. Then the blonde sighed, rolling her eyes, "Fuck it, I'm having a donut too, and you're paying."

And she was halfway through eating it and Regina still hadn't said a word but silly pleasantries that made the blonde glare in her direction. Emma guessed most of that glaring should be directed for herself. For not being able to stand up and walk away. For being numbed by Regina's presence there. For being curious, if not touched by it.

"Just say it," Swan blurted at some point. "You don't care for the weather or my new job, for God's sake. This is ridiculous. We are not friends. So just _say_ it."

There was a moment of hesitation, before the attorney met her eyes. "If I still haven't managed to convince you that I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do," She murmured, her voice soft, for Emma's ears only. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Emma, I am, but that's not all. I'm sorry and I want you to forgive me. Not because I will sleep better if you do, but because I want you back."

That knocked the air out of Emma's lungs, the coffee turning tasteless in her tongue, her irises roaming Regina's face. She expected the woman to make some kind of speech, yes, to try and convince her to go back to the firm, yes, to justify all that had gone wrong between them, yes. Brutal honesty? No.

"I know I hurted your feelings, but before that I made you happy, and I can do that again. I can. I will never again let you down," Regina went on. "I won't doubt you, I won't doubt us. I will give you a definitive home, a family, I will give you my life. I will share with you Henry's life and of how many children you want to have with me. I'll give you Christmas mornings, and birthday parties, and one side of the bed. I will give you anything you let me give you. That is what I want, what I want most in life, if you forgive me. If you give me another chance. Maybe you won't, and I'll understand, and I'll live with it, but before that you have to know what offer is on the table." The attorney leaned in, her hand resting on Emma's hair, sliding to her neck, raising chills. The blonde thought she probably looked as dumbstruck as she felt, because there was no hesitation in Regina's moves anymore. She was certain. She knew Emma wanted it too. "I made a mistake, a huge mistake, but that was all it was. Because there's nothing lacking in what I feel for you. What I feel for you is complete. You should know that. Please, know that."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking Regina's hand out of her skin as if exorcising a tempting demon from her head. She immediately could think clearer away from the woman's intoxicating touch.

"I don't believe it," She answered at last, to Regina's hurting eyes. "Any of it. I'm tired of feeling mad at you, so tired! But whatever we had, it's over. It's over because I don't believe in us anymore. I don't."

The attorney opened her mouth as if she wanted to refute her words, but then shut it again, in silence. There was a deep sigh, and her dark irises were filled with tears for a second.

"I never wanted so much to argue until I win," She chuckled bitterly. "I never wanted this bad to prove someone wrong. But that is besides the point. If I have to convince you to love me, I... It's beside the point. So. Yes. Yes, ok. I'm sorry for this."

They were silent for a moment, and when Regina turned to fumble at her purse, Emma's heart seemed to shrink with despair. Her brain ravished itself looking for anything that would make the woman stay a little longer. She had to fight her own mouth from forming the words. _Wait. Don't go. Don't leave me. Make me say yes. Jesus, don't leave me here alone._

"There's another matter I would like to discuss with you, though," Regina murmured at last, taking an envelope out of her purse. Emma's relief was so intense, it made her angry again. Angry to find herself in the edge of caving. So close from caving.

"What! What now!" She spat, because her hands were trembling and she didn't want Regina to know the real reason.

The woman only slided the envelope to her, watching as Emma teared the flap and looked inside. It was like her brain could not capture what she was reading. It was a kind of report, similar to the ones she had to make, in the firm, to place in a closed case archive. But the subject, the fucking subject...

"What the hell is this?"

"What happened to you... well, it didn't happen only to you. It occurred me that people like this, in power positions... They just don't stop.. it was bugging me, and I couldn't... You'll find all the details in the file, but summing up it comes to this: Mal Draco was fired from the firm after three ex employees filed a lawsuit against her. Sexual harassment and emotional abuse, among other things. There is also some indications she was diverting money from the firm to an account in Switzerland, and she'll be answering for that, too."

"You- You went after her?" It was barely a whisper.

"You were so young, I can't imagine how helpless you felt. To make justice for this kind of thing... it's the reason I went to law school. So, you know, I had to... It's part of my oath-"

"You went after her." Emma interrupted, shaking her head. "Is she like, going to prison?"

The brunette shrugged slightly. "She is a resourceful woman, and the system sometimes might be too forgiving. But I assure you the market is not. The Mal Draco you knew is over."

Emma blinked, seeing the papers doubled like she was drunk. She had the impression two lives had passed since she had left bed this morning. She wasn't even finished with the donut and it was already trying to make its way back up her throat. Regina had showed up in her boring, ordinary life again and shaken her out of her feet. It wasn't right. She couldn't just do this!

"I just wanted you to know, she won't be doing it again. And I- I really wanted you to know sometimes there is some justice. Even if... delayed. And even if... Even if it seems irremediable." Regina stopped. Sighed again, looking frustrated. Maybe with herself. Emma had never heard her talk so carefully. And now they both looked lost. "I'm sorry. I won't be bothering you again. I hope you are happy here."

And she was out of the door before Emma could blink twice. The blonde stood there, staring at the empty chair, trying to juggle all of the feelings, afraid of holding to any of them for too long. She felt sad, and lonely, and touched, and angry. And the angry part was the easier, but impossible to dissociate from the others.

She barely noticed her own steps until they were echoing in the sidewalk and she was shouting at Regina's back, a few steps away.

"Why did you show up here like this?" She spat, making the woman turn around. "To drop this fucking bomb and walk away? So what? So I would live in peace or something? Now the mighty Mills solved my problems, I can be cool with it all!"

"No, I never meant it that-"

"You don't know me! You don't know half of my life. You cannot come here and change things, _make it all ok_. That doesn't exist!"

"I was not trying to-"

"I never won the lawsuit against her. I wouldn't. The videos were not acceptable in court."

"I know," Regina replied quietly.

"I blackmailed her with them. I did. I asked for money or I would send it to everyone. She paid me, and I dropped the charges. That's what happened."

"Emma..." Her tone and the way she looked at the blonde made Swan realize Regina already knew it. Of course she did. She was smart, and she knew law. And maybe, maybe yes, she knew Emma. She knew Emma could go low, but she would never guess how much. She thought Emma could be rescued, and that was why they'd never work.

"One winter it was so fuckin cold me and August couldn't stand the bug," Emma started, almost spitting the words out. "We went out to a pub and picked up strangers so we'd have a place to crash. Next morning the guy gave me fifty bucks and you know what? I accepted it. It payed gas for a week. And once I fixed this guy's computer and he payed me with cocaine. I mixed it up with powder and sold it to a girl, though I knew that shit made her sick. She ODed two weeks later. And when I was a bounty hunter I had a fucking molester kiss me and touch my boob so he was distracted enough for me to cuff him. So if you think Mal was the worst I did or that you can fix my past and make it look less crappy..."

"Emma!" Suddenly Regina's arms were around her, and the blonde noticed she was shaking, she was shaking too hard for California's warm winter.

"No! Let me go! You can't fix me!"

"Stop it, dear. Don't do that. I love you."

"You don't, you'd never..."

"You did what you had to do, and I'm proud of the woman you are."

"Let me go!" But she wasn't really trying to free herself, not really.

"I love you," Regina whispered again, her fingers trailing up her neck and pulling her close.

"I don't believe y-"

Regina's lips were sweet and warm, and everything her mind told her they were, each night. And her hands were firm, soothing, burning, all Emma needed. And that only became clearer when she broke apart.

"It's enough," She uttered, stepping back, chest heaving. "It's enough. I'm done. I'm done, Jesus, we're done."

And she walked away. Right in that second while she could leave whole. Because something told her it wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

It was supposed to be a simple thing. She was passing in front of this store, all decorated for Christmas, and as they were only two days away from it, everything was too shiny, the announces too big, the prices too high. But she saw it, the shop window, and she glanced for a moment at the slot car standing there, the little cars running around, it all seeming so new and fun it made her think of him.

At first, she walked away. But it bugged her all day, that damn slot car. And Emma found herself going through stupid trains of thoughts and feelings. Someone would have bought it, by the time she was out of work. And then she would never find another present so fitting. She would end up buying something cheap and stupid, and Henry would hate it. Then he would think Emma didn't care for him; and kids needed to be loved, so he would put her aside. After all, she wasn't there anymore to play with him or make pancakes, and she certainly did not buy him the perfect christmas gift when she saw it!

So she left work early and found herself almost running down the street until that shop again, braking suddenly in front of it, panting as she saw the toy still there, intact. She was so relieved she started to cry. It was ridiculous; to stand there, in the middle of the street, covering her face and crying like a baby because the slot car hadn't been sold.

Three people even stopped and asked if she were ok. That would never happen in New York. In NY, people could cry the fuck alone!

"I'm fine," Emma mumbled to the last old woman who came out of the store and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

She wiped her cheeks and breathed in deeply, before walking in. A smiling attendant approached her, acting like she hadn't seen Emma crying just outside for the last five minutes. Emma felt like contributing for christmas tips just for that.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yeah, I'll take the slot car in the window, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's just for show…"

"What you mean? Why would it be on the window if you don't sell it?"

"Well, it… It draws attention to the shop, so…"

"That's fuc-" Emma stopped herself as she glanced at a couple with three kids, only a few steps away "That's nonsense. I don't mind if you don't have a pretty box for it, I just want the toy."

"Perhaps I can show you other options? We have just received this really cute remote control car, the children love it…"

The woman moved towards the back of the shop, motioning Emma along, and the blonde followed like a robot. It was supposed to be simple! Actually, until this morning she hadn't even thought about sending Henry anything. Not after… Not after what had happened. She couldn't say "final point" and use suspension points. She didn't want Regina to think she was playing with her feelings. Or Henry's feelings, for that matter!

But Emma did love him. Deeply. And she missed him, his bright eyes and easy smile. And she could not shake that feeling, that feeling she was being stupid, stubborn, losing time, losing him (and her, _and her!_ , her brain would add) a little bit more everyday she refused to go back home. The home Regina had promised her.

 _I don't believe her._

And she didn't, but then again, there she was, being served a whole lot of expensive silly toys - Henry probably already had them all. Suddenly it all seemed so idiotic. The slot car, the remote control car, the Max Steel's, the educational games. Nothing could repair her absence, and Emma knew it. Henry would forget her soon enough, because he was a kid, and kids were made for healing, for moving on. Regina might take a little longer, but she would forget Emma, too. No glittery wrapping paper would change that.

So Emma went back to her house empty handed. She turned on her computer, scanning through her programs, trying to find one in which she could do that properly. She was no designer or cartoonist, but she needn't be. She was going to give Henry what he loved the most - an adventure. She would draw and write herself the amazing story of Batboy and The Big Swan. And maybe Regina would read it to him as she tucked him in bed. And maybe Emma would dwell in their dreams a little longer. Even if it was a bit selfish, even if it wasn't all fair… She needed a bit longer. Because she wasn't ready to go home yet.

* * *

 **~SQ~**

Emma was always so numb now, and it scared her. It scared her, because it was a state she was all too familiar with. She remembered when she and Regina had their big fight and it hurt so much she wish she went fast into survival mode just to be done with it. In survival mode, nothing hurt her, nothing did nothing to her. There was no sad but also there was no joy. It was just survival.

Now, she was always numb, but not because it didn't hurt; but because it hurt all the time so hurt started to feel irrelevant. It had happened before, back when she was a teenager and all she could feel was anger. Anger was not better, it took her a while to realize. Being angry was destructive. And hurt... hurt was just depressing. At least she wasn't drunk or drugged or, yes, fucking running.

She was just numb again.

And Emma regretted now having ever asked for it.

Not that it mattered.

She was numb.

The blonde almost jumped from her couch when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone. She had no friends here. No one that would bother come over for a pizza and a beer.

Except...

Her heart went into overdrive and she froze.

There was someone who would bother.

There was someone who loved her, she'd said.

Who had said it was okay to go home.

Who had said her life was Emma's.

"Oh my God," She whispered, and in three big steps she was by the door, her hand on the doorknob. "Oh my God."

Emma didn't know what to do, she didn't...

She opened the door.

"August," Was all she could say as she was enveloped in a big bear hug.

"Emma!" The joyful greet came, and then Emma rested her hands on his shoulders, still looking at him like he was a mirage as the disappointment started to vanish and the surprise started to wear off.

August.

"Invite me in, you moron."

"I-" She swallowed dry, moving from the door so he could enter. "August."

He looked around, turning to look at her with stern eyes. "I knew I should have come sooner. You haven't unpacked yet? And really, Emma, you need to get some curtains. Make the place more homey."

And then she was laughing. She was laughing so hard he joined her. For no good reason, because he couldn't possibly know why the heck it was funny. But he was there, and he was laughing.

"I really do," She said finally. "Why are you here?"

"It's Christmas!" He announced with a big smile. "Our tradition."

"Oh," She managed a small smile. It was a genuine one, though. "Our tradition." And then she saw the brown bag.

"Yeah... I bought cheap wine and chinese," He said proudly.

"That's good," She nodded. "I'm starving."

"So am I," He nodded, already starting to rummage through her cabinets. "But also, I'm married," He said as he got them two glasses.

Emma blinked. "Very funny."

August hummed, retrieving the cheap wine from the brown bag and pouring them into the glasses, before handing it to Emma.

"Why are you not laughing?" Emma deadpanned, and then, and just then, noticed he was wearing a ring. It wasn't a golden ring. It was a fucking plastic one at that, one someone could retrieve for a coin in a toy machine. "Oh my God!"

He grinned, and Emma was surprised he had not ripped his cheeks because it was a fucking big grin.

"Oh my God!" She _squealed_. Yes, she was not proud of that, but she also didn't fucking care. "You idiot!" She yelled, punching him in the arm. "You got married and you didn't fucking invite me! You idiot!"

He started to laugh, before rubbing the spot Emma had punched. "Ouch, stop it, you mad woman," August replied between chuckles. "I'm here to invite you to the party, isn't it better?"

The wine was all but forgotten by now.

"When did you get married?" She asked suspiciously. "Wait? Isn't it too soon? You got married to Ruby, right? I'm gonna kill you both!"

"Three days ago," He said happily. "Ruby and I were in Vegas! And we thought, why not?! It was the best."

Emma sighed, but couldn't help but smile at him. Vegas weddings were the absolute worst for most people. But for August and Ruby? Perhaps it was the best.

"You and Ruby got married in Vegas three days ago," She repeated, testing the words. Yes, they kind of seemed right. Fucking nuts, of course. Absolutely insane, no doubt. But right. The best.

It suddenly hit her, "Where is the unlucky bride?"

He feigned an offended expression, "The very lucky bride is back in New York with her grandmother, of course. Ouch!" He exclaimed when Emma hit him again. "What was that for now?"

"Your first Christmas as a married couple, you idiot! I can't believe you ditched her and flied your ass over here!"

He made a face, "Yeah, but Ems... you were alone here. Couldn't let you spend Christmas alone, right? Ruby was proud of me for flying my ass here... Emma? You crying?"

Yes, she was fucking crying.

She was fucking crying hard. Crying for the second time since Regina had decided to drop by San Diego. Crying because it fucking hurt so much it could not numb her anymore.

"Christmas," She started, the tears rolling continuously down her face. "Are supposed to be spent with family, August."

"Emma..." He said soothingly, moving to hug her before she could stop him. And she couldn't, anyway. She just let him hug her, speaking against his chest in a babbling mess.

"How could you abandon your family in Christmas? It's your family!"

"You are my family too..." He tried to reassure her, but she was having none of it.

Because yeah, she was his family too. But he now had _another_ family. It was selfish, it was so, so, so selfish that Emma was embarrassed to even think of it. She had no one. He had _the one_. And she would always just be his family too. They were not two lonely wolves lost in the life jungle. She was, though. A fucking lonely wolf in a fucking sunny jungle.

Because she had rejected what he now had.

The other side of the bed. The Christmas mornings. The home. The family.

The one.

So maybe August there, getting married, reminding her of all of it; and still making an effort to make her his family, leaving Emma to wonder what the hell did she do with _her_ family.

And the other side of the bed, and all she had to give to Emma. And Henry's life.

And the one.

"She is your family!" She started to struggle, but it just made him hug her tighter. Until she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ems," He said softly. "I'm sorry."

And they stood there for minutes to count, until Emma felt she couldn't produce any more tear.

"Can we eat now?" She asked in a small voice, trying to avoid August's eyes as she detached herself from him.

"Yeah..." He said gently. "Let's eat."

Christmas dinner was a much less emotional affair. She told him about her new job. Yes, it was alright. Yes, people were nice. Too nice. Yes, she went to the beach. A lot of beach goers in San Diego. No, of course she hadn't turned into a health enthusiast person. No, she didn't jogged. Yes, it really was sunny all the time.

"So the real wedding is in three weeks," He started.

"Real wedding? I thought you said party." She raised one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, Ruby said we had to get married officially in front of an ordered minister for the sake of her grandmother's heart," He chuckled. "So maybe I'm getting a divorce after New Year's."

Emma snorted, "Is there a party or not?"

"Of course, afterwards. And before!" August grinned. "You are going to be my best man, so you might want to start calling strippers. I have some references, if you need."

Emma groaned, "Strippers, really?"

"Of course," He said gravely. "And you're going to thank me for it, 'cause Ruby said she wanted you on her party too, and MM is the maid of honor, so probably no strippers."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of MM throwing a bachelorette party.

"Three weeks you said?"

August nodded. "You coming, right?" He asked seriously, a pleading look on his face.

Emma sighed. So as it seemed, she would have to get back to New York, ready or not.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **So, no joke now, next chapter will probably be the last, so stick around!**

 **Now is as good a time as any to start the wishful thinking ;)**


	25. You can call my lawyer

"So, this is our schedule," August said, actually handing over a piece of paper.

"We have a schedule?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she eyed the long list inscribed in the paper sheet. Damn, it looked like a busy schedule at that.

"Of course we do, silly," He rolled his eyes. "That's what happens when you insist in only staying in town for three days. I have to make the best out of every goddamn minute. Also, Mulan was being anti-social, so I had to plan her pre-wedding activities as well."

"Pre-wedding activities?" She asked mindlessly, looking through the window as they stopped at a red light. New York, again. She was in New York again, and it was an unexpected warm day, as if the city was welcoming her back.

 _I'm only staying for three days_ , she thought firmly. _You can be sunny all you want, it won't tempt me._ So why was she feeling home, already?

"Yeah, you know. Dress fitting, hairdressing… and last, but not least, the bachelor party!" August announced that with a crooked smile Emma wasn't all that pleased to see. The light turned green and they moved on.

He had just gotten her from the airport, and were now heading to Mulan's apartment. The cop had been adamant about Emma not staying in a hotel, and August's place… Well, he made it pretty clear he and Ruby hadn't waited for the wedding to start the honeymoon. So, Hua's place it was.

"Wait," She said at last, her eyes landing in one of the events described in her schedule. "Wasn't _I_ supposed to plan the bachelor party?"

"Well, I guess, but you know how much I love party planning."

"I'm the most useless best man ever," Emma mumbled to herself, and August chuckled. "So, tomorrow night, huh?"

"Right. It's an amazing place, and I managed to get two VIP cabins, so Ruby can have hers at the same time. So we'll have fun, and she'll be just around. It works best this way, since we share so many friends."

"Your fianceé will be around for your bachelor party?"

"Yeah, just across the hallway."

"Isn't that like totally not the point of a bachelor party?"

August grinned. "I think it'll be just fine."

Emma couldn't help but smile back. He was so happy sometimes it was a bit annoying. But mostly it was cute.

"So, how are you, Ems?"

"A bit tired, but ok. A cup of coffee and I'll be ready to start our… pre-wedding activities?"

"You bet. Are you sure you can only stay for three days, though?"

"What difference does it make? I'm sure your post-wedding activities won't involve me. Or so I hope."

"Well, we'll only be gone for a week. It would be nice to have you here when we got back. I don't know. Sometimes it just feels wrong to start this whole new thing in my life without you around. I know, needy," He shrugged. "But it's true."

She bumped his shoulder slightly.

"Oh, come on," She tried to smile, but something about sunny New York was draining her energies quite quickly. "I'm just a five-hours flight away! I'm sure we can grab dinner once a week or so," She joked. Bad joke. Even August's smile trembled.

"What are you doing there, Ems?"

"Don't start."

"I don't get it," He started.

"I just need some time away."

"You've had it. Come back now."

"August."

"She's not the only thing for you in this town, you know?"

" _Please_ , don't start it." Yet, it was too late. That thought revolving deep in her mind had floated to the surface, and was now splashing around in her brain. Regina was there, somewhere. In one of these streets. They could bump into each other, they could. Emma would see and talk to people who had seen and talked to Regina recently. She felt like some of the woman's presence would just rub off on her.

 _I'm helpless._

They had been apart for months now. She shouldn't feel this way anymore, and nonetheless…

 _I'm helpless._

"Ok, I'm sorry," August said, after a moment, sighing. "Let's just concentrate in getting me married, then."

"You're already married, actually."

He sighed again, theatrically. "God, I'm just so competent."

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina had gone over thousands and thousands of contracts – literally – on the course of her career. She knew every one of the lawyers' tricks, where to find the relevant information (and also how to hide it). There wasn't one kind of contract ever created that she hadn't seen at least one hundred just like it. And yet.

And yet she lost count on how many times she had gone over the one currently on her hands. Mary Margaret had already signed everything and so had she, except for the last page. The last required signature.

They were supposed to hand the paperwork all set, but she had a death grip on it as her other hand tapped the pen over and over on the line she was supposed to sign.

The partners – and very soon to be major shareholders – of the firm looked at her expectantly, and so did Mary Margaret.

For a fleeting second, Regina wanted to call it off. Cancel everything; yell at the partners to get back to work, for they wouldn't own her firm - her father's firm. What an insane thought!

Selling her father's firm.

Outright insane.

She took a deep breath, trying to avoid the triggering of a panic attack. It was for the best. Being an attorney wasn't enough for her anymore. She was going to be a judge.

It was the next step for her and for Henry.

Regina signed the paper, hearing a relieved sigh as she dropped the pen. She glanced at her now officially former name partner, but was quite aware the sigh didn't come from her. Mary Margaret was probably having the same hesitations she was.

Even in the very end they were in this together.

Pleasantries and polite smiles were exchanged, hands were shaken and then they were alone in the conference room.

"We made a _very_ good deal," Regina vocalized the reassurance.

"I know…" Mary Margaret said softly, swirling gently on the chair, her big belly pointing forward. "I signed with Columbia today," She then informed.

"Oh," Regina found herself smiling, "I'm glad."

"Me too," The woman smiled back before a giggle escaped her lips. "It's so strange…" She started, pointedly looking around. "We'll never be in this room again."

Regina scoffed, but couldn't help but chuckle too. She wasn't sure why they were laughing. Was it joy? It just felt like nerves. Regina very rarely had the opportunity to experience joy nowadays, and it felt so foreign for her.

"That is quite dramatic, Mary Margaret. We sold the firm but we still own three floors on this building. They will be paying us rent every month."

"I'm aware," The brunette deadpanned, a smirk still tugging on her lips. "But I mean like this. Like an active part of this place."

Regina nodded, understanding. "We can't predict the future," she still retorted.

"Yes," The woman said. "But I have to say that, right now and from where I stand, it is a bright future."

Regina saw serenity reflected at her, taking comfort on the fact that it was Mary Margaret's next step too.

"Ever the optimistic," She teased lightly, but for once MM appreciated it. By the look on the other's face, she knew that.

"You had a good insight," Mary Margaret answered. "The timing was also good. They're even going to keep the original name, which we both know is rare on the business."

Regina hummed in agreement, "They'd be morons not to keep the original name. It's a strong brand."

Mary Margaret smiled and then sighed heavily, getting up from her chair with a little effort before Regina could offer to help her.

"I'd like to stay long to reminisce…"

"Please don't," Regina interrupted mockingly.

"But I actually have an ultrasound scheduled."

Regina got up too. She'd be home early and cook Henry diner. A nice feeling started to settle inside her. She might even let him stay up late to watch cartoons.

"Still don't want to know the sex?" She asked as she got her purse.

"No, David and I want to do this the old fashion way," Mary Margaret rubbed her belly fondly. "But I have this feeling that is a boy," She confided in a soft tone.

"A baby boy," Regina couldn't help the grin on her face. "They are a lot of work but it's very, _very_ rewarding."

Mary Margaret smiled back at her as tears started to gleam on her eyes, and before Regina could do anything about it – really – the woman was engulfing her on a big hug.

"Thank you, Regina."

The newest NY judge recognized all the secret layers in that hug, just like it was a contract, and held tight for a second.

"You, too," She cleared her throat. "Let us go, then?"

The woman gave her a watery smile before nodding.

They were already on the elevator when Mary Margaret squealed.

"I almost forgot. Ruby asked me to invite you to her bachelorette party on Friday. August is mostly dealing with everything, but I'm still her bridesmaid, and I'll _not_ give him free rein on the bride's party!"

Regina raised one eyebrow at the woman.

"Well, thank you for the invitation. I'm afraid I have plans this Friday."

She didn't.

But the mere notion of attending this party set a fire on the pit of her stomach. She couldn't face Emma's closest friends. She just couldn't. It was too much.

"Oh," Mary Margaret let out, disappointed. "You are still going to the wedding, right?"

"I bought a present," Regina skillfully avoided the question, but the woman still seemed to see right through her, if the glint in her eyes was something to go by.

"Emma will be there… Friday."

"Mary Margaret," She gasped, a lump forming immediately on her throat.

"But I'm sure you already knew that," Mary Margaret concluded as the elevator stopped. "I hope to see you there, tell me if you change your mind." The woman said, leaving an almost rooted to the ground Regina behind.

Regina gulped as she stepped out of the elevator full of memories, and intense moments and looks and stolen kisses. She forced herself to get to her car, where another set of touches and laughter and teasing tones concealing barely hidden desire invaded her.

Emma Swan was always everywhere.

In the elevator and in the car, but also on her mind and body.

And now, apparently, on the bachelorette's party.

Yes, she already knew that, but to have a confirmation so blatantly thrown at her face…

"Emma will be there," She whispered. "Emma will be there."

The question was: would _she_? Well, as Regina started the car, she was quite aware that deep down she already knew that too.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

To be honest, Emma had known for a while that Mulan and Merida were an item. But to be _completely_ honest, she was not expecting to see the ginger there, in Mulan's apartment, walking around the kitchen, preparing lunch, and calling the officer 'babe' without seeming even the littlest embarrassed.

Mulan had blushed at first, then she had simply turned perpetually pink, because Merida was a big, biiiiig fan of PDA, as it happened. Emma couldn't help but muffle a laugh every time the woman came down from the kitchen in an apron, offering them new bottles of beer and bringing snacks. It was like they had suddenly been transported into the _Mad Men_ cast or something.

"Don't be fooled, she's not always like this," Mulan whispered after Merida had forced her to exchange a kiss for a new Budweiser, before marching back to the kitchen, where something smelled awesome.

"What? The perfect housewife? An American dream? Stupidly in love with you?" Mulan was this close to become perpetually purple, so Emma grinned and laid back on the couch, deciding to go easy on her. "I'm just teasing! She is really nice, although I wish she would let us help with lunch and stuff."

"She won't. The kitchen is her domain; I haven't laid a foot in there in weeks."

"Oh? I see she has conquered a lot of land here, hasn't she?"

Mulan chuckled. "I mean it, she is acting a bit weird. I think she's trying too hard to please you."

"Me? Why?"

The cop shrugged. "She knows you're my best friend and all, I guess she wants you to like her. So, you better like her. She doesn't give up. I'm the living proof."

Emma hesitated for a moment, caught up in the words _you're my best friend_. Of course, she wasn't a teenage anymore, she wasn't about to make matching BFF tattoos or anything, but it was sweet to listen to this. Even more from Hua, since the woman was always so coy about… well, everything.

 _You're my best friend._

 _She is not the only thing for you in this town, you know?_

Emma shook the thoughts away. "I do like her."

"I know she can be a little intense…"

"I like her."

"Not like us at all…"

"I like her."

"It's even a bit annoying sometimes…"

"Mulan," Emma cut in. "Shut up. I like her. I've always had. And I'm glad _you_ like her. Also, she cooks. You'd be an idiot not to, right?"

The cop sighed, then smirked, "I really would."

"Babe, could you set the table, please?" Came Merida's voice from the hallway.

So it seemed that, as guests, they were allowed in Merida's domain, after all.

"Wow, this is so great," Emma said even before they started eating. "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

"I _love_ to cook," Merida replied cheerfully.

"And I love to eat," Mulan pitched in.

"So I guess it makes us a perfect fit, right? And isn't it better not to rely on pizza five nights a week?" She started at the cop in a slightly scolding way. "I'm telling you, she had the worst eating habits before I came around."

"Emma relies on pizza six nights a week, you're wasting your time preaching healthy food to her," Hua intervened, eyeing the blond.

"Not true! I mean, yeah, I eat a lot of junk food, but I like to cook too. I just don't have the patience for it."

"You live alone, right?" Merida asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a bummer to cook for one," She sounded like she was trying to cut Emma some slack, but the blonde felt something disinflating inside of her. "But a really nice move to a date, though," The ginger went on, as if she had caught on Emma's feelings.

"How are the Californian girls, by the way? All that Katy Perry promised?" Mulan questioned, with a smirk, and Merida elbowed her lightly. "What? Just curious!"

"Why? You like Texan girls," And she laid in for a kiss.

Emma averted her eyes. She had no idea how Californian girls were, to tell the truth, but she was pretty sure they did not gush Chantilly from their bras. It was more of a relief than a disappointment. As for the rest, she hadn't really been paying attention, had she? A co-worker flirted with her in the hallways for a few weeks, and now Emma ducked into any office if she saw the woman coming by. Her neighbor liked to bake, and Emma had been invited over for more than a few cupcake-tastings. And maybe once or twice she ended up trying something else, too.

But the aftertaste was always the same; fucking bitter.

So now it was only her and an empty apartment, and sometimes a Pokemon flashing around in her furniture.

"So?" Mulan insisted after a moment.

"Oh, you know… Cute and pinkish, but I'm always inclined to fall asleep when they open their mouths," She said slowly. Merida laughed, but the cop frowned.

"That was mean," She stated. Emma wondered what her friend would think if she knew she had just described a Jigglypuff.

"Sorry, I was just kidding. Katy Perry has fooled us all, though."

Mulan eyed her for a moment, as always reading deeper than Emma would like. But also as always, she didn't say anything. "So, did you get a schedule? You won't believe the things August has set me for…"

Lunch went by smoothly enough, and they even caught a Charmander over the sink, afterwards.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Regina sipped her vodka, looking around somewhat impatiently. She had to admit the place was fancier than she would have guessed, and the same could be said about the drinks. The woman was pretty sure there wasn't the tiniest bit of Emma's participation in that party, although the blonde was supposed to be August's best man. The writer probably organized the whole thing by himself, because the place didn't look like Ruby's idea either.

Ruby.

So maybe she had invited Regina to her bachelorette party – she had invited everyone, including Belle, who was her ex-something – but the look on her face when she saw the attorney walk in was all but shocked. Then something else… Knowing, maybe.

Yes, knowing. Ruby knew what Regina was doing there.

What made at least one of them.

 _What am I doing here?_

The answer seemed quite easy earlier on – she was going to go because she simply couldn't afford staying away. These days, life seemed too short, the days hurrying up, Henry growing up, time slipping up. And then this. This chance. Minimal chance. And Regina couldn't afford to lose it. So there she was.

But now that she was there, she wasn't all that sure about how her presence could make time slow down. Reverse, even, as she had secretly hoped. As Regina watched people drink and talk and dance and kiss, she wondered if there was anything there for her, after all. If there was someone.

And then, as if summoned up by Regina's insecurities, she walked in. Emma. Regina looked at her through the dim lights, trying to take in the integrity of her, the reality of her. Not a memory, not an old pic on her phone. But Emma. Her hard way of walk, her almost-smile, her top-tank showing underneath a plaid shirt.

Regina motioned up before she realized what she was doing. Emma had stopped by the door, immediately caught up in a conversation with David and Mary Margaret. She hadn't seen her, and for a moment Regina was glad. She had a few more seconds to appreciate her, to make time go by softly.

"Wow! You're huge!" The blonde exclaimed, charming as a baby elephant. But of course Mary Margaret didn't mind.

"I know, right? Twenty-nine weeks and counting!"

Emma smiled, but Regina could swear that for all the blonde knew, the baby could still be a year away from being born.

"She means seven months," She butted in, making the blonde's eyes shoot up to meet hers.

There was a moment of stillness – not silence, there was so much noise around, so many people, so many scents and lights and all, but right then, there was nothing – and then Emma recovered, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, I can do math," She replied, averting her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you've been spending your Friday nights, right?"

"Well, we'll enjoy it while we can," David ventured, his arm protectively around MM's waist. "Now, if you excuse us for a moment…"

"Ladies room," MM whispered, before mugging in a playful way. "The baby loves to kick my bladder these days."

Emma opened her mouth, but nothing came out. And before Regina could try to find an answer, the couple had walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Of course.

"You came to Ruby's bachelorette party," Emma said slowly. It wasn't a question, of course, it was a state of the obvious. But Regina could read between the lines.

"Yes, I came," She sipped the vodka again, suddenly glad for it. "Mary Margaret convinced me."

"Oh?"

"Things changed since you went away," Regina whispered to her incredulous face. She didn't mean to sound so accusatory, but Emma frowned in response.

"I see."

"So, well, here I am. I suppose it is an opportunity to celebrate, as well."

"To celebrate what?"

"You must know we've sold the company," Regina said casually. After all, Ruby still worked there, and the line wasn't all that long for the information to run. Emma's face, though, said that line had been cut. For some reason, it hurt.

"I didn't… I… Is that serious?"

"Most certainly, dear. We signed the papers yesterday."

"I can't bel… Why?"

A few people walking in shoved Emma, making the blonde stumble in Regina's direction. They bumped slightly, being thrown into a corner before regaining balance. Again, Regina was caught by the Emma's reality, her solidity, her presence. Skin, and heat, and smell. Her breath, suddenly closer, her chest moving. Details, and even so… She blinked the dizziness away.

"We believed it was time. The company… it was not enough anymore."

"I never took you for an ambitious woman. At least not… to this point," The tone was slightly disdainful. Almost disappointed.

"Well, Ms. Swan, maybe it is time for you to consider you never actually got to know me," Regina spat back, suddenly full of it. So full of Emma and everything about Emma she could explode. "My reasons, my motivations, my desires, my hopes, my… full potential. You had the tiniest of tastes, and walked away. So I am not surprised you do not comprehend this."

"Whoa," The blonde raised her hands.

"I inherited the firm from my father, and he was a great lawyer, a great dad, and a great man, and for years I wanted to honor his legacy. Then I came to realize that I want to match him as a parent and a person, not as a lawyer. So the firm is not enough, if I can't get home to dine with my son. If it blinds me for the good things in my life. If it keeps me too comfortable where I am. Call me ambitious, then, if I want more in life then the great things I already have. Call me ambitious if I keep trying to have…" Regina exhaled sharply, then shook her head. "Forget about it. I should know you're not interested in hearing any of this."

She motioned to pass the blonde by, to exit that place and that stupid attempt to work time back to when they were a possibility, not just a fantasy. Then the blonde moved to stand in the way and they bumped again. Smell, heat, plaid shirt, chest heaving, breathing, green eyes, shampoo, and Emma so close Regina's heart could taste the relief of having her. She stopped.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that. I'm… I'm sorry." They stood still for a moment, matching eyes and stances. "I guess you'll have more time for Henry, then? He must be thrilled."

"I hope so," She murmured. "Of course, I'll keep busy anyhow, I can't… I don't know how to live any other way. But I hope to have more time to see him growing up. It's happening so fast."

Somehow, she saw that affects Emma too. And somehow, that was what made her stay.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Judge."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm becoming a judge… I'll… judge. People. Felons. Well, you know how it works. The vodka is clouding my brain already," She said lamely, and Emma grinned.

"Judging people, then."

"And not only as a hobby. Now, would that be my dream coming true?" Regina deadpanned, and the grin became a chuckle.

"You'll do good."

"You know the firm would love to have you back," The phrase came out without Regina's command. It seemed to get Emma by surprise too. "I would have a word with the partners, if necessary, but honestly I don't think it would. Most of them saw your work personally, and that would be enough."

"I don't… Why do you say that? I have a job, you know."

"In San Diego."

"Yes, where I currently live."

"I am simply stating you do have a job here, too. And a very good one."

"I don't need it."

"You may just want it."

"I don't."

"Nonetheless, you are not mad anymore," Regina stated, searching Emma's eyes for confirmation. Not that she really needed it. Emma's rage was something involving, thick, gray. And it was not present tonight. She wasn't mad anymore. She was just far away.

"Why is everybody trying to allure me back to town? I'm doing just fine in California."

"Have you bought any curtains yet?"

Emma hesitated for a moment, before snorting, "Curtains are overrated."

Regina found herself smiling. She sipped the vodka again, trying to flood the dangerous sweet aftertaste in the back of her tongue. "So August is getting married."

"Yeah… But I'm not as shocked as I thought I'd be," Emma replied, and Regina heard _I'm not as scared as I thought I'd be_.

"Well, it _is_ Ruby. Since Officer Hua was never an option, I suppose you are having the best possible match for him, are you not?"

"I guess," Emma cackled. "I think they'll make each other happy, that's all."

"Are _you_ happy?" Regina asked so softly it was almost to herself. If Emma heard, she didn't show it.

"How is Henry? With Ella tonight?"

"Gretel," Regina corrected, meeting her eyes again. "Ella went to college in Boston. "

"Really? Good for her."

"Yes, I hired the new girl this week. She seems nice, although a little addicted to candy. Of course, Henry loved her immediately."

"Addicted to candy, huh?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Want me to give it a quick reference check, or something?"

"Emma, she's not in rehab," Regina rolled her eyes. "You do not have to give the girl a background check."

"Why not? Have you already done it?"

"I most certainly have," She replied, making the blonde grin again. It was getting way too hard to drink away the sweetness of her smiles.

Emma watched as Regina raised the glass to her lips again, swallowing thickly as a drop of vodka ran through the scar over her upper lip and got caught by her tongue. It was not a planned move, the blonde knew it, but the effect was the same as if Regina was undressing right then. Because the anger was gone; Regina was right about that. And without it, Emma had nothing to defend herself with.

"Emma," Her name came in a whisper, and she blinked, immediately realizing she had been caught staring.

"I should probably go say hi to the rest of the crew."

"How long are you staying in town?"

"I'm heading back Sunday afternoon."

"Quick."

"It'll be enough time," Emma said. Regina motioned forward and her fingers brushed the blonde's wrist.

"I hope so," There was too much in that answer for Emma to afford thinking about it.

They stared at each other, and Emma's brain was flooded with memories. Memories so bright they were almost physical. Regina's lips, and tongue, and their first kiss, interrupted by a damn gunshot. Then their second kiss, and the hunger of it, undressing in the office, fucking her over the desk. Making out in the car, in the movie theater, like teenagers, then in the bed, Emma's bed. Then Regina's bed, door closed, moaning softly, there was a kid sleeping down the hallway. Breakfast in bed in Emma's birthday, morning sex tasting of coffee. Regina's lip scar in the tip of her tongue, her breasts filling her palms, and that look, the same one the woman was wearing now, just too naked to ignore.

 _I don't know how to say no to this._

And yet.

"I'll be in the wedding tomorrow," Regina told her, Emma read the words in her lips.

It was not an ultimatum, but it was a deadline. Right now, though, Emma was glad for it. Glad that Regina wouldn't take the chance to choose for the both of them, because she was feeling so helpless, needy and vulnerable. Glad that the hunger in their eyes wasn't going to swallow them and spit out the bones.

At least not until tomorrow.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

"They screwed up everything. I said eight thousand red roses, and really, there are no more than six hundred in there. And the priest? He is bald! I cannot be married by a bald priest."

Emma rolled her eyes at August.

"The flowers are beautiful. And I'm sure the priest will be fine."

"Fine for a bald guy," August scoffed.

"Come on, not everybody has the hair genes of a fairytale character like you, don't judge the man for that."

The man sighed dramatically.

"And I'm still not convinced about the pianist; maybe a string quartet would have been better."

"Both pianist and string quartet are classics."

"Ruby is not a classic woman."

"But you are a classic man. And the red roses? Ruby loves red."

"You don't marry someone because you like red!" August shot back. "I-really, red? Maybe this is a mistake. She'll realize I'm a roses kind of guy and leave me at the altar with all six hundred of them!"

Emma took a deep breath. August was fretting for the past twenty minutes now, checking himself on the mirror at every two.

"Ruby loves you, she'll not leave you at the altar."

"Are you sure?" August looked at her, and he seemed so truly concerned and vulnerable, it made Emma's heart clench.

"Of course I'm sure. She loves you just like the roses kind of guy you are, and not in spite of it."

His features seemed to soften, but there was still that worried wrinkle on the side of his eyes.

"Maybe I can run before she leaves me. Really, I have two plane tickets for the Caribbean and a five star hotel booked. We can go together. It'll be like old times, you and I against the world!"

Ok, that was enough.

Emma grabbed his shoulders, making sure to give him a steady stare.

"Do not pull the Emma Swan right now. You are not going to run, you are going to get fucking married! Sure, it'd be great to be just you and I like old times, but don't you dare forget that it was just happened because we had nobody else! You go and get your fucking woman that loves you and wants to be part of our family!"

Emma closed her mouth, just then realizing her lips had starting trembling.

And sure, August looked like he was about to cry.

"Save your tears for when the bold priest starts to say his piece," She recommended with a weak smile, earning herself a chuckle from her friend.

"Don't say that," He started. "Pull the Emma Swan. You are not a runner anymore, Emma, despite San Diego."

She didn't answer right away.

"Come back," So he pleaded again.

"I don't know, August." She sighed. "But thanks. For your words."

"No, thank you," He checked himself one last time in the mirror. "Now let's go get me married!"

 **.sq.**

It was a beautiful ceremony.

Turned out, August couldn't save his tears for the priest, and as soon as the pianist started the music, so did the water works. Emma may or may not have teared up a bit too, but Granny made sure to assure them: "I'm not crying, it's just my allergies!" after leading Ruby to the altar.

The bride was wearing a surprisingly decent enough strapless white dress, though the cleavage was generous and the heels very much red.

And then they hit the party.

Gone was the pianist, replaced by a band that sure was Ruby's choice.

Emma made a beeline to the bar, too fast in order her a drink and avoid a still crying Mary Margaret.

Her task was not that successful.

"The priest was inspired today," The woman announced, angling her huge body so she could sit beside Emma.

Emma hummed in agreement.

"I'm such a mess," MM let out a shaking chuckle. "I just can't seem to help myself at weddings."

"When are yours happening?"

Emma quickly regretted asking, because that only made the woman cry harder.

"I don't know! Look at me, I look like a whale! No dress will fit me."

"Hey, I'm sure that is not true," She tried to soothe.

"We are getting married in summer," David, like a prince charming, suddenly appeared by their side. "Maybe at a beach, but certainly at sunset. It will be filled with white flowers. Doves will fly in the sky when you say I do. I can't promise you I'll be the happiest man in the world, though, because I can't imagine how any man could be happier than I'm in this exact moment."

"David," MM gasped, too shocked to cry.

And that was Emma's cue to leave.

In her haste to get away from the lovesick couple (that could be contagious!) she left her drink behind.

Like a whole different kind of prince, August was by her side again, offering her a glass of champagne. Not her usually to-go drink, but it'd have to do.

"She didn't leave you at the altar."

The man gave her a megawatt smile.

"I'm married."

Emma smiled back.

"Yes, sir."

"Emma!" Ruby hugged her. "Thanks for calming the blushing groom down."

"What!" August protested as Emma's grin widened.

"Don't sweat it."

"I was afraid I was going to be the one waiting for him up there, look at how symmetrical his hair is!"

"He did spend an awful time arranging it."

"Hey!"

Ruby kissed his pouting lips before sighing deeply.

"Did you know he gets four out of our seven closet's doors?"

Emma laughed.

"I have a lot of clothes!"

Ruby waved her hands dismissively at him.

"Maybe I'll use his credit card to get another one just for me."

"We have a joint account now."

"Technicalities."

Emma looked at the couple, lovesick in their own way, and swelled with pride. Her brother was going to be just fine.

And suddenly, her eyes found a certain someone.

Regina was gorgeous in a burgundy dress, with a V neck that got Emma's eyes hostages. She suffered from a very rare syndrome that only showed symptoms when Regina wore a dress; her knees went wobbly and her mind went fuzzy. Emma was pretty sure there was something clinically wrong with her, because as the woman approached, she could barely swallow the saliva pooling in the bottom of her mouth. She was a complete and utter idiot.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Regina said, turning her life-threatening smile to Ruby and August. "I wish you both all the best."

"Thank you, Regina. I'm glad you made it here," August smiled back at her, accepting a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Ruby did the same, exchanging casual pleasantries, as Emma tried hard to make her brain start up again.

It was strange – almost incomprehensible – to see someone touch Regina like this. Like it meant nothing, like it was just part of a casual compliment. To the blonde, Regina's skin glowed like an electrified fence, telling her to keep her distance and alluring her closer at the same time.

"And Emma," The woman finally turned to her. "How are you tonight?"

"Can't."

Regina arched an eyebrow, then glanced at August, as if expecting him to translate. When it didn't happen, she tried again, "Can't what, dear?"

Emma shook her head. "I mean, fine. I'm fine."

"Are you drinking with an empty stomach, or something? Eat some shrimp, it's really great. The party's just starting, Ems. Go easy on the champagne," Ruby dropped her setlist of tips, then dragged a very amused August away.

"What can't you?" Regina asked again, this time sounding much more playful. "Emma?" The woman took one step forward and touched her chin with the tip of her finger, raising the blonde's face.

Emma blushed, their eyes meeting. She had been staring. Again.

"Your dress. It's… It looks beautiful on you." She managed to stutter, and a smile tugged the corner of Regina's lips.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Swan?"

"What—no! Not… intentionally?" She bit her lip, observing as the woman's eyes roamed her face, stopping for a brief second on her mouth.

"Have you really consumed a lot of champagne already?"

"No, this is my first glass."

"Good. I don't want it to be the alcohol talking."

"Maybe it would be more coherent than I am, currently."

"What can't you?" Regina insisted, her face just an inch closer. Enough for Emma to suck in her breath.

"I can't… keep you company right now. I should go talk to the guy organizing the ceremony stuff… I have a speech to make at some point and…"

"Oh, right. That is fine. You can always find me later. You know, I'll be the one with the cleavage." Then she _winked_. Winked! And turned her back to Emma, leaving behind only a trail of perfume.

It was impossible to ignore her presence; Emma was sure of it, even though she wasn't trying. Regina seemed like the only spot of color in the room. Eyes followed her where she went, to the point Emma was feeling a little mad already. People approached her, the waiters surrounded her. It was edging ludicrous.

And yet.

Every time Emma turned her head to find Regina in the room, the woman seemed to sense it, and turned to her, too. Their eyes would meet across the floor, and time ticked. As the party went on, as the best man's speech and the couple's first dance came and went, as the night evolved, as champagne was drunk, Emma would turn to her. Time ticked.

"It was a very nice speech, indeed," Merida chimed, and Mulan nodded in agreement.

"I think it was cool, the stuff you said about growing up together and all," The cop ventured. Of course, Emma had filtered the words carefully, choosing the memories as a jeweler would choose a rock, because there were so many brutal parts.

But in the end, she guessed she had to mention it. The past. So they could move on. So they would know it was not the past anymore. And maybe more than a few people teared up, although Emma had tried to make it light and fun. But it was ok. And the look on Regina's face in the end, it was almost… proud. And Emma felt more than ok.

And now there was another kind of look; one Emma could feel raising chills in the back of her neck as Regina's eyes followed her every move from a table on the other side of the ballroom. The sensation had been building up in the pit of her stomach all night. Now it was slowly spreading through her arms and legs, tingling in the tip of her fingers and toes. Something inescapable.

"Excuse me, guys," She murmured to a still-talking Merida, before stumbling to stand up.

At the other end, Regina mimicked her move. And then they were crossing the room toward each other, until the floor changed under Emma's feet, denouncing the dancing floor, the lights playing shadows on Regina's dark dress, until they were close, close enough for Emma to reach her. Finally reach out for her.

"I can't do this anymore," She confessed in a breath, raising a hand to pull Regina closer.

There was no pain this time. No anger, no regret, no fear. It was only yearning, such strong she couldn't help but take, take, take all Regina's kiss had to give her and demand more.

They kissed and kissed. They kissed like there was nobody else around, like they couldn't be seen or heard; they kissed like there were just them left in the world.

Or at least that is what Emma felt.

With burning lungs and a spinning head, she detached herself from the woman, her eyelids tightly closed, so she could be for just one more second on their own private dimension.

"Should we…?"

A raspy, tentative voice filled the air between them and Emma snapped her eyes open.

"God, _yes_ ," She practically groaned in a hasty desperation, her fingers closing against the woman's wrist like she could disappear out of thin air. "Yes."

It was a good thing they were already in a hotel.

It was even better that Regina seemed to know what she was doing, because by then Emma was a goner.

The brunette firmly conducted her across the saloon, to the reception, and quickly flashed her ID and credit card to the unsuspected clerk, directing him a fierce look that very few could muster. No more than three sentences needed to be uttered.

They barely made it to the bed. Really. Emma's eyes darted to the couch for a second too long before she was all but pulled against Regina, who leaded them to the bedroom.

There was this portion of Emma's brain that wanted it to be slow, because fuck, if she didn't miss it _all_. If she didn't miss the soft kisses, the hushed flirts under panting breath, the hot smoldering gazes that told her _everything_ she needed to know without words, or the slow, deliberate movement she made as she unzipped Regina from her smirks or dresses. Yes, she missed it all.

But there seemed to be so little time to get it, and damn her if she wouldn't at least _try_.

So in a second, their clothes were out, and their skins were once again greeting, rubbing against each other, rising shivers, making nipples tumid and a river run down their legs.

Emma gasped, her brain struggling to catch up with all the sensations, and feelings and scents and, "Oh my _God_ ," she looked down to see Regina's mouth closing on her nipple, as hands hooked the back of her thighs.

There was this nagging tugging on the back of her skull that ringed at every second, reminding her exactly just how much of chance she had of surviving without this. _None, none, none_.

"Fuck!"

Regina's chocolate orbs locked her as her tongue circled her clit.

"Fuck, Regina."

The woman stopped.

Emma's hips shot up and her hands were fast to entangle rich locks of hair. The pleading was on the tip of her tongue, but…

"Say it again."

The desire behind that hoarse, melodic voice made her moan oh-so-loudly.

"What?" She blurted. "What, anything, I-"

"My name."

A hot breath caressed her engorged clit, and Emma let out a trembling gasp. She'd say anything, she'd do anything the woman wanted in that moment.

"My- Emma, please." Regina's eyes were demanding and yet so open and Emma promised herself she'd chant her name a thousand times before the night was done.

And that is what she did.

Softly at first, but as those luscious lips returned to their previous task, she screamed; over and over as a tongue entered her, again when it sucked hard on her clit and once more as it drew sweet nothings on her, inside of her. _Regina, Regina, Regina._

She came so hard, she could have passed out for a moment there; or cry, our laugh, or all of it; and possibly at the same time.

She had closed her eyes without realizing, and just opened when a hand came to rest on her cheek, lips pressing softly against her shoulder blade.

 _Regina, Regina, Regina._

 _I love you,_ she wanted to chant instead.

"Hi," was all she managed.

"Hi yourself," Was the last cohesive sentence Regina said as Emma turned her on the bed, very determined to have it _all_.

So she kissed her lips, her neck and chin, sucked on her belly and bit her nipples, soothing them with a hot tongue, draining all Regina could offer from between her legs, figuring her fingers had found a safe harbor as she rubbed hot and wet clenched walls. Enjoying every moan and gasp, every desperate plead that left bruised lips.

And then they started again.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

As it often occurred, Regina was the first to wake up. Emma had curled up in a ball beside her, a hand resting on her shoulder blade and the other dug somewhere between their bodies.

Regina waited until her vision was no longer blurry and she was painfully aware of the soft weight on her skin, of the warmth that blanketed her, of the calm and content breath on her neck. For a few minutes she tried to imprint the moment on her mind.

She reached out to her phone on the nightstand. Thirty past eight, she had overslept. Frowning, she checked her messages. Her new nanny had no problem taking care of Henry, though she didn't send a text saying he was up. She tried not to get immediately worried – her boy could sleep like a rock.

Even though, Regina detached herself from Emma, very careful not to wake her, and went to the bathroom. After checking on the nanny and Henry – who yes, was still asleep and should not continue this way or he would be restless on bedtime that night – she tended to herself, getting dressed, brushing her teeth with one of the hotel's toothbrush and washing her face and hands.

She even called room service before Emma started to stir on the bed. And with little indication, green eyes opened as the blonde looked around.

Regina waited. She was anxious for this moment – this moment... well, it could change it all, couldn't it?

Emma arranged herself on a sitting position, a frown on her forehead that was gone when she zeroed in on Regina.

She blinked a few times and Regina still waited. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, and Regina suddenly realized she was not only anxious – but afraid. How could she not be? The woman had yet to say anything and her eyes that usually said it all – well, they weren't saying much. Just... just that perhaps Emma was afraid too. But did she regret what happened?

"Good morning," She got tired of waiting.

"Morning," Emma nodded, her voice hoarse from sleep. The woman cleared her throat. "I-Um-What time is it?" And cleared her throat again.

Regina needn't look at her phone, "Ten to nine."

Emma nodded again, her eyes dropping to the sheets. "Did you sleep fine?" The blonde asked without looking at her.

"Yes," She may have answered a little too harshly, because Emma looked up quickly enough. "Did you, Emma?"

"Yeah, I- yeah." She started to play with the edge of the blanket, green eyes once again diverting from brown ones. "I slept fine, good...goody... just- great."

Regina felt her heart drop as a sickening feeling began to sink into her stomach.

Maybe she had regretted.

Regina took deep, long breaths as she tried to prevent that feeling of utter suffocation, like someone was gripping her throat. It worked – mostly. What she feared most about that situation was about to happen, but she wouldn't, she couldn't stay and be a witness of it. She couldn't hear Emma say it had been a mistake, that actually nothing could change at all.

She couldn't just stand there and be rejected.

Not again.

Not for good.

"I'll be going, then. My nanny woke up Henry and I should get back."

"Oh," Emma was frowning again, but other than that her face betrayed nothing. Regina sighed.

"Actually, Emma..." She was the one to look away now, because the weight of her words – of her honesty – was almost too much to bear. "I'll be going, because I can't watch you do so. Not this morning... not after..." She trailed off. "So I'll be going now."

"Regina..."

She didn't dare even a glance, her vision starting to blurry again – stupid, stupid tears.

"I ordered room service, it should be here at any moment," She said as firmly as she could. "Please, feel free to enjoy, they have everything you like."

And then she sprinted out of there.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

At least Henry was happy to see her when she got home. Regina had barely opened the door and he came running like an excited puppy, grabbing her legs and burying his face in her stomach while mumbling an "I missed you!".

"I missed you too, honey," She whispered back, trying not to tear up as she crouched to hug him.

"You didn't sleep here," He sentenced, and although it was an affirmation, there was a question there, too.

"No, I spent the night with a friend, but I came back in time for breakfast, didn't I?"

Regina left her purse aside and held his hand while they walked to the kitchen. Gretel had settled the table and Regina exchanged a few words with her before releasing the girl for the day.

"Was Mary Margaret?" Henry asked as his mother passed him a cup of orange juice.

"Mary Margaret what, dear?"

"The friend you had a sleepover!"

"Oh," Regina wet her lips, taking her time spreading butter through a slice of bread, before answering, "No, honey."

"Was auntie Kat?"

"Here, your toast."

Henry took a bite, his gleaming eyes staring at her for a solid half minute, before he muttered, "Was Emma?"

Regina almost choked with a piece of grapefruit. Henry patted her back dutifully, while his mother tried to compose herself. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good.

"Hey, what about we take a walk later? We can go to Central Park and have lunch there, feed the ducks, what do you say?" She didn't think the complete change of subject went unnoticed by the little boy, but the suggestion was good enough for him to let it slide.

"Can we have ice cream?"

"Don't you think it's too cold for ice cream?"

"No," He said that as if the question had been absurd. Regina chuckled.

"Ok, then. Ice cream we'll have."

And that afternoon, while she watched Henry hop around making flocks of birds take off, as a scone melted in hand, Regina found herself thinking again he was too smart for his own good. The way he was waving at her, trying to call her attention, trying to distract her… like he felt something wasn't in the right position inside of her, and he had to try and make it better.

Of course, with this realization came the guilty, as it usually went. She wondered if it would ever go away. Regina knew she did her best to be a good mother, and Henry was healthy, and happy, for that matter. It did not excuse the fact she had used him as a painkiller more than once. She wished she didn't have to do it anymore. It wasn't fair. They both deserved to be happy together. Thoroughly.

She also knew they were both in love with Emma Swan, in their own ways, and that her absence had affected their life more than Regina would want to admit. And she knew Emma Swan was in love with them, and their absence made her lonely and distant.

Nevertheless, sometimes love was not enough. A lesson Regina had learned too long ago. And at last it had come to that: if Emma couldn't move past the past, it was time for the Mills family to move on.

If she could only stop checking on her phone at every five minutes!

There wasn't even a text. Nothing. Emma was probably in the airplane by now. And the night before – the amazing, desperate, dreamy and scary night before – had only been… one last time. One last time, to teach them how to say goodbye.

Or so she thought, until the doorbell rang, that night.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma fidgeted as she waited for Regina to answer the door. She had rehearsed what she would say, though now her mind had gone blank. Fuck, she rehearsed tirelessly, analyzed her speech and said the words out loud to test them. She must've looked completely crazy to the cabby, but she then remembered she was in NY, and taxi drivers in NY were more than used to crazy – not like California, no, where they'd offer words of wisdom and advices. In smelly, grey NY no one cared.

And she missed that. God, what was she thinking? San Diego? She fucking loved NY.

The door opened and a politely surprised Regina stared back at her.

"So," Emma started, her mind still not grasping one of the beautiful things she thought she'd say. "I was at the airport, right?" She looked down at her bags pointedly. "I was sitting down and waiting for my flight to be announced, but I kept looking at the boarding area where they x-ray you because... Ugh, I don't know! All those lame, cheesy movies were running through my head and I kept looking because maybe? What the hell! Maybe you'd be there, like in one of those movies. You'd buy one of those ridiculously expensive tickets with urgency fees and you'd go there and say 'Emma, you nut job, come back here, you belong here and not in fucking sunny San Diego', or, you know, more eloquently because you are you and..." She took a deep breath. She was rambling and talking like an even crazier person than before.

Regina raised one eyebrow at her and Emma just inhaled deeply before continuing, "So I waited. I waited and they called my flight and the airplane fucking flew away and all I did was look, but you never came. And I stopped and I thought you had no reason to come to me again, because you have! You have more than once and I was being stupid.. No, I was mad! I know I had the right to be mad, because what you pulled was not cool." She raised her hands defensively.

Regina still didn't look like she was going to say anything, she just blinked back at Emma, finally appearing to be as shocked as Emma would be if the situation were reversed.

"But I miss you. And I miss my family. August got married, Mary Margaret is going to have a baby, I-I'm not here because of them, I know you are thinking it, but. I don't know, I have a family too, and families stick together, right? Even when one of them screw up. I should have stuck up. I-Or, or least when you came and you apologized and you, God, you did all those things. I know it's not a competition, you know?! Who got worst in life or anything like that, but maybe I was wrong too, because – fuck, I'm saying a lot of 'because', sorry. No, not sorry, that's just who I am, and you've got to take me as I am, and-"

"Emma," The voice was soft.

"And part of who I am is that I have a hard time trusting people, okay? And once someone screw my trust, it's a done deal, you don't get a do over. Except you've done everything to deserve a do over, and I love you, and you are my family and I'm sorry, I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Emma."

"Is that we were both wrong in the end, I guess. But I want the Christmas! And the other side of the bed! And the kid? I love Henry too! And maybe more kids? I don't know, it might be the adrenaline talking, but-"

"Emma!"

"What?!" She sniffed, her lips trembling and her hands shaking and now she was a rambling crazy woman crying and screaming at a doormat.

Regina smiled at her, and how had she not noticed the tears in her eyes? Well, possibly due to her own tears if she could hazard a guess.

"I might regret my decision later, but-"

Emma looked down hastily, just to have a finger placed on her chin, forcing her to stare at gorgeous brown orbs.

"What do you think we make pancakes for dinner?" And then Regina took a step to the side to allow Emma in.

Emma didn't know if the correct response was to laugh or cry harder, but instead she just got in.

Pancakes for dinner was perfect.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

Emma was all but ran over once she crossed the gate's door. Henry was still a runner, although it wasn't as easy to hold the weight of him throwing himself at her legs. Anyway, she laughed, ruffling his hair as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"You are late!" He accused, while Emma grabbed his hands.

"I know, kid. It wasn't my fault, though, they had some technical problems with the plane's door. I was locked up in there for half an hour."

"If there was zombies in there you'd be dead!"

"Yeah, nice train of thought, thanks," Emma chuckled, while they approached the airport hallway. The blonde rolled her eyes as she saw the makeshift plaque Regina was holding up.

 _Door Dummy_ , it said. Of course she had texted Regina from the plane, telling her she'd be late. But maybe she should have left the motive aside.

"Very funny," Emma snarled, making the woman smile.

"It is a little funny," Regina replied, leaning in for a peck. "Made a good flight?"

"It was ok. I'm sorry my bad luck with doors kept you waiting."

"Don't worry, dear. Are you all settled? Should we go?"

"Please," Emma nodded as they moved along, Henry climbing up the cart in which she carried her luggage.

Then she was back.

The last couple weeks had lasted forever, while Emma was back in San Diego, adjusting her situation at work – she wasn't one to just be up and gone –, and returned her rented apartment, and took care of moving again… Well, the Mills _had_ visited her one weekend, and she and Regina had taken Henry to the beach, like one of those insufferable happy families she used to hate. And then, with the time almost up, Emma had learned to like California a little, at last.

But then she was back. And it was so good to be back.

"Hey, watch out!" Henry shouted a second too late, before a man looking at his phone bumped his cart on theirs, making the boy jump away and land on his knees.

"Henry!" Regina hurried to him, while the boy sat on his ass and stared with a trembling lip at his bruised knees.

"Nice going, idiot!" Emma blurted to the guy, who murmured a quick apology before walking away. "Are you okay, kid?"

"He hit us!"

"He did," Emma grumbled, while Regina helped him up. "He is a moron."

" _Language_ ," Regina whispered back and Emma mouthed _sorry_.

"We should sue him!" Henry ventured as Emma lifted him back to the cart.

"Really?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"He just learned this one," Regina explained with a smirk. "He also wants to sue Oreo for not making bigger biscuits and our neighbor for having a loud-barking dog."

"They nag me!" He announced for Emma's amusement.

"Well, I'm on your side, kid," She said, caressing his dark hair once more, before entwining her fingers with Regina's. "If you want to go ahead with it, you can call my lawyer."

"You have a lawyer?" Henry looked over his shoulder to face her.

"Actually, I guess I have a judge now."

Regina elbowed her slightly, chuckling. "Let's just go home."

So they did.

 **~SQ~**

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **This time is for real. haha**

 **I may or may not have spread Hamilton easter-eggs through the chapter. I have been obsessing over this musical for months now, sorry!**

 **So I will now quote George Washington and ask you all for a last drink, so we can learn to say goodbye. :(**

 **Thank you for all the amazing feedback along the fic. It was over a year of great times writing and reading the reviews for this. It was so nice, indeed, that I think I'll be back soon (hope). So if you guys haven't had enough of me and my swnaqueen fantasies already, we'll see each other again soon.**

 **Love! 3**


End file.
